Wolves of the Pine
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: Life isnt fair, the Princess knows this just as well as she knows herself. But when a balverine crosses her path and throws strange events into motion, she may have to rethink both. Princess X OMC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have made some changes to the region of Silverpines, where most of my story takes place.

This is just a very short prologue introducing my main characters. The next chapter will be up soon, just need to polish it up! In the meantime, let me know what you think! All feedback is appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read! All the best! - Fallon.

**Prologue**

The Princess lay in a ball on her bed.

She had locked the door, refusing to allow even Jasper to enter. She did not want them to see her so weak and fragile, she was the daughter of a hero and she knew she had to be tough.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, which she knew were red and warm. She sobbed uncontrollably into the pillow, her brother was leading her love to the firing range and she would never see him again.

She sat up as she heard hollering from the garden. She could not bring herself to go to the window, could not watch as he was murdered for something she did.

Logan had ordered the execution to take place in the garden for two reasons, both of which she knew. One, he wanted her to hear the sound of his body hitting the ground and two, the garden was sacred to her and he wanted to taint it beyond repair.

He was taking two precious things from her, and all she could do was weep on her plushy bed. She was descended from heroes, so why was she so helpless?

That was exactly how she felt – helpless. Like a newborn kitten on the side of the road. And just like that kitten, she was vulnerable and scared, with no one to comfort her.

She wanted her mother. She wanted her hero-father to tell her everything was going to be alright, just as he always did when she was afriad. But they were both dead and gone, and soon her precious Elliot would join them.

She heard the guards cock their guns and held her breath.

They fired.

A body hit the ground.

And she screamed into her pillow.

**Many miles away...**

A wolf-like creature stood on a hill and howled to the moon. It was long and filled with pain, though the ears of humans could not hear it and others like him did not care enough to listen.

Below it, at the bottom of the hill, stood a single fresh grave with two names:

_Seraphina McMaster_

_Beloved wife and daughter _

_Age: 19_

_and_

_Nathaniel V. McMaster_

_Son of Seraphina & Fredrick McMaster_

_Age: 3 weeks_

The villagers were told their deaths were of natural causes, but the wolf-like creature knew the truth.

It was his fault.

He was alone now, even in his pack. For they could not feel his pain or know what he knew in his heart to be true – that he would be better off dead.

He hung his head, at least they were buried together.

The fog moved in and the mourning wolf was swallowed by the consuming darkness of the pines.


	2. A Few Good Rounds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have made some changes to the region of Silverpines, where most of my story takes place. It is _much_ larger. The village in the game is larger and there are larger homes, and there is a small, crudely made arena. There are still balverines though, plenty of them, though they hide amongst the people for the most part.

Also, I have based most of what I suspect the behaviour of a balverine to be on the behaviour of wolves. That being said, not everything I describe is 100% wolf behaviour. Simply put, wolves inspire much of the behaviour I describe, but I have taken some creative liberties.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter One**

Maya, the rebel princess of Albion, pivoted and squeezed off a round from her pistol into the balverine`s chest. The massive creature howled, falling back from the sheer force of the impact. The chilly air of the valley began to freeze its blood as soon as it spurted from the wound.

She reloaded the Dragonstomper .48 and fired off another shot.

The bullet cut through the air with amazing grace, striking the balverine between the eyes. The beast swayed and then finally collapsed.

Maya stood in the middle of the frozen field, panting from the battle. Despite the cold, her silver-blond hair was matted to her neck with sweat.

She looked around, the remaining balverines stared at her but did nothing. Maya kicked the corpse of the white balverine she had killed. Their leader was dead, and with it, their desire to fight.

She emptied her pistol into the dead balverine at her feet and the others fled as her shots echoed through the valley. She wanted nothing more for them to attack her, just so she could send them to meet their leader. Give me a reason, she taunted.

Balverines held a particular spot in her heart, to say she hated them was an understatement. They were mindless, blood thirsty killers that preyed on the people of Albion – her charges. Therefore, she thought nothing of pumping a few good rounds into them.

"Ma'am?"

She touched the pulsing guild seal in her pocket. "Yes, Jasper?"

"It seems that Sir Walter would like you to meet him at the Mistpeak Monorail station. It seems it is time to contact your next potential allies. "

"A monorail? Meaning a small box suspended from the air that I am supposed to trust to _remain_ suspended over a _cavern_?" It did not sound very appealing.

Jasper chuckled, "Yes, ma'am. I am _sure _you can trust its structural integrity, it was designed and engineered by Reaver Industries -"

"If you are trying to convince me, it is not working my friend." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Very sorry, miss."

Maya laughed, "Don't worry about it, Jasper, I'm sure it isn't half as bad as I suspect it to be."

Hale, her faithful canine whimpered beside her.

She looked down at him and smiled, rubbing behind his ears to calm the poor creature. "Don't worry, boy, I am sure it's not nearly as bad as we fear."

* * *

><p>Ultimately, it turned out to be about a million times worse that she suspected. The monorail cart had exploded before their very eyes and plummeted into the abyss of the cavern below. She could hear the passengers screaming from inside the flaming cart as it fell.<p>

"That didn't explode from the inside, Maya, something attacked it!" Walter hollered as he ran towards what he suspected was the gate to the lifts.

She leaped over the rail and hurried to him as he pried the gate open with his sword. Once the gate gave, they ran to the lift. Walter held his breath until the lift touched the bottom safely and didn't exhale until he was out of it.

They proceeded down the crude path until they came upon the burning remains of the monorail cart. Short, pudgy creatures that smelled worse than anything Maya had encountered before were climbing over the red hot steel, clawing at the burning, terrified people inside.

Maya picked off the ones on the cart that were clawing at the people inside while Walter hurried to get them out.

The hobbes finally dead or dying, Maya holstered the Dragonstomper and sprinted forward, jumping on the cart and desperately pulling at the twisted metal. Her hands were burning and the metal was threatening to burn her feet through the soles of her boots, but she could not bring herself to give up, not while there was still a chance to help them.

"Maya!" Walter screamed, roughly pulling her off the cart.

She did not understand what he was doing. "There are people in there, Walter! Let me go!"

He grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "They're gone, Maya!"

"They are still in there!"

Walter lowered his voice. "They've died."

She looked over her shoulder and felt her knees go weak. There were charred arms sticking out of the wreckage, frozen during their final moments as they tried to escape the fire.

Maya watched the fire, the heat making her skin uncomfortably warm.

Walter grabbed her arm, worried by the sullen expression on her face. "We tried, Maya..."

"And failed." She said stoically.

Walter led her past the burning monorail cart, which had begun to fall apart. "We cannot always win, Maya, it's the way the world works."

"Well then it's not fair." She knew she sounded like a child, but for the time being she did not care. She had tried to go against what people expected her to be as a princess her entire life. They expected her to be polite, she wasn`t. They expected her to do as she was told, she didn`t. They expected her to be a lady but she spat in their face. No, she was not what they wanted her to be.

"No," he admitted sadly, "it's not."

"But then again," she whispered sadly to herself as she followed Walter, "life isn`t."

* * *

><p>After fighting their way past hundreds of the pudgy creatures, Maya and Walter emerged in the dank swamplands of Mourningwood.<p>

"We are supposed to find allies..._here_?" Maya wasn't convinced anything other than mosquitoes and toads lived in the humid, depressing region. Both were of little use to her.

"Hopefully."

His answer didn't make her feel very confident. "Hopefully?"

Walter shrugged. "At night this region becomes one of the most dangerous in all of Albion."

"How so?"

Walter rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing she was not going to like his answer. "Hollow men are a recurring problem for the area, many of the original inhabitants here have been forced to move on to Bowerstone in order to escape the nightly attacks."

Maya looked up to the sky, the sun was beginning to set. "We don't have much time, don't we, Walter?"

He kept walking, but shook his head.

"I hate hollow men..." She muttered under her breath. She had seen one once years ago, when traveling to a remote town with her parents. Her father had killed it with one shot, but the memory still stuck with her.

Walter chuckled, having heard her, and glanced back over his shoulder. "More or less than balverines?"

"Less," she said without hesitation, "balverines are animals, nothing more."

A huge fort appeared before them from the smog.

"Lets just hope that makes them easier to kill." Walter said with a smirk.

They stopped at the gate and Walter looked up to the terrified guard along the battlements.

"Be you men, or be you hollow men?" The boy asked, his voice quivering.

"Are you daft, boy?"

"S-Sir Walter?" The boy stammered, not sure if he could trust what he saw.

Walter laughed. "The very same."

The gates to the fort were opened and the Princess stepped in, eager to meet the potential allies Mourningwood had to offer.

She hoped they would make the trip worth while.

**Meanwhile, in Silverpines...**

On the edge of the region stood a dilapidated mansion. It was covered in moss and in dire need of repair but no one in the village cared enough to fix it. The iron fence that circled the property was in the same state as the house, broken and old, but it was not needed to keep people out – the rumours of what went on in the house were enough of a deterrent.

No one had lived in the mansion for over fifty years, yet candles flickered inside, their light visible to those who walked past the property.

Inside the mansion, the wallpaper was peeling from water damage and age. Candles had been placed on various tables down the halls and the wax had melted down, keeping them fixed in place. The paintings that hung in the hallway had been damaged by water and fire and the paint had begun to chip off.

In a parlour at the end of a long corridor, a man with silver hair sat next to the fireplace. He was not truly old, the silver in his hair was caused by something very different than the passing of time.

"Ezra?"

The silver haired man looked up from the flames and nodded to the young man who approached him. "What is it, Von?"

"I lost track of her as she took the path through the mountains to Bowerstone. She slaughtered a white balverine in Mistpeak though," he glared at his brother, "I'm not sure revealing ourselves to her is wise -"

Ezra twirled his glass, watching the wine swirl inside. "Slippery one, isn't she. Do not worry, brother, _we _are more than a simple white."

He looked to his brother. Von had entered his thirties, but his balverine blood kept him looking younger. His raven black hair touched his shoulders and was never brushed. He kept the sides of his head shaved, leaving a long, tangled mohawk. His eyes were blue, but they were so pale many often mistook them as white. There was no denying there was something...enigmatic and exotic about him.

Von bowed his head. "I am sorry brother, I have failed you," he exhaled slowly, "I will accept any punishment you give me."

Ezra shook his head. "That is not needed, Von. I suspect she has ventured to Mourningwood, the Swift brigade is stationed there."

"Will they be a problem?" Von asked, eager to know if he was going to be given the task of eliminating them.

"No, I do not suspect so," Ezra stood, "we know _where_ they are, we just have to make sure they come _here_."

Von looked up. "How do we do that?"

The elder brother thought for a minute. "Hmm..."

Von smirked wickedly as his brother told him his plan, Ezra always did come up with the most creative ones.

* * *

><p>They had secured the support of Swift and his men and made plans to leave for Industrial in the afternoon.<p>

Maya relaxed into the cot, not caring that it was flat as a board and as thin as Captain Finn's skull - it was a vast improvement from the ground.

The Swift brigade, she suspected, would turn out to be excellent allies. The Major was bright, cheery and kind, without being a toe-kissing buffoon. Benjamin Finn, on the other hand, was a buffoon and a damned good-looking one at that. He put on a show and flirted with her in front of others, but she guessed that once they had a real conversation things would change.

Walter, Swift and Ben seemed happy enough, but Maya still wasn't sure she was.

They had so far to go and yet she had already lost so much.

"Elliot..." She whispered his name and cursed herself for the tears it brought on.

He was dead, and there was no bringing him back.

She angrily brushed aside her tears. She was a hero! Why couldn't she do something to bring him back to her? She sighed sadly, remembering her earlier conversation with Walter - life wasn't fair.

"Maya!"

She shot up and off the cot, tearing past the flaps of the tent and into the courtyard of the fort. The voice had been high pitched, something wasn't right.

"Maya!"

Ben ran up to her. "There is something you _have_ to see!"

The way he looked and sounded scared her and she quickly followed him up the stairs to the battlements.

Others had gathered, but Ben pushed past them and pointed down. "Can you believe this?"

Maya looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped.

Standing at the gates were three huge balverines. The sight of them made her blood boil, but what was in the arms of the largest one made her heart stop mid-beat.

Swaddled in the creatures furry arms was a little girl with blond curls in a frilly white dress. She wasn't crying or struggling, in fact Maya swore she saw her smiling.

"For gods sake, shoot them!" a faceless soldier pleaded, "There is a child there!"

Ben shook his head. "No, we couldn't get them all and save the girl."

"I will go down." Maya said confidently, hurrying down the stairs as soon as the words left her lips.

Walter intercepted her at the gates. "You _have_ to be smart about this, Maya, don't let your hatred -"

"Have a little faith in me, Walter." She said with a smirk and a wink.

The gates were opened and she slipped out to face the bizarre group, her hand resting on the Dragonstomper and Hale on her heels.


	3. Monsters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Changes have been made to the region of Silverpines. The area is larger and certain buildings have been added. I have added details about the balverines, so do not be surprised if you read a detail or two that the game does not cover.

Will earn the M rating. Expect content of a mature nature in future chapters. You have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Two**

Maya tried to keep her cool as she approached the strange group in front of the Mourningwood Fort. The balverines showed no signs that they were preparing to jump her, but she kept her hand on the Dragonstomper regardless. She wasn't about to trust monsters.

Hale didn't like the situation either and kept close to his mistress.

When she was as close as she could force herself to get, the little girl the balverine held titled her head and beckoned Maya closer.

She took two more steps before stopping.

It seemed to be enough, as the little girl smiled.

"You don't seemed frightened, child." Maya said softly.

"You don't either! That's good, daddy will be happy." The child piped happily, seemingly unaware of the danger around her.

Maya was confused, why wasn't the child terrified? She had seen grown men piss themselves when confronted by a single balverine and here this child was being held by one. "What is your name?"

"I'm Shiloh, and you are Maya – the princess!"

Maya eyed the other two balverines. "Why did they bring you here, Shiloh?"

The little girl laughed. "Daddy told them to bring me here, silly!"

"And why are you here?"

Again the child laughed. "Because _you_ are here! Daddy wants to meet you, he gave me a top secret message to give to you." She held up her hand and revealed a roll of parchment.

Maya didn't move to accept it. "What is this about, Shiloh? Why didn't your father deliver the message himself?"

"He knew you wouldn't attack if you saw me." The child's tone was indifferent.

Maya seethed with anger, what sort of man would send his child in the company of monsters to deliver a damned note! She was tempted to take the note just to have a chance to shoot the coward who sent Shiloh in his stead.

"Here," Shiloh offered the parchment to her, "take it."

Maya slowly approached the child, keeping her eyes glued to the balverine that held her. She accepted the parchment from the child and took a step back.

"Daddy said to make sure you read it." Shiloh said softly.

"How about this, I swear on my honor I will read it inside the fort, so long as you answer a question for me." Maya hoped her offer would appeal to the child, she wasn't keen on the idea of reading it while being surrounded by three balverines.

Shiloh twisted her lips as she thought and looked up at the balverine who held her. "What do you think, Loki?"

The creature stared at Maya, snarled and nodded.

"Alright, Princess," Shiloh said with a short nod, "if Loki says so, it's so. What is your question?"

"Are you one of them, Shiloh?"

Hale began to growl.

The child giggled and nodded. "Yup, I'm too young to change though. Read the letter from daddy, Princess."

Maya watched as Shiloh and the balverines walked back into the gloom of the swamp. She held onto the letter tightly. She knew that balverines had, at one point, been people but she never expected to come face to face with an infected child.

She heard the gates to the fort open behind her and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. "Maya?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ben. "I'm fine, I think we'd better read this though." She held up the parchment and Ben nodded.

* * *

><p>Ben, Swift and Walter sat around the fire, eagerly waiting for Maya to crack the seal on the parchment.<p>

Maya did so slowly, unsure what she would read within. She rolled open the sheet of parchment. Those around the fire were deathly silent.

She cleared her throat and began.

_To the Princess of Albion and her allies,_

_I apologize for the display in getting this letter to you, but I am afraid it was necessary. I do hope you understand, if by chance you do not, then hopefully that will change by the end of this letter._

_My name is Ezra Kaiser and I lead a particular family of people interested in aiding you in your efforts against the King. We may be few in number, but we are skilled warriors eager to see Logan off the throne. I shall be straight with you, Princess, we are balverines. I say this plainly because your hatred of us is well known and I do not wish for there to be any confusion. That being said, I do hope you are able to put aside your anger, for we have a common enemy. _

_I seek an alliance with you, Princess. The details of which, we must discuss in person. If you are interested, I extend an invitation to you to visit me at my home in Silverpines. I can guarantee your safety, though I do request you come alone. When you enter the Pine, and we are certain you will not do anything reckless, we will send one of my men to guide you to our home._

_You have until tomorrow night to visit the Pine. I do hope to see you._

_Sincerely, _

_Ezra, the Alpha_

Maya tossed the letter into the fire and sat down. "What a laugh!"

Major Swift took a long puff of his pipe and looked at Walter. The old knight turned to Maya. "I think you should consider his offer."

"You must be joking, Walter. We don't need their help, believe me."

"I know it'll be hard for you," Ben began, "but I think we should think rationally about this."

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It sounds like I'm the only one who is thinking rationally!"

"You're not," Walter insisted, "you're blinded by your hatred. We could use all the help we can get, Maya. Even if it's from balverines."

"They will stab us in the back as soon as the opportunity presents itself!"

"Just because they're balverines?" Walter questioned.

Maya stared into the fire but said nothing. She thought Walter understood her, so why was he asking her to consider Ezra`s offer?

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "He wants me to go there alone, Walter. Do you remember that part?"

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And you still want me to do it? Given all you know about me?"

"Think about the people of Albion, Maya, we need allies to help them." Walter pleaded. Of course he knew her discomfort in dealing with balverines, but he was hoping she would see past that to the potential benefits the alliance could bring them.

Maya groaned. She hated balverines, but she also hated the idea of disappointing Walter. "Fine, but you and Hale have to wait for me at the entrance to Silverpines. I will go there, see what they have to offer and decide on my own if it is a good one."

Walter nodded. "Just promise me you will _really_ think about what he offers, and not just say no because of what he is."

"I will," she stood up, "just promise me there will be a tankard of ale waiting for me when I get back."

Ben laughed, "I can promise you that, Princess."

* * *

><p>Maya stood alone in the center of a small clearing just inside Silverpines.<p>

Ezra's letter had said one of his men would approach her once they were certain she wouldn't be "reckless", but she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Maya crossed her arms and kicked a pine cone. She hated to be kept waiting, and being kept waiting by bloody balverine made her especially unpleasant.

She kicked the pine cone into a shrub and pouted. If Ezra was being truthful, where was the man he said would be waiting for her?

"Good to see you again, Princess."

She turned and saw a young man standing before her. He was tall and thin, the clothes he wore practically hanging off of him. Maya guessed he wasn't more than eighteen.

The man nodded to her hand, which had reflectively gone to the Dragonstomper. "We won't have a problem, will we?"

She shook her head. "Can't blame me for being a little jumpy given the circumstances."

"I suppose so," the man approached her, "I am Loki."

"Nice to see you without the fur." She jabbed, wanting to get a rise from him.

Loki frowned. "I see my master was right about you."

"Oh really?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, you are too young to be filled with such hate."

Maya tried to remember what Walter had told her but it was damn difficult. "And what are you, fifteen?"

Loki's expression was unreadable. "Twenty-five actually."

That surprised her, but she tried to not let it show. "Good for you, now will we get going? I don't have all night."

"Of course, miss." He turned and walked casually into the brush. "Follow me."

She reluctantly followed the balverine, keeping a reasonable distance all the way. Maya looked up into the trees periodically, and every time saw the faint silhouettes of balverines jumping from tree to tree.

"Do not worry, Princess," he said without turning around, "they're simply curious as to why I don't attack you."

"Hmm, so am I really." She admitted.

Loki jumped over a fallen tree with ease. "You really don't know much about us, Princess. Don't worry though, you are too skinny for my tastes, not enough meat on you..."

Maya chuckled sarcastically. "Thanks so much for that."

"Don't thank me," he said with a smirk, "some of my brothers enjoy a slender girl for dinner."

Maya tensed but didn't want to risk having the man think she was weak. "Well, give me a heads up when we meet them, I'll be sure to shake my skinny ass especially for them."

Loki looked at her over his shoulder, a devilish grin on his full lips. "Will do, Princess, will do."

Soon enough a large mansion appeared from the fog. It was old and worn, but Maya had a feeling it was beautiful once.

Loki lead her past the front gate to a torn section of fencing. He jumped over it, leaving Maya to climb over it. He waited for her to join him on the other side, and then approached what had once been a gardener's shed. He opened the lock with a flick of his wrist and opened the door for her.

Maya eyed him and the man sighed, walking in first.

The room was small and dark, the last place she ever wanted to be with a monster. Loki felt around in the dark, being able to see much better than the princess, until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled the switch and the floor boards parted to reveal a worn staircase. In the darkness, there was only a single source of light coming from the bottom of the staircase.

She followed him silently, too busy with watching her step in the darkness to care with keeping her eyes on the balverine. It was so dark, she only saw each step by a small gleam of light that reflected off of the edge of each one. Still, she was thankful for the railing.

"Sure are big on your security here..." She muttered as she followed him down the stairs.

He shrugged. "You're not the only human that hates us, Princess."

The stairs finally ended and Loki approached a stone wall. He pressed something in the dark, and the wall opened, revealing a well decorated parlour. Maya walked in past him, her fingers brushing Dragonstomper to reassure her that is was there should she need it.

The parlour was decorated in rich velvets and silks and lit by numerous candles. There were two large chairs in front of the fireplace. Maya could see they were occupied.

Loki walked past her. "The Princess of Albion, master."

A man stood. His silver hair startled her. It was not grey with age, for he did not appear old, it was pure silver.

Maya guessed he was Ezra, the author of the letter she had received.

A woman stood up from the other chair. She had long black hair that ended abruptly at her clavicle. Her eyes were gold, not yellow or amber, gold. Just as pure as the colour of the man's hair.

"Welcome, Princess," the man said, "I am Ezra and this is my mate, Vienna."

The black haired woman nodded in greeting.

"Mate?"

Ezra nodded. "Or "wife" in your terms. A bond of love and respect, just the same as what a husband and wife have in your society."

Vienna frowned. "Ezra!"

He smirked. "Sorry, love. No, a bond between mates is much stronger than that, it was a poor comparison on my part, I apologize."

"I thought we were negotiating the terms of an alliance, brother, not giving her a culture lesson."

Maya turned quickly. An angry looking man stood in the doorway. His eyes were a bizarre shade of white-blue that she had never seen before. His hair was black and kept in a strange mohawk that Maya thought was both comical and exotic. The man was well dressed, his clothes obviously expensive and tailored to hug his body just so. Maya reminded herself that she was looking at a balverine, a monster, and nothing more.

"Ah, brother!" Ezra said happily.

Ezra`s brother glared at Maya. "_This_ is the girl to whom you are entrusting our fate?"

Maya scowled. "I'm not happy about it either, buddy."

Ezra stepped in to cool the tension. "Maya, this is my brother, Von Kaiser."

"_Pleasure_ to meet you." Maya sneered.

Von glared at her, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I do understand that this is probably the last place you want to be, Princess -"

"Are you surrounded by people you hate?" Maya questioned.

Ezra smirked. "No, I suppose I'm not."

Vienna clapped her hands together. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Retribution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Changes have been made to the region of Silverpines. The area is larger and certain buildings have been added. I have added details about the balverines, so do not be surprised if you read a detail or two that the game does not cover.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Three**

"We are not as strong in numbers as we used to be, Princess," Ezra began, "our family members have been picked off by Reaver for years."

Maya cringed at the mention of the disgusting tycoon. Between balverines and Reaver, it was tough to say who she hated more. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

Von turned to her and snarled. "Everything!"

Ezra nodded solemnly. "Von is right, many of our problems start and end with that man."

Maya shrugged. "He does have a way of making life difficult for people..."

"Difficult!" Von`s face twisted with anger, "You have no idea what_ he_ has done to us!"

"Then enlighten me, wolf-boy." She teased, her hand on her hip.

Von growled, revealing long and lethal canines. His face twisted. It was almost like someone was forcibly re-arranging his bone structure. His nose stretched out, taking on the primitive look of a muzzle.

Ezra glared at him, and Von pressed his lips together and allowed his face to take on human features but kept a firm glare fixed on Maya. Needless to say, it was not a good start to a partnership.

Maya was glad Ezra was the leader, if she had to negotiate with Von she might do something stupid – like introduce him to her Dragonstomper. She still didn't particularly like Ezra, but compared to his brother she supposed he was the lesser of two evils. And they were just that – evil.

Ezra calmly answered her questioned. "Many years ago, Reaver approached our father and proposed a truce. Reaver swore to protect all balverines in the Pine, forbidding his men from hunting us, so long as we acted as his elite guards. It was a decent arrangement, we received food and didn't get killed and Reaver got balverine bodyguards."

"Something tells me the story doesn't end well." Maya offered.

Ezra took a sip of wine before shaking his head. "He slaughtered our father, the former Alpha of the family. The deviant waited until we foolishly began to trust him, and he sprung his trap. He skinned our father of his pelt and dumped his mutilated body on the edge of our lands."

"What happened to his pelt?" Maya asked quietly.

Ezra frowned. "He kept it. I have seen him wearing it on occasion."

Maya shuddered. "How morbid..." And she meant it, it was appalling. Reaver was practically wearing his victim, parading it around all of Albion. It was like he was hoping the family would see him.

"Indeed," Ezra said sadly, "I know you don't like us, Maya. But at least we only hunt mercenaries. And we bury them when we are finished our meal."

That surprised Maya, she never would have guessed a balverine could have a conscience, even a small one. She looked to Von, he seemed to notice her shock but said nothing.

"After he killed your father, the truce fell apart, didn't it?"

"Completely."

"He ordered his men to hunt us," Von explained, "told them he would pay them five thousand gold for ever balverine he was brought, he offered eight thousand for live balverines."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would he care to take them alive?"

Von shifted uncomfortably on his feet and stared at the ground.

"He sends them to the arena." Vienna said softly, almost in a whisper. Her golden eyes were full of pain.

"What arena?"

Ezra was startled. "Do the nobles in the castle not know? It is barbaric! Completely and utterly horrible!"

"He captures creatures from around Albion and pits them against each other in the Silverpines arena. Sometimes men pay to fight certain...exotic creatures – and they pay a lot." Von said evenly.

"And balverines are considered exotic?" Maya avoided looking at any of them as she spoke.

"Very," Ezra said with a nod, "though not as exotic as the creatures from across the ocean. We are stubborn, you see, and difficult to kill...if you're not a hero. The people of Albion have a lot of anger toward us, and are always eager for some retribution."

Maya considered his words, trying to figure out just what he wanted her to do. "What is it you want me to do in order to secure your support?"

"It is simple, Princess," Ezra calmly purred, "you must return my father's pelt."

That meant breaking into Reaver`s mansion, or stealing it from his person. Difficult, but surely not impossible. "Done."

"And..." Von started.

Ezra smirked to his brother and then looked back to Maya. "When you are Queen, I would ask that you demolish the Silverpines Arena – too many have died there."

That seemed easy enough. "Agreed."

"We ask one more thing." Vienna interjected softly.

"Then ask it."

Vienna gave a small smile. "When the crown rests on your brow, swear that you will end the senseless slaughter of balverines in Silverpines."

Senseless?

Maya may have sympathized with some of their issues, but she certainly hadn't changed her mind about them. Still, promises made now can be broken later, she supposed. The idea of making a promise with the intention of breaking it later was unnerving, but she reminded herself that she was talking about balverines, not normal citizens of Albion.

"I agree to your terms." Maya extended her hand to Ezra.

Ezra shook his head. "We shake when my father's pelt is returned to me."

She tried not to roll her eyes, they feared trusting her? "Fine by me, how will I know what one belongs to your father though? Surely Reaver has many pelts."

Vienna looked to her mate. "We expect that he does."

"And that is why we are sending Von with you." Ezra declared.

"What?" Von bellowed, his voice deep and menacing.

Maya was equally against the idea, but kept her mouth shut. She just wanted to get back to the surface and out of the Pine.

"You will go with her, brother," Ezra glared at the younger man, "you know the scent and look of our father's pelt - she does not."

He gestured angrily to Loki. "Then send _him_! I have the higher rank!"

Ezra took a blindingly quick step forward and wrapped his fingers around Von`s neck. "You will go with her, you will ensure she survives, and you will not question me again..._brother_."

He released Von, allowing the young man a much needed breath of air. Von nodded to Ezra, but kept his blue-white eyes fixed on Maya.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Maya stood around the corner from Reaver`s mansion. She was waiting for Von to join her. It was the second time in less than a day she found herself waiting for a balverine - she didn't like it one bit.<p>

She peeked around the corner. There was only one guard at the gate, but she still suspected getting past him was going be difficult. The gate was sturdy looking and she guessed approaching the mansion from the wooded side wasn't going to be an option - even with a balverine companion. That left approaching from the lake - an interesting idea, but she never liked the smell of wet dog and surely Von would reek to high heaven after a swim.

"What's the plan?"

Maya spun around and smacked the person who had snuck up on her.

Von growled and clenched his cheek. "What the hell!"

"Don't you dare sneak up on me again, wolf-boy!"

His eyes narrowed. "I didn't sneak, you were just daydreaming. That's not my fault, it's yours."

"I knew you coming was going to be a bad idea." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"I agree with you on that, _Princess_."

She tried to resist the urge to punch him. "Well then leave, I'll tell Ezra you stayed and fought beside me. I don't need you."

"You wouldn't notice an Alpha`s pelt if it was standing in front of you..." He said under his breath.

"Then tell me what it looks like and be gone!"

He growled. "That may work with the servants at the castle, but you don't control me, _Princess_."

She threw up her hands. "I've know you less than a day and already I can't stand you - it's a new record, you should be proud." She looked back at the mansion, tired of looking at his smug face.

He gave a wicked and seductive smirk. "Oh I am, _Princess_."

Maya huffed and kept looking at the mansion, pretending to be occupied with thinking of a plan to get them inside.

Von sighed. "I suggest we approach from the lake, it's dark enough your hair won't alert the guards to our location."

Maya looked back at him over her shoulder. "If you have a problem with my hair you don't have to look at me!"

"Hmm, I don't know...the view isn't too bad from back here..."

Maya spun around on her heels. "Here is the deal, wolf-boy! You keep your infected eyes off of me and bite your tongue through this and we _may_ get through this without killing each other!"

"Infected!" He stood up tall, about to wring her neck with his bare hands. How dare she call him that! She may have been a hero, but she was down right unbearable.

"W-Who goes there?"

The guard had heard them.

"Damn." Maya whispered.

Von playfully glared at her, a cocky smirk on his pale lips. "This is your fault."

Maya pressed her finger to his chest. "You...you...bloody balverine!"

"Is that the best you could come up with?" He said with a chuckle.

"S-Show yourselves!" The guard demanded. He was getting closer, the light from his torch was almost at Maya`s toes.

Von elbowed her. "What is your plan, _Princess_?" He could jump away at any time without fear of being caught, but he was far too interested to see what _she_ planned on doing. Not so bad being a balverine now, he thought smugly.

"W-Who are you?" The guard asked, having rounded the corner. He had a firm grip on his torch, but his free hand was reaching for his sword.

Maya thought quickly. "We're looking to see Reaver."

"You can't just walk in and expect _he_ wants to see _you_!" The guard said with a chuckle.

Maya bit her lip and gave the guard her most seductive gaze. "But we wanted to play with him..."

The guard eyed her. "Hmm, you a whore little lady?"

Von was stunned into silence but watched Maya with wide eyes.

"No, sweetheart - I'm just a _devoted_ fan." She put her hand on her hip. Her display was a little dramatic, but the guard seemed to be falling for it.

The guard nodded to Von. "And who is he?"

"A very, very curious friend of mine," she smirked, "he is just _dying_ to meet Reaver."

"Really?" He looked to Von, "He doesn't seem the type..."

Maya knew Von wasn't going to play along, so she quickly thought of a solution. In her softest voice, she whispered to the young guard, "He likes to watch..."

The boy swallowed hard. "W-Watch what, lady?"

"Everything, love, absolutely everything..." She batted her eyes, just like she had seen the barmaids do in the taverns to earn a couple extra coins.

The guard's hands were shaking and Maya was strangely proud. Not too bad for a spur of the moment plan, she thought.

The boy gained control of himself. "Fine, I'll let you in, but if Reaver doesn't want to play with you two then you both die!"

Maya hurried to follow the guard, beckoning for Von to follow her.

As he picked up his pace, he had no idea of what to expect inside the mansion, and that didn't sit well with him. He had longed to reclaim his father's pelt for years but never found the opportunity to break in.

He had to hand it to the girl, she may have been incredibly annoying and hate filled but she had thought on her feet and got them inside.

He knew she hated him with every fibre of her being though, so he wasn't too thankful.

* * *

><p>Maya paced around the parlour the guard had left them in. He had hurried off to inform Reaver that they were there, but Maya hoped he took his time. She needed to think rationally, just as Walter would want her too. Gods, what would Walter say if he knew where she was! She knew she should have informed him instead of leaving Silverpines through a secret exit the family had.<p>

"Any idea of where it would be?" She said quietly.

Von stretched from his spot on the lounge. "Probably his private rooms, he takes pride in it and wouldn't let it out of his sight for long."

"And how are we going to get there?"

Von shrugged. "You flirted your way in here, flirt your way into his private rooms."

Maya threw a book from the desk at him. "How dare you imply that I would do that! Remember who you are talking to, wolf-boy."

"It was a suggestion, don't get angry, _Princess_."

She glared at him. "How can you say that? You purposely push my buttons, wolf-boy!"

"I push your buttons by just being what I am, deary." He sneered.

She was about to chew him out when the door to the parlour opened. Maya turned around and came face to face with the deviant of her nightmares.

Reaver was tall, impossibly handsome and a sadistic monster. She had heard tales of his crimes and had made it a point to avoid him...until now. He approached them and smirked, eyeing Maya up and down.

He kept walking toward her, but Maya didn't budge. She tried to look like she wanted him closer and reminded herself that what she was going was for the people of Albion. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed allies and if that included balverines she would do it.

Reaver glanced over to Von, who had stood and kept his eyes glued to the man who had killed and humiliated his father.

If Reaver recognized either of them he said nothing.

"Oh, what a beautiful sight!" Reaver beamed with a lecherous smile on his lips, "Two play things come to my door, what marvellous luck I have!"


	5. Lick of a Whip

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Fable universe - unfortunately. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Changes have been made to the region of Silverpines. The area is larger and certain buildings have been added. I have added details about the balverines, so don`t be surprised if you read a detail or two that the game does not cover.

**Warning: **Chapter contains violence, activities of a sexual nature and activities centred around and involving blood. You've been warned, only mature readers should continue.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Four**

It took a tremendous amount of self control to keep himself from pouncing on Reaver then and there – Von knew Ezra would be proud.

He knew his father would be too.

Von could tell just from glancing at Maya that she was having a hard time controlling her repulsion and anger too.

Reaver reached out to touch the Princess, and Von whispered a silent prayer that she could bite her tongue - until they got their hands on his father's pelt at least.

Maya cringed slightly as Reaver brushed a strand of hair out of her face, though she suspected he took it as a shiver of desire as his smile grew.

"What is your name, my lady?" Reaver asked, licking his lips as he waited eagerly for a response.

Maya glanced over to Von. "Carina."

Reaver whispered her "name" and let his hand snake around her waist. "Who is your friend, Carina?"

"I am Equuleus, Master Reaver." Von said as steadily as he could manage, making a conscious effort to keep his anger under wraps.

Reaver eyed Von strangely, having noticed his bizarre hair and eyes. Maya`s eyes bounced between the two men, she knew Reaver was questioning the entire thing. He may have been a deviant, but he wasn't an idiot. She could not lose her chance to get the pelt, for that meant loosing the Family as allies. She could not risk that, not for anything.

Maya had no experience with men, but could guess at what would keep him occupied. She swallowed hard and boldly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him in so their hips touched. "I'm a very happy girl, Mister Reaver, never thought I'd get my hands on you..."

Reaver turned his focus back to Maya. "Hmm, well it's your luck day my dear, I happen to have a entire evening free," he looked to Von, "and no one to fill it."

"I could take care of that for you-"

He grabbed Maya`s wrists and looked to Von. "You can _both_ fill it."

* * *

><p>Von stood in the middle of Reaver`s private rooms, his shirt off and his arms stiffly at his sides. Reaver had ordered him to do as such, and now stood behind Von with Maya at his side.<p>

Reaver eyed Von like a hawk stalking it's prey. "Beautiful specimen..."

Von swallowed his growl and glanced over to the bed. At the foot of the bed laid their prize - the stolen pelt of Mathias Kaiser. He pushed aside thoughts of his father for now, he needed to stay alert around the deviant.

Reaver ran his fingers over Von`s shoulder, "Have you _looked_ at him, Carina? Really looked at him?"

Maya shook her head, trying to keep her eyes on Reaver and not the balverine. At least, as far as she knew, Reaver was human.

Reaver pouted and approached a locked wardrobe Maya had noticed when they entered the room. He produced a key from a hidden pocket inside his jacket and pulled something from the depths of the wardrobe before quickly locking it back up. Maya saw what he had taken and swallowed nervously.

A whip.

"Equuleus needs to be broken in, Carina." Reaver raised the whip, but Von didn't move.

Reaver brought the whip down hard on Von`s back, the crack of the whip echoing through the room. Maya jumped at the sound, but Von remained still. He was deathly still in fact, and Reaver noticed. Another strike licked his back, wrapping around his lower back and hip like a lover. Reaver grinned and put all of his strength into his next lash, eager to see Von break.

But he didn't.

Von was breathing slowly, but had made no sound - not even a whimper.

Determined and turned on, Reaver whipped him until it was clear no amount would bother the pale man. Angry, red welts marred his back, standing out against his pale skin like rose petals in snow. Blood was slowly falling from the broken welts, trailing down to the top of Von`s trousers.

Sweat covered Reaver`s brow and matted his hair. He brushed it aside, panting but smiling. "Clean him up, Carina."

She looked nervously to the deviant, certain then that she had gotten herself in _way_ over her head. A virgin couldn't play with someone as...experienced as Reaver.

Reaver gestured to Von with his whip, "With your tongue, darling. Now."

Maya bit her lip and looked to Von. He was looking at her over his shoulder, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he wanted her to do. She felt herself walking and stopped mere inches from the whipped balverine. She touched his shoulders and felt him cringe.

So many lashes, and he cringed when she touched him?

She quickly reminded herself that he was a monster, infected with something that would never allow her to feel _anything_ for him. He was an ally, and not even that until she did what Ezra asked. Lick _his_ wounds? She doubted even Reaver would consume the blood of a balverine.

Still, with Reaver watching her and the pelt literally feet away, she couldn't afford to mess it up.

Maya eyed a wide gash between Von`s shoulder blades, right alone his spine. It was angry looking, but at least it wasn't bleeding. She felt his muscles tense as she lowered her lips and closed her eyes. She pressed her tongue flat against his skin and slowly pulled it over the puckered welt. Once at the end, she licked it back down.

Von shivered. He doubted she knew the significance of what she was doing, given the little she truly knew about them.

Her tongue found a particularly nasty lash, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Reaver laughed. "Finally, we get a rise from him!"

Maya reached a bleeding wound that trailed around his waist. She tried to pretend it was not his blood and sweat on her tongue, but syrup or something sweet and untainted. Her tongue met a wide gash along the welt and her tongue was saturated in his blood. She swallowed and gagged, the metallic tang of his blood was impossible to push aside.

"How does he taste, Carina?" Reaver asked in a long sigh.

Maya looked up at him, noticing the bulge in his pants as her eyes hurried to find his eyes. "So sweet, Reaver..."

Philipth Morley would have been proud of her acting.

Reaver purred. "I wonder what other _sweet_ fluids our friend may offer..."

Von glared at Reaver and Maya immediately stopped her actions - she may have been naive and inexperienced, but she was not stupid.

Reaver wound the whip around his fingers. "Come on, _Princess_, you look so good down on your knees..."

Maya gasped and Von backed up, immediately taking a defensive stance. Von snarled, his eyes going wide as he stood on the edge between human and balverine. He wanted to lunge forward, but the pelt was behind him.

Maya reached for the Dragonstomper, only to discover it was missing.

Reaver pulled back his jacket, revealing _her_ Dragonstomper on his belt. He smirked, "Come now, dear, everyone knows you always carry the Dragon with you, do not bother denying it. Only a hero could wield such a magnificent weapon."

Maya spat at his feet. "Vile pig!"

The doors to Reaver`s private rooms burst open and his guards filled the small room. Maya stood and backed up - right into Von. She felt him grasp her upper arms and looked down, noticing his fingers had turned to long, slender claws.

Reaver gasped in realization. "The Kaiser boy!" He laughed, clenching his stomach as he was over come by a fit of amusement.

Von`s claws dug into Maya`s arms as he began to give into his anger. She yelped and threw her head back as his claws tore threw her flesh like it was parchment. Von`s eyes were fixed on Reaver, Maya suspected he didn't even know he had her in his grasp.

Very pleased, Reaver nodded and they were jumped. Maya was wrenched from Von`s hands by the guards. She saw a length of rope and fought against their grasp as they pinned her to the ground.

They bound her legs and hands, making certain the ropes dug into her skin. She gasped as the skin on her wrists tore.

As she was dragged out of the room, she saw twenty guards trying to subdue Von as he flailed wildly, caught somewhere between man and animal. Reaver raised _her_ Dragonstomper and the doors closed just as a shot went off.

She heard another just before her world went blank.

* * *

><p>Her head was throbbing and her wrists were raw, but she was alive so she guessed she should be thankful.<p>

She sat up and strained her eyes to get a baring on her surroundings. Straw was under her, covering the entire floor, and the walls were made of old, crude stone. Maya suspected she was in the dungeons under Reaver`s mansion.

Memories of what happened returned to her in a rush and she quickly stood, causing her head to spin.

"Calm down, Princess, we're not going anywhere."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Von leaning against the wall. His pale skin was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, though there was no heat in their cell. In fact, it was especially cold.

She took a step closer to him and noticed he was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

Von smirked. "Never been better..."

His voice was weak.

If he were anyone else, she would have ran to his side and administered aid, but he was a balverine. "I heard a gun shot."

He nodded and pulled aside his arm, revealing a bullet wound just above his hip. "I can't believe he got me!"

"He _is_ the hero of skill." Even as she said it she felt bad, the man was shot after all and probably wasn't going to make it. A part of her, the cold and dark part, was not sad that the world would be less one balverine.

He laughed hoarsely. "Still, Ezra is going to beat me - he's always pushing me to move faster..."

Maya tentatively sank to her knees in front of him, watching him carefully. "Was that your father's pelt on Reaver`s bed?"

Von nodded slowly. "Surprised you noticed it..."

"Surprised you see anything with those funny eyes." She grumbled.

"I'll have you know," Von said with a smirk, "my eyes make me desirable to the females of my pack!"

Maya chuckled, surprised to find herself smiling. "Oh yes, I bet you're a regular lady killer."

He shook his head weakly. "N-No, I'm n-not..."

"Why not? Aren't you pretty enough for your kind?" There was a cruel tinge to her voice.

He opened his eyes, which seemed to be getting harder to keep open. "We're t-trapped in a sa-sadist`s basement, and you're asking me if I-I get any action?"

She didn't say anything, not really sure what to say and not willing to make a further fool of herself.

Von coughed. "We aren't wild b-beasts th-that rut around i-in the dirt..."

She didn't roll her eyes even though she wanted to, she figured she owed the dying man that at least.

"I-I don't know if I'm go-going to get out of here..." He slurred, his eyes locked on to her's.

"I thought balverines were stubborn and difficult to kill." She said, remembering Ezra`s earlier words.

"Not as difficult for heroes," he sighed, "besides, I'm not as s-s-strong as..."

She waited for him to continue.

He shifted and moaned. "I know yo-u hate m-my kind, but c-can you pr-promise me s-something?"

His groaning made her ashamed of her actions, but she didn't want him to know that - he was still just a bloody balverine. "You can ask."

"Get my father's pelt," he took a deep breath, "a-and don't let them get mine."

She looked at the ground.

Von pushed, "You o-owe me..."

"For what!"

"For l-licking me, I-I smell like a h-human now." He gave a brash but tired smirk.

Maya forgot his wounds and punched his shoulder. "Damn you, wolf-boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>The fake names Von and Maya used in Reaver`s Manor (Equuleus and Carina, respectively) are taken from a family of constellations called "the Heavenly Waters", which encompasses nine constellations in total. Equuleus is the foal and Carina is the keel. Just a little bit of information for those who may be curious as to the method of my madness :) - Fallon.


	6. Honor Before All Else

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Changes have been made to the region of Silverpines. The area is larger and buildings have been added. I have added my own details about balverines, so do not be surprised if you read a detail or two that the game does not cover. Please note that this story will be quite dark at times.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Five**

_"Howl! 7 days to the wolves, where will we be when they come? 7 days to the poison and a place in heaven, time drawing near as they come to take us..." - "7 Days to the Wolves" by Nightwish_

A rather annoying man by the name of Barry Hatch came for Maya. His voice made Maya`s ears bleed, she would take pleasure in silencing it for good.

Hatch led the procession down the hall, while the two heavily armed guards led Maya along. It was not the most dignified position, each grabbed one of her arms and literally dragged her backward down the hall, but she supposed it could have been worse – at least they were keeping their hands to themselves.

The procession went through a large iron gate and Maya was unceremoniously dropped on her posterior. "Balls!" She cursed as the impact rattled her head.

"How very uncouth for a princess..."

She got to her feet and looked behind her, Reaver was standing on a balcony with a dozen nobles. "Go to hell, Reaver!"

"Oh my dear, if I had a coin for every time I heard that -"

She glared at him, "Don't worry, I'll say it for free."

"Shame," he said with a pout, "to think of all the fun we could have had..."

"...makes me want to throw up." Maya offered, happy to finish his sentence for him.

He laughed, throwing his head back in amusement, "Oh my dear, I do love your witty tongue!"

"Too bad I love nothing about you."

Reaver soured, "Now I have been more than hospitable -"

"I would disagree," she bowed, "but continue your rant, oh psychotic one!"

"Hmm, no I think I will let my pets speak for me..." There was a wicked smile on his lips.

Maya wasn't sure what he was planning, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"And when they render your head from your shoulder," Reaver had a maniacal gleam in his dark eyes, "I will personally deliver it to your brother!"

Maya rolled her eyes, he clearly had ego issues.

Her sword was thrown down to her and she sauntered over it to, grinning as Reaver growled.

"Your confidence will be the death of you." Reaver warned.

She pointed her sword to him, "And my blade will be the death of you."

He laughed, and Barry and the nobles joined in.

"I hope you enjoyed my pistol, Reaver." She shouted to him.

"Enjoyed it?" He pushed aside his jacket, "I still have it!"

Maya grinned, "Not for long."

"We shall see, Princess." Reaver hissed as he followed Maya with his eyes.

"Yes," Maya said coolly, "you will."

Gates opened on either side of her and hobbes rushed out, only to meet a swift death by her blade. After three rounds, there were nearly fifty of the smelly creatures laying dead around her.

Reaver leaned over to Barry, "Better cut the nonsense and send in the balverines."

* * *

><p>Von was alive, though he had no idea how or why.<p>

Reaver`s guards had taken Maya from their cell, but he was far too weak to stand let alone defend her. Not that she was worthy of such an act, but he knew in his heart no one, not even the cold and hate-filled princess, was deserving of Reaver`s special sort of justice.

Von squirmed, trying desperately to get to his feet, but it just wasn't going to happen.

Whatever Reaver had planned for Maya, Von would bet money on her surviving it. Whether or not she would come back for him on her way to freedom...well, that was a little more up in the air.

He gave up trying to stand, and instead tried to stop the bleeding from his abdomen. It had slowed, but dark red blood was still oozing from the bullet hole just above his hip.

Trying to move as quickly as he could, he tore off a length of fabric from his trousers, leaving a long slit down the side. He tied some pine shavings from the floor in a knot in the fabric, pressing that knot to the wound.

He groaned at the pressure but kept going.

He forced himself to lean forward and tied it firmly around his waist. It wasn't perfect by any means, and the dirty shavings could leave him with a nasty infection, but it was better than nothing.

The lashes on his back stung, and were definitely the worst lashes he had ever received, but they didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain in his gut.

He felt his teeth shift between those of a human and those of a balverine. It took a considerable amount of strength to remain in human form, and his body was giving up that hold in order to preserve his life. He would switch to the easier to maintain balverine whether he liked it or not.

Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw something shine from the filthy shavings.

He stretched across the floor and snatched it up.

He smiled weakly, it was a very small, tarnished silver bullet. It was old, but the power of the silver did not deteriorate with age.

Von clenched it in his hand and tried to focus on the power pulsing from it. Used offensively, silver was very dangerous for a balverine in his wolf form. But in human form, silver kept the balverine form from springing forth.

It was a handy tool he had often used to calm his rage and keep the wolf at bay, but it only worked if it touched his skin, for some reason it's pulsing was deafened by even a slip of fabric.

It dug into the palm of his hand but he didn't relent.

If he passed into his balverine form in such a weakened state, he would remain in balverine form when he died - and his pelt would be up for grabs.

Von choked on a sob, that was what happened to his father. Unable to endure any more torture, Mathias had slipped into his most natural form - that of a wolf. Weakened by Reaver, the switch had come upon his father without warning. As soon as the transformation was complete, Reaver finished him...like...like he was a damned animal!

Von growled.

He could not allow Reaver to live, his honor and duty to his Family did not allow it.

His father's pelt was taken using torture, not in a honourable fight, and for that, Reaver would suffer his wrath. The silver bullet fell to the floor and Von struggled to stand.

Yes, he thought, Reaver will suffer.

* * *

><p>Maya sprinted down the corridor Barry and the guards had led her down earlier.<p>

The Dragonstomper was back in it's rightful place and Reaver was undoubtedly still reeling from it's loss - for a time, he had had a perfect pair.

Her pistol back, all that was left was fetching wolf-boy and that damned fur of his.

Rounding the corner, she slid to a halt, her boots finding little grip on the polished stone floor.

The gate to the cell she had shared with Von was open.

Well, open was a relative term – the bars of the cell had been pushed side to create an exit, right beside the still locked cell door.

Maya glanced inside and saw the rather large pool of blood in the pine shavings. A trail of blood led to the hole in the bars and continued further down the hall. She supposed she should thank him when she found him, she had never had a path so clearly laid out for her.

She walked slowly down the hall, calmly reloading her pistol.

The trail led her to a large banquet hall but stopped there, the blood blending it perfectly with the crimson rugs and the other curious looking stains it held.

There were at least four corridors that branched off from the banquet hall, and Maya glanced down each, not certain which one she needed to take.

A scream tore through the air, cutting the silence in two and deciding for her.

She sprinted down the hall to her left, her Dragonstomper clasped firmly in her hand.

At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors violently torn off their hinges. Maya spun around the corner and gasped.

Von, or the wolf-thing she suspected was Von, was crouched over a terrified young girl in a servants uniform.

Patches of charcoal-black fur were splotched over his body and he was completely nude, his clothes having been ripped from his body during his transformation. His black mohawk had grown down his back and his waist had narrowed, allowing his abdominal muscles to bulge against his tightening skin, which had darkened to a smokey grey.

Just about his hip, she saw the gun shot wound, confirming that it was indeed Von. Her eyes drifted lower and she swallowed hard at the sight of him fully bare.

He was caught between two forms, she realized, and seemed rabid.

He snarled and his jaw broke with a sharp snap, allowing for his nose and mouth to be stretched out into a primitive muzzle.

The servant girl begged for Maya to help her, but the Princess's feet were frozen in place.

Maya had never seen such a terrifying, yet awe-inspiring sight. "Please..." She whimpered.

Von tilted his head toward her as he held the servant in his clawed hands. His pale blue eyes hadn't changed.

"Let her go..." Maya said in a whisper.

Von stared at her and quickly dropped the girl, who landed on the pelt of Mathias Kaiser and scurried out of the room.

Maya knew she should raise the Dragonstomper, but her arm felt like lead. Von crawled off the bed, ignoring his father's pelt, and stared at her. He took a step, his leg breaking and stretching out to take on its balverine look. Maya cringed as his other leg broke and did the same thing.

He was tall, slim, furry and muscular – but still stuck between two identities.

Her mind was drunk with panic and memories of the last time a balverine had made her feel such terror. Just like before, her legs refused to move and her eyes refused to blink. It was an all consuming fear, one that she never expected to feel again.

Worse than that was the extreme vulnerability she felt. More than the fear, she wished that would go away so she could feel whole again.

Von stopped, leaving hardly any room between the two of them.

Maya`s eyes rose from Von`s chest to his face. She tried to forget that he was naked and silently told herself to show no weakness.

"You need to snap out of this before I make you, wolf-boy." She warned, her grip on Dragonstomper tightening.

He exhaled heavily, blowing her hair back.

Maya took a step back and pressed her pistol to his chest. He was a balverine, and she would usually think nothing of finishing him or any of his kind off...but he had come with her to Reaver`s manor, and even though he was ordered to, there was still a part of her that saw him as a companion – an ally. She was determined to leave with him.

Honor before hatred, she told herself.

"Wolf-boy..." She said questioningly, not sure what he was thinking or feeling.

Von stared at her, his blue eyes fixed on her dark ones like there was nothing else in the room.

"I don't want to pull the trigger." She said truthfully.

He gave a growl, but it faded out into a whimper. Maya couldn't help but think it was sort of cute – sort of.

Von`s jaw broke, followed by his cheek bones and his face softened, taking on its handsome human features. His hair receded back into its normal length and style, and his skin lightened.

Still, there was patches of fur covering much of his body.

Maya slipped past him and fetched a sheet, hurriedly returning to Von and wrapping it around his waist. He groaned in pain.

Maya tied the sheet so it covered and applied pressure to the gun shot near his hip, but still he groaned. "Are you hurt elsewhere?" She asked softly, aware he was still between forms.

He nodded, cringing slightly as his neck cracked.

She looked over his chest and arms and saw nothing, "Where?"

Von clenched his teeth and Maya saw they were still incredibly sharp.

"Where does it hurt?" She prompted, feeling a little bit like a mother with a sobbing child who could not say why he was sobbing.

"E-Everywhere..." He said through his teeth.

Maya was surprised, but nodded slowly, "Does...this _switch, _thing hurt?"

He nodded abruptly.

"Every time?"

His hissed but managed a nod.

She tried to urge him out of the room, but he held firm. "P-Pelt..."

Maya had him lean against the doorway as she fetched his father's pelt from Reaver`s bed. She returned to his side, the pelt tucked safely under her arm.

Von followed her slowly, each step feeling like a bolt of lightning was shooting up his leg. He was truly surprised she had come back for him but, then again, she could have simply been looking for the pelt.

He stumbled and Maya stopped, "Are you going to be able to make it, wolf-boy?"

His skin had lightened, but some of the grey tinge remained, leaving him looking rather sickly. He was also covered in a thin sheen of sweat, though Maya suspected that was because of the gun shot more than anything else.

"Why, t-thinking of l-leaving me behind?" He forced himself to smirk even though the muscles of his face felt like they were on fire.

She shook her head, "That would be the easy way out, and I hardly take that path."


	7. Blood & Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Changes have been made to the region of Silverpines. The area is larger and buildings have been added. I have added my own details about balverines and their culture and hierarchy, so do not be surprised if you read a detail or two that the game does not cover. **Please note** - this story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Six**

Walter and Hale were still waiting for Maya at the entrance to Silverpines when she approached them with Von in tow. She imagined they were quite a sight, Von half-naked, sickly grey and semi hairy, and herself, sweaty and lugging a roll of fur on her back.

"By the gods, Amaythea, where did you go?" Walter demanded as he ran to her side, taken aback by the half naked man by her side.

Maya rolled her eyes, she always hated it when he used her full name.

Hale growled at Von, but it didn't seem to bother the balverine in the slightest.

"Walter, this is Von – Ezra`s brother." Maya said as she walked past her mentor.

Walter walked with her into the gloomy region, "You need to tell me what happened, Maya. You've been gone for nearly twenty hours!"

"Not right now, Walter, I need to get Von back so someone can take a look at the gun shot in his gut."

Walter groaned and rolled his eyes, certain she wouldn't notice, and followed her deeper into the Pine. Hale nervously sniffed the gate to the region, and glared suspiciously into the darkness. Even he didn't like the feel of the Pine.

But Walter shouted for him to follow, so he reluctantly sprinted into the woods.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the Family's mansion, Walter needed to help Von walk as he was getting to heavy for Maya to support on her own.<p>

"Damn boy, what do you eat?" Walter joked as Von shifted against him.

Von sighed and forced a smile, "M-Mainly deer...but I p-prefer goat."

Maya snorted, "Sure there's not some people thrown in there?"

"Not enough m-meat on the b-bones..." Von said in all seriousness.

Maya knocked on the mansion door and jumped back when it was thrown open. Loki and a few others Maya didn't recognize grabbed Von and hurried him down a long corridor.

"Who is your friend?"

Maya glanced up and saw Ezra walked down the grand staircase. "This is Walter, my mentor, we bumped into him on the way back. The mutt is Hale."

Walter stepped forward, "She was supposed to make contact with me. I'm not here to make trouble. I promised an old friend I'd not let anything happen to her - I hope you understand."

Ezra eyed Walter suspiciously but ultimately nodded, apparently understanding the old knight perfectly, "So be it, the pelt...please." He extended his hand and nodded to the bundle on Maya`s back.

"Oh!" Maya slipped it off her shoulders and handed it to Ezra.

The Alpha held it like it was at risk of blowing away in the wind. "I had given up hope of ever seeing it again..." He looked up from the pelt, "I trust finding it wasn't too difficult?"

As if on cue, screams erupted from the corridor Von was rushed down. It was shrill, but Maya didn't think it could have come from anyone else.

"Umm, well there were some troubles...but we got the pelt and that's what counts, right?"

Ezra nodded, "Indeed."

The screams faded off, apparently someone had thought to knock him out before proceeding further.

Maya looked down the corridor, "Is he going to be alright?"

He shrugged, "He has suffered far worse. You must stay for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, to bond my father with his pelt." Ezra said as he handed the pelt off to a girl who had approached him. "Scarlet, will you please get that ready?"

The girl nodded and gave a low bow before hurrying off.

"I-I don't understand." Maya said reluctantly.

Ezra smiled, "That is a very honest thing for you to say, I am pleased." He headed back up the stairs, "But don't worry, my dear, you will."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was modest - for balverines.<p>

Walter and Hale stood with Maya off to the side, while Ezra, Vienna, Shiloh, and Von stood around a large stone coffin in the basement of the mansion. Someone Ezra introduced as Priestess Nairna stood at the head of the coffin, the pelt laying limp in her hands. She chanted something under her breath and Von and Ezra lifted the lid off to the side.

Shiloh stood on the tips of her toes and tried to peak inside, Vienna lifted her up so she could see.

The family standing before her, she realized Shiloh looked nothing like Vienna and she wondered if perhaps another had birthed the child. Maya had thought wolves mated for life, but maybe balverines were different?

She looked up and saw that the Kaiser brothers were watching her. She swallowed hard.

"Come here, Princess." Ezra said calmly, offering her his hand.

Maya looked to Walter, who offered a shrug.

With Walter offering no suggestions, she stepped forward and accepted his hand.

She stepped up, and was able to look down into the coffin. Mathias Kaiser was stuck in his balverine form and without skin. He looked withered and dry, like a pruning grape - although instead of purple he was a bizarre shade of brown.

Maya tried not to be repulsed by what she saw and reminded herself that she needed their support to lead a successful rebellion - vomiting would certainly turn them off the idea.

"His pelt must be fused with his body for his soul to be at peace, a blood sacrifice is required." Priestess Nairna said cryptically.

Everyone looked at Maya.

She felt like she should do something, but _surely_ they didn't expect her to do it! She liked her blood right were it was - inside of her.

"Umm..." She stammered.

Von stared at her from the other side of the coffin.

"We request you to offer yours, Princess. You brought him back, you deserve the honor." Ezra said with a smile.

"B-Brought him back? But you already had his body?"

She heard Walter groan behind her and Von glared at her.

She hurried to recover, "I-I just don't understand, isn't...his body..._him_?"

"The pelt is everything," Nairna said, waving a finger in the air, "without it, a balverine is nothing. It is _our_ identity."

"Having it taken is the most horrible act that can be done to us, Princess." Vienna said calmly, "But bonding it back to the flesh is highly intimate, you will essentially be one of us."

Shiloh gave her a toothy grin from her spot at Vienna's feet.

Maya swallowed hard, they wanted her to become a balverine?

Von must have seen the disgust in her face, "Don't worry, it's all in title only, and honorary - you won't sprout fangs." His voice was cold.

Maya looked down at the wrinkled, skinned balverine. His eyes were gone, having long been eaten away by time, but his teeth were still bright white. She looked up to Ezra, "Alright, I'll do it."

He smiled and turned her hand so it was palm up. Nairna pressed a blade to Maya`s palm, and before she could protest, the Priestess sliced her palm. Maya winced, but Ezra held her wrist firmly. He squeezed her hand, causing the blood to rush to the surface until there was a pool of bright red blood in her hand. Ezra tipped her hand over, spilling the blood onto the dry skin of Mathias Kaiser.

Maya bit her lip as her hand throbbed until, finally, Ezra released her.

Her blood splattered over the mummified remains, Nairna folded the pelt over the body, making sure he was completely covered.

Maya held her hand to her skirt, trying to stop the bleeding without offending the Family. "What happens now?"

Nairna produced a match and flicked it over the coffin, lighting it easily. "We seal the bond."

She dropped the match, which ignited the pelt instantly. The smell was revolting and she couldn't believe they were destroying what she struggled to retrieve.

Von and Loki returned the lid to the coffin, sealing the fire and the blood inside. Nairna said a prayer, or what Maya assumed was one, and touched the lid solemnly.

Vienna, Shiloh and Loki left the room with the Priestess, and Ezra asked Walter to leave.

"You have done us a great honor, Princess." Ezra said once everyone had left, everyone save Von and Hale. His gaze was intense, so much so she suspected he didn't care Von was present.

"Don't mention it." She managed to say despite the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Ezra smirked and reached for her hand.

Maya jumped.

"I'll not hurt you..." He whispered.

Maya looked to Von, hoping he could tell her what was happening, but he was staring at the coffin.

Ezra took Maya`s hand, which was completely covered in sticky blood. He laced his fingers between hers, and began licking the blood from her palm.

Maya gasped and tried to pull away.

"Let me." He said before twirling his tongue around her index finger.

She whimpered but let him continue.

Her fingers clean...sort of, he tended to the slash down her palm, gently licking it up and down.

Ezra paused to growl to Von, who quickly looked at them, before continuing his motions. She hissed as his tongue ran over a jagged end of the cut, and Ezra chuckled.

"There," he said proudly, "you are done."

Maya pulled her hand back, feeling like something intimate had occurred between them.

Ezra licked his lips, glared at Von, and left the room - licking his fingers as he went.

* * *

><p>Silence hung in the air between Von and Maya. Hale was whimpering at her feet, but other than that the room was silent - and cold.<p>

Maya rubbed her hand on her leggings, "What is it with licking with you guys?" She said with a chuckle, trying to diffuse the tension.

Von walked around the coffin and sighed, "It is a sign of affection...for balverines. Between unmated, single balverines, it signifies a willingness to mate, to bond."

Maya blushed, remembering what happened at Reaver`s manor. "So...what Reaver made me do to you..."

"In our world, means that you want me to take you as my mate." Von said unable to look at her. "But you are not a balverine, so do not worry."

His withdrawn manner was strange to her, not that she had known him long, but it seemed out of the ordinary. "But the meaning is still there, right? It still means affection to your kind. So..what does that m-mean for...u-us?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, as I have not returned the action and the courting has not been continued."

"Good," Maya said, trying to understand, "so what did Ezra do?"

"The same thing."

She arched an eyebrow, "But he is mated to Vienna -"

"Vienna has not given him a child." Von said without emotion, "Shiloh was birthed from his original mate, who died in child birth. Vienna must provide him a child, or he will be forced to choose another. I guess she is running out of time..."

"I thought a bond between mates was one of love?" Recalling her original meeting with the Family.

"Yes, but it is complicated with the Alpha. Only his children can take his place, and Shiloh -"

"Is a girl." Maya said, a bit of anger in her tone.

Von nodded, "She will become a Priestess likely, and a strong one no doubt. Don't get me wrong, there is love there, but the Alpha has a duty to tend to."

"So...what was the licking supposed to mean?"

Von slicked his hair back and looked at her awkwardly. "If Vienna can not have children, as is a common problem with the females in our Family, he intends to pursue you as his next mate."

She wanted to clean her hand, "I am not one of you though! And why did he growl at you? When he was licking my hand?"

"He would change that. And I have no idea." He lied, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Maya was disgusted, "H-How dare he!"

"Please don't be angry, for us it is an honor."

"An honor! To be chosen like an appetizer for a-a monster!" She felt rage boiling in her and she reached for her Dragonstomper. She was done with being nice, that beast intended to turn her!

Von quickly grabbed her hand as she pulled the Dragonstomper from its holster and forced her against the wall. Hale whimpered, not sure what to do, the scent from the balverine telling him everything was alright.

Maya, however, could not smell Von`s scent. "Let go of me!"

Von squeezed her wrist and she dropped her pistol. She tried to kick him, so he pressed himself against her.

Maya wanted to claw his eyes out, to skin him alive and show him his pelt right before he died! - but she couldn't manage to free herself from his iron-tight grip.

"You tricked me! I never should have agreed to meet you _animals_!" She spat in his face.

Von`s face was only an inch from hers. "I couldn't let you do that, I would have to kill you."

"Then do it!" She taunted, "Or did Reaver lash off your balls too?"

Maya waited for one of his witty remarks, but it never came. She examined his face. His lips were relaxed, not tight, as was his jaw. His mohawk was mussed, and his black hair was in his face. Though it could not hide the awesome intensity of his glowing white-blue eyes.

His eyes sucked her in, and she couldn't look away. She went limp against him as the anger left her body. It was strangely relaxing, like slipping into a warm bath.

"Are you going to be civil now?" He asked calmly, a flicker dancing in his eyes.

She nodded, but he remained pressed against her - though he was mostly holding her up now.

"Good." He whispered.

Maya`s head rolled to the side, "I heard you scream."

"What?"

"Earlier," she clarified, "when Loki and the others took you away."

"Oh, they were digging into my wound to pull the bullet out."

Her eyes felt heavy, but strangely she was not tired, she felt completely and utterly relaxed and at ease. "And your back?"

Von bit the inside of his cheek, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," she said with a weak shake of her head, "couldn't care less, just asking..."

"Fine, I'm fine." He said sternly.

"Can you even change?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Into your balverine form? I've only ever seen you sort of change."

"I can," he admitted, "but I fight it often."

"Why?"

"It hurts -"

"_Why_?" She asked more insistently.

He backed away from her, "None of your business."

"I thought we were being civil?"

"We are, I'm not going to tell Ezra you tried to draw your weapon on me."

She blinked, trying to get the image of his eyes out of her head, "How nice -"

"I'm not doing it for you," he snarled, seemingly done with being withdrawn, "I am doing it for my Family."

"Oh, how noble!" She joked, holstering her pistol but still pissed at what Ezra had done to her without even explaining what he was _really_ doing. Only in a dream world would she_ ever_ wed or mate with a damned wolf-monster! She looked forward to turning Ezra down - whenever that would be.

"Don't pretend to understand me, Princess."

She laughed, "Oh, I don't - I'll tell you that straight up!"

She walked with Hale out of the room, the dog turning and giving Von a grow before they ascended the stairs.

"Hmm," Von pondered once he was alone, "perhaps, I do not understand you, either...Amaythea"


	8. The Things We Hear

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason. The region of Silverpines has been changed, so expect to read some things in this story that are not in the game. **Warning:** this story will be rather dark at times, you have been warned.

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far – they certainly spur me on! - Fallon.

**Chapter Seven**

"So," Ezra began, "what is your next move?"

Walter leaned forward in his seat, "Bowerstone Industrial no doubt, to speak with the leader of the resistance there." He had gone over the agreement Maya had made with the Family; her promises to demolish the arena and prohibit the killing of balverines in Silverpines, and agreed that they were fair terms. His only hesitation was Maya`s willingness to following through with them, but he supposed that could wait until another day.

Ezra sipped his wine lazily, "A smart move indeed. And do you suspect Page will accept your offer?"

"You know her?" Walter asked.

"I have heard of her," Ezra swirled his wine, "but have not had the pleasure of meeting her."

"Hmm, she is a handful, but she would be a great help."

Ezra nodded and considered his next words carefully, "I have to insist an envoy accompany you and the Princess for the remainder of your_ quest_."

Walter arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"The Princess has become my Family's investment, and I insist on protecting my investments, Sir Walter." Ezra slugged back the last of his wine.

Walter didn't see a way out, and he didn't see the harm in accepting another guardian for Maya, "Of course."

A servant refilled Ezra`s glass without an order having to be uttered, "And my choice of guardian, of course."

Walter nodded, "I would expect it no other way, you are in charge of things here, aren't you?"

Ezra smirked wickedly, "Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Von stood awkwardly in the shadows of the Silverpines graveyard.<p>

At his feet were the graves of the family that had been taken from him so cruelly.

He placed a large bundle of red roses atop the grave, "I'm sorry, Seraphina..."

For the infant, Von left a worn stuffed teddy bear, "I have to go away for awhile...I'll come back though, I promise, my sweet son."

Von produced a blade from his coat and pressed it to his wrist. With a hiss, he dragged it across his flesh, allowing the blood to roll down his wrist and fall on the soil. He watched the dark liquid gather and fall, mesmerized by its movement. It was the least he could sacrifice for them, until he was ready to make the ultimate one, of course.

He produced a handkerchief, cleaned the blade, and then applied pressure to his wound.

"I failed you once," Von muttered, "but it was enough..."

Tears were threatening to fall, and Von couldn't deal with that at the moment. "Gods, Seraphina..." His lip trembled ever so slightly, "I miss you so much."

He stared at the grave for a while, before turning around and walking back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Maya finished tending to her pistol and after speaking with Shiloh, was ready to finally leave the region. Hale was curled in front of the fire place, seemingly content with the idea of staying. She shot him a glare and he slowly stood, as if her request was outlandish.<p>

Walter strolled into the room - with Von following close behind.

Maya looked over Walter`s shoulder and soured, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Good to see you too," Von muttered under his breath.

"Ezra insists he come with us, he wants to make sure you live long enough to make good on your promises." Walter said with a sigh, not really wanting to deal with her foolish protests but sensing he would have too.

Maya bit her lip, pushed past them, and hurried up the grand stair case.

She found a room guarded by two men and suspected Ezra was inside. Maya touched her pistol and defiantly walked past them into the room.

"Ezra -"

He looked up at her and stopped his attack on the training dummy. "Can I help you with something, Princess?"

She tried to ignore the fact he was shirtless, tried to ignore the gleam of sweat on his toned back - but it was damn difficult. She swallowed hard and hurried to recover, "Why are you sending _him_ with me?"

"I assume you are talking about my brother." He said, brushing the sweat off his neck with a towel.

"Yes!" She glared at him, "why would you send him?"

Ezra shrugged, "You survived Reaver`s manor together, are you telling me there is no civility between the two of you?"

Maya scowled, but knew that he did have a point, "Not enough to deal with him on a daily basis!"

Ezra smiled, and Maya swore he puffed out his chest. "Ahh, you are so refreshing, my dear. So many people _think_ about what they say around me, but you are so _very_ bold." His eyes ran up and down her body.

Maya was repulsed, he was actually trying to seduce her!

She took a step back without meaning to and Ezra chuckled. "Oh, my dear...I would go with you myself if my duties here weren't so demanding."

She had heard enough, clearly the Alpha wasn't going to be helpful. She turned to leave, and walked right into Von.

"Is there a problem with the arrangements, brother?" He asked, completely disregarding Maya`s presence.

Ezra kept his eyes on Maya, "No, everything is as it was planned, do your duty Von."

Von grabbed Maya`s wrist and pulled her out of the room, ignoring her insults. He led her down the stairs and past Walter and Hale, who quickly followed after them.

When they were far enough from the house, Von spun around and got in her face. "What were you thinking!"

Her eyes opened wide, "Excuse me?"

"After what I told you..." he gave her a knowing look, "you would give him the opportunity to _attempt_ courting with you?"

Walter asked them what was going on, but was ignored.

Maya wrestled her wrist free, "You touch me again and I _will_ kill you!"

Von growled and threw his hands up in the air, "I give up! You are too thick-headed for your own good." He walked ahead of the group.

Maya frowned and hurried after him, "You know what your problem is?"

Von kept his eyes forward, "Oh, do tell!"

"You've got a stick so far up your ass -"

He rolled his eyes, "You know me so well..."

"No!" She said firmly, "I mean, there is something bothering you that you're too much of a pansy to deal with! You tell yourself you want to, but letting it smoulder is easier, isn't it!"

Von cringed and hoped she didn't notice, "_You_ are bothering me."

She shook her head, "Not as much as something else, I can tell."

They walked in silence for a while, Maya waiting for Von to speak and Walter too afraid to. Maya noticed something tied around Von`s wrist peaking out under the sleeve of his coat. She stepped forward and reached for it, "What's that -"

Von ripped his arm from her grasp, "None of your business."

"Wolf-boy!" She growled in frustration as she hurried to catch up to him, "Speak!"

"I'm not a dog, _Princess_. No matter what you may think."

"Obviously," she said with a laugh, "dogs would listen more. What happened to your wrist?"

He pulled his sleeve down more and ignored her.

"I'm trying to be nice, you idiot!" She insisted.

"Well, you're not doing a good job."

"Oh give me a break! Since when did you become so sensitive?" She put her hands on her hips.

She chased after him, a dozen fresh taunts ready to spew from her lips.

Walter looked down to Hale and frowned, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was decided they would enter Industrial through Mourningwood. Maya had wanted to simply head there from Millfields, but Walter reminded her that that meant walking past dozens of guards all heavily and all knowing exactly what she looked like.<p>

They stopped by the Fort first to restock on supplies and let Major Swift know what was going on.

Walter grabbed Maya`s arm, "I'll fill in Swift on what's happened, you keep an eye on our friend over there, eh?"

Maya nodded and glanced over to Von, who was leaning against the wall and staring at the ground. His grey coat reached his knees and was decorated with black and silver piping and buttons. He wore dark trousers and worn leather boots that went mid-calf. His coat was open, revealing an oversized cream skirt and belts that ran across his chest that held various daggers. He was an imposing sight, and a strange one - she knew he was attracting a considerable amount of attention from the soldiers.

She approached him and leaned on the wall beside him, "Your getting some looks, wolf-boy."

He kept his eyes on the ground, "They do not know what I am, but they are trying to guess." He nodded to his right, "The boy there with the glasses thinks I am an Auroran mercenary." He tried to hide his amused smile. "Fool."

Maya snorted, "What, can you read their minds?"

Von shook his head, "No, their body language...and I can hear them talking."

Maya looked over to the boy he identified, "He's on the other side of the courtyard..."

He tapped his ear with a single finger, "I'm a good listener."

That unnerved her but she tried to hide it. What had he heard her say? What had his family members heard? "Must come in handy."

He shrugged, "Sometimes you hear things you'd rather not."

She could only imagine, "Must be hard..."

He looked at her, his white-blue eyes glowing, "Was that sympathy I detected, _Princess_?"

"Yes," she said honestly, "I wouldn't want it..."

Von eyed her strangely before pointing out a soldier, "He is telling the others about his mother. She died three days ago and he can't get leave to attend her funeral." He pointed out another, "He just got a letter from his fiance, she refuses to wait for him any longer and has run off with the blacksmith."

Maya looked long and hard at the boys Von pointed out, making a mental note to say a kind word to them and, perhaps, speak to the Major about them.

"He," Von gestured to another, "is telling the others about a strange rash that appeared on his manhood after a visit to Bowerstone Industrial -"

She raised her hands quickly, "I get it."

Von laughed and went back to staring at the ground.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, "When people stare at you in Industrial?"

"Hmm," he stood up straight, "I'll deal with that when it happens, we're going to have other things to deal with in a minute."

She looked around them, "What?"

She heard them before she spotted them, a group of soldiers led by the boy with the glasses was marching toward them.

"Oi, who's that?" The boy with the glasses demanded, pointing accusingly at Von.

"Yeah!" Another chimed in, clenching his rifle, "why's he here?"

Maya glanced back to Von, "He is from another group who will be helping us."

The boy with the glasses looked to her, "What's with him, Princess?" He glared back to Von, "He some messed up gypsy?"

Von shuddered but remained silent.

"Stand down, now." She ordered as calmly as she could, not liking the stupid look in his eyes.

"You've not my commanding officer!" He spat, "You're just some wandering royal whore!"

In the blink of an eye, Von had the boy pressed up against the wall by the collar of his shirt, his feet dangling off the ground. The other men bolted, some screaming for Swift and others praying to Avo.

"Oi, lemme down!" The boy demanded, spitting on Von as he spoke.

Von`s eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

The boy became uneasy, apparently unnerved by the look Von was giving him. "P-Please...meant no harm, mister!"

His grip tightened on the boy, and Maya placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Easy, he's not worth it."

Von shot her a look, but she held her ground and he reluctantly let the boy go.

When the youth was gone, Von turned to her, "You wanted me to let him get away with _that_?"

"It's not that, I need these men to follow me, Von, and they can't do that if you make them wet themselves." She kept her tone even, "If you step in every time they call me a bad name you'll get tired...and I won't earn their respect."

His expression didn't change, "So you want me to do nothing? Ezra sent me here -"

"To make sure I don't get myself killed," she interjected, "words don't kill. And I'm a hero, Von, I can take care of myself." She meant it to be lighthearted but she knew as soon as she said it that Von didn't take it as such.

He chuckled angrily, "So Albion`s darling _Princess_ doesn't need anyone?"

She wanted to smack him for being so bloody stupid, but she decided against it. "Von..."

His expression changed, surprised to hear her say his name. He was about to speak, but Walter returned with Major Swift and he was unable to.

Von heard Maya sigh as Walter began talking to her. She had brushed her hair over her shoulder, and it caught the light of the setting sun. It was repulsive, he reminded himself, far too light and too silvery.

_Nothing_ like Seraphina`s had been. Her`s had been as rich as mahogany and a mass of thick curls. Maya`s had only a slight wave to it, nothing that he could get his fingers into.

Still, he kept watching her even as the Major tried to introduced himself.


	9. How Deep Hatred Goes

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason. The region of Silverpines has been changed, so expect to read some things in this story that are not in the game. **Warning:** this story will be rather dark at times, you have been warned.

Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, faves and alerts so far – they certainly spur me on! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eight**

Bowerstone Industrial was like nothing Maya had ever seen. Whores on every corner, beggars on every street, and warehouses filled with working children. She found herself staring at them, and quickly turned away for fear they would take offense.

"Not what you expected, _Princess_?"

She looked back to Von and glared, but said nothing.

Von growled at her as Walter led them over a muck-covered bridge. Hale seemed to be the only one who noticed, and turned back, offering the balverine a blank stare.

Maya hurried ahead to the stall closest them and chatted with the vendor. Von waited with Walter and Hale, trying to look anywhere other than at Maya.

Across the canal that split the region, he spotted a familiar little girl with golden curls. She was sitting on a crate with her legs crossed under her frilly, stark white dress. Despite her startling appearance, no one who passed seemed to notice her.

Shiloh.

So Ezra didn't trust him, he calmly concluded, and sent his precious daughter to check up on how things were going. Von figured Ezra would be keeping an eye on him, but didn't think he would use his own daughter to get the job done.

"See something you like, wolf-boy?"

He blinked, and Shiloh was gone.

Von turned back and saw Maya standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "If you need to run off after some tart then do it when we aren't in the middle of something!"

"Why chase after a "tart" when the _wandering royal whore_ of Albion stands before me?" He asked in a low voice so only she could hear.

Maya clenched her fingers until it hurt, but didn't throw a punch. "If I was a whore, which I assure you I am not, I would not touch your _furry_ hide if my life depended on it!"

"Oh that's right," he said cruelly, too unnerved by Shiloh's appearance to care if what he said hurt her, "how could I forget my _infection_?" He laughed, "Get off your high horse, _Princess_, before someone pulls you down."

She narrowed her eyes, aware that Walter was nearby, "If that's a threat you'd better keep it to yourself."

He pushed past her, too angry to even bother responding. Maya stormed into the crowd to get away from him, though Hale sprinted after her so Walter wasn't too worried.

Walter shook his head when Von approached him.

"What?" Von challenged.

"You're going to have to learn to get along with her," he offered, "or you'll both be miserable until she takes the throne."

Von cringed at the very idea, which he had forgotten until now, "Albion will be in a sorer state when she takes the crown."

"I know she's..." He searched for the right word.

"A pompous, confrontational brat?" He offered.

Walter sighed and nodded, "But she's got reason for it. A lot has changed for her over the past two months and more is sure to come, the people around her have to understand that."

"Oh please, she's been down-graded from a plush bed to a rented cot!"

Walter knew he had to tread carefully, "There's more to it then that but...given her current hatred of you, it would be unwise of me to fill you in."

Von gave him a curious look, "Spill it, old man."

Walter`s eyebrows twitched, "Well, if you put it that way..." He turned and walked off, leaving Von alone on the semi-crowded street.

With nothing better to do, or so he told himself, he started down the street in the direction Maya had stormed off in.

The people he passed were covered in filth and had shifty, tired eyes. He kept his hand on his concealed sword but knew at the same time he couldn't blame them if they tried to swipe something from him, the people literally had nothing.

A small boy passed him, bumping into him with all the force of a gentle breeze. Von felt the boy grab the small bundle of coins he kept in his pocket, but didn't chase after him. He had seen the boy's sunken eyes and bloated stomach and knew he needed them more than he ever could.

Thinking back, he remembered having fifty coins in the purse and smiled, knowing it would greatly help the starving youth.

Von pushed past the gaggle of people until he reached the end of the dock, and found Maya sitting on its edge. She was looking out at the sea, and didn't appear to notice him as he approached her.

Hale looked up from his spot beside his mistress, but kept quiet.

Von sat down beside her without saying a word and smiled when she jumped in her seat.

"What are you doing here, wolf-boy?" She asked, obviously extremely angry.

He shrugged, "Walter brushed me off, thought I would come bother you instead." He smiled.

"Well I don't want you here." She snapped, looking away from him.

He rolled his eyes, amazed by her continuing desire to fight him, "Don't you tire of this?"

"Of what?"

"Bickering." He clarified.

She moved further away from him, scooting down the ledge.

"Is this really all because of my heritage? I can hardly help that, you know." He tried to lessen the sharpness in his tone, truly tired of arguing with the stubborn woman.

Maya shook her head slowly, "Back off." She warned.

"Why?" He questioned, "I can't help who I am, all I ask is why you hate me so much for it."

She sighed and abruptly stood, "I just do, alright, deal with it."

He stood, not about to back off when he sensed she was close to giving in, "I may be a balverine, but I am _still_ a citizen of Albion, have you forgotten that?"

Hale remained curled up near the ledge, not alarmed in the slightest by their raised voices.

"I...I never thought of it like that." She admitted quietly.

"Then tell me..." He asked, exhausted with the dance they were playing. All he wanted was answers, was it so hard for her to give him that?

There was a moment of silence between the two as Maya thought. The only sound near the secluded end of the dock was the mumble of people far away, and the soft snoring of Hale.

"As soon as you tell me what happened to your wrist." She countered, a proud smile on her lips.

Von touched his bandaged wrist and frowned, "Of all the things you could ask me..."

"We'll start there," Maya smirked, "anything else you want to know is going to cost you."

"If I answer your question, you will answer mine?" He wasn't sure if he could trust her, her smirk was too devious, too...distracting.

But she nodded, "Of course."

"Do you swear?" He asked, taking their little game very seriously, "a question for a question? On your life?"

She touched her chest and Von couldn't help but stare at her hand, at where it was placed, "I swear it on my life."

As convinced as he was ever going to get, Von hiked up his sleeve and showed her his bandaged wrist. Maya could see a long line of blood had soaked through the bandages, "Gods, what happened?" She reflexively reached out, but drew back her hands as soon as her finger tips touched his skin.

"I offered my blood to the grave of a loved one," he explained, "it's a way of telling the dead that you are sorry, and that...that you are pained by their absence."

"Who's grave was it?"

Von shook his head, "You already owe me, why do you hate balverines?"

Maya sighed and stared past Von to the sea.

* * *

><p><em>Maya stood in the middle of the road, the carriage in flames behind her. In front of her, just down the road, the massive balverine loomed over her mother. It's fur was white, but large splotches of blood matted it into clumps. Its claws were the colour of rust from those he had already killed - those that laid around the young Princess.<em>

_The beast snarled as drool oozed from his retracted lips. It didn't seem bothered by Maya`s presence, it fact, it seemed to appreciate the audience._

_Maya`s feet were rooted in place. She was six, and her blonde hair and little ivory dress were sullied with dirt and blood - though none of it was her's. Her pale skin, so alike her mother's, was a mess of cuts and bruises. Her small toes sunk into the bloody dirt, her shoes long lost in the chaos of the attack. _

_The Queen of Albion lay in a heap on the dirt road, her silk dress billowing out around her and her light brown hair falling out of its pins and cascading down her back. Her eyes were wide, full of panic for her child._

_She reached out for Maya, and the child noticed the wet, dripping blood on her finger tips. "Run, Amaythea! Run!"_

_Maya took a step forward, grabbed a stone from the road, and threw it at the balverine. It landed at the creature's feet and bounced, hitting its foot. _

_"Amaythea!" Her mother pleaded, seemingly unaware of the risk to herself, "By Avo, run child!"_

_Maya felt her bladder release and warm urine trail down the inside of her legs. "Mama..." She whispered._

_Anger filled her small body and, when the creature dug its claws into the Queen, she felt a surge of energy jolt down her arms. Her mother's screams filled her head and the smell of burning wood and bodies filled her nose. A small bolt of lightning jumped between her fingers and settled in her palm. Faint blue swirls waxed and waned on her skin, though she was oblivious to them - all she knew, all she felt was her mother's screams._

_The energy in her hand pleaded for release and she raised her hand. Without needing to think, the lightning shot from her hand in a massive blast that bent the trees back and smacked into the balverine as it feasted._

_The creature snarled as it fought to remain standing, but Amaythea`s hate was stronger than its will to live._

_The lightning ripped its flesh from the bone, and soon enough only a empty husk was left in its place. It fell to the ground with a thud and Maya hurried to her mother. _

_The Queen of Albion lay on her back, her arms spread away from her and her hair forming a halo around her head. She was an angel..._

_But then Maya looked to her mother's stomach, and she sobbed._

_Her hand burnt, and now completely alone in the forest, the child named Amaythea curled up next to her mother and waited to join her. Time passed slowly, and she had no idea how long she had been there when she finally heard something over the crackle of the fire._

_"Amaythea!" A voice echoed through her mind._

_She perked up and quickly spun around in the dirt, careful not to leave her mother's side._

_"Amaythea! Keraina!"_

_Maya sobbed as her father sprinted toward her, a dozen armed men behind him._

_As he neared her, she reached her arms out to him, her burnt hand making it look like she was wearing a glove._

_King Sparrow grabbed her, pulling her away from his wife's dead body with such force it make her dizzy. He squeezed her to him, desperate to feel her warmth and to know she was alive. "Amaythea...Maya...my sweet girl." He mutter into her hair. _

_"Dada!" She squeaked before burying her face in his neck and wailing._

_Sir Walter ran up to them and gasped._

_Sparrow turned to him with tears in his dark eyes, "Take her for me, Walter...I need to..."_

_Walter nodded, accepting the sobbing child and wanting nothing more than to weep with her._

_His daughter's cries still rebounding around him, Sparrow fell to his knees and tentatively touched his beloved. He gasped when he found her skin was still warm. Consumed by pain, he touched his forehead __to her's and allowed himself to fall to pieces._

* * *

><p>Von stared at her, at a complete loss as to what to say.<p>

Maya brushed away the tears that had fallen and tried to brush it off, "It was a long time ago."

"I-I don't know what to say..." It was the truth, her story had left him dumbfounded and, dare he admit it, ashamed.

She shrugged but he could tell recalling what happened had jarred something loose, "There is nothing to say. My mother was killed in front of me by one of your kind. Hate came naturally from it."

Von went through what she had told him, confused by something, "We never attack large groups or caravans, well only when..."

"When what?" She wanted the conversation to end but couldn't help her curiosity.

"Well, something like that would only happen if the balverine was in the middle of courting. Males usually do something big to um...seal the deal with a prospective mate."

The idea made her eyes water, "So...my mother was killed, along with a dozen other people...just so one male could show off to his mate?"

Von felt extremely uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. "N-Not necessarily, I mean..."

But the damage was done.

Maya choked on a sob, pressed the back of her hand to her lips and turned away from him. Von noticed her shoulders rise and fall quickly as she wept silently.

Conflicted, Von lightly touched her shoulder, hoping it wouldn't repulse her.

His hand wasn't there long though, as Maya sprinted away from him, away from his touch.

Von stood there, watching her until she was swallowed up by the crowd. He hoped she would find her way to Walter, and if she didn't, that she didn't do anything reckless on her own.

Hale soon followed Maya, leaving Von alone on the dock.


	10. A Matter of Trust

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews, faves and alerts – they spur me on! All the best - Fallon.

**Chapter Nine**

Walter led the group as they traversed the sewers of Bowerstone Industrial. Maya tried breathing through her nose, but the smell was rather difficult to avoid. Hale and Von were walking behind her, and she was thankful for the distance.

She still couldn't believe she had actually told him what she did, and was still trying to mend her barriers. He was exactly what she hated, and she was adamant that he stayed at a distance. The further away the better.

"Keep your wits about you," Walter warned, "they may be wary of our presence."

Von groaned, "You may have mentioned that sooner..."

"What, are a few armed rebels too much for the wolf-boy?" Maya taunted, shooting him a cold stare.

He rolled his eyes, clearly they had gotten nowhere with their earlier conversation, "Don't concern yourself, Princess, I assure you I can take care of myself."

She laughed, "Oh, I assure you I don't."

"Stop it you two!" Walter growled, "We're nearly there, and it would be unwise to show up on the doorstep of a potential ally bickering like fussy children!"

Maya grumbled and Von laughed, "Whatever you say, Sir Walter."

The rounded a bend in the sewers and came upon a larger room filled with barrels. Walter led them further onward and they found a smaller room that didn't smell so bad. Maya breathed a sigh of relief and shot Von another glare when she caught him looking at her.

"Stop right there!"

Guns were raised and Walter raised his hands, signalling to the others to do the same. "We have come to talk to Page."

"Don't give a damn who _you_ want to see, old man!"

Maya stepped forward, "Watch it, fool!"

"Back up, lady, or we'll get nasty." The man warned.

Maya drew her Dragonstomper, "How much do you want to bet I'm faster?"

"Enough!" An imposing woman strolled into the room and pointed at the man who was taunting Maya, "I thought I gave the orders around here, Kidd?"

"Sorry, Page." He scratched his head and walked off.

"Walter," the woman approached them, giving Maya a suspicious glance, "what brings you to my little corner of the sewers?"

He nodded to Maya, "Could we speak in private, Page?"

She gave Maya a closer look but nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Why in the name of Avo did you bring the princess here?" Page stood beside the map table, she had already been on edge, but was even more so when Walter revealed who Maya was.<p>

He hurried to calm her, "She's a hero, Page! Just like her father, and we're trying to get her on the throne."

"Hmm," she pondered, "that sounds appealing...but how do I know she isn't just like her brother?"

"I suppose you won't take my word for it?" Maya offered, a small smile on her lips.

Page didn't laugh, didn't even crack a smirk, "No, actions speak a lot louder."

"What would I need to do to prove to you I'm not like Logan?"

"Help the people of Bowerstone, Industrial in particular...and I might consider joining your little war effort." She said with a nod.

Maya patted Hale on the head, "I will return when I'm done then. You keep Walter company, Hale," she turned to leave, "until then Page."

Von followed her but Maya waited until they had left the main tunnels to confront him. She didn't want Page to think she was a brat, but she wanted to rip Von a new one without worry, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting you," he said calmly, "from yourself and others."

"I don't need you for this." She said firmly, hoping it would be enough.

"You don't even know what you're going to do," he said with a laugh, "what harm is there in bringing me along?"

Maya sighed and motioned for him to follow. The journey back to the streets above was a quiet one.

* * *

><p>"This isn't what I imagined myself doing when I left the castle..." Maya admitted, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she dug through the muck of the sewers.<p>

"What did you think starting a revolution would consist of?" Von asked as he leaned against the sewer wall, content to watch her do all the dirty work. They were trying to find a man's lost engagement ring, and it was proving to be a bigger pain than either of them had originally thought.

"Not this!" She gestured around her, her hands covered in the thick substance she was currently knee deep in.

He laughed, amused by her mussed hair and dirty attire, "I'm sure your brother would be proud."

"No," she felt her back crack, "Logan would tell me how this isn't what a princess should do, and then maybe berate me for smelling like an outhouse."

Von smirked, "Can't blame him there."

Maya looked back up with the intent of chewing him out, but realized that the smirk on his lips was rather light hearted. She bit her tongue and went back to work, "Do you think this will be enough to impress Page?"

"Doubtful," he shrugged, "she seems like a very intense woman. It will take a lot to impress her and sway her into joining your cause."

Maya pulled something long and thin out of the muck, "Any idea what this is?"

"Not a ring." He tried not to laugh.

She shuddered and tossed it at him, laughing when he scrambled to get out of the way, "What's wrong? Wolf-boy not like a little mud?"

"Mud I can handle," he assured her, "but that isn't mud."

"Oh, thank you so much for putting that thought in my head!" She groaned and went back to work, determined to get it done and get back to the surface...and to the nearest wash basin. "It would go a lot faster if you helped me, you know."

"I'm fine here, thanks."

"But I thought you were supposed to be helping me?" She shot him a dangerous glare but her hair obscured it, seriously taking away from its ferociousness.

"I am," he said with a sigh, "but against marauders, bandits, thugs, and the like...sewage isn't part of the deal."

The sewage was warm and thick under her hands and she resisted the strong urge to vomit, "Such a gentleman..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "So you admit I am a man?"

Maya recalled their escape from Reaver`s manor, "I've seen you...I know that you are." She stood up to stretch her back, "But you're still no gentleman."

Von was startled by her comment, was she flirting with him? "Sorry to disappoint, Princess."

"Oh I'm sure you are..." She seriously doubted that.

He stood up from the wall, "So your saying I'm not like the men you know from the castle?"

"No, but I suppose that's not entirely a bad thing. They were dreadfully dull, always trying to impress you with their family name or woo you with piles of gold. They may have been handsome on the outside, but they were revolting the closer you looked." Remembering it all made her cringe. The gentlemen of the castle were always walking around with their noses high in the air, telling her she should act more like a lady, more like a princess.

"So are you saying I'm a handsome, captivating man, Princess?" He laughed.

Maya stopped working. He was utterly unique, exotic and certainly handsome. But she would be damned if she ever admitted as much to his face. "No, you're without a family name or piles of gold." She pursed her lips, "And are revolting enough from where I stand."

He clutched his chest, "You wound me, sweet lady!" The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

She pushed her hands back into the muck, determined to find the ring and get out, "Well maybe if you'd help I'd be a lot nicer."

Von thought about it, groaned, and got on his knees to help her find the ring. He got a handful of the slime and fought to hold back a gag.

Maya chuckled, "Nice, isn't it?"

"Lets just find the ring and get out of here." He grumbled, forcing his hands deeper into the muck.

Their hands searching blindly in the slime, they found a few old shoes, half eaten-half rotted food and more bones then either cared to admit.

Maya`s hand brushed over his, her fingers wrapping around his as she searched for the ring.

Von kept his eyes down but a cocky smirk formed on his lips, "If you wanted to hold hands you need only ask, Princess..."

She slipped her hand out of the muck and gave him a light slap to the cheek, leaving a grimy print of her fingers on his pale skin, "Watch it, wolf-boy!"

He wiped the slime from his cheek, his face turning sour as it smeared, "I thought you were going to be nice!"

"I didn't hit you hard."

He hurried to get it off his cheek, "What about all the diseases lurking in that -"

"Calm down, wolf-boy," she tried to hide her smile, "balverines are hard to kill, remember?"

He grumbled but went back to work without any more fuss.

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed, her finger having hooked something round and thin. She got her finger around it and pulled it out.

Von pulled his hands out of the muck and glared at it, "All that work for something so small..."

"I did most of the work!"

"If you hadn't had my hand to hold -"

She pushed him back, "I wasn't trying to hold your hand, wolf-boy!"

His clothes covered in the slime, he struggled to maintain his composure and keep his balverine self at bay. His blood coursed through his veins like fire, his frustration fuelled by adrenaline.

Maya noticed the pained look in his eyes and backed away, "Watch it!"

Von swallowed hard and stood, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were going to change there."

He adjusted his trench, which was weighed down with the thick slime, "It's under control, lets get out of here."

He started to walk away but Maya didn't follow. Von noticed, her refusal to trust his control a slap in the face, "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already, kid."

Maya looked at him, her filthy hands at her sides, "That's not very reassuring."

"You know, not everyone is trying to kill you." He sighed, "What do I have to do to earn a little trust from you..."

"I'll never trust you." She spat.

Von turned to her, blue eyes glowing in the dim light, "If we're going to work together, you're going to have to."

She bit her lip, "What I told you on the dock -"

"You trusted me with that," he said calmly, "what makes you think I'd want to hurt you?"

She wanted to say it was because of his heritage, but she knew that was only part of it. The loss of Elliot still crippled her, reminding her not to let anyone get close. "I have my reasons."

He nodded, "I'm sure you do, but I hope you realize soon enough that I'm not the enemy."

"How? How am I supposed to know that?" She felt her lip tremble and bit it hard to stop it before Von noticed.

He did, but kept it to himself. "Lets give that guy back the ring, get a bath...and we'll figure the rest out later."

* * *

><p>The tavern in Industrial had one large wash basin and she was surprised to find it actually seemed clean. Von let her go first, which startled her because he smelt far worse than she did. She took him up on his offer nonetheless.<p>

Maya sank into the warm water and began scrubbing the filth from her body while a maid clean her clothes. The water was warm and the soap seemed some what new, so she allowed herself to enjoy it. She had always had fresh soap at the castle and she decided that was what she missed most...well, that and Elliot.

She did not want to return to the castle, it had to many memories of him. Memories that, she thought, were best left buried.

Von sat outside the room on a bench, waiting for her to finish up so he could get clean. The maid had tried to salvage his clothes, but his trench and trousers were beyond saving. He was wearing a pair of trousers the owner had lent him, "for the sake of decency" the man had said.

The maid walked by and threw a pile of clothes at him. It wasn't until she was around the corner that he realized they were Maya`s clothes. Von knocked on the door, planning on tossing them inside for her to grab.

"Come in."

Von cracked open the door just enough to poke his head in and saw Maya had her back towards him. He cleared his throat, "Umm, the maid gave me these..."

Maya gasped at the sound of his voice, covering herself with her hands as she turned around, "What -"

"I-I'm sorry," he tossed the clothes on the ground, "here."

She glanced at her clean clothes on the ground, then back to Von, "Thank you...now get out!"

He did as she asked, shutting the door quickly and slumping back into his seat. Von tried to think of something else, but what little he had seen of her was all his mind could focus on. Her wet hair had been slung over her shoulder, her skin slick and pale. Even her lips were pale, like the petals of a pink rose and, he guessed, just as soft. The only dark thing about her were her eyes, which stood out like two large onyx in snow. She had covered her breasts with her hands, but he had seen enough to know she was not lacking in that area. He guessed she kept them tightly bound, as he had not noticed her...endowments before.

The door opened, startling him, and Maya walked out. She was wearing her freshly cleaned practical clothes and her hair was still dripping wet. "Your turn." She said, her eyes fixed on the floor as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Maya tried to forget about what had just happened as she made her way to the bar, but the look he had given her...<p>

It was strange, made all the more intense by his unusual eyes. She kept replaying it in her mind, but she could not figure out what it meant...if it meant anything at all. He was a man after all, even if he was a balverine, and a half-naked woman is a half-naked woman.

"Evening, miss, what can I get you?" The barman asked as she passed.

"Do you have two rooms for rent, one night please."

He checked the books, "Yes, miss, just right up stairs. You still owe us 150 gold for the bath and cleaning though -"

"A hundred and fifty! This is Industrial, it doesn't even cost that much in the Marketplace!"

He nodded, "We all got to make a living, miss, you used a lot of water and your clothes were a mess."

She reluctantly paid the ridiculous bill, but turned down the rooms he offered, tired of being played by the man. Instead, she returned to where she had left Von and waited for him to emerge from the bath.

The door opened and Von stepped out, his hair matted to his neck. She saw he was only wearing his trousers and looked away, "Where are your clothes?"

"In a bin somewhere, I suppose." He brushed his fingers through his damp hair, "They were beyond saving."

She sighed, "Just a second." She headed back to the bar, paid him another fifty gold for a spare set of clothes and returned, tossing them at Von, "They're not fancy, but at least you won't catch a cold."

He pulled the shirt over his head, "Thank you."

"What?" She said, expecting something more, "just a thanks? No witting remark?"

Von shook his head, "No, just a thanks."

She twisted her lips, trying to determine if _that_ was sarcasm, "Well, lets go then."


	11. What We Hide Behind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – they are mine. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews, faves and alerts – they spur me on! - Fallon.

**Chapter Ten**

_"However cold the wind and rain, I'll be there to ease up your pain, However cruel the mirrors of sin, Remember, beauty is found within, Forever shall the wolf in me, desire the sheep in you..." - "Beauty and the Beast" by Nightwish_

Maya walked slowly down the subterranean passage to the resistance headquarters. She had done what Page requested of her, had earned the support of the people of Bowerstone, and now she was eager to hear what the leader of the underground resistance would ask of her. She knew she would have to make some promise to earn their support, nothing was ever free.

She only hoped she would be able to follow through on them.

Von walked a few steps behind her, quietly watching her. The new clothes she had bought for him off the barkeeper were a few sizes too big and he had to tuck in much of the shirt to keep the trousers up. Still, he was surprised when she spent her own gold on them.

As a balverine, he had never had much use for gold and he had none on him when they entered the tavern in Industrial. He had heard the princess had bought many properties and was fairly well off for a rebel. But for someone who hated balverines, buying one anything had to be difficult for her.

But of course, she hadn't really have much of a choice - his clothes were ruined and she wasn't about to let him be around her stark naked.

After what she had told him, he didn't doubt her reasons for hating balverines. But if they were going to work together, he had to start breaking down her barriers and establish some trust. In his experience, those who didn't trust their comrade, often died for it. Right now he knew she trusted him with little to nothing, and was probably regretting telling him what she did at the docks - which was about all he knew about her.

They were almost at the headquarters and he had yet to speak up. If he was going to have a chance of her listening, he knew he had better do it while they were alone.

"May I have a word with you before we join the others, Princess?" He asked just before they rounded the last corner.

She stopped, startled by his tone and request, "Alright, wolf-boy, what would you like to talk about?"

"That for one," he began, "I have a name, I would ask that you use it from now on."

"I don't owe you that." She said coldly.

Von swallowed his anger, knowing it wouldn't help anything, "Perhaps not, but I am asking that you do it for me."

She stared at him, trying to figure out what game he was playing, "W-What does it matter?"

"Please," he said evenly, "I may be a balverine but it does not define me, please just use my name."

She twisted her lips, "Fine...Von...is that all?"

"I am sorry for walking in on you at the tavern." He brushed back his hair, "I want you to know I will keep it to myself."

Maya blushed at the memory, looking away from him in an attempt to hide it, "Hope you got a good look, you won't be getting another one again."

"Could we simply speak like adults? I tire of this game we play."

"You're only tired of it because you're losing."

He wanted to wipe the cocky grin from her face, "How much blood will I have to spill for you to consider me equal with the others?" She had just met the Swift Brigade and was already fast friends with the Major and Finn, yet she still spat venom at him!

His question startled her and, though she wanted to smack him for it, she knew it was a valid one. Regardless of what he was, he and his people were helping her. And yet befriending him went against everything she believed in. "Y-You need to give me time..."

Von sighed and walked past her.

"Wait," She said before she had a chance to stop herself.

He did, but didn't look back.

"You're right," she admitted, "just...give me some time."

Von said nothing, not trusting himself to remain civil, and continued on to Page's map room.

* * *

><p>Maya quickly changed into the masquerade outfit Page had given her. The skirt was long, but there was a slit up the front that revealed her long, pale legs. The corset was far too tight and it revealed too much cleavage for her comfort, but she had to fit in at Reaver`s party.<p>

Returning to Reaver`s manor was not something she truly wanted to do, but it was what she had to do to earn Page's support. She had sent a group of men inside the manor to try to learn the deviant's weakness, but they had yet to return and she was beginning to worry. Maya didn't blame her in the slightest, she had been there once before and knew how Reaver was.

Unpredictable.

Maya piled her hair high on her head, slipping numerous pins in to hold it up. She let a few pieces fall free for good measure and put on her mask, which was a rich ivory with gemstones dancing around the eyes. She examined herself in the mirror and, satisfied, stepped out of Page's room.

The map room was empty except for Ben and Von. The captain was examining the map, a rare moment of maturity on his part, and the balverine was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Where is Page?"

Ben looked up from the table and his mouth opened wide, "Blessed Avo..."

Von opened his eyes and struggled to hide his shock at her outfit.

"I feel like a tavern wench." Maya complained, trying to pull up the low neckline of her dress.

"You look like one..." Von muttered under his breath. Her dress was rather...revealing, and he was unnerved by the idea of her waltzing into Reaver`s manor again. He did not care that the man would be eyeing her, or so he told himself, but rather that he would not be able to do as Ezra commanded him - protect the princess at all times. But Page insisted he would stand out too much, as no mask could hide his white-blue eyes.

Ben shook his head, "Nah, you're just...inviting."

She frowned, the neckline of her dress no higher, "Just Reaver`s type I suppose...do you think he will know who I am?" She was worried he would recognize her, and was planning on leaving her Dragonstomper behind with Walter just in case.

"Believe me, love," Ben said as he looked her up and down, "he won't be looking at your face!"

The thought made her sick to her stomach, "You're not making me feel any better about this, Ben..."

Page entered, closing the door firmly behind her. She wore an outfit similar to Maya`s, though it was difficult for either man to tell who filled it out better.

She frowned at Ben, "I see that look, Finn, keep your hands to yourself! She's the princess after all, have some decency!"

His playful smirk grew, "Never said I was decent..."

Maya punched him and he winced, feigning injury.

"You'd better be planning on kissing it better -"

He was cut off by another punch to the shoulder, right on top of the bruise already forming.

Page smiled, envious of the princess, "I'll wait outside for you, Finn, get out!"

"Where am I supposed to go? Can't I go with you lovely ladies, surely you require a gentleman escort?" He struggled to maintain his cocky smile as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

She punched him in the other shoulder as they both left, pushing him in the direction of the bar, "Go wallow in your sorrows, we've got work to do!"

Maya chuckled at the two as they left, "To think our little revolution brought them together..."

Von cleared his throat, "Your revolution, not mine."

"You are part of it, therefore it is yours too." She explained, shrugging slightly.

He said nothing, though there was much he wanted to say. Finn's banter clearly amused her, but how could it? He was an utter buffoon, motivated solely on the desire to conquer woman – the princess proved to be an even greater mountain to ascend. Von may not have been a Captain in the Albion army, but at least he was not constantly ogling her.

He frowned, distressed that he was even thinking such things.

"What's on your mind?" The bizarre pout on his lips confused her.

"And you care?" He spat, still frustrated by his previous thoughts.

"I thought we were trying to behave like adults," she said as calmly as she could manage, "so...what is it? You look like something is bothering you."

He looked away from her to avoid the temptation of glancing down, "Ezra told me to keep you safe, I can not rightly do that if I can not follow you. He would be cross with me for not going with you."

"Ezra doesn't have to know." It seemed like an easy enough solution, she wondered why he was worried about it at all.

"Hmm, he will find out though...he has a knack for knowing everything the moment it happens." It had made his youth rather difficult.

"Well," she crossed her arms, "I can put in a good word for you -"

His eyes shot up at her, "I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" She smiled at how his face contorted in anger.

Von stood up from the wall and clenched his fists. He wanted to strike and caress her at the same time, and it, along with everything else, was becoming too much.

"You," he began, his voice strained, "are a petulant child, accustomed to having men bow to your will and crumble as you bat your lashes at them. I am not one of those men, and it scares you! I weep for any man who is foolish enough to take you as his mate! Such a man would be better off dead!"

Maya clenched her teeth until it hurt and hurried across the room, striking him hard across the cheek. Her gauntlet sparkled to life as it made contact with his face, sending bolts of lightning over his skin.

Von fell back, hissing and clutching his face as the heat soared to unbearable levels.

The door burst open and Ben, Page and Walter rushed inside, pushing to pass each other.

Maya glared at the wounded balverine, "Never...speak to me again, you m-monster!" She stomped from the room, pushing past Walter.

Ben hurried after her and Walter tentatively approached Von.

The balverine pulled his hand away from his face and Walter gasped.

* * *

><p>Maya stormed into the resistance bar and the men inside quickly hurried out, her angry eyes telling them all to bugger off. She tore off her mask and slammed it down on the table.<p>

Ben followed her, but kept a safe distance. "Maya -"

"He deserved it!" She said, spinning around to face him, "He spoke of things he had no right to!"

"I understand that, love, but we need him." He took a slow step forward, wary of her backhand.

"And stop calling me "love"!" She was on the verge of tears, "You don't love me."

He raised his hands, "Alright, I'm sorry."

She saw the worried look on his pretty face and brushed aside her tears, "No...I am."

Ben smiled sadly, "You look cute when you cry..."

Maya chuckled, "Only you would flirt with a woman who just socked a guy in the face."

"I like a little danger in a woman." He winked, hoping to cheer her up.

"There is more than a little in me, I'm afraid." She hung her head, not liking what she did to Von once she thought about it. "I suppose I should apologize..."

"You'll need to do a lot better than that," Walter said, interrupting them, "you're strike could have ruined our deal with the Family!"

"It was just a slap," she reasoned, "he's received harder ones I'm sure..."

Walter was red with anger, "You shot lightning _into_ his skin! He's got a bloody blue scar up his cheek - you could have killed him!"

"What?" She hadn't realized her gauntlet had been active when she hit him, but she was so angry she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'd tell you to go look at your handiwork," he boomed, "but he's left! Probably to report to his brother!"

She pushed past Ben, ignoring the fact Walter was her mentor, "I told you how I felt about balverines! And still you demanded that I ally myself to them! Do you know what he said about Elliot -"

"I don't care!" He said through clenched teeth, "Some things are more important than childhood flames!"

Maya choked on a sob and ran past them, unable to strike him as she had Von.

Walter sighed and collapsed into a chair. He held his head in his hands and cursed himself. Maya could be difficult at times, but he knew she had reason for her hatred. He had tried not to push her until now, but striking the brother of an important ally...

He simply had to say something...didn't he?

Ben ordered them a round and the startled barkeep poured the ale with shaking hands.

* * *

><p>Maya walked alongside Page, her mask hiding her damp cheeks but her teary red eyes were visible to all.<p>

"You alright, Princess?" She asked, the tension thick between them.

Maya nodded curtly, "Yes, lets just get this over with." The sooner she got done with Page at Reaver`s manor the sooner she could try to fix things with Von, if only to earn back the respect she feared Walter had lost for her. Their exchange at the rebel headquarters was troubling her, they had never so much as raised their voices at each other.

"We should go through the plan before we get too close," she turned to Maya, "Reaver hosts a masquerade ball at his manor every week, it is the perfect time to sneak in and rescue my men. Either of us needs to catch Reaver`s attention, allowing the other ample time to find and free the rebels."

Maya already knew the way out of Reaver`s dungeon, and told Page as much. Thankfully she did not ask how Maya knew such things.

"Tell me what you remember, just in case it is you in takes an interest in."

She did, but hoped Page was given the honor of distracting the lecherous fool.

* * *

><p>On a high branch of an old tree, Von stood and watched the two women make their way to Reaver`s manor. He knew neither of them could see him, his movements through the trees were too quiet, too cat-like.<p>

The bizarre blue "scar" her smack had left on his cheek was pulsing in time with his heartbeat, and it was greatly unnerving.

He had left soon after Maya, dodging Walter and hurrying into the woods. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before and he wanted to throttle the pompous child. But more than that he wanted to know what she had done to him.

Von thought hard, going back over what he had said to her that triggered her strike.

_"...I weep for any man who is foolish enough to take you as his mate! Such a man would be better off dead!"_

The "scar" throbbed and he tentatively touched it. It ran across his left cheek, from just below the corner of his lips to the apple of his cheek, and had smooth edges, making it more like a slice then a tear.

Von had seen the strange blue lines appearing on Maya`s face and arms, and his new "scar" looked a lot like those.

He watched her through the leaves, "What have you done to me, Princess?"


	12. Her Strange Spell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – they are mine. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

_"A sin for him_  
><em>Desire within, Desire within<em>  
><em>A burning veil<em>  
><em>For the bride too dear for him<em>  
><em>A sin for him<em>  
><em>Desire within, Desire within<em>  
><em>Fall in love with your deep dark sin" <em>

_- "She Is My Sin" by Nightwish_

Maya surveyed the ball room, hoping to spot Page amongst the dancing bodies.

She saw the rebel leader across the room, trying to deflect the advances of the man who had allowed them into the manor - Barry Hatch. He didn't seem to recognize Maya, but she suspected his memory was shaky from Reaver`s beatings and, of course, vast amounts of ale.

The room was dreadfully hot and she slipped out a side door and into a small garden so she could catch her breath. It was a misty night, and the cool, damp air felt heavenly on her skin. She had been looking over her shoulder from the first moment she stepped into the manor with Page, waiting for Reaver to pop out of no where and seize her. She feared he would see past her revealing outfit and mask and realize who she was.

She hoped Ben was right, that her...assets were distracting enough. There was a lot riding on her identity remaining secret.

"Fair maiden in the mist," a voice whispered seductively from the shadows behind her, "you are too...beautiful to be alone tonight."

She turned quickly and found him, "Master Reaver," she bowed, "you flatter me."

He stepped forward, his cane tapping the stone floor, "Hmm, "Carina", wasn't it?" His lips twisted into a wicked smirk.

Her heart sank, but she should have known no mask could hide her from him, "Couldn't tear myself away from you, I guess."

"You flatter me," he offered her his arm, "let us rejoin my guests...you owe me a dance, dear princess."

"I owe you nothing, Reaver." Except maybe a slug or two to the heart, she thought bitterly, if he had one that is.

He chuckled, "You infiltrated _my_ party, my dear, I could have you slapped in irons...but I would rather see how light on your feet you really are."

She reluctantly took his arm and he lead her back into the ball room. His other guests were still dancing, but Maya sensed their eyes on her and she felt naked under their stares. She didn't see Page in the group, and she hoped the resistance leader was already on her way to freeing the prisoners. The night needed to end quickly, that much she knew.

"Someone on your mind, your highness?" Reaver teased as he pulled her into his arms.

She swallowed hard as his grip around her tightened, her breasts pressed wantonly against his chest, "You never are, that's for sure, Reaver."

His fingers ran up and down the laces on the back of her bodice, "I could change that, just come with me to my...private quarters. I could open your eyes."

Maya cringed, "I'd rather bed a hobbe!"

"Or a balverine?" Reaver teased, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "How is that _special_ friend of yours, my dear?"

"I'd never touch him, and I would certainly never touch you!"

He gave a short, amused chuckle, "You are now..." His hand began to slip from her back, daring to venture downwards.

She tensed and quickly shot him a lethal glare, "Watch it, Reaver!"

Maya wanted to get away from him...and take a hot bath to rid her skin of his filthy touch. She had never met someone so determined in their sexual pursuits before and, though he was rather handsome, she could not believe any level-headed person would fall for his charms and hollow promises. But that had to be it, she supposed, Reaver attracted Albion`s desperate - men and woman alike.

"Hmm," he purred, "I would rather touch it..."

"You couldn't handle it, Reaver..." She whispered, trying to look over his shoulder to find Page.

Reaver leaned down and kissed her exposed neck, "You talk big for a virgin, Princess..."

She resisted the urge to push him away, knowing she had to hold his attention a little longer, "You don't know me."

But he was right of course. She had been trying to convince Elliot to consummate their love before he was killed, but all that came from her begging was heated kissing and heavy petting. It had left her feeling rather frustrated and unsatisfied, but in her nativity she was contented in knowing someday they would marry and he would _finally_ love her completely. Of course, those hopes were now in tatters, and she was left holding the remainders of a complicated life. A life without her Elliot.

"I can tell, Princess," he licked her pale skin, "I've been around long enough to know when a young lady is...untouched."

"Pig -"

Reaver dipped her down, smiling as strands of her hair slipped free, "I could lavish so much on you, your highness..."

"Go to hell -"

He pulled her back up and held her flush to his body, "There is so much fight in you, so much spunk...we could have _so_ much fun together!"

He was solid and warm against her, and she wanted far away from it. Over his shoulder, she saw Page, Kidd and a few other men sprinting down the twisting staircase. Guards hurried after them, weapons drawn, and Maya quickly pushed Reaver away - her job done.

Reaver didn't glance behind him to see what had caught her attention, as he already knew her reason for coming, "Despite my feelings for you, my dear, I'm afraid I can not make this daring escape easy for you."

She lifted her skirt and pulled her hidden dagger from the strap on her thigh, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Reaver."

* * *

><p>Von stood outside one of the windows looking down on the tense situation the princess had gotten herself into.<p>

He knew what Reaver`s other guests were, and was fairly certain Maya had no idea she was in a room with over two dozen balverines. He was sure that if she did know, she would not be as confident as she appeared to be.

"Stupid girl," he muttered.

If he didn't require answers from her, he would have left her to her fate. She was stubborn in her hate and he was tired of trying to earn some degree of trust from a woman so unwilling to bestow it. But the strange blue scar across his cheek still throbbed with energy, and he demanded answers - no matter what the cost.

The guests began to change into their true forms, and Von watched as Maya and the rebels jumped in surprise and hurried to take a defensive stance.

They had no chance, that he knew with some degree of certainty, and if he left, they would all surely die. And a part of him did want to leave, if only to punish her for striking him in the resistance headquarters. Perhaps a severe beating would provide her with the lesson she was in dire need of...

But the memory of her in the Bowerstone tavern, naked and wide-eyed in the bath, prompted him to stay.

Not because he desired her, but because in all the time he had known her that was the one time she appeared _truly_ vulnerable. Stripped of her clothes and weapons, she looked nothing like the loud-mouthed princess he knew her to be. Instead, she appeared fragile and...soft.

Below, a few of the young, eager balverines leapt forward, jumping over Reaver with their claws spread.

Page drew her pistol and pumped off a few rounds while her men struggled to repel those nearest them. Maya was perhaps the most vulnerable, as he did not see a sword or rifle on her and was fairly certain she wasn't wearing her gauntlets. All she had was a dagger, not the best weapon for taking on a balverine.

He sighed, convinced now more than ever that she was out of her mind.

Having seen enough, and anxious to get his answers, Von stomped down hard on the window, shattering it with ease.

He drew his sword and stepped off the ledge, falling through the open window and entering the fray.

* * *

><p>Maya grunted as a balverine tackled her and pinned her to the ground. It snarled and licked her face, its drool covering her neck. She scrambled to find her dagger, which she had foolishly dropped, and found it far from her reach.<p>

She heard glass shatter from somewhere above and Page scream, but she could not make out what the woman said. Reaver was yelling too, but his voice just blended in with the rest of the commotion.

Panicked, Maya struggled to free herself, but the balverine had her pinned down firmly by the shoulders. It was so heavy that she feared its very weight would crush her.

She wished she hadn't hit Von, wished she hadn't yelled at Walter, wished...wished that she had saved Elliot when she had had the chance. There were so many things she wished she could change, but now she was going to die and it was going to be at the hands of a balverine.

The balverine leaned back and opened its jaw wide, readying itself to rip of her head with a single bite.

Maya closed her eyes and screamed.

Von reached her then, having sliced his way through the chaos, and leapt on the balverine`s back. His eyes wild with fury, Von punched his clawed fist through the balverine`s chest, sending a massive gush of blood onto Maya`s stomach. He growled and pulled it off of her with a jerk, tossing the limp beast to the side.

The other balverines in the room stopped their attacks and watched him, knowing exactly what and who he was. The Family was well known within the balverine community, and all knew of their leader Ezra, and his brother, Von. They knew the consequences of fighting him.

His arm coated in dark, thick blood, Von turned to them, teeth bared and eyes glowing. A primal bark rumbled from the back of his throat and the balverines fled the ball room in a mad dash to get far from the Kaiser brother.

The room emptied of balverines save himself, Von turned to face Reaver. He was trying to keep his true form at bay, but the presence of the deviant was making it especially difficult. The lashes from their last encounter were still healing, and Von wanted nothing more than to inflict some of his own.

Reaver laughed, "Come to save the day, Kaiser?"

Maya remained on the ground, her stomach covered in balverine blood, shocked beyond words that Von was standing before her.

He ignored the rebels and Maya, turning all of his rage toward Reaver, "I came to kill you, Reaver!" His shirt split down his back as his muscles twisted and grew, his balverine self threatening to break free.

Reaver drew his Dragonstomper, "I'd like to see you try," he taunted, "many have over the years, and none have even come close."

"You are a cockroach," Von snarled, "I will stomp you, Reaver, and enjoy every moment of it!"

His shirt in tatters, Von`s skin darkened and his bones snapped and mutated. His mohawk grew down his back and patches of hair spread across his shoulders.

Reaver fired and a bullet tore through the air.

Battered and bruised, Maya tried to stand, "Von!"

The blue scar across his cheek flared as the bullet touched his skin. It sent out a pulse of magical lightning that destroyed the bullet before it pierced his flesh. The lightning created a shock wave that sent Reaver flying. The deviant landed hard on his side and slid across the polished floor, ending up far away from them near the staircase.

Page and the rebels looked on in shock, having witnessed real damage be inflicted on the seemingly invincible man.

Von tentatively touched his cheek and looked back at Maya, "W-What have you done?"

Behind him, Reaver managed to stand and was trying to make his leave. Page led her men after them, leaving Maya and Von alone in the ball room.

* * *

><p>"W-What have you done to me?" He asked, still startled from the blast of energy that had come from him.<p>

"I-I really -"

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms, "Tell me!"

"I don't know! I swear I didn't intend for my gauntlet to be active when I struck you!" She was still in shock and didn't even seem to register that he was touching her. She looked into his eyes, and saw real fear there, "I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head and looked away from her, "H-How...how did this happen?"

She could tell he wasn't really asking her, that he was still in shock, but she needed to speak before she lost her nerve, "I'm sorry for hitting you and for -"

He let go of her arms and ran his fingers through his hair, "Stop!"

"W-What?"

He shook his hands, "Stop talking! You should be dead! Why would you come to Reaver`s manor without any weapons?"

"And you shouldn't be here."

Von backed away from her.

"Where you following me, Von?" Her tone wasn't angry, and it surprised him more than her actual question.

"If I didn't you'd be dead," he swallowed hard, "I needed answers." He gestured to his scar.

"I really don't know what happened -"

Running out of patience, his face contorted in anger, "Think! You have to know what this is!"

Page and the others returned, without Reaver, and eyed them strangely, having heard their raised voices.

Maya stepped forward, telling herself to forget he was a balverine, and touched his bloody arm, trying to offer some comfort.

And her touch was comforting, the tension in his body was lessening. The scar pulsed and he looked deep into her eyes.

Stop, he told himself, she's using her magic against you! That had to be it! The bizarre feelings, the scar...she was using some spell to control him.

He pulled away, not wanting to be subjected to her magic any longer.

He looked her up and down, the anger returning to him, "You look like a whore." He pushed past her and fled the manor, leaving her dumbfounded in the ball room.


	13. Too Close

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – they are mine. Rated M for a reason, dear readers, do not continue if adult topics (sex, violence, etc) could upset you.

I will try to update as much as possible, but I am moving soon which means the computer needs to be packed up (which I am not pleased about!). Thanks for understanding and sorry in advance if updates take me a while, they may become few and far between towards the end of the month. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Page, Maya and the freed rebels left Reaver`s manor and breathed in the fresh, untainted air. They had spent far too much time in there for their liking and were eager to put some distance between it and them.

Maya wondered if the manor was ever...unsullied. It was a beautiful building, arguably the finest in Millfields, but she doubted anyone would ever want to live in it after Reaver left - that was, if he ever did. He was a lot like a rash, hard to get rid of and a pain while you had it.

"All citizens head to the castle to hear the King's message!" A deep, commanding voice boomed.

Maya spotted the crier down the hill and, beyond him, noticed villagers heading down the road to Bowerstone. "I wonder what that's about?"

Page stood beside her, "Can't be good, Princess. You had been go there and see what's going on. I go with you, but there is a reason we stay underground."

She turned back to the woman and nodded, knowing how her situation was, "I will, but there is somewhere I have to go first..."

Page gave her a puzzled look, "Running after that wolf, Princess?"

"No," Maya said quickly, "just going where I expect he'll be." She was just as curious as he was about the wound she had inflicted on him.

Page chuckled, "You're breaking Ben's heart, it's rather amusing to watch."

"What do you mean?"

Kidd and the others nodded to Page and hurried to make their leave. She shrugged, "I've seen him sniffing around you..."

"Sniffing?" How could Maya have missed that?

"Like a dog," Page clarified, "and I assure you Maya, he is one, so be careful."

It was Maya`s turn to laugh, "Ben is a good soldier, a decent man, I'm sure another will catch his gaze soon enough." Ben's wandering eye was well known, and though she did not think less of him for it, she had no plans to fall victim to his charms.

"More than likely," Page whole heartedly agreed, "well, you head off, Princess, I will meet up with Walter and go over our plans. We should have some things dealt with by the time you return."

Maya fingered the guild seal in her pocket, knowing she had to change before more people saw her so...exposed. "Thank you Page, I feel much better about all of this having you on my side...I would certainly not want to have you as my enemy!" She laughed.

Page smirked, "It will be Logan`s undoing, I swear it."

* * *

><p>Back in her comfortable, covering practical clothes, Maya strolled through the woods of Silverpines. Having the balverines as her allies, she did not fear them attacking - which surprised her, given her overall opinion of them.<p>

Maya sighed, not sure what to think anymore.

Von was a pain, and often rather rude, but she did miss having him around...as much as it hurt to admit. Their time together had lessened her hate, and honestly, she felt much better for it. Carrying around that much hate had been exhausting, she hadn't realized how much until it began chipping away. Her step felt a little lighter, _she_ felt lighter.

And she supposed she owed that to the frustrating, snappy, extremely irritating, handsome...exotic...

She cursed herself inwardly and tried to think of something else.

Her brother's upcoming address to the people, yes. She wondered what he could possibly have to announce, he did not often address the people in person, and that step out of character was rather disconcerting.

"Hello, Princess!"

Maya looked up and saw a little girl blocking her path on the trail, "Good to see you again, Shiloh." She did not take a step further, still wary of the strange balverine child.

Shiloh rocked on her heels, "I saw the boo-boo you gave my uncle..."

Maya noticed the look in her eyes and decided to ask what she suspected Shiloh had the answer to, "Do you know what I did to him?"

"You hit him," She said, her eyes still holding their mischievous sparkle.

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but what about the scar? I didn't set out to do that to him."

Shiloh smirked, "What makes you think I'd know, Princess?"

Her dodging was tiresome, "You know exactly why I do." She glared at the child, well aware Shiloh possessed the cunning of someone over thrice her age.

"Well..." Shiloh drew it out, savouring every victorious moment, "maybe I do..."

"Then tell me." Her tone was firm, as it should be when talking to a stubborn child.

But Shiloh was a woman in a child's body. She smiled and waved her finger at Maya, "What are you gonna do for me, Princess?"

Maya, tired of playing games, pushed past the child and continued down the road, "If you don't know just say so, Shiloh!"

Shiloh hurried after her, her hair bouncing playfully as she continued her toying, "Oh, I know, Princess!"

Maya did not slow down, "Then speak, Shiloh."

Shiloh pouted and grabbed a hold of Maya`s skirt, stopping her, "I am not a child!"

"You certainly look like one..."

"I know things!" Shiloh sneered, her pretty face going ugly. "Things you would want to know, but don't!"

Maya knelt down to Shiloh's level, "Then speak, oh annoying one."

"Hmm, slightly better I _suppose..."_ Shiloh shrugged, "fine, what do you want to know?"

Maya watched the child's eyes closely, "What did I do to Von?"

* * *

><p>Von crouched on the hill above Seraphina`s grave. He did not dare get closer, seeing the inscription on the headstone only brought back emotions he did not desire to feel.<p>

He rubbed his cheek, the pulsing of the scar somewhat bearable but still quite frustrating.

Shiloh had watched him for a while from the trees. He did not speak to her, and she said nothing to him, but he knew she was there as a warning, just as she had been in Industrial. Still, his brother did not trust him, not even in Silverpines! But if Shiloh had been following him, she knew he had parted ways with Maya, and that meant Ezra knew...

Though they were bound by blood, Ezra had never truly trusted or loved him...then again, Ezra trusted and loved no one.

He had...liked his previous mate, the one that had bore him Shiloh, but Von knew Vienna meant little to him. The speech he had given Maya when they had first met was a blatant lie, all in the Family knew it - even poor Vienna.

A mated pair was supposed to be an eternal, deep bond of love...but to Ezra it was only a means to an end. _Anything_ to get the son he so deeply desired. But why he strived so hard for a son was beyond Von, Shiloh was everything Ezra would want in an heir. She was loyal to a fault, conniving, vicious...and she was alive.

Von`s heart sunk, his own child was not so lucky.

He heard a twig snap behind him, and he opened his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Maya stepped out of the trees and approached him, "I just went for a walk and found myself here." She looked down at the cemetery, "Why are you here?"

Von snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

She sat down beside him, "Well, maybe I do."

"I doubt that." He said harshly.

She sighed and pulled at the grass between them, making a little pile with the strands she freed from the soil, "Try me."

Von actually found himself contemplating it, "You wouldn't understand, you hate me, remember?"

"Hate," she said carefully, "is a strong word..."

Curious, he cocked an eyebrow, "So I've moved from hated to what, strongly disliked?"

Maya chuckled and shot him a playful sideways glance, "Maybe a little higher than that...but you're _so_ not my friend."

He felt a smirk trying to creep onto his lips, "Well, thank Avo for that."

Maya slapped the ground on either side of her, "Well, now that we've established that, how about you start talking?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand, _Princess_." He was hesitant to tell her anything, less she use it against him and decide to revert back to actively hating him. "You are asking me to reopen festering wounds..."

She thought for a moment, "Are you afraid?"

He turned to her, seemingly disgusted by the suggestion.

She held up her hands in defence, "Calm down, Von, it's just that you don't have to be...if you are, that is."

Von looked away from her, unable to bare the full weight of her gaze. She had never been so civil, so...friendly, and he hoped it was genuine. He hoped they were making progress.

"Hmm," Von pondered, "a question for a question?"

Maya recalled their earlier game, the one they had played in Industrial, "Fine."

He nodded, "Then ask your question."

Maya leaned back, propping herself up on the heels of her hands, "Why are you here?"

"To pay my respects to my family." He answered in a matter-of-fact manner, "They died about a year ago."

She saw a flicker of true emotion in his eyes, "Who were they to you?"

He smirked, but the emotion remained in his eyes, "That is another question, Princess."

"No," she said proudly, "only a continuation of the original. You're the one being too general, it's your own fault."

He was silent, but Maya said nothing, determined to wait until he gave in. She could be patient when the need arose.

Von exhaled heavily and looked down at the cemetery, "My lover and my son..."

His answer took her off guard, "W-What?" She would never have guessed he had had a son! And a lover?

"I met her shortly after...shortly after she married her husband. She wasn't happy, told me the marriage had been arranged by their parents." He rubbed his temples, "We...got close, too close, and she would sneak out of the village nearly every night to be with me."

She pulled her legs into her chest, "Did you tell her..."

He knew what she wanted to know, "That I am a balverine? No, I didn't. She thought I was a travelling merchant, and I was too weak to correct her. When...when she stopped her monthly bleeding, she told me the child was mine. She was happy, and so was I, but when the babe was born..."

Maya noticed he was tearing up at the mention of his son and she was shocked at how human he looked.

"She knew something was wrong with him...told me his eyes weren't right and that he wasn't sleeping. I...I heard him crying every night," He sighed heavily and looked away from her, "She was going to take him to the doctor, but I knew...I knew it was being inside the village that was hurting him..."

"What do you mean?"

Von pointed out the torches at the entrance to the village just beyond the cemetery, "They keep us out, and my son was stuck inside them."

She could not imagine what that must have been like for him - hearing his son cry out in pain and being unable to get to him. "Did you ever meet him?"

His expression was stoney but unshed tears still clouded his eyes, "Once..."

* * *

><p><em>Seraphina slipped out of the village and through the cemetery to their meeting place. To others who passed it, it was nothing special, just another patch of clover under a tree. But, for them, it was special, as it was where they had first made love.<em>

_She stopped, the bundle clutched to her chest, and scanned the woods. He always saw her before she saw him, and she suspected it would be the same tonight. He had strange eyes, but they worked very well._

_"Serah..."_

_She spun around, saw him step out of the woods, and hurried to him, eager to introduce father to son._

_"Von!" She exclaimed happily as he embraced her, careful of the bundle between them, "I've missed you!"_

_He pressed his lips to her ear, "And I you..."_

_She pulled back and held out the baby, "I came as soon as I could, he hasn't let me out of his sight since Nathaniel was born."_

_Von cringed at the mention of her husband, the lucky bastard who laid with her every night and woke up to her every morning, "Can I hold him?"_

_Seraphina nodded and passed her bundled son to his father - his real father. She watched them with a proud smile on her face._

_His son was small, smaller than a pure-blooded balverine infant, and incredibly restless. He squirmed and fought against the blanket, and Von feared that the torches were to blame. When she had told him she was pregnant, that was his fear, more than anything else. He did not want his son to be in pain._

_Von smiled, wanting to hide his fears from the woman he loved, the woman that had been his first...and yet did not know of his true heritage. He kissed his son's forehead and rubbed a finger over his chubby cheek, "He is perfect..."_

_"He cries a lot," Seraphina said as she brushed the boy's wispy hair, "and it's always so hard to soothe him...honestly I think he just tires himself out from crying so much." She chuckled lightly. _

_Von swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. So many times he had wanted to tell her the truth, and now that they had a son he knew he had to...but the conflict made his heart ache. He could not bare her rejection. The beatings his brother dealt out, the fights between the other males, nothing else compared to the pain he would feel if she pushed him out of her life, out of Nathaniel's. _

_He hadn't been able to be there for his birth, but Von would kill himself before he missed out on the rest._

_He felt his chin tremble and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, "I...I'm sure he just wants his father..."_

_Seraphina leaned up and kissed his cheek, "And I want you too..."_

_Von smiled despite his pain and kissed her back, "I love you, Serah, you know that right?"_

_She chuckled, "Of course I do!"_

_"And you love me?" Von needed to hear it. _

_She nodded and took Nathaniel from his arms, "I do, lover, but I need to get back now before Fredrick suspects something." She turned to leave._

_Von`s heart twisted in his chest, "When will I see you both again?" _

_Again, she nodded, "I'm not sure when, but I promise it will be as soon as I can manage."_

_She walked down the hill, back to the village, and didn't even look back once._

* * *

><p>"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore..." He said, knowing it was a half-truth. He wanted to tell her, to get it off his chest, but the story didn't end well and just the idea of telling it nearly broke him. "My turn to ask."<p>

He had ended rather abruptly, and she sensed there was more he wanted to say, but she didn't want to push. He had revealed a great deal after all, and she figured it would be unwise to try her luck. She nodded, "Ask away."

He turned to her, his eyes still hazy, "Do you know yet what you did to me?"

Maya sighed, remembering Shiloh's words, "I...I have an idea, yes."

"Can you tell me?" He asked hopefully, "Even if it's only a guess...I just need to know."

She rubbed her arms, the air had become chilly, "Shiloh crossed my path tonight, just before I met you here...she -"

"Anything she says should not be trusted," Von interrupted, his tone rather soft, "she doesn't think highly of me."

"Well, I think what she had to say had some merit." Maya stared out at the cemetery, "She seemed to think that, when I hit you, some of my will passed into you."

"Your will?" It didn't sound good to him, perhaps it was a spell?

Maya held out her hand and called a ball of lightning into her palm, "The power to use magic, to summon the memory of the spells from my blood...she seems to think a sliver of that power went into you."

The lightning was mesmerizing, and he forced himself to look beyond that to her eyes, "Why?"

Maya closed her hand and the lightning went away, "She didn't say, but I think it was because I was angry. What you said...it made me lose my focus, I think, and the will was allowed more control then I usually give it." She sighed, "It's still only a theory."

The scar pulsed ever so slightly, "So we will never know the whole truth of it?"

Maya shrugged, "There is one other I intend to speak to...one who would know." Theresa, she thought to herself, if anyone knew what had happened it would be her. But Maya did not know when she would see her next, the seer was always in control of their meetings.

Von nodded, trusting that she wanted to find out just as much as he did, "Alright."

She eyed him, "Just alright?"

"Yes," he admitted, "I am putting my faith in you to speak to this person. Until then, I will just have to deal with it." It wasn't like he had many options.

"Well...thank you. For not being mad." She was still surprised he had accepted her answer as it didn't really clear up much for them.

He nodded, "I do have another question."

Maya smirked, "It was one for one -"

"Call it a continuation of the first," he smirked, "besides, I told you a lot, so you still owe me."

Maya nodded. He had told her a lot, not all of it, she was sure, but a lot. "I suppose I can answer another."

Von watched her, "What I said to you...in the resistance headquarters..."

She remembered what he had said, nothing could make her forget, "Yes..."

"I said any man who would take you as his mate -"

"I know what you said," she muttered with a heavy heart, "is there a question coming up?"

He nodded, "Who is your mate?"

"Excuse me?" That was not the exact wording she was expecting.

"You took offence," he explained, "I can only assume that means you have a mate waiting for you somewhere..."

_Elliot..._

"The one I...I love, is dead." She fiddled with her hands, too uncomfortable to meet his gaze. Von had explained his story, she supposed she owed him the same, "Logan made me choose..."

He noticed her chin quiver, "Choose what?"

"Who lived...and who died," she rubbed a tear from her cheek, "Logan was going to put protestors to death, Elliot and I intervened and...and my brother offered me a way to save them." It had been so long since she had _really_ thought about her final day at the castle, about the loss of Elliot, and it brought her smothered emotions rushing to the surface.

Von resisted the urge to touch her hand, "And the price was your Elliot?"

She nodded, her tears having reached her lips, "He had him killed in the garden outside my room...so I could hear it. The protestors went home to their families," she choked on a sob, "and I lost mine..." Maya covered her lips with her hand and wept. Not only had she lost Elliot that day, but she had lost Logan.

Von watched her shoulders shake and waited for her to finish, strangely not uncomfortable being beside her when she was in such a state. Her barriers were down, and for once he felt like he was sitting beside a normal woman.

Her eyes were hard to look away from, her tears made them shine like polished coal and he wondered, albeit shamefully, what it would take to see a spark of desire smoulder upon them.

Once her tears began to lessen, he offered her his hand, "A truce then, Princess?"

She looked at his extended hand and then to his eyes, "W-What?"

"After what we've said here, I think it is fair to say we're both tired of playing games," his hand remained outstretched, "no more pointless bickering."

Maya saw the wisdom in that and, after everything he had told her, he seemed like less of a jerk...almost bearable actually. She accepted his hand and shook firmly, "Don't expect me to be a push over though, I'm still going to speak my mind."

He rolled his eyes, "I know, I asked for a truce not a miracle after all."

* * *

><p>If Von had been focusing on more than the Princess, he would have known his brother was watching from the trees behind them. He stood on a low branch, his arms crossed and his expression one of frustration.<p>

He had known about Von`s secret family of course, had known the moment his brother had mated with a woman he hadn't been bonded to, and though it had angered him, at least Von had only harmed himself. Ezra held his head high, he would not sink as low as his brother had, he would not bed a human woman - even one as fine as she.

He smirked, eyeing Maya lecherously. Vienna was trying his patience and he felt the urge to soon move on. The Princess was an ideal candidate, headstrong and lovely, the sort of mate he deserved.

Ezra knew the look in his brother's eyes and could smell the desire radiating off of him - he was falling for the Princess!

The very idea made him laugh, for surely Von did not deserve a young woman as high in breeding as Maya? Surely the Alpha deserved such a woman!

She possessed enormous potential, and Ezra would turn her, whether she liked it or not. He had tasted her blood after all, and knew of the possibilites should she be made his. He recalled the moment he had tasted her with a smug smirk. Her blood had been strong but sweet like honey, and he wondered what other sweet things she had to offer.

Only after she was one of them would he take her.

And take her he would, be it by hurried courting, copious amounts of ale or by brute force.

For _surely_ a hero could give him sons...


	14. New Fears Arise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Balverine culture, beliefs and characteristics have mostly been made up by me, as there is not a lot of information out there. Most of what I describe are wolf characteristics, but not all as I have taken some creative liberties. **Chapter contains scenes of a very mature nature**, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con, etc). Any and all feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read!

And sorry for the delay in updating, life has been a little crazy lately, but I assure you I am still very much eager to write more chapters for "Wolves" :) All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ezra sat in his chair and stared into the fire as it crackled wildly. The image of Von and Maya sitting together on the hill overlooking the cemetery kept replaying in his mind, and he could practically see their forms in the fire.

His grip on his wine glass became too much and a thin crack went up the side.

Vienna was playing with Shiloh in the corner of the room but she heard the glass crack and glanced up. She was no fool, she knew that her mate was looking elsewhere for one to provide him sons. It was well known that females of the Family were not the most fertile bunch, and she suspected he was looking outside of the Family for a potential mate. Whether or not he would admit it, she knew him well, knew what caught his eye. And she was fairly certain the Princess of Albion had captured his fancy.

Still, she could not help but want to try to save her union with Ezra. Mates were rarely abandoned, as pairs were expected to stay together for life. But if a mate was tossed aside...well, she did not want to consider her fate.

Ezra had changed much in the time they had been together. Fuelled by his desire to have a son, he seemed to love her less and less every time she had her monthly bleed. The times his seed had taken root, the child had been lost in the first few months. She knew he hated her for it, and she hated her body for not being strong enough to carry a child. But what disturbed her most of all was that a part of her still loved him.

Quietly, she asked Shiloh to leave the room, which the little girl did without question.

Vienna stood, pressed out the folds of her dress, and approached her mate.

Ezra heard her approaching him, "What do you want, Vienna?" He demanded before she even reached him.

She refused to be dissuaded though, "You, my love..." She purred once she was standing before him. Once upon a time, that was all it took to arouse him. A purr, a beg...little more. Now, much of the time, he looked at her as if he was looking at his mother.

"I haven't the time for this, leave." He growled, his eyes fixed on the fire.

Vienna grabbed the arms of the chair and leaned in, pressing her lips to his ear, "Don't you want me, Ezra? Do you not want to claim your mate?"

He looked up at her and was overcome by the desire to slap the smirk off her face, "I have claimed you, Vienna, many times."

Her lip began to tremble, "Ezra...please touch me, my love." She grabbed his hand and put it on her hip.

Ezra rubbed his thumb against her, but kept his eyes from her face.

Encouraged, Vienna hiked up her dress and sat on his lap, thankful for the long slits up either side of her skirt. She licked his neck and tugged at the neckline of his shirt, trying to get a rise out of him. He always did like desperate, eager hands.

He sighed and roughly grabbed her posterior, "Oh, Vienna," He said, as if disappointed in her, "what have I told you?"

She eyed him playfully and licked her lips, "Hmm, nothing comes to mind -"

He stood, taking her with him, and roughly tossed her down on a nearby lounge. He glared at her like she was a cornered prey, "Only I do the mounting, _love_."

She sat herself up, but he pushed her back down and clawed at the clasps of her dress. He hooked his fingers under the fabric, and tore it from her. She had lost many dresses to Ezra's impatient hands over the years, this was merely one of many.

Vienna's head rolled back as Ezra pinned her arms down and roughly sucked her nipples. He straddled her, keeping her squirming legs still as he sucked until she was red and sore. Ezra was not a gentle lover, never had been and, she suspected, ever would be. Even for her first time he had not been gentle, and as a result, she hadn't been able to sit comfortably for over a week.

He bit her hard and she snapped back into reality. In the past, she had enjoyed his rough love making, but she could sense something was off this time.

Ezra sliced the remaining fabric from her body, leaving her in only her panties and her stockings.

He produced a length of red satin from under the cushion and quickly bound her hands. As a balverine, she could get out of it if she really wanted to, but she feared backing out now. Instead, she allowed him to tie her hands over her head and to the leg of the lounge, deciding that defying him when he was in such a state was not a wise idea.

Satisfied with how vulnerable she looked, Ezra roughly spread her legs and nibbled his way up her thighs. Every other bite, he would suck hard enough to leave her with a large welt. His nails grazed her flesh and she grinned as she bucked her hips.

He hurried to free his erection with one hand, and used the other to rip off Vienna's panties.

Ezra was very to-the-point. There was no beating around the bush, he always went for exactly what he wanted. Sometimes though, just sometimes, she wished there was more love involved. But her union was at stake, so she would not frustrate him with her delusions.

She winced as he jammed two fingers into her and gave a loud whimper as he ran the sharp nail of his thumb over her clit, "E-Ezra!"

He lifted up her leg and bit her calf hard enough to draw blood. "Beg," he commanded simply, "now."

She pushed her hips into his hand, "P-Please..."

Ezra leaned forward and bit her nipple.

She winced, starting to get scared, "P-Please...take me..."

Still not satisfied, Ezra withdrew his fingers and dragged his long nails down her stomach, "Vienna..." He warned.

She lifted up her hips, "Please...I need to feel you inside of me..."

He pressed his lips to her ear, "When I am finished with you," he teased, "you won't be able to walk."

Vienna bit her lip and gasped as he jerked her legs apart, gripped her buttocks, and positioned himself at her opening.

He did not wait for her to ready herself. Instead, he forced himself into her with a single thrust, sighing in contentment as she clenched around him like a vice.

Vienna whimpered and tugged at the restraints that kept her hands back. The pain was sharp, and he didn't give her time to adjust once he was inside her.

"E-Ezra!" She gasped through clenched teeth as he mercilessly slammed into her, "P-P-Please!"

He loomed over her, panting into the curve of her neck as he ignored her pleas for him to slow down and pushed deep into her, stopping his motions so she could feel every inch.

It was enough to send her over the edge, "Ezra!" Her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. She clawed at his back until her nails grew into talons, and then she dug into his flesh.

He grabbed her torn panties, balled them up, and shoved them in her mouth. He kiss her lips, and slipped out of her, only to pound in again.

She kept her legs as limp as she could as he continued, trying to keep her grunts and groans to a minimum. He was only ever this rough with her when he was angry, whether it was at her or at Von, she had no idea.

Ezra was pumping into her with little resistance now, and she could smell her blood in the air.

He could smell it too, and it put a crazed look in his eyes. His lips returned to her sore nipples and he lowered his entire body weight onto her as his thrusts became painfully desperate. She tried to close her legs, but it was doing little to slow him.

He licked her ear and groaned, "Maya..."

Vienna's heart shattered and she sobbed as he whispered the Princess's name into her ear again and again.

He pinched and twisted her nipple between his fingers, "So tight..."

She tried to speak, tried to tell him she wasn't Maya, but the gag and her own panic weren't making it easy.

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped her over so her posterior was in the air. The restraints twisted around her wrists and she was even more restricted than before. Ezra seemed to notice, and like it. He pushed her down so her chest and head were pressed against the lounge, and spread her cheeks, "Von will never want you after I'm done with you..."

So that was it, she guessed, Von and Ezra wanted the same thing!

_Damn him_, she cursed, _damn him to Skorm!_

He didn't give her anymore time to consider it though, as he forced himself back into her...and not into her womanhood.

Vienna screamed into the gag and shook her hips, trying to get him out. Her muffled pleas went unheeded.

Ezra grinned and sighed as he slowly pushed into her rear entrance, "Much better..."

She sobbed and tried to tell him to stop, but he slammed the rest of his cock into her and a pained howl escaped the gag in her mouth.

He clenched her buttocks, his claws breaking skin, and began pounding into her as if he wasn't causing her such unbearable agony. She tried to fight him off of her, but he was strong, so much more than she was. His grip on her was iron-tight, both physically and emotionally.

She felt like she was going to pass out, but Ezra slapped her bottom and brought her back to reality, "Almost there, Princess..."

His fingers dug into her hips and he practically pulled her entire body into him as his thrusts became shorter. He lifted up her leg and slipped a hand around, smiling as he found her throbbing clit. He flicked it as he came.

"M-Maya!"

Vienna squealed as his seed pumped into her, and only went limp when he finally pulled out.

Ezra took a few deep breaths, then untied her arms like nothing had happened.

He went back to his chair and picked up his wine glass as he brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Vienna watched him from the lounge through watery eyes. She knew he had heard her telling him to stop and she knew he had said Maya's name on purpose, and that knowledge hurt her more than her backside.

Trembling, Vienna pushed herself up and cringed. She slipped a hand down between her legs and gently cupped herself. It felt like it had been her first time, but as he had said, Ezra had claimed her many times.

She pulled her hand back and choked on a sob - her hand was covered in her blood and his seed.

She looked back to him, and saw that he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

Her fangs sprouted as anger shook her sore, abused body. He had taken her only to prove a point, and she had heard his message loud and clear.

It was simple, but it cut her right to the bone - _'I don't need you anymore'_.

* * *

><p>Maya gasped as the trigger was pulled and a bullet tore through Major Swift's head. His body hit the ground with a sickening thud that churned her stomach and she fought the overwhelming desire to shot her brother then and there.<p>

Ben stood wide-eyed beside her, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry, and she hurried to grab his arm and lead him far from the courtyard.

She grasped the sleeve of his shirt and he followed her through the crowd like an obedient child.

Maya did not stop until they passed into the sewers of Industrial.

Ben sat on a barrel and held his head in his hands and she paced, trying to think of something to say to the defeated Captain. She knew how close they were, and wished that she knew some sort of spell that would bring the Major back. But alas, spells did not work that way - at least not her's.

"Maya..." Ben finally said as tears fell down his dirty cheeks, "he...he's g-gone..."

She approached him and knelt, grasping his hands and pulling them from his face so she could look him in the eye, "There was _nothing_ we could do..."

He nodded as he choked on a sob, "But we were right there! We failed -"

She squeezed his hands, aware her own tears were falling, "You and I didn't fail, Ben. Logan is to blame for this, no one else."

Ben roughly brushed aside his tears, "But he was my mate, he saved me for Avo's sake! And look at how I thanked him!"

Maya hugged him, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "Thank him by leading a good life, Ben. He loved you, and would have wanted as much."

"You hardly knew him..." He muttered into her hair.

She held him closer, needing the contact just as much as he did, "I knew him well enough to know he was a saint for putting up with you, Benjamin Finn. And I'll miss him both as an ally and a friend."

Ben tentatively touched her back, not sure if he was allowed to return the embrace, "I wish he had said no when you and Wally asked for our help..."

She nodded, "So do I, Ben."

His stubble rubbed against her neck and she swallowed a gasp as he kissed her neck. She looked over his shoulder, and saw nobody, but had a feeling someone was watching.

Ben placed kisses up her neck, along her jaw line and stopped just short of her lips. He searched her eyes, seeking her permission.

Maya knew he was acting only on his desire for comfort, that he was simply wrought with pain. So she did not stop him.

He kissed her, and she could taste his tears on his lips. It was simple and chaste, even though she found his lips to be surprisingly soft despite the roughness of his features.

Ben pulled away without deepening the kiss, and rested his head on her shoulder, "Sorry, Princess..."

"Don't apologize..." she smirked, "but don't tell anyone either."

He kissed her neck again, "Normally I'd brag, but I suppose it can be our secret." He smiled sadly, "Swift'd kill me if he knew I did that."

"So would Walter." Maya teased.

Ben inhaled sharply and straightened up, "I'd better tell Page and Walter the news...before they hear it from someone else." He looked stern, but his eyes were still cloudy with tears.

Maya squeezed his hand, "You're a good man, Ben Finn."

He shrugged, "I'm not so sure anymore...but thank you...for everything. You're a good friend."

"No problem," she let go of his hand, "we'll get through this, Ben, and be all the stronger for it."

He nodded, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he did believe her, even though the hurt was still so fresh. She watched him walk down the sewer line towards Page's room, and once she was sure he was gone, sat on the barrel and hung her head.

* * *

><p>Von watched her from the shadows of the sewer.<p>

He had been following her since she left the Pines, and had witnessed Major Swift's execution...and her kiss with the Captain.

Though it seemed innocent enough, it enraged him. Ben Finn was a skirt-chasing pig as far as Von was concerned, and the fact Maya would allow him so close to her was revolting. If Finn was the type of male the Princess sought in a mate, then Von was sure she was out of her mind. In the Family, males like Finn were often run out for their Casanova ways and lack of respect for the Alpha.

Von saw him as just that, a male that needed to be run off.

Maya looked up and scanned the darkness around her, "Are you there, Von?"

He didn't respond. How could she have seen him?

"Von?" She asked again.

He sighed and stepped forward, "Yes, Princess."

She sniffled slightly, and he realized she was close to tears, "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged as he approached her, "Long enough. I'm surprised you noticed I was there though..." He waited for an explanation.

"Just had a feeling I guess," she stood, "the room always feels different when you're around."

"What does that mean?" Humans were so complicated. In the Pines, everything was understood. Outside of it though, people spoke in riddles and lied through their teeth.

She looked at him strangely, "I really don't know what you're asking, Von. Does it matter?"

He frowned, "Balverines are meant to blend into the shadows, and not be heard even if they're a foot away from their prey."

"Prey?" She raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you're just loosing your touch being outside the woods?"

He considered it for a moment, then shook his head, "Hardly." He returned to the subject that was eating at him, "I did not think you would allow one such as Finn to court you."

Maya crossed her arms, but didn't seem confrontational, "He's not...we just saw Major Swift killed and I guess...I guess he just needed closeness." She shrugged, not knowing how to explain it any better.

He knew he shouldn't push the matter, but his mouth was faster than his head, "And you think he'll not expect more?"

Her lips twitched as she thought about it, and she recalled what Page had told her earlier. She suddenly felt awful, as if she had played with him. And at such a vulnerable time too, "I don't know...maybe...I -" She shut her mouth before she dug her hole any deeper. Maya decided she'd speak to Ben about it...if he approached her that was. She felt better simply pretending it didn't happen.

She eyed Von, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Can't I?" He shifted on his heels, "I recall we declared a truce, you and I."

"We did, but I hardly expected you to care whom I kiss." Maya said with a cocky smirk.

He cleared his throat, "I don't. But Ezra -"

"Told you to keep me safe," she smiled, "I know, you've reminded me often enough."

"You seem to forget it often enough," he countered, his lips curled into one of his rare grins, "now, shall we rejoin our fellow revolutionaries?"

The rug was ripped out from under her feet as she remembered why they were there, "Oh, well...I guess..." How could she forget - Swift wasn't going to be there to greet her in the map room. The tell-tale smell of pipe smoke wasn't going to be there, nor his cheerful banter and genuine concern.

Von noticed her smile fall, "I was there, Princess, there was nothing any of us could have done to save him."

She brushed aside a fallen tear, "I know, but..."

He cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"But he's just one more man to have died for me," she looked at the ground, "I don't want there to be any more."

"There will be," Von said as delicately as he could, "we are at war. People die, Princess, even good people."

"Well what if I don't want this anymore?"

"We are far past the point of no return -" Von's scar pulsed and he stopped to clutch it.

"Are you alright?" Maya asked in a panic.

It pulsed it time with her voice.

Von took a step back, but she matched it, "Please, speak to me!"

When he didn't answer, she quickly removed her gauntlet and reached out to touch the scar. Von winced, but allowed her to touch him once he noticed her gauntlet had been removed.

"It's warm..." She muttered, tracing her fingers up it.

Von tried not to shiver at her touch, "It flares up...sometimes to the point were I swear my skin is on fire."

She glanced at his eyes, then back to the scar, "I wish I had an answer for you." She had yet to meet with Theresa, "I wish I hadn't struck you."

A small growl bubbled in his throat, "I suppose I deserved it...the slap I mean, not the scar."

She chuckled softly, "Well -"

"Oi, you coming?" Ben said, poking his head around the bend in the sewers. He noticed Von, and that Maya's hand was on his cheek, "Oh...um...sorry for interrupting, Princess."

Maya quickly pulled her hand away and the tingling returned to the scar. Von's heart sunk as the familiar feeling returned, and touched the scar to will it away again.

She turned to Ben, "We'll be right there, Ben."

He nodded, glancing between the two, and hurried off.

She turned back to Von and saw that he was touching the scar, "I thought it didn't hurt anymore..."

"It didn't," he admitted, "but the feeling returned once...once you removed your hand." The more he thought about it, the more he realized the scar either acted up when he was far from her, or when he was close to her. Being on the other side of a room from her didn't cause it to flare, but if he left the region, like he did upon returning to Silverpines without her, it became almost unbearable. But this was the first time she had touched his skin, and it had silenced the burn. It was certainly interesting, if not mildly disconcerting.

She looked down at her hand, "Hmm," she made a fist, "maybe it will go away if I punch you?"

"No," Von said quickly, "I doubt that will work."

"Are you sure? I could try..." She pulled back her hand.

Von grabbed her fist, "No thank you, Princess."

She sauntered ahead to follow Ben, "You try to help a guy out..."

Von watched her for a moment, the sway of her hips and the bounce of her hair, and wondered what would come of her after she took the throne. Logan was her flesh and blood, perhaps she would turn out just like him?

Well Von doubted that, he wondered what would happen between them after she took the throne. They had made good progress, had become civil and almost friendly, but he doubted she would want a balverine in her castle.

"Coming, Von?" She asked over her shoulder.

He followed her, and decided to put his trust in her becoming a good queen, whether or not she allowed him into the castle didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Von watched her hips shake, but tried to keep his eyes down so as not to offend her should she turn.

His chest tightened.

She was a princess, and was soon going to be a queen (and a good one, hopefully). He was a balverine with no title and no land of worth. Surely she would forget about him as soon as the crown touched her brow. Their paths would not cross again, and he would never have the chance to know what her hair running through his fingers would feel like.


	15. Lust & Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Balverine culture, beliefs and characteristics have mostly been made up by me, as there is not a lot of information out there. Most of what I describe are wolf characteristics, but not all as I have taken some creative liberties. **Story contains scenes of a very mature nature**, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

Any and all feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read! All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Maya laid awake on her cot in the resistance bunker. She was in the woman's wing, so it was practically empty. Even in standing up against a tyrant, men seemed to dominate the field. It made Maya sad, but also happy because Page was worth a dozen men, easily.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

She wanted to sleep, Avo knew her body demanded it, and yet she couldn't - she was thinking about him again.

He had stayed close to her as Page laid out her plan on the map table, to make for Aurora at extreme haste. Swift, Avo rest his soul, had been able to pass them one last message before Logan had him killed.

_"You will find allies in Aurora."_

It was simple, but getting there was not.

It involved stealing a ship from Logan and hurrying out to sea, not an easy task by any means.

She had been looking at the map table with Page, a worried look plastered on her face, when she felt his eyes on her. Maya had glanced up, certain she must have been imagining things, only to find his white-blue eyes pointed right at her.

Even now she felt the weight of his eyes on her, and she searched the room, expecting to find him lurking in a corner. All she saw were the few other women in the bunker, all sleeping soundly in their cots. After a few long minutes, she laid her head back down and gave a long sigh. She found herself looking over her shoulder more often, expecting to see him standing there.

When she wasn't looking over her shoulder, she was trying to find his face in the crowd. But she never found him, not when she searched.

Instead, he sprung up just as she forced herself to stop, seemingly as if he had been there all along. It was confusing, frustrating, yet exhilarating all at the same time.

Unable to take in any longer, Maya jumped out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Von sat alone in the resistance tavern, a full tankard of ale in his hand that he hadn't even taken a sip from.<p>

He was exhausted, but nightmares were preventing him from finding an ounce of meaningful rest.

"Von?"

He grinned, having heard her approach and, admittedly, happy to see her, "Good evening, Princess." He said without turning around, he knew her scent too well.

She smirked and stepped around him, taking a seat across from him at the table, "You're up late..."

"Hmm," he muttered apathetically, "nightmares..."

She sat her elbows on the table and held her head between her palms.

A small smile cracked his stony lips, "Did you not think balverines dreamed?"

"I hadn't thought about it, actually."

"Well, we do." He swirled the ale in his tankard, "About the same things as you people do, I suppose."

She arched an eyebrow, "You people?"

A chuckle vibrated deep in his throat, "Royalty."

"Oh, well I hardly feel like _that_ anymore." She had traded in silk for rough linen and rouge for mud and dirt. Maya thought hard, but could not remember what silk felt like on her skin.

Von watched her as she stared off into space, as she often did while thinking, "I suppose I'll not recognize you once you become queen..." he offered her a friendly smile, "you'll actually be clean then, and smell like something other than filth." And Ben Finn, he thought. The Captain's musk was still on her and it boiled his blood.

"Do you smell me often, Von? You sure complain about it a lot." She glared at him, albeit playfully.

Von pushed aside the tankard, "Not intentionally."

She looked at the tankard, "Not a drinker?"

"You seem to have a lot of questions this night," he eyed her suspiciously, "why is that?"

Because she couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted him to speak so she could be lost in the comfort of his voice - but she wasn't about to say that, she simply couldn't. Maya bit her bottom lip and looked down, pretending to be interested with the carvings of the table.

Von pushed his chair back and stood, "Then good night to you, Princess."

She glanced up at him, "Von, I -"

He stopped and waited for her to continue.

Maya laid her hands down on the table and sighed heavily, "Can you just talk to me?"

"Only if you say what you mean," he said sternly, "I tire of trying to guess. It makes for a poor conversation." He sat back down, not having really wanted to leave in the first place.

She rubbed the scar across her palm, the one Ezra had inflicted, and shook her head slowly, "It's just...everything is happening so suddenly. One minute we were bickering about how to retrieve your father's pelt and now...now we're about to sail to Aurora." She brushed her hair behind her ears, "I feel like it's almost the end."

"End of what?"

She looked around him, "This. This revolution. And I'm not sure I'm ready for what awaits me at the end..."

"It is too late for doubts, Princess. Do you not think, after all you have been through, that you are ready?"

She stared past him to the small fire in the corner of the room, "I suppose. But it makes me feel better to hear you say it." She smiled a little and glanced back to him.

"And what will you do when I am not here to boost your ego?"

Her look turned to one of surprise, "You're leaving?"

"Once you're on the throne, I'll be returning to Silverpines." At least that was what he suspected he'd have to do.

"To live out the rest of your days?" A sad smile spanned her lips.

"So it seems," he fought to keep the disappointment from his voice, "I do not exactly blend in with this world. At least in the Pines I am not openly hated."

"You're not hated here," she said quietly, almost in a pout.

Silence hung between them and Maya pushed back her chair to take her leave.

What she had said startled him, but he managed to gently grab her arm as she passed him. She stopped, but kept her eyes on the door just beyond him.

"Amaythea..." He pleaded in a whisper.

"Don't call me that," she demanded with a trembling lip, "I don't like it."

"You wanted me to talk to you," he stood but kept ahold of her arm, "so at least have the decency to listen."

She pushed against him, trying to free her arm from his grasp, "Please...just let me go."

Her scent was overloading his senses, "And if I don't want to?" He pressed his forehead to her's.

Maya's lungs tightened and she struggled to breath in deep. It felt good having him so close, but she feared what that meant, "I-I don't know what you're talking about -"

"Yes, you do." He said in a hoarse whisper. She was scared and trying to run, he understood it but he wasn't about to let her go, not when he was so close to breaking through. "Amaythea -"

She made a pathetic attempt to punch him, "I said stop calling me that!"

He looked at her with pained eyes and reluctantly let go of her arm, "I...I am sorry."

But Maya did not leave, did not even take a step back.

"You can go," he assure her, his voice laced with shame, "I won't stop you, and I certainly won't hurt you..."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm scared, Von."

"Why?" He asked desperately, resisting the urge to touch her again.

Maya thought of Elliot and choked on a sob. He was long gone, but still her heart was conflicted. But Von should have felt the very same! He had told her about his lost family, about the son he never had a chance to know. So why would he want her? Did he want her? Or was it all just a sick game?

The numerous thoughts made her dizzy, "I...I need to go to bed."

"Yes, of course, Princess..." It was not the response he was hoping for.

Still, he did not stop her as she headed for the door, and didn't chase after her as she ran to her room.

* * *

><p>"Something needs to be done," Loki demanded with a hiss.<p>

Before him stood a dozen other balverines, and a very badly beaten Vienna. She had come to him after cleaning herself up, and told him everything, despite her embarrassment. She knew doing nothing would cause the Family to fall into ruin, and she loved it too much to let it die without a fight.

"But what, Loki? A Kaiser has always been Alpha!" An older balverine questioned.

All had been disgusted with the state Vienna was in, and all were in agreement something had to be done. Mates were never treated in such a manner, even those who had been abandoned by their partner. Which made what happened to Vienna all the more disgusting.

Loki looked at Vienna, "Von must come back! Our future depends on it!"

"He is with the Princess, surely she will help us!" A young female declared.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Even if she helps us, and Von returns, are we prepared to do what is needed to ensure our longevity?" Loki asked those gathered. All knew what he meant - Ezra had to be eliminated.

The balverines looked at one another. An Alpha had never before been forcibly removed by the pack, they would be breaking every law they lived by.

A large balverine landed on the ledge above them with a thud. The group looked up, and immediately fell to their knees.

Ezra had found them.

Loki backed up, keeping Vienna behind him, and addressed his Master, "You have shamed the Family beyond repair!"

Ezra snarled, drool falling down his chin and coating his neck.

"You have made a mockery of our ways and abused your mate!" The young man continued, already knowing he was a dead man. "Death is too good for you, Ezra Kaiser!"

Ezra growled and the rest of the group scampered off, leaving Loki and Vienna to face his wrath.

Vienna clutched Loki's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Her tears quickly soaked into his coat, "I love you, brother."

Loki glanced back to her, "And I love you too, dear sister. I am sorry..."

"As am I." She muttered into his shoulder, "So sorry."

Ezra leapt down to their level. Loki and Vienna knew running was impossible, they just hoped their deaths were swift.

Clinging to her brother, Vienna stared into the eyes of the man whom she had once loved. Ezra glared at her, and Vienna cringed as his hate smacked her like a wave.

"Avo save you, Ezra." She hissed, "For you are doomed to the deepest hell!"

Ezra bellowed and sauntered forward, seemingly content to take his time with them.

Loki stared down the crazed Alpha and grasped his sister's hand. She squeezed back and closed her eyes, whispering a silent prayer that Shiloh would be alright.

Ezra pounced on the brother and sister.

Avo looked down on the scene and wept, for Ezra did not give them the swift death the desired.


	16. Imploding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Balverine culture, beliefs and characteristics have mostly been made up by me, as there is not a lot of information out there. Most of what I describe are wolf characteristics, but not all as I have taken some creative liberties. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

Any and all feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read! All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Daddy?"

Ezra looked up from his book and into the curious eyes of his daughter, "Yes, dear?"

"Where is my mummy?" She asked as she climbed up into his lap.

Ezra held her close and ran his fingers through her hair, "Vienna had to leave, my dove."

Shiloh gripped his coat with her tiny hands, "W-Why?" Her lip trembled. She had come home from playing outside and searched the mansion, but hadn't been able to find her. No one had helped her either, they all just ignored her pleas and stared blankly at her. Shiloh felt like everyone knew except her, but she had no idea why they wouldn't just tell her.

Ezra sighed, "She hurt me, sweetheart, betrayed me...I asked her to leave because I feared she would hurt you too."

"S-She never hurt me, daddy." Tears fell down her rosy cheeks, "never..."

He sat her on his knees and made her look at him, "But she would have, Shiloh, just as she hurt me."

"I don't believe that," Shiloh muttered as her eyes turned glassy, "M-Momma..."

Her real mother had died giving birth to her, or so she was told, and Vienna had effectively taken her place. Vienna had raised her, fed and clothed her, read to her and tucked her into bed at night. She liked to think she was grown up, but the thought of not having Vienna to do those things really worried her.

"Shhh," Ezra soothed, "It will all be alright, my dove."

She clung on to his voice, "P-Promise?"

He kissed her forehead, "I promise."

She had to believe him, he loved Vienna as much as she did, right?

Shiloh kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, dove." Ezra brushed aside her tears, "Now tell me, what did you see Uncle Von doing?"

She sniffled and accepted the tissue he offered her, "Thank you, daddy. I've been watching Uncle Von, just like you asked me! He hasn't been doing much though, except hanging around the smelly part of Bowerstone with the Princess. He looks sad a lot, and he watches the Princess a lot. I heard a loud man with yellow hair say they are going on a boat ride, to a place called Auwowa."

_Aurora. _

Ezra was not bothered with the news of their impending trip to Aurora. Something else Shiloh had said troubled him far more, "Watches her?"

She nodded, "Funny like."

"Hmm," he wondered, "did you manage to follow him into the tunnels you told me about last time?"

She shook her head, "I was afraid to, I saw dead things in the water and it was dark."

He rubbed her back, "You've done good, Shiloh."

Her eyes perked up, "Have I?"

"Yes," he embraced her, "in fact, I have a surprise for you."

"Really!"

Ezra nodded, a smirk plastered on his lips, "You'll have a new mother soon, my dove, a far better one."

Shiloh pouted and the tears threatened to fall again, "But I liked Vienna...a lot, daddy."

"I know," he said softly, "but this one won't hurt me..."

She thought for a moment, her tiny lips twisting, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay, daddy..."

* * *

><p>Von kept his gaze down as they waited for Page and Ben to join them.<p>

Maya was doing the same, and Walter kept looking between the two trying to figure out what was going on. He supposed it was better than having them arguing all the time, but the sudden silence between them was unnerving. Around the two of them, Walter always felt like he was missing something.

Finally, Ben strode around the corner followed closely by Page.

"About bloody time," Walter snorted, "we've put this off too long already!"

Page nodded, "Agreed, but we have to do this right, Walter."

Ben gripped his rifle, "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to shoot something!"

Maya moved to his side, "Me too."

Von watched her from the corner of his eye.

"So," Page began with a big sigh, "Walter and I will ready the explosives to distract the guards while the Princess and Ben make for the docks. Wolf-boy here will cover you two from the roofs and meet up with you at the boat. Are we all clear?"

Von shuddered at her use of 'wolf-boy'...and at the idea of Ben Finn covering Maya, but nodded. There was no use in arguing anything.

"Right then," Walter clapped his hands together, "get to it!"

Ben sprinted off down the tunnel as the rest headed off to execute their part of the plan. Maya stopped abruptly and looked back at Von. His ever-lovely eyes reflected extreme sadness, and she felt guilty for the previous night. But what she felt...it couldn't be right. Befriending a balverine was one thing, but loving one? What would Walter think? Or greater still, what would her country think?

Von nodded to her and she offered him a pathetic smile. He was just looking at her, and yet she felt he could see right through her.

Embarrassed, she turned and hurried to catch up to Ben.

He watched her until she disappeared from sight, and then quietly left the sewers by another exit.

* * *

><p>"Ben, get down!"<p>

She hurled a ball of fire at the barrels and ducked as they exploded, clearing out the warehouse of guards. The resulting shock wave rocked the earth beneath them. Maya giggled as it reverberated through her body.

"I told you they were flammable!" Ben shouted as he hurried to snuff out the embers on his sleeve.

She shrugged, smiling all the while, "Yes, yes you did."

"And yet you still did that!"

She pushed past him, "Yup!"

Ben groaned and bolted after her, running up a flight of stairs and then jumping over the edge of the platform. He stumbled a bit when he hit the ground. "Damn!"

"Coming _dear_?" Maya teased, laughing as he ran after her. Neither had brought up the kiss they had shared and Maya was thankful for it. She hoped it would stay that way after the fighting was over, as she really didn't want to have to tell him it was nothing. Maya cursed Von for planting that doubt in her mind - why did he even care?

Even as she asked herself the question, deep down inside she knew the answer. Any doubts she had about his feelings had been cleared up in the tavern. The memory of him grabbing her arm, of his pressing his forehead to her's...it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

They sprinted around the corner, both knowing they were almost there, and were greeted by twenty rifle barrels.

"Damn..." Maya gasped under her breath.

Ben raised his hands, "Umm...I don't suppose 'sorry' is enough, boys?"

"Ben!" Maya spat, "This isn't the time nor the place to be a smart-ass!"

He offered her an apologetic shrug, but kept his hands raised.

A burly guard stepped forward and pointed a finger at them, "Any last words, rebel scum?"

Maya looked at Ben, then back to the guard, "Yeah."

"Then spit it out!"

She smiled, "Tell my brother to go kiss Skorm's -"

A sudden blast blew off the top of the warehouse next to them, sending it shooting into the sky like a bird taking flight. Dust filled the sky, obscuring the stars and filling everyone's lungs. Maya ducked and Ben dove for cover. The guards scattered like mice as chunks of debris came falling down.

She tried to find Ben, but the dust clouded her eyes.

"Ben!"

She thought she could faintly hear him calling her name, but more explosions rocked the ground and more buildings crumbled around them. She supposed this what the distraction Page had referred to and wished the rebel leader had given them a bit more warning.

Maya cussed and tried to stand, but the chaos left her spinning and she quickly fell to her knees as rubble pounded her back.

She covered her ears with her hands and prayed to Avo to make it all stop.

Mortar fire soon joined the explosions, and Maya guessed Logan's men were fighting back. More dust was thrown into the air.

A violent cough tore through her body and she slumped to the ground, too tired and disoriented to do anything more.

* * *

><p>Von saw her through the dust and made a dash for her. He didn't know where the Captain was, but he didn't care.<p>

He jumped over a fallen chimney and rolled onto the ground, only to return to his feet in a fluid motion. His lungs burned, but that would have to wait.

Only a few feet from her, Von heard yet another blast - only it was from a mortar. The whizzing sound ended with a bang as a building to his right imploded. Logan's men were apparently too well trained to be fooled by their distraction.

He slid, but righted himself just in time to grab her. He scooped her up into his arms and shielded her head as more debris fell from above.

She was limp, and it scared him, but he kept going.

He saw a doorway up ahead and started towards it, intent on reaching its shelter before the large chunks of stone started falling.

The falling dust grew thicker and he pushed himself to go faster. Slowing down or letting up wasn't an option.

Von heard the chunks start to hit the ground behind him and he growled as he finally reached the doorway. He pinned Maya between himself and the wooden door, hugging her close to keep the stone off of her.

Even as stone rained down on them, he couldn't help but take the opportunity to smell her hair. His arms under her own to hold her up, he slipped them around her into an embrace.

He closed his eyes as stone pounded his back but he didn't make a sound, even as the rough corners of the rubble tore into his flesh.

Maya stirred against him as the world grew mercifully quiet.

He pushed back, edging the rubble away from them after a while, and looked down at her. She was covered in dust and had more than a few scrapes, but he saw no broken, protruding bones or dislocated joints.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the dust settling over what had once been a street.

A small hand pressed to the center of his chest and he looked back to find Maya weakly looking back at him. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely, the dust thick in his throat.

She coughed lightly and clenched his shirt into the palm of her hand, "V-Von?"

"You're alright, kid."

She closed her eyes, "G-Get me out of h-here..."

He nodded and pushed back to give himself room to get her out easily.

"Von! Maya!"

He raised his arm, grimacing as his torn flesh twisted, "Here!"

Frantic footsteps hurried in their direction and soon enough Walter was there, digging them out of the doorway.

"You two alright there?" He asked, not stopping his work. "You did good getting in there."

"I am," Von answered, "Maya was speaking, but she's quiet now. Back up, Walter."

The knight did as he was told.

Von braced his arms on either side of Maya and pushed back. His ribs snapped and his muscles twisted as he used his balverine strength to force the rubble back. He swore as his bones stretched and his ligaments snapped and then reattached themselves. His clothes stretched at the seams but managed to hold. Caught between his two forms, he didn't dare change all the way.

"Here," Walter stretched out his arms and Von passed Maya up to him.

"You're alright, dear," the old man whispered to the silent woman.

Von quickly freed himself and coughed up more dust, "S-She...alright?"

Walter pressed his ear to her lips and felt her breath on his skin, "She's breathing, let's get her on the ship and get out of here."

Von followed Walter as he carried Maya. They rounded another bend and found Ben waiting for them on a ship - the only one to survive the bombardment.

"Good to see you found a way out," Von sneered as he saw the Captain.

Ben leaned on the wheel of the ship, "Thought I'd let you play hero today, balverine."

Von snarled, baring his teeth at the smug casanova.

"Enough!" Walter demanded, "Von take her down and find her some place to rest. Ben and I will get this beast out to sea."

Ben gasped and glared at Von, "Why him?"

"Because he saved her life, that's why, so he's good in my books," Walter passed Maya off to Von and grabbed the wheel, "come on, Ben, make yourself useful."


	17. What Waves Bring Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Balverine culture, beliefs and characteristics have mostly been made up by me, as there is not a lot of information out there. Most of what I describe are wolf characteristics, but not all as I have taken some creative liberties. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

The song sung in the flashback in this chapter by Seraphina McMaster is "Que Sera Sera" by Doris Day. Lovely song, sorry I corrupted it for the purpose of this tale!

Any and all feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read! All the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Love one another, but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea_

_between the shores of your souls." - Khalil Gibran_

Maya awoke to the gentle rocking of the sea.

She forced her eyes open and found herself laying on a bed with rich, navy linens. There were drapes tacked to the walls, and paintings on the support beams, though her head hurt to much to tell what they were of.

She rolled over and tried to push herself up, only to be pushed back down.

Her dry lips parted, "What -"

"Lay back down, Princess..."

"Huh..."

"You're fine," Von said calmly, leaning forward in his chair, "we're on our way to Aurora."

She wiggled her legs, "I'm not dead?"

He smirked, "No, no you're not."

Maya stretched under the covers and groaned, "Then why to I feel like it?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'll make sure the next time I save your ass that I do so delicately."

"See to it that you do..."

Von rubbed his temples as he fought to keep his eyes open, he had not slept for fear she wouldn't wake, "I suppose that is as close as I'll get to a proper thank you..."

The ship hit a large wave, startling both of them.

"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes, "but consider what I said should you ever find yourself playing the role of hero again."

"I'll take it into consideration."

"Good," she opened one tired eye, "is Ben alright? I couldn't see him through all the chaos."

Von soured, of course she would ask about the Captain!

"He's fine," he crossed his arms, "I'm fine too, by the way."

"Calm down, I have you here," she finally forced herself to sit up, "I haven't seen or heard Ben."

He lowered his arms but kept his frown, "Well, he's helping Walter with the ship."

His anger towards the Captain was not lost to her, "Why don't you like him?"

"Why do you like him?" Von countered, "Everything he is repulses me. If he were a member of the Family, he would have been chased away a long time ago."

Maya didn't want to hear it, "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" He demanded.

"That I kissed him," she spat boldly, "and not you!"

It was like a slap to the face, and it hurt like one too, as the scar on his cheek stung with her words. He looked away from her, though he wanted nothing more than to show her what a real kiss was.

Maya caught her breath and looked down at the sheets. She had done it again, hurt him by not keeping her mouth shut, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say -"

"Yes, it was." He still didn't look at her, "You have a rather high opinion of yourself."

She fumbled with the trim on the sheets, "I suppose I deserved that..."

Von sighed and glanced back at her, only to quickly look away as he met her eyes, "No, no you don't."

He wanted to tell her that he didn't blame her for liking Finn, that even though it hurt him he understood, but he didn't want to appear weak. He knew what he was, and knew that he was a fool for thinking she could ever look past that enough to have him as more than a friend.

"Von?"

He forced himself to look at her, "Hmm?"

"What's it like...being a balverine?"

"Excuse me?" He had to have heard her wrong. Perhaps she had been hit on the head while they were making their escape from the docks?

"I want to know," she shrugged. In the time she had known him, much of what she thought she knew about balverines had been tossed out the window. She hoped he would be willing to share, but she knew that what he had to say was probably not all sunshine and rainbows. He was a balverine after all, and it went without saying that many hated him. Maya took some pride in being one of the few that no longer did.

He sighed, "Not everything you want to know I want to talk about, kid."

"Please, Von? Just a few questions?" She gave a small smile, "Start with why you call me 'kid'."

"Because you are one."

"But you can't be much older than me," she looked at him hard, "how old are you?"

"Thirty-two." He said abruptly.

Her eyes opened wide, "Seriously? You don't look more than twenty-four!" She remembered when she first entered the Pine and met Loki. He looked like he was eighteen, certainly no older, but had confessed to her that he was twenty-five. She doubted it was magic, but had no idea what else it could be.

He chuckled, finding her wide eyes rather amusing, "I've aged gracefully."

"Will you always look younger than your years?" She didn't know how to phrase it, "I mean, do older balverines look old?"

"Eventually, yes," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "when my father died he was fifty-six but he looked like he was in his late forties. He was starting to get wrinkles, though they were very faint. The oldest balverine I've met was eighty-two, to others he looked like he was seventy though. We're not immortal, Princess, we age...though it certainly takes it's time catching up to us."

"How old is Shiloh then?" Sometimes Maya was startled by how much the girl knew, but other times she spoke like she was a child.

"Twelve."

She quirked an eyebrow and was about to question him, but just shook her head.

"Any other questions you're dying to ask?" He eyed the stairs expecting to see Walter standing there, "I may not feel like answering them later."

"I've got one..." But she was hesitant to ask it. It had been eating at her since they spoke near the cemetery, but she feared he would hate her for asking it.

"I can't read your mind." He reminded her.

"When we spoke in the cemetery, and you told me about your family..."

His chest tightened, "What about it?"

"I felt like you weren't telling me the whole story," she eyed him nervously, "were you?"

He looked away from her, "Not juicy enough was it? Did you hear better stories whispered around court?" He hoped his taunts would halt her tongue long enough for him to escape, but they didn't.

"No, I..." she shrugged, "I'm just trying to understand you."

Von sunk into his chair and slowly shook his head as the awful memories came flooding back, "Truth is, I wanted to tell you all of it then..."

"Why didn't you?" She asked gently, aware that the subject was a tender one.

"Because it doesn't end well," he said with a shrug, "and it...it was a dark time for me."

She eased her legs off the edge of the bed and faced him, "I won't judge you for it, Von."

"Then why do you really want to know?" He locked onto her eyes, "If not to judge me?"

"Because a man I once loathed with every fiber of my being has saved my life more than once now," Maya swallowed hard, "and I have come to call him friend."

Her words warmed his heart, and he proceeded with the hope she wouldn't think less of him, "Alright..."

* * *

><p><em>Von tore through the woods, desperate to reach the village, and Seraphina, before it was too late.<em>

_He had been a fool to think he could keep his secret from her forever, and now his worst fears were becoming reality. He zig-zagged through the tombstones of the cemetery and to the top of the hill overlooking the village._

_Her house just below him, he tried to leap over the wall._

_Silver nitrate fumes hit him and knocked him back, baring him from going into the village. His flesh was seared with the vapors, but it was the pain in his heart that hurt far more._

_"Damn," he cursed under his breath._

_He went as close to the wall as he could and looked down into her window._

_Seraphina was rocking in her chair near the fireplace, staring down into her son's strange eyes. He knew she could see him, and had a sick feeling she had been waiting for him to arrive._

_She stood, still rocking Nathaniel in her arms. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were red, like she had been crying for some time. She looked mad._

_"Que sera, sera...whatever will be, will be," she sung in a low voice, "the future's not our's to see...que sera, sera."_

_Von knew the song she sung, as it was the same one she was humming when they first met._

_Seraphina continued, rocking the child as she went, "When I was young, I fell in love..."_

_His heart was in his throat._

_"...I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead, will we have rainbows, day after day," she kissed Nathaniel's head, "here's what my sweetheart said. Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be! The future's not our's to see, que sera sera."_

_He tried to reach out for her, "Serah!"_

_She looked out at him, but her usually warm eyes were cold, "Now I have children of my own, they ask their mother, what will I be..." She choked on a sob, "I tell him tenderly...**you will be a monster!**"_

_Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks and he tried again to get past the barrier._

_"Leave me, **beast!** Haven't you done enough?" She spat, the babe held tightly in her arms._

_Von ignored the sting of the fumes, "I love you -"_

_"You do not!" She shook with fury, "You are **incapable of love**, Von Kaiser!"_

_"That is not true, Serah!" His head spun, "I'd do anything for you!"_

_She trembled, "Then leave me alone..."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't, sweetheart -"_

_"Don't you dare!" she screamed, "No more lies!"_

_Seraphina blocked out his voice and sat her son before the fire place._

_Von gasped in horror, for his sweet son's face was blue. He remembered how tightly she had held him to her breast, "Y-You...you..."_

_"**I killed the spawn of evil you made me carry for nine months!**" She revealed a dagger from a fold of her skirt, "I've tried...tried to wash your touch from my flesh...but you've tainted me beyond repair."_

_Von charged the barrier, and was brought to his knees. Broken down and beaten, he looked down into his son's lifeless face, "You didn't have to, Serah..." He sobbed, "I'd have taken him!"_

_"Avo has him now," she sneered, "and you'll never see him again!"_

_She grasped the knife, and plunged it into her stomach._

_Von growled and clawed at the barrier, "No!"_

_Again and again she brought it down and into her flesh. Von wept harder with every blow, and did not stop trying to get through the fumes. She did not stop until pain and blood loss overcame her, and brought her to her knees._

_"**I hate you,**" she muttered as death neared, "**I hate you...I hate you...I...hate...you...hate...you...**"_

_Frantic banging sounded from the door to her home, "Seraphina! Seraphina! Love, open up!"_

_Von pulled at his hair and screamed._

_"Seraphina!"_

_It was her husband._

_Von howled and clawed at his chest. Never had he thought such pain could be felt without a dagger sticking out of his chest._

_He wanted to die, he wanted her husband to find him and shoot him were he stood._

_Avo knew he deserved as much._

_The door was kicked down and her husband screamed shrilly at the sight he was greeted with. He ran to her side and grabbed her lifeless form. He pressed her to his chest and wailed when he saw the bundle sitting motionlessly near the fireplace._

_Von did the only thing he could - he ran._

* * *

><p>Von held his head in his hands, his fingers pulling at his hair until his scalp burned. It was the first time he had told the whole story, and he was certain he never wanted to do it again. The nightmares were bad enough, but there was no need to share it with anyone else.<p>

Maya sat silently on the bed, not sure what to do with the knowledge she had just been given. She tentatively reached out to touch him, "Von..."

He sat up and swatted her hand away, "Please...don't touch me."

She pulled her hand back and nodded quickly, "What do you want me to do?"

He didn't bother brushing aside his tears, "Do you know a spell that could turn back time?"

Sadly, she shook her head.

"Then there is nothing you can do." He hung his head, "You've already done much by listening..."

She looked around the room, "Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

"No, no..." he stood, "I'll leave, you should get some rest."

"I can't rest after...after what you just told me," she tried to stand, "and I can't just let you wander off on your own -"

"I'm not a child," he snapped.

"Von, I didn't mean it like that..." she lightly touched his arm, "what I meant was that I don't think you should be alone after sharing something like that."

He thought about it and, determining she was right, looked away from her, sorely embarrassed by his reaction, "Fine."

Maya sat back down on the bed and quickly tucked herself back under the covers, "Sit on the edge of the bed...please."

He did as she asked, and jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"Calm down," she muttered sleepily, "I just want to make sure you don't leave."

She held his hand firmly, and he allowed himself to squeeze back, "I won't."


	18. Overboard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. I have made some changes to the region of Silverpines, where most of my story takes place. It is _much_ larger. The village in the game is larger and there are larger homes, and there is a small, crudely made arena. There are still balverines though, plenty of them, though they hide amongst the people for the most part.

Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the lovely reviews that have been left so far! It is so nice to know "Wolves" is really being enjoyed :) And the reviews keep the creative fire lit under my butt, so thank you! - Fallon.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Maya breathed in the fresh, salty air of the ocean and Hale did the same at her feet.

The sea was calm, the sun was shining, and sky was completely and utterly blue, not even a wisp of cloud marred it's flawlessness. Dolphins swam along side the ship, and Hale barked over the side of the ship, curious about their strange faces.

"This is heavenly," Maya sighed as the wind blew back her hair, "I can see why some people spend their lives out here."

"Considering a life of piracy after all of this, Princess?" Ben said as he crossed his arms on the railing beside her.

Maya shook her head, "No, Albion needs me to be a good queen, and I can hardly be one if I'm always at sea."

"Always the voice of reason..." Ben complained with a sigh.

"What, did you expect to be a part of my crew?"

"I expected to be granted a place of honor on it, Princess." He winked.

Maya rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did, Ben."

He lightly touched her arm, "Seriously though, you do know I'd follow you regardless of which direction you took?"

She swallowed hard. While she did not doubt the truth behind his words, she feared it. She had hoped to avoid discussing their kiss in the sewers, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. "Ben..."

He looked at her, and she saw a glimmer of sadness behind the playfulness in his eyes, "It's alright, Princess, you don't need to explain."

"I don't even know if I could..." Maya lamented. She had faith in Ben's ability to bounce back, but that didn't make her feel any better about misleading him.

Ben smirked, "Yes you could, but I don't think you've admitted it completely to yourself yet, so I won't ask you to admit it aloud to me."

"Admit what?" She toyed with Hale's fur and stared of into the sea.

His smirk grew at her sweet yet pathetic attempt to play dumb, "That you're in love with the wolf."

She shook her head adamantly, "No, no I'm not...you're wrong."

"I'm a lot of things, Princess," he admitted, "but I'm not often wrong, and I'm definitely _not_ about this."

Maya gripped the railing, "You don't know what you're talking about -"

"Anyone whose observant enough can see it...except maybe Walter since he still thinks you're still a young girl and not a woman, but he hardly counts." Ben said, waving his hand dismissively.

Maya glanced over her shoulder and saw Walter smiling at the wheel of the ship. Ben was right about one thing, Walter still saw her as a child in many ways. She guessed it was a lot like a father not wanting his little girl to grow up, as Walter had practically become another father to her in recent years.

Just beyond Walter, she spotted Von leaning against the ship in a sliver of shade. He wasn't looking at her, but Maya had no doubt he could hear her.

"Princess?"

She turned back to Ben and leaned on the railing beside him, "It's...not a simple thing, Ben."

"Never is," he smirked, a dozen pleasant memories clouding his mind, "but rarely is it not worth it in the end."

She frowned, "I'm not talking about some...anonymous roll in the hay, Benjamin."

"Neither am I," he half-lied, "but none of this matters if you won't just spit out the truth."

Maya sighed, "There are other things I have to consider..."

And none of them she was especially proud of.

"Like what?" He demanded. At the end of the day, he wanted her happiness. After being by her side for so long, he had seen her put it last on many occassions, and he hoped just this once she'd permit herself that pleasure.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, "What would Walter think? Or my brother for that matter? Or, even more important, Albion?" She whispered, fearful of what Von could hear.

"Your brother's opinion shouldn't bloody well matter, Princess, don't you remember what he made you do?" He knew of the choice she had been forced to make, and had hated Logan infinitely more for it.

"I can never forget..."

He playfully punched her arm, "Then tell him to go kiss a donkey's arse!"

Maya laughed, freely and without restraint, "I can hardly do that!"

"Yes you can, you'll be Queen after all - you could order him to!" He smiled at the though, "But really, do you think Walter would stand in front of _something _or_ someone_ that meant so much to you?"

"Well, maybe..." She bit her lip.

"So he _does_ mean that much to you?" He teased, having caught her slip up.

Maya blushed and cussed under her breath, "Damn you, Finn. Since when did you have all the answers?"

He elbowed her gently, "Always have, love. People just don't ask me for them."

"Well, I didn't ask for it!" She grumbled.

"No, but you looked like you needed them," he smiled sweetly, "consider it my coronation present to you."

Maya bit back her embarrassment, "I'd have preferred a good book or a new coat..."

Ben chuckled, "Sure you would have, kid."

**Meanwhile, in Aurora...**

Kalin walked calmly down the temple steps and took her place on the platform looking out over what remained of her city. Another day had begun, and they were just as imprisoned as the day before.

However, the walls of their prison were not made of steel, but of shadow.

She frowned and folded her arms solemnly as the wind pulled sand into the air.

Her father was long dead, and she alone now bore the weight of ruling a dying land.

When the Darkness had first arrived on the sandy shores, she had prayed every day. Now, Kalin avoided the shrine in the temple as much as she could. Not because she did not believe, but because she feared her continuing failure had offended the deities she had pledged her heart and soul to.

"Father..." she whispered into the wind forlornly. She was happy to have the wind there to blow away her words - perhaps they would be taken far away, to someone who could rise up and save her land.

"Please do not let our land die," she muttered as she closed her eyes, "it is worth saving...it is worth fighting for."

_Then fight._

The voice sounded so real, and Kalin answered it before she was able to catch herself, "But our people are dying..."

_Fight! Until the breath is forced from your body, you must fight!_

She let her hands fall to her sides and looked up to where she knew the sun should be, "I have...I have fought for so long, so very long..."

_She is coming._

Kalin glanced around her, looking for the source of the ominous female voice.

_She nears._

"What madness is this?" She feared it was the Darkness, for it loved to torment and taunt those who still possessed light within them.

_She'll save you._

_"_Who!" She asked angrily.

_She walks with the wolf, the Captain, and the Knight...she is the light..._

"Show yourself!" Kalin demanded, fearful she had finally lost to the Creature. Perhaps she was in one of it's games?

_I am Theresa, and I am afraid I can not do that, child. The Princess is coming, but she will take the hard path to your door step. Await her arrival..._

"I...I do not understand..." Kalin admitted, the weight pushing down on her shoulders.

_Do not give in yet, daughter of Aurora, she is the hope for your land. Do not give up yet..._

Kalin's eyes scanned the sky, "This must be a trick, perhaps the Darkness is using a soothing voice to try to break me." Her face soured, "I'll not break, shadow!"

_Then wait and see, Kalin, wait for her coming...you will see..._

The voice faded away on the wind, and Kalin was left feeling extremely alone.

She looked out over her city and sighed. She wanted to believe the voice more than anything, but feared who it belonged to.

Ultimately though, she needed it to be true, for the sake of her dying people if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Maya awoke with a start, a strange dream about a bald woman in bizarre, exotic clothing plaguing her mind and keeping her from finding meaningful rest. It frustrated her, because she was so tired, but also intrigued her. The woman in the dream had seemed so real and the pain she gave of was genuine.<p>

She slipped out from under the covers and forced her tired legs to carry her down the hall that led to the storage room. Perhaps a midnight drink was all she needed to calm her mind.

She was walking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, zig-zagging through the hallway as she stumbled onward. He appeared seemingly out of no where. Almost like he stepped out of the shadows themselves.

She gasped as he back her up against the wall, "V-Von?"

"Amaythea..."

"I asked you not to call me that." She complained with a pout.

It surprised him that that was what she corrected him on, and not the way he had snuck up on her, or the way he was now holding her. But he took it as a good sign, and forced himself onward.

"It's a beautiful name..." He said in a whisper, his breath tickling her cheek.

She tried to ignore the effect it had on her, "What are you -"

Von kissed her cheek, "I heard what you told Finn, and I...I need to make it clear to you how I feel."

Maya swallowed hard and grasped his shoulders with the intent of pushing him away. Her head was telling her it was the right thing to do, but every fiber of her soul told her to do the exact opposite.

He softly kissed the crook of her neck, and the tension in her arms vanished.

"V-Von..." she whimpered, not expecting it to feel _that_ good.

He smiled against her skin and kept going, trailing kisses up and down her neck. He reached the neckline of her shirt and gently eased it down over her shoulder, though the fire inside him wanted to tear it from her body. "You're as soft as I imagined..." He confessed, a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks.

Her chest tightened and her legs felt weak, "You...you need to stop..."

He kissed along her jaw line, "Is that what you really want?"

She dug her nails into his shoulders as his lips neared her own, "I..I...umm..."

"Say it and I will," he whispered as he embraced her, his lips now pressed to her ear, "I'll leave and we can both pretend this never happened."

"You'd do that?"

He nodded into the crook of her neck, "Yes...though I'll admit it's not what I want to do."

She licked her lips, "What...what do you want to do?" She asked nervously.

He squeezed her tight, "I want to kiss you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she held onto him with desperate arms, "You need to stop talking like that."

Hurt, he pulled back and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, "Why?"

Maya kissed the pad of his thumb slightly then turned away from him, unable to voice her response.

Von slipped a finger under her chin to guide her eyes back to him, "Can you not even bare to look at me?" Maybe he had read her wrong, despite how often he replayed every moment with her in his head, maybe he had just been too hopeful?

"Your eyes..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "they're just...sometimes too much."

He kissed her temple, "Then close your eyes."

Maya held onto his shoulders tightly, and tried to think of a good enough reason not to. Her mind drawing a blank, she slowly shut her eyes and waited for what she suspected was to come.

Von's lips hovered over her own, but he took his time, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

Maya quivered against him like a bare tree shaking in the fierce autumn wind. She resisted the urge to open her eyes, knowing his piercing white-blue eyes were glued to her. She just couldn't bare the weight of that gaze combined with the tingle of warmth radiating from his chest.

His nose brushed against her's and she inhaled sharply, clenching her eyes shut.

His kiss was soft, but it sucked the air out of her lungs and left her gasping. She grasped the lapels of his coat as his lips moved against her's, encouraging her to kiss back. He touched her chin, pushing it down so her lips would part. His tongue trailed over her lip and slipped into her mouth. She jumped at the sudden intrusion, but quickly moaned into his lips as his tongue twirled around her's.

Maya tentatively touched his cheek, feeling the scar pulse with warmth under her touch.

Von smiled into the kiss and trailed his fingers slowly down her neck. He needed to breathe, but didn't want to pull away.

She did though, resulting in their lips parting with a soft pop. She looked down, anywhere but at him, and rubbed her thumb over his scar.

Von nuzzled her cheek, "You can strike me now, if you want."

Maya shook her head but continued to trace the edge of his scar. Her eyes were pointed down and, though he was glad she didn't push him away, he needed to see her eyes, needed to know she felt the same.

"When I'm near you...the scar is warm, and I feel strong -"

"I haven't spoken to my friend yet, I still don't know exactly what I did to you..."

"It doesn't matter what she says, I don't plan on going anywhere." He said firmly.

Maya sighed, "People always leave, Von."

A gentle growl tickled his throat and he kissed her cheek, "I won't."

Maya kept looking down.

"And I understand...your worries about w-what Walter or your brother will think," he stammered, knowing that she was by no means his, "if you want...I can try to forget this happened."

Even as he spoke the words, he knew he could never forget it. But he felt the need to tread lightly. It was almost like if he moved too quickly she'd disappear in the breeze he'd created, and he didn't want that.

She rested her head on his chest, "I don't want to worry about that right now."

If only for a few moments, she just wanted to remain in his arms and block out her worries. Just for a few minutes, she wanted to pretend Von was just a man and that caring for him wouldn't bring about any consequences. Perhaps not admitting anything out loud would keep anything bad from happening?

It was a naive thought, but she allowed herself to believe it - if only for a little while.

Von smiled and hugged her to him, "Alright, Princess."

Her breath was warm and even against him and he allowed himself to tangle his fingers through her hair. It was thicker than it looked, and he relished the feeling as it fell through his fingers.

He brushed her hair behind her ears, "What were you doing heading this way? You seemed too tired to be upright."

Maya toyed with the laces on his coat, "I couldn't sleep, and thought maybe a drink would help."

"Would you like that drink?"

She shook her head, "No, I think I'll go back to bed." She was exhausted, and hoped her walk would be enough to calm her dreams.

"May I escort you back to your bed then, Princess?"

She arched an eyebrow, "What's the cost of such a service?"

"Another kiss?" He asked hopefully.

Maya smiled, flattered by his eager tone, "Of course, but only when I am safe in my bed."

"Do you not trust me to get you there once I have my kiss?"

She was about to respond, but just then the ship was rocked by a violent explosion.

Von fell back against the wall, and Maya was thrown against him.

Beams strained and cracked above them, and Von shielded her for fear they would give way.

"What's happening?" She hollered over the sound of another explosion.

Von lead her down the hall and up the stairs to the deck, though with the continuing blasts it was difficult.

They saw Walter struggling at the wheel and Ben firing off into the fog.

Maya hurried forward to see what the Captain had in his sights, and was faced with an entire armada baring her brother's flag.

"Avo save us..." She gasped, utterly in awe at what she was seeing.

A cannon ball tore through the air and ripped through their hull. The impact sent everyone who was standing flying.

Maya hit the rail on the other side of the deck. She struggled to open her eyes and her head swam with mingled, panicked voices. A pair of firm hands grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Maya, look at me!"

She did, and was met by a pair of white-blue ones, "Von?"

He held her to him and dug his claws into the railing, trying to keep both of them from flailing around like flags in the wind.

Another cannon ball hit them, and then another.

"We can't take much more of this!" Walter shouted, "Abandon ship...now!"

Ben didn't wait to be told a second time. He ran towards them, stopping to look at Maya, then bolted off the deck. Walter and Hale hurried after him, but stopped suddenly as the deck cracked along their path.

"Jump, Princess!" Walter demanded as another blast whizzed through the air.

The ship finally gave way to the pressure, causing the deck to slit in two. Walter and Hale were flung into the ocean, but Von and Maya still clung to the rail.

Von pressed his lips to her ear, "Do you trust me?"

"W-What?" Maya looked back to him, "Y-Yes, I guess so."

He nodded and pushed her from the ship and into the cold water of the ocean.

Water rushed into her lungs on impact and she fought against the current to reach the surface. The sinking ship was creating a vortex that was trying to pull everything down with it, and it took every bit of strength for her to fight it's pull.

After what seemed like an age, she finally broke the surface.

Her lungs hurried to pull in air and she looked around her, desperate to find her companions.

"Walter! Ben! Hale!" She shouted between coughs.

Maya turned around in the water and was slammed by a wave.

It forced her under momentarily, but she found the surface again.

"Von! Von! Where are you?"

She tried to remember if he had jumped with her or had followed her in, but she couldn't recall hearing him hit the water after her. But he's a balverine, she reminded herself, they're tough to kill.

She screamed their names until her throat was raw.

Stricken with panic and in the middle of the ocean without a ship, Maya was truly and completely alone.


	19. Taunts in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the lovely reviews that have been left so far! It is so nice to know "Wolves" is really being enjoyed :) I am especially proud of this story, more so than all my others I believe, and writing it has been a real pleasure! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." - Bertrand Russell_

Maya groaned and forced herself to roll over. Her head was throbbing and every inch of her body ached with a deep pain.

The sun was almost unbearably hot against her skin, but she felt it, so she figured that was a good sign. She opened her eyes and saw the sun ablaze in a clear blue sky. The smell of salt water overwhelmed her senses, and she remembered their escape from the sinking ship.

"Not dead yet..." she whispered hoarsely, coughing to get the sand out of her throat.

Maya felt suddenly sick.

She pushed herself up to her hands and knees as her stomach forced out the salt water she had consumed.

"Maya! Ben!" A familiar voice cried, "Answer me!"

She raised an arm, "Over here, Walter!"

The knight saw her hand and rushed to her side, Hale hot on his tail, "Are you alright?"

"I am," Maya coughed up what she hoped was the last of it, "have you seen the others?"

Sadly, he shook his head, "Ben is a strong swimmer, I have no doubt he made it...probably cozied up on a beach somewhere with a dozen beautiful women...lucky bastard."

Maya got to her feet, "What about Von?

"I...I'm sure he's with Ben, Princess. They're probably both drunk somewhere, waiting for us to find them."

Though his efforts were sweet, Maya could tell there was little hope behind his words - he was just as worried about them as she was.

"I'm sure you're right," Maya said quietly anyway, "they're both too tough to die".

* * *

><p>Von awoke to something prodding his ribs.<p>

"You alive there, wolf-boy?"

He groaned and opened his eyes to find the smug Captain Finn looking down at him, "Do I look dead to you?"

Ben shrugged, "Just thought I'd be sure, Maya'd be cross if I just left you here to rot."

He pushed himself up and looked around them, utterly panicked, "Where is she!" He demanded gruffly.

"Not here, if that's what you're asking." Ben sighed, "But right now, we don't even know where _here_ is..." He drifted off as he scanned the strange port they had washed up on.

Standing, Von brushed the sand from his damp coat, "You don't sound concerned..."

"I am," Ben said sternly, "but I have faith in her, she's a fighter after all...or have you forgotten? She _is_ a hero, and she _will_ be the Queen...what she sees in you I have no idea, but it's not my place to question her taste in men."

Von glared him, "Males like you don't last long in packs. You sniff around every female you pass and shame yourself. At least with me, she'd never be betrayed...you would tire of her, just as I am sure you have with other women many times before."

Ben shook with anger. He could not believe that he had been encouraging the Princess to admit her feelings for him! He wanted to pelt the man, "You don't know me -"

"I know your kind," Von said in a surprisingly calm tone, "and I know what she means to me...so if you harm her, in any way, I will kill you."

"It's why I pulled away, you idiot!" Ben snarled, "She's too good a friend for me to do that to...besides, she's far too smitten with you to even consider me, so don't get yourself worked up."

Von stared at the Captain, "What?"

"Don't be daft!" He said in a frustrated sigh, "I swear, you're both so deep in denial it's sad..."

Von looked away, fixing his eyes on the sea while the Captain explored the dock. He had wanted to tell her everything when he had found her below deck, wandering the hall. Kissing her...well, he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He could only hope he had said it all with the kiss - _I love you, I need you, I'll never hurt you...I'm sorry._

Von couldn't believe the sea had claimed her. After everything she had survived, there was no way in his mind that she could have drowned.

But the scar on his cheek was dormant - there was no heat, no tingle...and he feared what it meant.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there is no other way, Walter?" She asked as the stood before a spiral staircase leading down into what seemed to be utter and complete darkness.<p>

They had entered the cave because there were no other options leading away from the unknown shore. She didn't liked it, but Walter hated it. Going further seemed to be their only way out, but it also seemed extremely unwise.

"We have no other choice, Maya," he slipped the book he had found into his coat, "Down seems the only way out..."

Hale whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs. He looked to his mistress for an answer.

She sighed, "Let's go then."

Maya led the way, with Walter and Hale close behind her.

With every step they took, the darkness seemed thicker and heavier. There was actually weight to it, and Maya could feel it cling to her skin.

"I don't like this, Walter..." Maya muttered as she tried to peer through the shadows ahead.

Walter sighed grimly, "Push on, Princess, I'm sure we'll see light soon."

A cackle echoed throughout the darkness and Hale barked a warning.

_"The light inside you will die...the light inside you offends us..."_

"Who's there!" Walter shouted, "Show yourself!"

Maya drew the Dragonstomper. She had a sense something...evil was approaching them. But perhaps, she wondered, it had been there all along.

_"The children are hungry...they thirst for your light. You are weak...broken little toys..."_

"If you think us so weak," Maya called lightning into her free hand, "then attack us...or are you all talk and no action?"

The thing laughed, _"Princess, you under estimate my power -"_

"And you mine."

_"So confident!"_ It hissed,_ "Just like your brother was...but he fell, Amaythea. Do you really think you will not?"_

She tensed at the mention of Logan, "Let's find out."

The darkness around them withdrew to form a ring around them. From that ring, dark creatures with glowing red eyes and wings made of a dark mist stepped forward. They glared at Maya, attempting to sink their dark influence into her.

She cursed and fired, pegging one of the creatures in the head - but it didn't go down.

Walter drew his sword, "Bloody bastards!"

He slashed through a few of the creatures, then turned to Maya, "Draw your sword!"

She did so reluctantly, having always favored the pistol, and decapitated one of the creatures.

_"I will enjoy breaking you, Princess of Albion..." _It teased as she killed the creatures it had summoned, _"you will never be Queen...you will only bring shame to your family! And after everything you father did -"_

She spun around on her heels, the creature's dead bodies dissolving around her. "I'll not be broken by the likes of you!"

_"That is what they all say, but they all do - eventually. Your brother was...an amusing one to watch."_

Maya seethed with anger. Whatever this thing was, evidently her brother had met it. Maybe it was the cause of his sudden, drastic change?

_"And your friends? The Captain is dead...my children are feasting on him as we speak. Your wolf friend on the other hand...now **he** is going to prove to be a challenge! Some **things** are so stubborn to hold onto life, when they really have **no right** to live..."_

"Stop!" Maya yelled, "Be gone!"

She shot a ball of lightning in the direction the voice was coming from and hit the wall just beside it. The resulting light illuminated the creature.

Maya gasped, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

The mangled creature sneered, _"You will fall to me soon, Princess, very soon..."_

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Ben and Von turned around, and saw a dozen nervous looking people welding rusty swords - all pointed at them.

A bald woman stepped forward, her weapon drawn.

"Our ship was destroyed," Ben explained, "my _friend_ and I just so happened to wash up on your shore."

Kalin glared at them, "Why are you here?"

"Depends, where is here?" Ben shot back.

"You are in the City of Aurora," Kalin answered, a bit puzzled by the question, "Now...why are you here?"

Von stepped forward, "Our comrades are missing, have you by chance seen a old knight traveling with a young woman?"

Kalin's eyes opened wide, the memories of the voice rushing forward, "You mean...you are the knight, the captain and the wolf?"

Ben bowed, "Captain Benjamin Finn at your service, ma'am."

Kalin wasn't swayed by his display. She turned to Von, "Then you must be the wolf?"

He swallowed hard, not sure what her reaction would be, "Yes, ma'am, I am. How did you know -"

"Come," she beckoned them forward, "I have much to tell you both."

* * *

><p>Maya jumped off the edge of the cliff and landed on her feet in the large chamber.<p>

She looked up, and saw Walter covered in liquid darkness.

Panicked, she ran to him. But once she was there, she had no idea what to do to help him.

Walter groaned, "Run...Maya...g-get away..."

Something clattered behind her and she spun around to see the statues she had passed coming to life. They groaned as they forced themselves from the wall.

She sheathed her sword and rolled forward, until she was in the middle of the monsters. Quickly, she stood and sent out a shock wave of lightning that paralyzed her attackers.

Again and again she blasted them, until she was sure they had weakened enough. She drew her sword, and slashed through two of them in one stroke.

The other two recovered from the blasts and raised their weapons.

Maya rolled to the side, dodging them, and slipped around them. She slashed them across their backs, and they shattered into a million tiny pieces of stone.

_"First I'll take your pathetic knight...then I will hunt down your wolf!"_

Rage coursed through her veins at the mention of Von, "Do that and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

It laughed, _"He only desires to **use** you, Princess, he'll toss you aside once he has his **fill**!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Or maybe he'll **turn** you? Would you **hate** him for that?"_

Maya shook violently. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the voice

_"You'd never let him **touch** you though, Princess, because you still can't get over **what** he is! Does the thought of his hands on your flesh make you **sick**? Would you carry his **monster **in your womb?"_

More shadow creatures appeared from the mist and moved in to make their kill.

_"Would you dishonor your family like that?"_

Maya screamed and charged the creatures, but the thing's voice was in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"We need to find her." Von said under his breath.<p>

Ben and the other Aurorans had left, and it was only himself and Kalin in the temple.

She nodded as she lowered her cup of tea, "I have no doubt she has encountered the Crawler..."

"The what?"

"Crawler." She said solemnly, "It arrived on our shores five years ago and nearly wiped out our entire civilization. The voice I heard on the steps of the temple...it told me the Princess was going to take the hard road here. That can only mean she will be forced to go through his lair."

Von hung his head. He had not touched the tea Kalin had brought him and it was quickly growing cold in front of him. But he did not want to eat or drink, he wanted to find Maya as fast as possible.

"Do you care for this woman?" Kalin inquired, "You look very sad...more so than Ben Finn."

He shrugged, "Finn only cares for himself."

"And you?" She asked.

He swallowed hard and looked away from her.

Kalin nodded, "I see."

Von reached for the cup of tea, but stopped when he noticed his hand was shaking. He rubbed his hands together before tightly clasping his knees to stop the embarrassing twitch.

"What do we do now?" Von asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"The nightly sand storms will make finding her even more difficult," Kalin said with a grim look on her face, "I am afraid we must trust that she can survive until the sun rises..."

The idea angered him, but he knew there was wisdom in it. They could hardly help her and Walter if they were blinded by the sand.

"It feels wrong...sitting here and doing nothing." He admitted.

Kalin thought for a moment, "If she is the hero you claim she is, then she must be expected to face trials, no? Perhaps this is one of those trials. Have faith in her, Von Kaiser."

* * *

><p>Maya struggled to pull Walter out of the cave. He craved the warmth of the sun, and she was desperate to get him there. They had been underground for so long, Maya suspected at least a full day had passed. And she was eager to feel the sun once again too.<p>

She ascended a flight of stairs and found herself on a sort of lookout point.

"W-What do you see?" Walter gasped hoarsely, "Any sign of civilization?"

Maya peered out across the desert, "I see something in the distance, a statue of some sort."

"H-How far?"

She frowned, "It's going to take us a few hours..."

Walter slumped forward, and this time she could not stop him from collapsing.

"Walter!"

"G-Go on without me, please!"

"No way, Walter, you're coming with me!" She grabbed his arm and heaved him onto his feet.

"I'll get you killed, Maya, you have to leave me behind..." He wheezed, "I'll not just slow you down, I'll g-get you killed!"

She ignored him as she went down another set of stairs.

"It weakened you too...d-don't think I can't tell!"

"Enough, Walter," she said through clenched teeth, "I'm not leaving you behind!"

They approached a cliff and she looked down. Maya did not seeing a safe way to bring Walter with her.

"S-Stop...I can't...I just can't..." His throat was tight and he was struggling to suck in air.

Maya knelt beside him, tears threatening to fall, "I can't do this without you..."

"Y-Yes, you can...you've done me proud," he closed his eyes, "you've always done me proud."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, took a deep breath, and stood. Hale nuzzled against her leg, and she threaded her fingers through his fur.

"I'll get help, Walter, don't you worry..."

Without looking back, she jumped of the ledge.

She landed in the sand, and Hale followed soon after.

The heat was almost unbearable, but she made herself run over the dunes toward the statue. If there was going to be a chance of saving Walter, she knew she had to move quickly.

Just as she passed a giant stone arch, shadows engulfed her.

_"You left him to die! He'd have done anything for you!"_

She cursed under her breath and ran past the ghostly image of Walter. She knew it wasn't really him, but running past him still took a tremendous amount of strength.

_"He's in pain, and it's all your fault!"_

Ben appeared. His eyes were glowing red and a long sword was stuck through his gut. Blood covered the front of him, and the air around him smelled metallic and foul.

_"He is dead because of you!"_

Maya's sight was clouded by tears, but she managed to round the bend in the path.

She stopped in her tracks.

Standing before her was Von.

He didn't look like the other apparitions, he looked real.

Maya smiled and ran towards him, only to run through him completely.

She spun around, "V-Von?"

His scar looked dull against his skin, and he wasn't smiling.

She tried to reach out to him again, and was able to grasp the lapels of his coat.

"Von! Please! I need your help!" Maya tried to pull him forward, but he didn't budge, "We need to find somewhere safe -"

He grabbed her arms and opened his mouth to reveal long, sharp incisors. His white-blue eyes glowed and shifted to red.

Maya pushed against him, "No! Please, Von!"

Just as his teeth grazed her neck and threatened to puncture her skin, he vanished in a puff of black mist that washed over her.

Free of his grasp, Maya fell to her knees and touched her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to tell herself it was only the creature toying with her, that the real Von would never do that, but the encounter still terrified her.

She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but knew she had to keep going - for Walter's sake.

Unable to stand, she crawled until she found a huge staircase.

Weakened and nearly blinded by the darkness that was crawling over her skin, Maya started up the stairs. The coarse stone was painfully hot against her hands, but she was too far gone to care.

The darkness slithered across her body and shot into her eyes.

She sobbed and clawed at her eyes. She could feel it sinking into her.

Blinded, Maya whimpered and curled up into a ball on the first landing.

_"He will turn you into a monster! Yes, that is what he wants!"_

"N-No..." Maya stammered, "he'd never -"

_"He will betray you...hurt you...leave you...just like **Elliot** did!"_

Maya lifted her head up and screamed at the voice, "Shut up! You'll not get me! You'll never win!"

_"I already have, Princess, I already have."_


	20. On the Edge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con).

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the lovely reviews that have been left so far! It is so nice to know "Wolves" is really being enjoyed :) I am especially proud of this story, more so than all my others I believe, and writing it has been a real pleasure! - Fallon.

**Chapter Nineteen**

_"Fear has a large shadow, but he himself is small." - Ruth Gendler_

A warm gust of wind blew the sand off of her body. The sun had risen, but the Princess could not see it.

Swirls of darkness covered both of her eyes completely and dripped down her cheeks like ink rolling off the tip of a quill. She could feel it moving, trying to burrow itself down into her soul - but even in such a weakened state, she fought it.

She heard something in the distance - footsteps hurrying towards her.

Maya reached for her Dragonstomper, but was too weak to free it from her belt.

Suddenly, Maya felt like she was floating.

Voices erupted around her and she was lifted up from the burning stone.

"Maya! Wake up!"

She groaned.

"Open your eyes!"

Her head rolled back as the strong arms that held her tightened. Too weak to lift her head, she had no idea who it was that was carrying her. But the arms felt vaguely familiar - so she allowed herself to believe it was _him. _

"V-Von?" She croaked.

Ben cringed at the mention of the wolf, but reminded himself not to use it against her. "Not to worry, Princess, we'll get you home in one piece."

Limp in his arms and her head pounding, Maya didn't realize it was Ben and not Von that held her.

"I can't see...V-Von...I can't see..." Her chin trembled. How could she be a hero if she was blind?

Ben looked down at her, "It's going to be alright..."

But he didn't know if it was, she looked near death.

Maya whimpered as she was laid down on something flat and then jerked up.

"What -"

"You're on a stretcher, love," Ben said softly, "we're bringing you into the city."

She opened her eyes, but everything was blurred by the darkness that still lingered there. The stretcher shifted, jostling her sore body and intensifying the pounding in her head.

"Be careful!" Ben spat to those carrying her.

"W-Walter...where is he?" Maya gasped, remembering that she had made the last part of her journey alone.

Ben squeezed her hand, "We'll find him, you just sit tight, Princess."

She teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, then finally gave in.

* * *

><p><em>Maya opened her eyes, and found herself in the castle garden.<em>

_The leaves were starting to change color and a thin layer of frost had spread over the grass and crumpled leaves. The setting sun made the yellows and reds of the world gleam even brighter. _

_Maya took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. _

_She knew it wasn't real, but it had been too long since she'd seen the garden. Even in a dream it was a sight to behold. It had once been a haven for her, but now it twisted her emotions so tightly she felt like she'd be sick. _

_Maya casually strolled about the paths, visiting all of the special spots she had adored as a child. The tree Logan had helped her climb, the pond her father had taught her to fish in and...and the spot where her and Elliot had shared their first kiss. _

_The willow tree swayed in the wind and she walked around it's trunk. _

_She ran her hand sadly over the bark._

_Elliot had chased her under it's canopy of wispy branches and around the trunk. She had collapsed in a fit of laughter among the leaves and he'd knelt beside her and silenced her with a kiss. She had long since forgotten what had made her laugh so hard, but she'd never forget that kiss. It had been sweet and rather awkward with the innocence of first love, but she spent the rest of that day with a huge smile on her lips and a fire in her belly._

_It made her feel alive - Elliot had made her feel alive._

_"Hello, Princess."_

_Maya glanced over her shoulder, and spotted Theresa sitting on a stone bench._

_"It's been a too long, child," she patted the seat next to her, "come and sit a while..."_

_She took a small step forward, "Will you answer my questions?"_

_Theresa grinned, "Perhaps."_

_Maya reluctantly sat beside the old woman, but kept her eyes fixed on the willow, "What is this place?_

_"The castle garden -"_

_"No," Maya interrupted, "this isn't real...I'm not really at the castle, am I?"_

_"Hmm, it is and it isn't. But you are right I suppose - you're on the Road to Rule."_

_"Why the change?"_

_Theresa turned to her, "I thought you'd like it, child."_

_Maya shook her head slowly, "Elliot died in this place, I can't enjoy it anymore...not like I used to." She refused to allow herself such a thing._

_"You made your choice, Maya," Theresa said calmly, "we can not turn back the clock..."_

_She hung her head, "I know..."_

_"Just know that with every one you make, for good or ill, you will be stronger for it." _

_A strong burst of wind tore through the garden, violently pulling the fallen leaves into the air. They twirled in the wind, creating small tornadoes of color. _

_"Then...what about Von?" Maya asked, glancing back up to watch the seer. _

_"What about him?"_

_"Theresa, I did something to him" Maya said desperately, "but I'm not sure what. You talk about making choices...was what I did to him a bad one?"_

_She shook her head, "I'll not judge your choices -"_

_"Please, just tell me what I did to him! I'm tired of all your riddles!" She shot up from her seat, "Tell me!"_

_Theresa looked up at her with blind eyes and spoke calmly, "The girl, Shiloh, was right. You passed a fragment of your will into him when you struck him. But at that moment, when your hand made contact with his flesh, you also established a bond, a connection of sorts. He told you he felt stronger with you around, that is because he is. How close he is to you determines how strong his will is."_

_"So...he's a hero? Like me?"_

_Theresa shook her head, "No, his blood didn't change and he does not have control over it. That is why it flared so suddenly at Reaver's mansion, his emotions were so extreme it forced the will out in the form of lightning. He has nothing to harness and direct his new found will, that is why it is extremely dangerous for him to use it offensively, be wary! You were both just lucky at Reaver's manor."_

_"What's dangerous about it?" Maya asked as she sank back down to her seat, "I use it all the time."_

_"But you have your gauntlets. They harness the power from your blood, but his power is wild. It reacts to you because your power is a calming one...that, and because of his feelings for you."_

_Maya blushed then looked away, "So...it won't hurt him?"_

_"So long as he doesn't try to use it offensively, no. He'll have more stamina in battle and be tougher, but he is by no means a will user."_

_"Why...why did this happen?"_

_Theresa smiled wickedly, "Because the will let it happen. It has always been a sensitive thing, will, it moves and shifts with the emotions of those who weld it. As to why it would permit such a thing, why it would jump to another, I can only...speculate."_

_"It isn't like you not to know something, Theresa." Maya suggested hesitantly. She was truly grateful of what the seer had shared but, as always, it seemed like she would not give the entire truth. _

_It scared her sometimes, what the seer really wanted from her. It was true Theresa had helped her father, but at what cost? Surely the mysterious woman was not utterly selfless? _

_The old woman stood, "Remember what I've told you, Princess, he'll be risking death if he uses it."_

_Theresa walked off and mist hurried in to cover her tracks. _

* * *

><p>Von paced back and forth as the priestess tended to Maya.<p>

It infuriated him beyond words that Ben had been the one to find her, but she was safe and that was what mattered in the long run.

"You're making me dizzy." Ben complained from his seat near Walter, "Will you cut it out?"

He glared at the Captain, "If you don't shut your mouth, I will - permanently!"

"Enough!" Kalin spat, "Your bickering is not helping her concentration!" She gestured to the priestess.

Ben looked away and mumbled, "He's just moody cause I was the one who found her..."

Von snarled and shot a murderous stare Ben's way, "But whose name was she muttering, Finn?"

He had been there when Ben and the Aurorans brought her to the temple. She had a firm grip on Ben's hand, but he had heard her whispering **his** name as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"Why you ungrateful -"

"You'll not finish that sentence, Captain Finn!" Kalin demanded as she stood, "I do not know how you do things in Albion, but this is a temple!"

Ben grumbled, crossed his arms and turned his back to Von.

Von crouched down beside Maya and watched the priestess work. The darkness around her eyes was fading, but her breathing was still labored.

"Will she be alright?"

The priestess frowned at the question, "She is strong."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

The old woman sighed, "She is doing well."

"Your sitting here will not make this go any faster," Kalin said, having calmed herself, "please...keep an eye on things in the city."

Von opened his mouth to protest.

Kalin raised her hand, "There is nothing you can do here. I will keep an eye on her and let her know where you are as soon as she wakes."

He sighed and reluctantly left the temple.

* * *

><p><em>Maya sat alone on the bench near the willow tree.<em>

_Theresa had disappeared into the mist, but she had left her with a lot to think about. _

_The strange scar she had given Von, the bond they'd established at that moment - what did it mean? Sure he was stronger when he was near her, but why had it happened in the first place? _

_When she'd struck him, she had been so angry, so shouldn't the will have simply hurt him rather than transfer to him? The way Theresa had described it made it sound like the will had a mind of it's own, it's own agenda separate from her own. The idea made her feel used, sort of like a vessel for some strange, arcane power. _

_Maya sighed and held her head in her hands._

_For so long she had thought** she** welded it and made it bend to **her** will, but what the seer had told her threw that out the window. She realized truly for the first time that she knew nothing about the magic the gauntlets channeled._

_It scared her that she knew so little and yet was expected to have all the answers. _

_A wave of exhaustion flowed over her and she laid down on the bench._

_Perhaps heroes weren't expected to know why they had their power, only to use it. It didn't seem fair, but Maya knew that was the way of things._

_She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Despite everything, she suddenly felt very serene._

_An invisible hand caressed her cheek and closed her eye lids. _

* * *

><p>The fog that clouded her mind lifted, and Maya opened her eyes without pain.<p>

The ceiling was stone but had been painted to look like a starry night sky. It was crudely drawn, but Maya was just happy she could actually see it.

"Hello."

She glanced to her side and saw an exotic woman with a warm smile looking down at her, "My name is Kalin, and you are in the City of Aurora."

Maya cleared her throat, "A-Are any of my friends here?"

_"The light in your eyes offend us! The light inside you must be extinguished!"_

She quivered as **it's** voice echoed in her mind.

"Do you mean a devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?," Ben piped in, hopping up on the platform, "not dead yet my friend."

"How did you -"

He chuckled, "Kalin here found me and wolf-boy washed up in their port. I used my charms to get a search party sent out for you...not that Kalin here needed much convincing."

She smiled, "I never should have doubted Walter, he assured me you were on a beach somewhere with a dozen beautiful women." Maya peaked over Ben's shoulder, "Walter! Is he -"

"He's in good hands," Ben said as he moved to let her see.

Walter was laying motionless on a stone platform, his hands crossed. A woman in richly decorated robes waved her hands over his body and muttered what Maya could only guess were prayers.

"Will he wake up?" Maya asked.

Kalin sighed, "Removing the darkness from you, saving your sight, was hard. For him, it will be much harder. You had youth on your side, he will have to rely on stubbornness."

Ben grinned, "Well then we have nothing to worry about!"

Maya swatted him, "Not now, Ben."

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your hide?" He jested.

Maya tried to hide her surprise, "Oh...thanks."

He scratched his head and gave her a cocky look, "Sorry to disappoint, Princess."

"Your other friend had been pacing back and forth at your bedside for many hours," Kalin said as she stood, "I finally asked that he put himself to better use."

"He's patrolling the city," Ben clarified, "keeping us riff-raft in line and all that."

He helped Maya to her feet, but she was nearly bowled over by Hale.

"Easy boy," she laughed as she scratched his sides, "can't get rid of me that easily!"

"You should wander our streets," Kalin offered as she led them into the main temple, "see what the Crawler has done to us."

"The Crawler?" Maya had never heard of such a creature.

_"Tainted...broken little toys..."_

She grimaced, but tried to conceal it.

"The being you faced in the desert. It appeared five years ago and has brought us nothing but death and destruction since." She stopped on a balcony overlooking a neglected town square. "Few of us are left now, and soon...we will blow away with the sand and be forgotten."

Maya approached the exhausted leader, "What can I do?"

Kalin looked back at her, "I heard a voice before you arrived. At first, I believe it to be the Crawler, as it often enjoys taunting us, but this voice was of a woman. She said her name was Theresa."

Maya's eyes opened wide and she remembered the dream she'd had on the way to Aurora.

"She said you were coming, you and your friends. She said you were the hope for our people," she regarded Maya with a sad but proud stare, "I do hope that she is right."

"I...I will certainly do what I can, Kalin."

She nodded, "Then go and speak with the people, learn their stories."

Maya glanced back to Ben.

He shook his head sadly, "You go ahead, I've seen enough to last me a life time."

* * *

><p>Von watched her wander the streets from his perch atop one of the many oddly shaped houses.<p>

There were only a small handful of people on the streets. Many were just staring off into nothingness, waiting silently for the Crawler to come and get them - their minds broken. A few others were posting memorials, but they were equally defeated and weary.

He watched her approach one of the men posting a memorial.

Sadness and despair blanketed the city like a shroud. It was infectious too, for he ultimately felt worse the more he saw. Dead bodies rotted in the streets a few feet from occupied houses.

The living were too afraid to go outside to bury the dead.

Dead - that was what the city was, utterly dead.

Around him were the bones of what it was once a vibrant desert oasis filled with color and laughter. But the color had been dulled by the darkness and the laughter of children had been snuffed out under cover of night.

What remained of Aurora now was with it's few remaining citizens. They were like the last puzzle pieces of a culture on the verge of being forgotten by time.

Von spotted Maya leaving the man and leapt down into an ally to follow her.

She walked with her head down and he followed, keeping to the shadows and exchanging glances with Hale.

She finally stopped at the port and sat down in the sand, pulling her legs into her chest. Hale sniffed her, bowed his head and walked away.

Von could smell it too - fresh tears.

He stepped out of the shadows and approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

Her shoulders were twitching and he could hear the muffled sounds of sniffles. "Princess?"

She jumped and looked up at him, her chest heaving.

"I'm sorry -"

Maya quickly got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. Her cheek pressed firmly to his chest, he could feel her tears soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. He swallowed hard, "I am glad you are awake -"

"I thought you were dead," Maya exclaimed in a gasp.

Von blinked a few times, expecting her to vanish, "Well...I'm not."

She could hear his heart thumping in his chest, "I should punch you for pushing me off the ship..."

"I thought it was rather noble of me." Von said with a small grin.

"I didn't hear you jump in after me," she grasped the lapels of his coat, "and I couldn't find you once I broke the surface..."

"I went in after you, just as the ship split in two. I...I heard you calling my name, but the waves pushed me away from the sound of your voice."

Maya bit her lip and tried to smother the memories of the Crawler's taunts, tried to forget how it had warped and manipulated _him_.

Von leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing -"

_"He_ will turn you into a monster! Yes, that is what he wants!"__

"You're a very bad liar," he breathed against her skin, "tell me..."

_"He will betray you...hurt you...leave you...just like **Elliot** did!"_

Maya pulled away and looked up at him deeply.

"What is it?" He asked, growing more concerned by her strange glance - she looked absolutely terrified, like a switch had been triggered inside of her.

She let go of his coat and backed away, pressing the back of her hand to her lips.

His eyes weren't red, and his teeth weren't sharp...but still she feared what the Crawler had mocked her with. She worried that if she remained, he would turn into just that.

He reached out to her, "Amaythea?"

She turned and ran away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. Wind whipped past her ears and blew sand into her eyes.

Shame overwhelmed her, fear suffocated her, and a massive sense of unworthiness consumed her.

In her mind, the Crawler laughed at her.


	21. Shared Battles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the lovely reviews that have been left so far! It is so nice to know "Wolves" is really being enjoyed :) Writing it has been a real pleasure! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. _

_Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - Martin Luther King, Jr_

The house was dark except for a lone candle in the study.

Ezra sighed and his breath hit the flame, making it quiver.

"Master?"

His eyes shot over to a darkened corner of the room, "Sneaking isn't very becoming of a gentleman, Malakai..."

He stepped into the light, "Forgive me, Master."

The young male was a new addition to the Family, having just been turned by Ezra himself. He was cocky, but he had every reason to be – he was a born hunter and killer. While those traits had made him an outcast and a criminal in the world of humans, they made the transition into the life of a balverine an easy one. Ezra had heard whispers of him and saved him from a remote jail in the mountains, where he was waiting for his turn before the executioner. It was not difficult to convince him to accept the bite.

Ezra chuckled, "I didn't say not to do it, just that you're not a gentleman."

"No, sir," he sneered wickedly, "I'd never claim to be."

"But what you are, Malakai, is of use to me..."

The young man straightened, eager to prove himself to his new master.

Ezra liked that in him, "My brother will surely be returning with the Princess and her allies within the next few days, I want you to see that he is removed from the fighting..."

Malakai's eyes narrowed as his mind raced with a hundred evil thoughts, "What do you have in mind?"

"We need him for the battle, there's no denying that. See to it that he is separated from everyone, I want none to see his "demise". Do not kill him though, simply detain him and make sure he stays quiet. I have an arrangement with a...friend," Ezra smirked, "He will take care of the rest."

Malakai frowned, "So...I can't kill him?"

Ezra twirled his glass of wine, watching the candle flicker through the rich liquid, "No...his end will be far sweeter, youngling, far sweeter."

"Then who may I play with, Master?" He asked hopefully, "Surely you have found use for my particular talents?"

Ezra nodded slowly as he thought, he rather liked having a lackey to do the killing for him, "You are rather gifted...it would be a shame not to utilize those fine talents of yours."

"My victims have their own section in the Mistpeak Graveyard," he said proudly, "I'd be honoured to add your enemies to my collection." Malakai was glad to be out of the jail, and was eager to show his gratitude for the new power Ezra had bestowed on him. Killing and inflicting pain were as natural to him as breathing.

And he desperately needed to take a breath.

"You're eager," Ezra said smoothly, "that is good. For now, focus on preparing for the upcoming battle. We have to aid the Princess. If she fails, so do we all. Aid her, get her to the throne, and use the chance to remove my brother from the picture once and for all."

Malakai nodded, "And what will we tell her when Von is gone? Will she not ask to see the body?"

Ezra shrugged, "We kill one of the lesser males and burn the body. She'll not know the difference."

He bowed, but there was something else he was dying to know, "Sire...who is taking care of your brother's end?" He was curious to know whom Ezra trusted more with the murder of his own brother. Who else was more qualified then himself?

Ezra chuckled and blew out the candle. He looked at the younger male, his eyes glowing in the dark, "Reaver."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Maya?"<p>

Ben glanced over to him and shrugged, "She promised Kalin her support, spoke with Walter and hurried off to buy a house in the area."

Von resisted the urge to shake the man, "Where?"

Ben glared at him, "You're the wolf...sniff her out."

Tension hung between the two men, both of whom had locked their sights on the other.

"I pity you Finn," Von spat angrily.

"Oh really? Do tell!" Ben threw down his book and stood.

"I pity you because you only appreciate her with your eyes," Von said coolly, "you can not appreciate her like I can. You do not notice the scent of lavender on her after a bath, or the smell of the earth clinging to her...you only _see_ her. And that is because you are a roaming male, a casanova. You can not appreciate her for everything she is."

Ben stammered searching for something to hit back with, anything to get a rise out of the balverine. He clenched his fists, "Do you really think she'll want you? That she'll want to add the blood of a balverine into that of a hero?" He shook his head, "You're pathetic."

Von didn't flinch, "Coming from you that doesn't mean much, Finn."

He spun around and left the speechless Captain in the temple. Finding Maya was easy, he knew her scent. But he had hoped the Captain could shed some light on what was bothering her so much. Clearly it had been a waste of his time.

Von knew deep down that Ben wasn't a horrible person, he knew that he'd follow the revolution, and Maya, to the end. But, he _did_ know Finn's type, and he didn't want him sniffing around Maya. She wasn't his, and perhaps never would be, but so long as there was hope his instincts told him to keep all others away. It was primal, ingrained in him like breathing and hunting - males defended the female they desired as their mate, it was as simple as that.

He scaled the clay-brick wall of the nearest building and inhaled the cool desert night air.

The smoke of a fire and the salty scent of roasting pork, the water from a well, the musky mix of sweat and tobacco...and beyond all of that, Maya.

* * *

><p>Maya curled up in a ball on the bed. She felt weak and broken, and she didn't want anyone to see her in such a state. She had locked the door and windows to make sure of that. Even Hale was outside.<p>

The room was lit with numerous candles, all of which she had salvaged from the ruins of the city. She needed them, all of them, to keep the shadows at bay. The light that had been inside of her, once so strong, felt dimmer.

She shivered, but didn't bother pulling the sheets up. Her leggings and skirt were folded neatly beside the bed and her Dragonstomper was loving placed atop them. She wore only her blouse and her undergarments, which provided little protection from the chilly air that slipped through the cracks in the house. Untucked, her blouse stopped just above her knees. She tucked her legs up under the thin fabric.

In the morning they'd be leaving for Albion. She'd have to face her brother, the man she both loved and hated. He'd killed Elliot, Major Swift, and countless others, but she still loved him with every ounce of strength she had. He'd raised her after her father died, had defended her from bullies and taken care of her when she was sick.

But she knew what the people of Albion would ask of her, knew that they were hungry for revenge - for her brother's blood.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

How could she bring herself to do it?

He wasn't perfect, but by Avo he was all she had.

Kalin had told her of Logan's betrayal, how he had sworn to aid the Aurorans after they saved him from the Crawler only to turn his back on them. It made her sick to think he'd do that, but then again she knew how deep the Darkness ran, knew the games it played. It bound them together – two pawns in a sick dance with the Darkness taking the lead.

In her heart she knew it had taunted her brother in the same way and that, ultimately, much of what was good in him had died in the caves.

But she couldn't condemn him for it, for she feared she too had lost a part of herself in that very cave.

She cringed and rubbed her arms.

Even now, so far from the caves were the Darkness dwelled, it haunted her. And how far would it follow her? All the way to Albion? It was like a stain she couldn't wash from her hand, only it went far deeper.

It had brought her past hate to the surface, toyed with Von's image and twisted it for it's own enjoyment. More than anything, she was ashamed of how she'd reacted and she was just happy no one else had been around to witness her pathetic display.

She had been alone, just as she was now.

"Amaythea?"

She whirled around at the sudden break in her sweet silence and quickly made a grab for her Dragonstomper. Anger and fear clouding her eyes, she pointed the pistol at the intruder.

Wide eyed, Von raised his hands, "Woah, it's just me, kid!"

She blinked a few times and lowered the pistol shamefully, "Why are you here?"

He tried not to stare, but seeing her spread out on the bed in nothing but her blouse was difficult to ignore, "I was worried about you -"

"So you broke into my house?"

He pointed up, "You forgot to shut the skylight."

Maya glanced up and saw that the wooden shutter was still propped open. She frowned and brushed away her tears, "That doesn't mean you're welcome to barge in on me as you please..."

He noticed her tremble on the bed and took a step closer, "Amaythea -"

"I told you not to call me that!" Maya hissed, feeling naked and fragile under his gaze and hating herself for it, "I want to be left alone...please!"

She rolled away from him and allowed her hair to fall forward to cover her face.

Von crouched down at the edge of her bed, "What happened in the desert?"

"Please..." she murmured, "just leave me alone..."

"That's not happening," he said softly, "you're just going to have to answer my questions."

"You can't make me." She countered, trying to ignore how much of a blubbering child she sounded like.

Von's eyes ran down her figure and he realized, with a heavy heart, that he could see her ribs and spine sticking out against her blouse. Whatever had happened in the desert, it had affected her greatly. It was almost like it had drained her. Of what, he could only guess.

"You need to eat something, Maya."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Then answer my question."

She shook her head, "I don't want to think about it."

"But you are," he offered gently, "and not talking about it isn't doing you any good."

She hated when he was right.

"You'll hate me for it," she said through tears, "and wish I'd never told you..."

Von smiled, "I seriously doubt that."

Defeated, she rolled onto her back and glanced at him. Crouching down like he was, he looked like an animal about to pounce. What the Crawler told her replayed in her mind, but she looked beyond that to his eyes and saw that his concern was genuine and deep.

"I woke up alone on a beach. Walter found me, but when neither you or Ben appeared..." she choked on a sob, "I thought two more friends had died for me."

"Maya -"

"But Walter pulled me onward. We left the beach the only way we could - through the cave." Maya shook her head, "It was so dark, so cold, but I didn't think anything was strange or out of the ordinary until **it** started talking to us."

He watched fresh tears fall down her cheek, "What did it say?"

"Everything I feared." She swallowed hard, "It was like it could read my mind, my very soul. It told me Ben was dead. And...and it spoke about you. I knew it was taunting me, lying to me, but at the same time I feared it was speaking the truth. When we finally made it out of the cave, Walter insisted I go on without him. The Darkness hurt him, slipped inside of him, but I managed to fight it off. I tried to carry him but I couldn't. I left him there..."

"Maya...that wasn't your fault."

"He'd never have left me though!" She said through clenched teeth. "Never!"

Von's heart ached for her, "He's alive because of you."

She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, "I was a coward. I ran so hard through the desert, away from it, away from what it whispered to me. I thought I'd left it behind, but it followed me. It...it showed me things."

"What?" He eyed her fearfully, "What did you see?"

"Walter, Ben," she looked at him, "...you."

Von shook his head sadly, "You aren't the coward, Maya, **it** is. You made it through the desert, you fought it's influence in the temple. And whatever you saw...Maya, none of it was real."

"I know, but I'm just so angry that I allowed myself to believe it. I let it play with my head."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, "I saw you...and you looked so real, I thought you'd found me. I told you I needed help but you didn't seem to hear me and..."

"And?"

She'd grown so much in the time she'd know him, and to think for a moment that she still feared what he was both embarrassed and shamed her. Her lip quivered, "You tried to bite me."

Expecting an anger filled response, she looked away from him, "It told me you didn't deserve to live, that it looked forward to...to..."

"Shhh," Von suddenly whispered in her ear.

She jumped, not having heard him move across the bed to her, and tried to edge away from him.

He smiled and pulled her close, looking down at her with gentle eyes, "Maya..."

Her entire body went rigid against him, fearful of his response, "Von, please...I'm sorry -"

Von silenced her with a kiss.

Her eyes opened wide, then fluttered shut. The kiss was even softer then the one he'd stolen on the ship, but she could tell he was holding back, that he was being gentle. It was like he was savouring every second, drawing it out for fear he'd never get another chance.

And somehow the darkness around her felt lighter.

His lips left hers and slowly trailed across her jaw.

Air escaped her parted lips in tiny gasps and she desperately held onto his shoulders. With him looming over her, she realized just how solid and strong he was, and whimpered - it both scared and excited her.

"You know I'd never bite you right?" He whispered as he kissed her ear, "I could never hurt you like that."

She arched off the bed as he licked her neck, her mouth open in a silent moan. She'd never thought a man's touch could feel so good. It was warmer than the sun, and her skin craved it just as much.

Maya closed her eyes. She loved it, loved him, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing either. The admission made her vulnerable, to more than just the Darkness, and she knew she could never admit it aloud.

He would leave after all, no matter what he said.

Encouraged, and afire with desire, Von ran a hand up her thigh.

Maya's eyes shot open and she quickly brushed his hands off of her.

The tingling warmth evaporated from her skin.

She looked up and realized how tremendously hurt Von looked.

"I-I'm sorry..." She muttered as she turned away from him.

He kissed the side of her neck tentatively, fearful she'd pull away completely, "Let me take your mind off it all..."

She trembled, "H-How?"

Maya scolded herself as soon as her voice trailed off. She wasn't blind to the lust in his eyes, and could only imagine what he had in mind. Still, she hated to draw attention to her lack of experience.

Her mind raced with a dozen new worries. She loved him, more than she cared to admit, but how far would she go? The innocent side of her feared he'd disappear as soon as he got what he wanted and she doubted she could handle that, not on top of everything else.

Von stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He ran his fingers down her cheek, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Princess."

His voice sounded hopeful.

She swallowed hard and managed to force herself not to look away.

"Talk to me..." he pleaded in a strained voice, "let me help you."

Maya shook her head, "There's nothing you can do. It's my battle, I knew it wasn't going to be easy the moment I accepted the gauntlet."

He lightly kissed her lips, "It may be your battle, but there is something I can do..."

His hand brushed across her stomach and she tensed.

"I'll not go under the fabric," he assured her, "I promise."

Though he knew it'd be damned hard.

He doubted she knew how much she controlled him or how easily she could break him if she willed it so. Having her pressed up against him, clad in little more than her blouse...it shook him more than he'd ever dreamed.

Maya nodded quickly and stifled a moan as he rubbed her bare legs.

"Y-You're not on top of fabric..." She stammered quickly, not trusting herself with long sentences.

Von smirked, "I said I'll not go under it, not that I'd avoid the parts of you not covered in it."

She bit her lip but made no attempt to stop him, "Damn you..."

His hands melted the tension in her legs and he soon moved down to her calves. It was strange, how good it felt, but she wasn't about to complain.

He watched her face relax into contentment as he rubbed and kneaded her muscles. But he couldn't help watch her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily, her bosom bound down by tightly wrapped cloth. Memories of what little he had seen of her at the tavern bathhouse resurfaced and a growl brewed in the back of his throat.

He leaned up and kissed her stomach, smiling against her as she sighed, "You're beautiful, Maya."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Liar."

Von chuckled, "Hmm, every inch of you, my love."

Maya nervously clutched the sheets on either side of her - had he said love? _His love?_

His lips pressed to her bound breasts brought her back to reality, "V-Von!"

"I told you I'd take your mind off it all," he murmured, resting his head on her chest, "and I intend to do just that."


	22. Into the Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the lovely reviews that have been left! I am sorry this update took so long. I re-wrote it numerous times and am only just now happy with it :) I hope you find it worth the wait - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Von leaned over her, placing a knee between Maya's parted legs to steady himself as he trailed kisses along her neck. When he was satisfied every inch of her neck had been given equal attention, he crashed his lips to hers.

Von wanted her in every way.

He could feel her hesitation, sense her fears, and he forced himself to calm down and gain control of his senses so he could proceed at a pace she was comfortable with. He reminded himself of his "promise" to remain over the fabric of her blouse.

Maya nibbled on his lower lip and he shuddered.

He smelled something new from her, something he hoped had been there all along – desire.

So close, her scent was completely intoxicating – far more than any tavern ale or fine wine he'd ever tasted. The feel of her skin under his lips, under his finger tips...it was enough to drive a lesser man to the brink of insanity and beyond.

He pulled back and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow, as he hurried to filter everything he was experiencing.

Never had he experienced such dizzying, overwhelming feelings before and he was at a loss regarding how to deal with them – and that made him feel horribly inadequate, a poor choice as a potential mate.

And that was the worst fate for a male to be faced with.

"Von?" Maya questioned, confused and worried by the abrupt end to the bliss that was being lavished upon her.

His eyes remained closed, "I-I...I'm sorry." He pulled himself off of her and shamefully hung his head, certain he had ruined the moment with her and perhaps more.

Maya sat up and watched him, hoping he'd open his eyes, "I thought you were going to take my mind off of everything?" She asked with a smile.

But Von didn't see it, "I-I am sorry, Princess, I thought I could do this...but I fear I'm not as strong as I'd hoped."

She could tell he was pained, but at the same time she was rather frustrated.

After resisting for so long, she had relented some, only to have him pull back. The growing warmth between her legs and the feeling in her heart demanded to be dealt with.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maya crawled in front of him and nudged his knees apart.

Von's eyes shot open and he stared at her in a panic. The scent of her desire, of her need, was so strong his head was spinning.

Maya wasn't deterred though. She wasn't going to let him leave without fulfilling what he'd promised her – an escape from her worries.

She pressed a hand to his chest and gently pushed him onto his back.

He whimpered, but gave no resistance.

There were a hundred things she wanted to tell him, but her lips refused to move. Instead, she hoped to tell him everything through actions.

She touched the sides of his chest and smiled when he jumped, "Ticklish?"

He said nothing, but his breathing was laboured.

Eager yet unsure of what would please him, Maya kissed his stomach. Even with the fabric of his shirt between them, she could feel the heat from his skin against her lips.

She continued up at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening under her touch.

When she finally reached his exposed neck, she pressed a delicate kiss under his chin, "Won't you say something?"

A moan escaped his parted lips.

She freed the top few buttons of his shirt and pressed more nervous kisses to the nape of his neck. The newly ignited desire within her was surging, panicking for some sort of reaction from him.

She ran her tongue across his neck and got what she was looking for.

Von moaned and his head rolled back, exposing more of his neck to her.

Grasping the lapels of his coat, she pressed herself to him as she continued to flick her tongue across his flesh. She was rewarded with frequent groans from the pinned balverine.

Maya gently sucked on the curve of his neck and he bucked under her.

He bent his knees as he writhed, and his thigh pressed up firmly, if not suddenly, between Maya's legs. The contact sent a bolt of warmth across her womanhood that stopped her in her tracks.

She whimpered and Von reached up to touch her face, "Go ahead..."

Maya blushed and pushed her hips down, rubbing her crotch against his thigh. The pressure against her womanhood was just what she needed and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She felt dirty for doing it, but it felt too good to stop.

Her bloomers were soon saturated.

Von pushed his thigh against her as she rocked and watched her face contort in pleasure. He could tell she was trying to restrain herself, and that she was embarrassed. But to him she was absolutely stunning and he was more than willing to allow her to continue.

Maya whimpered above him. She was so sensitive, he wondered...but no, could she be an innocent?

He ran his hands from her shoulders, down her sides and to her hips. His fingers hesitated at the hem of her blouse, wanting nothing more than to rip it from her body.

The warmth between her legs was getting almost unbearable and she was desperate for more. Maya slipped her leg over him, straddling him, and continued her gentle but needy motions. She blushed as the rather large bulge in his trousers pressed against her most sensitive area. To know that she was inciting such a response from her left her with a strange sense of pride, but also fear.

Von struggled to stifle a growl and conceal his sharpened incisors as he gasped. She was pushing too many of his buttons at once, and he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

He grabbed her hips as she rocked forward and held her still, "Maya..."

"Please," she gasped, "don't make me stop."

His hips lifted of their own accord and both groaned.

"We can go no further..." Von insisted as his grip on her tightened.

Maya nibbled her lip as she thought, but ultimately grabbed the hem of her blouse and hiked it up and over her head.

His chest tightened and his erection throbbed.

Her breasts were tightly bound down, but he longed to free them. Blue swirls glowed across her stomach, twisting and twirling down and past the waistband of her bloomers. Seeing her so exposed only made him want to comfort her more.

Von whimpered at the sight of her, "H-Have mercy, my love..."

Maya blushed and leaned down so their noses touched, "You said you'd ease my worries...so ease them...please."

"I will," he managed to say, "but I...I can't claim you as I'd like."

He wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her, but something was holding him back – something he'd only just realized.

"Why not?" Maya asked in a panic, becoming horribly embarrassed by her display.

Von caressed her cheek, "You've never been with a man before, haven't you?"

She shrunk against him.

Humiliated, Maya eased herself off of him and reached for her blouse with tears in her eyes. She had tried to hide her lack of experience, but clearly she'd been fumbling too much.

Von grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Maya -"

"If I my touch was so unlikeable you could have had the decency to say so before I..I..." She couldn't even bring herself to say aloud what she had done. Rubbing herself against him, straddling him, removing her blouse...she was no better than a whore on the corner.

Growling, Von jerked her back against him and grabbed her hand.

Maya gasped as he pressed her hand against his aching erection.

"Your touch drives me wild," he whispered huskily into her ear, "don't think for a moment that I do not enjoy it."

Inhaling sharply, Maya licked his neck and rubbed her hand over his sizable bulge, "Then don't make me stop, Von."

He groaned as she slowly cupped him before nervously fumbling with his belt, "We can't...I-I haven't marked you..."

Maya kissed his parted lips, "Marked me?" She continued petting him as she spoke.

"Every mated pair marks each other through a scratch or a bite," he explained through clenched teeth, "to...to seal their bond and...gods, you need to stop that."

She smiled, having finally worked the clasp of his belt loose, "Then mark me."

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her lips, "But you haven't seen me in my true form...and when you do..." He couldn't even bare to finish his thought.

Turning from human to balverine was a painful, humiliating transformation. He didn't want her to see him like that, as a monster. He didn't want it to push her away. If he lost her, if she ran away in fear or disgust, he doubted he could live with himself. But not marking her was out of the question. He hadn't marked Seraphina, hadn't told her the truth, and had paid terribly for it.

Fate had conspired against him for betraying the ways of his true self, his balverine self, and he couldn't afford to make that mistake again. She meant far too much to him for him to risk in such a way.

"Maya," he searched for the right words, running his hand through his hair, "I can't lose you...what I mean is..."

She watched him fumble with his words, patiently waiting for him to continue. As strong as her arousal was at the moment, she could tell he was struggling with something important.

Von sighed, "What I'm trying to tell you is...that I want you to be my mate."

Her eyes opened wide, "You mean...you wouldn't leave if I...if we..."

She didn't know how to phrase it. There was really no way of telling him politely that she feared he'd make love to her and then leave. But growing up in the castle, hearing the ladies gossip...it did happen.

"No," he said with a grin, "I wouldn't leave you in the morning if we spent the night together. The reason I can't mark you now, why I can't love you completely, is because you have yet to see my true form. If I mark you, we're bound together. If you hate what you see when I turn...I want you to have a way out. I can't sully you like that."

She touched his cheek, "Von..."

"I don't like what I am, Maya," he lamented as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "and I'd change in an instant to make things easier for us if I could. Even if you still want me to mark you after you see what I am, I doubt those closest to you will approve of your choice of mate..."

He had a point, as much as she hated to admit it. Walter, Ben, Jasper...Albion...would they accept a balverine standing beside their queen?

Even if they did, by some strange chance, surely there would be other consequences.

Would one outlive the other? How would the blood of a hero mix with that of a balverine?

Von sighed, a sad yet contented smile on his lips, "We don't need to consider everything just now, Maya. I just don't want to bind you to a problem, you're going to have enough pressures around you when we return to Albion."

Knowing he was right, Maya rolled over and nuzzled up against him. She wished she could just run away with him and they could spend the rest of their days in seclusion, but fate had a different plan for her.

She smiled despite it all and kissed his chin, "And to think I feared it was my lack of experience that upset you."

Von chuckled, "You are foolish to think such a thing."

His words eased some of her nerves and she sat on her knees as she fumbled to put her blouse back on.

He pouted, "Have I said something wrong?"

Maya gave him a puzzled look, "No...why do you ask?"

"You're covering up," Von reached out to rub along the curve of her hip.

She glanced down and saw that, despite the pause in their activities, he was still hard.

"I thought you wouldn't claim me?" She asked, sinking down against him so her chest pressed against his.

Von ran the tips of his fingers over the top of her breasts, "There are...other ways in which I can pleasure you, my love."

Maya trembled in anticipation.

Smiling, Von eased her on top of him, having her assume the position she held earlier.

Happy to be back on top, Maya looked down at him with a coy grin upon her lips, "Now what, oh handsome teacher of mine?"

He slipped his fingers under the leg of her bloomers, playfully rubbing along her thigh, "Patience, my princess, I do not wish to rush this moment for the world..."

She blushed, his sweet words only adding to her desire, and slipped her hand down between them.

Von groaned as she brushed aside the clasp of his belt and started on the buttons. He playfully swatted her hand away and cupped her through the fabric of her bloomers. Her arousal had saturated the fine cotton, and he could trace the outer lips of her womanhood with ease.

Maya whimpered and grinded against his hand. Her excitement embarrassed her, but Von seemed pleased with it.

He pressed his finger along the seam of her lips and she leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of his head to brace herself as she quivered.

Von withdrew his hand and Maya opened her eyes, looking at him for some sort of explanation.

He gazed at her with hungry eyes, hooking his fingers under the bindings around her chest and tugging.

"How is this fair?" She asked in a hurried whisper, "That I should be so bare, and you not?"

Happy to oblige her, Von sat up just enough to shrug out of his coat. He quickly unfastened the majority of the buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head, the buttons he had missed popping free as he did so.

His chest finally bare to her, Maya drank up the sight of him.

A modest amount of curly black hair ran down the center of his chest and disappeared under the waistband of his trousers. To her sadness, scars were plentiful along his soft flesh. She pressed her hands to his chest and gently toyed with the curls of hair near his nipples.

Von's hands returned to the tightly bound wrappings around her chest, "You have no idea how you tease me so..."

Maya whimpered nervously, "V-Von..."

"Ever since that night in the tavern..." he said as he raised his hips, "I've wanted to see more of you, Maya."

She gasped as his tugs on the bindings became more desperate, "I...I was mortified that night," She confessed, the blush on her cheeks intensifying.

"Why?"

"I was afraid," she grinded hard against him, "about what you thought of me..."

He smiled, still struggling to free her, "You were stunning...and you still are, Maya."

"Hmm," she moaned, "such things you say..."

"I speak the truth..."

Von gave one last frustrated tug and finally forced the bindings down.

Maya gasped and sat up, trying to cover her exposed breasts.

He sat up with her and grabbed her wrists, "Let me see you, my love..."

She whimpered as he pried her arms from across her chest, the cool air and his gaze sending a shiver down her spine.

With a low groan, Von cupped her breast and brought her nipple to his lips, "So soft..."

He flicked her hard bud with his tongue, tracing circles slowly around it before capturing it with his lips. His sucks started off gentle, but soon became more needy. He caressed her other breast with his free hand, gently pinching her nipple as he roughly sucked her.

Maya's head rolled back as she moaned.

Never had she thought her breasts could be so sensitive, or that something so embarrassing could be so heavenly at the same time. She wanted to hide but she couldn't bare the thought of him stopping.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, intent on keeping him where he was.

Encouraged by her hold on him, Von snaked a hand down between them to the waistband of her bloomers.

Maya jumped slightly. She knew she was horribly wet and that Von could no doubt smell it on her. Still, she feared he'd not like the feel of her once the fabric had been cast aside.

"Maya?"

She forced herself to make eye contact with him, "Hmm?"

"May I continue?" He slipped a finger under the waistband so she knew what he was asking.

She looked away from him, pretending to be interested with something on the bed, "I...I doubt you'll like the feel of me..."

"I have yet to see a part of you I don't like, Maya."

She didn't look convinced.

Von sighed and kissed the top of her breasts, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Maya. Let me relieve your ache..."

He knew why she was embarrassed, and wished to quell her insecurities and fears. He wanted to feel just how wet she was, how ready she was for the heat of his touch.

The ache intensified and she inhaled sharply, "Y-You'll be gentle?"

The softness of her voice was matched only by the feel of her skin. He smiled and kissed her chin, "With you, always."

Maya thought for a moment, and he allowed her it.

Finally, she nodded.

Von watched her keenly, waiting to see that moment when she gasped at his touch.

His fingers slipped under her bloomers and toyed with the curls upon her womanhood.

Maya closed her eyes and whimpered through pursed lips.

He cupped her, allowing her to grow accustomed to the feel of a man's hand on her most sensitive area. When she relaxed against him, he parted her with his fingers and ran a single digit down her sopping slit.

Maya gasped and bucked against him, moaning his name at the sudden contact.

"Everything is fine, my love," he assured her, "there is nothing wrong with you..."

She dug her nails into his shoulders, "B-But...it feels so strange..."

"You're just excited, you like what I'm doing to you..."

It felt like a fire had been put to every nerve between her legs. She arched her back, "Oh, gods, I do!"

He flicked his finger over her swollen clit and watched her spasm.

"V-Von...w-what..."

He rubbed circles around the tiny bundle of nerves, "Forget about everything for tonight, my love..."

She whimpered, the huskiness of his voice doing nothing to dam the flow of her juices.

His fingers pressed firmly to her clit,Von captured her nipple with his lips and sucked.

Maya's eyes shot open. He was making her see stars. She blinked, but they remained.

"Von!"

He dipped a single finger down and prodded her opening. Her arousal coating his fingers, he slipped into her easily.

She leaned against him and lifted her hips up at the sudden intrusion.

He pressed his lips to her ear, "Relax your body."

Maya nodded and tried to do as he said.

"Good..." He breathed against her neck.

Von crooked his finger against her velvety walls and flicked.

She bit his shoulder to stifle her moan.

The stinging of her teeth digging into his flesh sent a rush through him like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was primal, like the balverine inside of him.

Dizzy with lust, Von forced another finger into her.

Maya felt the stinging pang and bit down harder.

His fingers pulsing in and out of her, the stinging was soon replaced with a growing pressure and warmth.

His incisors now long enough to slip past his closed lips, he rested his head on her shoulder to hide them from her. Her bucking, her moans, the scent of her arousal...it was all so much.

Maya braced herself and rocked against his hand. Her womanhood felt swollen and hot, and a coil of fire was tightening in her stomach.

Von seemed to sense what she was feeling and rolled forward so she fell onto her back.

He loomed over her, one hand painfully groping her breasts as he suckled her. He pounded his fingers into her harder than before in a desperate rush to send her over the edge.

Her lips parted in a silent scream, Maya arched her back as a wave of fluid gushed from her.

Von panted into the crook of her neck, his affections having left her nipples sore and coated in a sheen of his saliva. He removed his fingers and Maya let out a strangled groan.

Her sopping opening stung, but the blanket of pleasure Von had given her dulled it beautifully.

She snapped back to her senses just as Von tugged her bloomers from her completely.

Weak and dizzy from the bliss he'd just given her, she sluggishly looked down at him, "Are you not d-done with me yet, V-Von?"

He nudged her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thighs, "I hurt you..."

Maya swallowed hard and shook her head, "You did nothing of the sort."

He rubbed her legs, easing them further apart, "Nonetheless, let me clean you up."

"What do you -"

He parted her slick folds and pressed his tongue to her.

Maya gasped and reached down, trying to close her legs all the while.

Von glanced up so as to reassure her, but succeeded only in revealing the long, sharp incisors poking out from his lips.

Before Maya even had a chance to react, Von pushed himself away from her and scurried to find his shirt and coat in the mess around them.

Naked, but not wanting him to leave, Maya stood up and caught him in an embrace. She pressed kisses to his scarred back and struggled to hold onto him.

"I never should have come," he insisted, "you were crying and upset...I-I took advantage of you." He cursed under his breath, "I'm a monster..."

"So what," Maya said as tears brewed in her eyes, "you'll just leave me? Do you really think I'll feel better if you go out that door? After everything that just happened?"

Von hung his head.

"You're not going to scare me away, Von..."

Stray tears fell silently down his cheeks, "You say that now..." But what would she say when he'd be forced to turn all the way in the final battle?

Maya slipped around him. She pressed her hands to his chest, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. She could taste the salty tears on his lips. She realized that he had come to her in order to soothe her fears, but that he very much needed some of the same.

Von covered her with his coat and toyed with a lock of her hair. He seemed to be deep in thought, but Maya was just happy he hadn't left.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to her's, "I hope you're right, I hope you don't hate me after I...I..." he sighed, not wanting to even speak the words, "and if you still want me to mark you then, I will. But you've already marked me, Princess, and I do not regret coming here this night."

She rested her head against his warm chest. There was still so much uncertainty before them, but she knew in her heart that she loved him, that she'd give anything to be with him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She whispered softly.

Von chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, "Do you think that wise? I am sure Walter would faint if he saw us leaving your house together in the morning."

"I don't care who sees us," she kissed his chest, "I would just very much like to have you by my side tonight...everything seems less darker when you're near."

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent in the process, "Then I shall stay, my princess."


	23. Malakai's Madness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. This chapter contains content of a **VERY **mature nature (acts of a non-consensual nature and violence). This story has been **M** from the beginning and warnings are always posted at the beginning of every new chapter.

**Just as a note:** the female balverine in this chapter (Scarlet) made her first appearance in chapter six (blood & fire). I intend to give her a more important role in the chapters to come (hint, hint!). You will also be introduced to the full extent of Malakai's madness. Ezra may just regret freeing the killer once he realizes he does not control him and that he truly never did.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the reviews that have been left! Kind, constructive feedback is always appreciated :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Malakai hurried down the hallway, a dozen balverines trailing obediently behind him. Ezra had made it clear to him that they had to be prepared, and so far, they had made little progress.

It was his intent to...urge them forward.

He pushed open the double doors and they entered the courtyard. The balverines stood in a line before him, all with their heads down. Most were males, but four females had shown promise and had been added to his team.

Malakai stood before them, "Ezra is not pleased with your lack of readiness. He does not believe any of you understand the importance of victory. It is my job to make you understand, and I take my job very seriously."

The balverines looked up, all ready and eager to hear what the newcomer had to say. Typically, it was strange for a newly minted balverine to be taken into confidence by the Alpha, but all understood that special circumstances were involved.

Whispers of his cruelty had already spread across the Family. Malakai knew this, as it was partially his doing. He wanted them to fear him, to never know what to expect from him. It was how he got his power – and his kicks.

"Scarlet, would you please come forward." He commanded in a hiss.

A young girl stepped forward. She appeared to be nineteen or so, but Malakai couldn't be sure. She was slim and the leather armour she wore hugged her body nicely. She had long auburn curls that touched her hips and bright emerald eyes.

A beauty to say the least.

Malakai was...interested in what she had to offer.

He glared at her, "Do you know why we are here?"

"To ready ourselves for the battle to come," she said with a nod, "when we finally meet the King's armies on the field of honor."

"Good, but know that the King does not fight with honor." Malakai addressed the others, "He will use every weapon in his arsenal to inflict pain upon you! You must be prepared for whatever he throws at you!"

"Have you faced his men before, teacher?" One of the younger males asked.

Malakai grinned, "Yes. They are weak, pathetic little men who fight like barbarians during the day and run home to their whores at night."

The group chuckled.

"And yet Logan calls them "elite"," he shook his head in disgust, "apparently that is a term often thrown around in his court. But not here, you will all become truly elite, or you will be tossed aside with the rest of the trash...do I make myself clear?"

His students nodded, voicing their understanding with muffled growls.

Malakai turned his heated gaze back to Scarlet, "Have you ever seen battle, Scarlet?"

"No sire," she admitted shyly, "I have not."

He pointed to another, "Have you?"

The youngling quickly shook his head, "N-No, sire."

"Perhaps you?" He demanded of another.

Again, he was met with more panicked looks.

"I have not been one of you for long," he said with no degree of sincere modesty, "but even I can easily see the similarities between warfare and hunting. Do you not gauge your enemies? Look for their flaws and exploit them? You must do exactly that," he shook his fist, "trust your primal instincts, if we are to succeed."

He saw his students stand taller, and his smile grew. In truth, he knew nothing of battle, but he knew much of the power of talk. A street urchin for most of his life, the upper class soldiers had looked down on him until he was skilled enough in the art of killing to spill their guts. Truly, killing was killing, be it in a back ally or on a battle field. And that was his business, so he was eager to expand his learning and put his new power to the test.

"They will have pistols and rifles, mortars and canons, dozens and dozens more men than we...but in the end, we will be the ones standing upon the field of victory. Ezra commands this of you, the Family commands this of you," Malakai walked up and down the line, "now...who wants to volunteer for a demonstration?"

Everyone took a step forward, forming a new line near Scarlet.

Malakai grinned as he walked behind them, "Excellent...truly excellent. Now, I have years of experience in the field of pain. Some might say that I am an expert. I will teach you how to endure it, how to thrive on it, and most importantly...how to inflict it."

He pushed one of the males forward and stalked after him as he stumbled.

"Attack me," he demanded, "charge me and try to rip my throat open!"

The young male eyed his fellow students fearfully, then reluctantly obeyed his teacher.

He sprung forward, arms extended and claws bared, with the clear intent on following orders.

Malakai grabbed his arms, deflecting them down so the man's palms touched his shoulders. He quickly slipped a hand forward, and violently dug his thumb into a pressure point just below the youth's bicep.

He gasped, then fell to his knees before Malakai, the sudden flash of pain too much for him.

Malakai jerked his knee up and forward, crashing it into the defeated man's nose.

Blood spurted freely from between his fingers as the poor boy tried without success to stem it's flow.

"You do not need to draw blood in order to hurt someone," Malakai slowly turned around to face the others, "but it certainly adds to the fun of it all."

Nervous chuckles filled the awkward silence and none stepped forward to volunteer as his next victim. No other balverine enjoyed the art of death quite like Malakai.

Satisfied with his first 'lesson', Malakai walked past the whimpering male to head back to the mansion. Just as the boy struggled to his feet, Malakai inflicted a swift kick to the side of his knee that snapped the frail joint with an audible crack.

The boy fell to the ground in a heap, screaming and grasping his leg as the blood continued to ooze from his broken nose. Through teary eyes he looked at his fellow students, but all averted his gaze.

Malakai kept walking, the screams echoing in his mind and filling his black heart.

* * *

><p>"You weren't supposed to cripple them, Malakai!" Ezra shouted as he slammed his wine glass down on the table, shattering the delicate glass, "Are you completely mad!"<p>

News of the 'lesson' had spread quickly, and the Alpha was not pleased to learn that they would be down one male in the final battle.

"I did only as you asked, Master." Malakai insisted through clenched teeth. He did not like to have his methods, his talents, questioned. While he desired his Master's pleasure, he also was out for his own.

Ezra growled, his sharp incisors peaking through his lips, "You did nothing of the sort! You're actions could very well have jeopardized our mission!"

"Our mission?" Malakai spat, "Clearly you are out to fulfil your own, Master."

Ezra lurched forward and grabbed his disobedient lackey by the throat, lifting him up so his feet dangled off the ground, "Do not forget who is the Master here, Malakai! If not for I, you'd be standing before the executioner! You'd be dead, you're talents would be dead!"

He stared down at Ezra, not the least bit terrified by the display...or his dwindling supply of air, "Your...pack...is...**weak**!"

Ezra snarled and violently threw Malakai across the room. His disobedience disgusted him, but what terrified him was the knowledge that he was indeed right. Too many balverines had be turned and not born into the pack, and it was beginning to show. Lack of respect, of discipline, of pride...it was all evident to the Alpha.

But what could he possibly do?

The pack's females were not as fertile as they once were and children within the Family were scarce. Shiloh was the only one currently, and she would soon enter into her adult years within the pack.

Their only hope for survival was himself, and Ezra was determined they'd have longevity. But in order for that to happen, he needed to tear Maya away from his brother, turn her into one of them and claim her as his mate.

Beyond her obvious beauty, Ezra hoped her heroic blood would prove useful and that she'd bare many healthy children. Vienna had proved useless, and he was determined that this time he'd get the son he always wanted.

In a son, Ezra would cement the Family's future.

Ezra glared down at Malakai as the young man slowly got to his feet, "You'll watch your tongue, Malakai, or by Skorm I will rip it out!"

Malakai wiped the blood from his lip. He'd gotten a rise out of his Master, touched on a nerve, and he hadn't missed it. Deeper than his anger, Malakai saw a panic in the Alpha that he saw in many of his victims.

He was grateful for what Ezra had given him, but was finding it hard to conform to his ways. He wanted blood and misery...and Scarlet.

"You spared me..." Malakai hissed, "but haven't allowed me to do **anything**! Give me what I desire or I'll leave and take half of your men with me!"

Ezra spit on him, "What you desire matters little to me..."

"Then you'll never get the Princess," Malakai threatened, feeling empowered despite the fact he was being beaten, "and the Family will die...along with their Master."

The line between Master and lackey blurring, Ezra realized he had never truly had control over the man. He was his enemy, just like Logan was, and Ezra needed to keep him close.

As great an asset as he was to the Family, he was also a tremendous threat.

Ezra's stare was sharp enough to pierce the toughest armour, "What do you want, Malakai?"

* * *

><p>She was rushing down the hallway towards the libraries when Malakai made his move.<p>

He stepped out from the shadows and pushed her up against the wall, grinning as her eyes opened wide in panic and her claws dug into his shoulders.

"What's the matter, love?" He teased as he licked her neck, "Frightened?"

It took Scarlet a moment to register what had happened, then her expression turned to one of fury and terror. It made Malakai grin happily.

"Back off or you'll not live to regret it!" She snarled, her sharp incisors peeking out from between her lips.

Malakai slipped a claw under the laces of her leather armour and playfully sliced them free, "Don't you want to have fun, dear Scarlet?"

"I am a balverine!" She spat as she tried to fight him off, "Not some tavern whore, murderous scum!"

He sliced down the laces and ripped open her shirt.

Scarlet wailed in fury and shame, striking him as hard as she could muster.

Sighing in contentment, he rested his head on her bare breasts and listened to her pounding heartbeat, "When I'm done with you you will be..."

Her claws tore down his back, ripping through his shirt and shredding his flesh, but still he did not relent.

A wicked smile on his thin lips, Malakai groped her breasts, tormenting her with quick flicks of his forked tongue over her nipples.

Scarlet closed her eyes as warm tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to distance herself from he pinches and find a comfortable, safe space deep inside her mind for her to hide.

Standing in the shadows, Ezra watched as Malakai took what he desired.


	24. To Albion, To Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. These include Von, Ezra, Malakai, Scarlet, Vienna, Loki and Shiloh. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

The lyrics listed at the beginning of this chapter are from "While Your Lips Are Still Red", a song by Nightwish that I suggest you all listen to at some point. It is an absolutely lovely song and it fit very well with this chapter.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for the encouraging reviews that have been left :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_"Sweet little words made for silence not talk,_

_young heart for love not heartache,_

_dark hair for catching the wind, _

_not to veil the sight of a cold world"_

_"While Your Lips Are Still Red" by Nightwish_

Maya awoke to the warm sunlight tickling her flesh. She opened her eyes, and saw the clear blue sky through the opened skylight above.

Groaning, she squirmed in an attempt to get up, but was quickly pulled back down.

Von nuzzled into her neck, "You can't get away from me that easily..." He whispered, a tired smile on his lips.

His arms around her holding her in place, Maya smiled and relaxed against him, "I don't want to."

Von kissed her neck and ran his hand down her back, trailing his fingers teasingly over her posterior, "I hope that does not change, my love..."

"Hmm," she purred, kissing his chin as she enjoyed his caresses, "I very much doubt that it will."

He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her. The smile remained on his lips, but his striking eyes were filled with sadness. Not knowing what the day would bring made him sick with fear.

After the night they had shared together, he was more sure of his feelings than ever. Losing her was simply not something he could deal with.

Maya ran her thumb along his jaw as his eyes mesmerized her, "I'm right here, Von"

He sighed and rested his head on her chest, "But for how long..."

"As long as you want me," she assured him.

He hugged her, placing a tender kiss upon the soft flesh between her breasts, "Hmm, then I am afraid you are stuck with me, Princess."

She smiled, "That is not such a bad fate."

He watched her with hungry eyes as he freed her from the coat. Von held her close as he cupped her breast, running his thumb over her nipple.

Maya sighed in contentment, "Hmm, yes, I think I could get used to having you around..."

Von chuckled, wishing inwardly that she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. He kissed her soft, pale skin, sneaking his hand down her stomach to her thighs.

She moaned, "Have you not tired of me?"

He neared her womanhood, "Not in the slightest, my love."

A knock at the door pulled them both back into reality.

Von quickly covered her back up and looked to her, now knowing what she wanted to do.

"Hello? Maya? You there, love?"

It was Ben.

Von growled in frustration.

Maya kissed his chest and slipped a hand down to gently cup his groin, "Hide, darling." She said with a wink.

Groaning, Von quickly leapt up onto one of the rafters above, reluctantly leaving her side.

Maya hurried to get dressed, "Just a moment, Ben!"

She donned her blouse and leggings, and hid Von's coat under the blankets before hollering for Ben to come in.

The Captain opened the door, glancing down at the ground as soon as he registered her lack of clothing, "Sorry, Princess."

"No problem, Ben. What is it? Is Walter ready to leave?"

"Shortly," Ben said with a nod, "Kalin is just finishing up with the last of the loading. We're going to have six Auroran ships following us, nearly a hundred men." which is sadly all of Aurora's able-bodied men left thanks to the Crawler."

Maya slipped into her skirt and fumbled with her belt, "It is more than generous of her to send so many when she has so few. Tell them both I'll be right there."

Ben nodded and was about to leave when he turned back, "Have you seen wolf-boy?"

Maya blushed, "No, why?" Surely Ben did not spy the coat from where he stood?

Ben shrugged, "I haven't seen him since last night. He gave me some bloody speech about how I don't appreciate you then hurried off to find you. Guess he got lost or something," he shook his head, "bloody moron..."

Intrigued, Maya pushed for more information, "What exactly did he say, Ben?"

From his perch on the rafter, Von held his breath.

The Captain shrugged, completely unaware that they were not alone, "Something about you smelling like lavender and earth. The he went into a rant about me being unable to appreciate all that because I'm a "roaming male", he chuckled, "what nonsense!"

Maya quicker her brow, "Really? He said all that?"

Ben nodded, "Rather forward of him, if I do say so myself. You'd best have that one castrated, Princess, Avo help us all should there be more than one of him to deal with someday."

"Rather forward of **you**, Captain," Maya spat back, playfully yet angrily, "to judge one so cruelly when your past is just as spotty!"

Ben blinked, swallowing hard, "I meant no offence to you -"

Maya sighed and rubbed her temples, "I know, Ben...I'm just tired I guess," she eyed him apologetically, "you best get back to Walter, I'll be there shortly."

Ben gave a quick bow, "And you'll find the wolf? I'd rather not deal with him before I absolutely must."

"Of course."

Finally, Ben left and the door closed behind him.

Maya sighed, gasping ever so slightly as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Von kissed her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. He breathed in her scent and held her firmly to his chest, "Good, I thought he'd never leave..."

She smiled, leaning into him, "So what was this speech you so kindly gifted Ben with?"

He cleared his throat and shifted nervously behind her, "It was nothing."

"It seemed like something more to Ben." She pushed, her smile growing.

Von slipped a hand down between her legs, "Enough about him..."

Maya slumped against him, "Hmm, you sure know how to distract a girl..."

He fumbled with her belt, sending it and her skirt tumbling to the ground. Von slipped his hand under her leggings, roughly cupping her sex.

She whimpered as his fingers parted her folds and found her clit, "We can't be too long..." she said between gasps, "they'll wonder what's keeping me..."

Von licked her neck and rubbed his finger slowly up and down her slit, "As you command, my love."

* * *

><p>Maya approached the dock first.<p>

She had left before Von so as not to arouse the suspicions of passers by, but she truly wanted nothing more than to stay in the house with him.

There was still so much she had yet to figure out, but she recognized and trusted the feelings she had developed for him. They made her vulnerable yes, but she felt stronger too. She wondered if that was perhaps the nature of love, and if so, why that aspect of it had never been in the poems she had read as a child.

Maya sighed as she approached the ship.

It would take her off to battle, of to her future as Queen.

She was still unsure if she was ready for it all, but the time for second guessing had long passed.

Albion needed her, the people needed her, and she was going to do her best to live up to their expectations. They deserved nothing less than a loyal, determined monarch.

"Morning, Princess!" Walter beamed as she approached, "Fine day for sailing, is it not?"

She grinned, accepting his hand as he heaved her on board, "As fine a day as any, Walter."

"Where is wolf-boy?" Ben piped in as he approached them, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

Maya turned around to see if he was on his way, only to smash into Von's chest.

Von gently grabbed her arms, easing her back so she was steadied. He glared past Maya to Ben, "Your concern for me is touching, Finn."

Ben huffed, "Believe me, I don't give a damn what happens to you."

Von nodded, "Same to you."

Walter cleared his throat and stepped in, "Well, since we're all here..."

"Right," Ben said with a nod, "I'll let Kalin know we can be off." He hurried off before anyone could get a word in.

"Well, you'd best get some rest Maya, we've got a long road ahead of us," he turned to Von, "could you help me and the other lads with the ship, Von?"

Reluctantly, he let go of Maya and turned to address the old knight, "Of course, Sir Walter."

* * *

><p>Maya stretched out over the covers of the large bed below deck.<p>

Unable to sleep, she stared at the ceiling, worrying about what was yet to come.

At the end of the sea, there was a crown waiting for her. But what about Von?

His time as her protector was coming to an end, and surely Ezra would recall him back to Silverpines. What would happen to them then?

No matter how much she loved him, could they ever be together?

Tears clouded her eyes and she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. For now, it was too much for her to consider.

"You're crying."

Maya shot up from the covers and spotted him almost immediately in the shadows.

"No I'm not." She countered stubbornly.

Von grinned as he approached the bed, "Don't lie. I could smell it in the air from above deck."

She hung her head, a frown on her lips.

Von climbed into bed with her, urging her closer to him, "Talk to me..."

Maya allowed him to embrace her. He lightly kissed the curve of her neck, his breath warming her pale flesh as it trailed over her.

"The closer we get to Albion," she whispered into his ear, "the more I fear you'll be forced from my side..."

"Oh, Maya..."

She sniffled, "Our paths will take us in opposite directions...and I don't want them to."

He pulled back to look her in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere. I swear it on my life."

"But what about the Family? Ezra -"

"He doesn't matter anymore," Von said quickly, "He does not command me...you do."

She cupped his cheek and smiled sadly as he leaned into her hand, "Don't say such things, I don't own you, Von."

He smiled as her fingers trailed over the blue scar on his cheek, "Yes, you do. Ever since you marked me. I could not leave you if I wanted to - I am bound to your side until the life leaves my body."

Maya frowned, "I am sorry I've trapped you so -"

Von roughly kissed her, determined to silence her and give her something good to replace her great sadness. His lips moved against her's, gently urging her to follow his movements. Maya slipped her arm around him, pulling him down to deepen the intensity of their kiss. No matter how many times he kissed her, she could never get enough. She parted her lips to allow him access, much to his enjoyment.

His tongue twisted around her's, not to dominate or posses her, but to give her a fraction of the pleasure he would someday give her as his mate.

They parted, both panting but both with smiles on their lips.

Von ran his thumb over her parted lips, her breath tickling the pad of his thumb as he went, "You're lips are red, my dear."

"And whose fault is that..." She replied seductively, her eyes heavy with desire.

With a wicked, playful grin, he kissed her forehead, "Surely not mine."

Laughing, Maya forced him onto his back and straddled his waist, "Damn you, Von Kaiser." She said triumphantly from her perch atop him.

His eyes opened wide and, to Maya, he looked quite fearful.

"For what?" He said in a gasp.

"For making me laugh," she said sincerely as she looked down at him, "when all I want to do is cry."

His eyes grew softer and he ran his hands up her sides, "You look much more beautiful with a smile on your lips, my love." he smiled, "I'd do anything to keep sadness from you..."

Maya leaned down and kissed him lightly before resting her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, until Von couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

He brushed her hair out of her face, "We're nearing the shore, Maya."

She looked up at him, "So soon?"

"Aurora's ships, though few, are fast," he sighed, "the shores of Silverpines are on the horizon and my pack is calling for me." Their howls echoed in his mind still.

She looked at him sadly, "I thought you wouldn't leave me?"

He caressed her cheek as a tear streaked it, "Amaythea..."

She ignored his use of her full name, truly not minding it when he used it. Her hands curled into fists on his chest, "Please don't go, Von."

"I have to meet up with them," he explained calmly, "I'll be leading one of the first waves of fighters into the city."

Though tears still fell from her cloudy eyes, she nodded, "Will you be in your balverine form?"

Von swallowed hard and nodded. Though he hated the idea of changing, he would be a hundred times more powerful in his true form. And the stronger he was, the better he could protect her.

She leaned down so their noses touched, "H-How will I know which one is you? I...I have yet to see you fully turned after all."

He smiled sadly, twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers, "My fur is as black as my hair and my eyes do not change colour." He kissed the tip of her nose, "But you'll not have to search for me. I'll stay by your side during the fight, you can be sure of it."

She forced a smile for him, but it wasn't sincere.

A part of her felt like this was goodbye, that this was the last time she'd ever have to tell him the truth.

When she'd first met him, she had wanted so badly for him to leave her alone. Now, all she wanted was for him to stay. After everything she had said to him, all the cruel words she had spat in the heat of the moment...still he was right here before her, still he cared for her.

"Why does it feel like we're saying goodbye..." She whispered under her breath, not wanting to speak it too loudly for fear it would come true.

He stared into her eyes, "We aren't, Maya. I'll be right by your side through it all...and don't think you're denying me a front seat for your coronation!"

She smiled weakly, "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

They stared at each other, both afraid to walk away and break the moment.

He touched her cheek, "I love you, Maya."

Her lips quivered and her heart swelled, but she said nothing in return. Though she loved him more than she could ever describe, she still feared saying those words. And that fear made her weak, too weak to be of worth to him.

Von kissed her, then rolled her off of him. He did not expect her to confess the same, but still kept the hope in his heart that she did. After all, she would not have given him what she had the night before if she did not care for him.

At least, that was what he told himself.

Maya watched from the bed as he straightened his trench coat and adjusted his sword at his hip. He looked strong and determined, like a man at peace with his destiny.

Intending to leave before the farewell became even more difficult, Von headed for the door.

Maya sat on her knees, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. He was right, she knew it, but the parting still hurt more than she could bare.

Von passed through the doorway, leaning heavily against it as it shut.

He could hear her sobbing from the other room, but knew that going back to comfort her would only make it worse.

He would see her on the battlefield, where he would protect her just as he had before.

Swallowing hard, Von ascended the stairs and walked out onto the deck.

"Said your goodbyes, wolf-boy?" Ben sneered as he passed the Captain.

Von walked past him, not wanting to waste his breath on someone so insignificant, and approached the railing.

Though miles of open sea separated them from the shore, he could see his pack waiting for him.

Walter approached him, "Do you want to wait until we're closer, Von?"

He shook his head, "This is fine, thank you, Sir Walter..."

The old knight nodded, "Then we'll see you and your Family near the docks."

Von grasped the ledge, but just before jumping over, stopped.

"Walter?" He asked.

"Yes?"

He kept his gaze on the horizon, "You'd better go and speak with the Princess. I fear she is upset..."

Walter looked at him strangely, then nodded. He had seen how close the Princess had been getting to the balverine, and he knew Maya too well to be blind to the look in her eyes.

"Of course. Just be sure you come back in one piece, Master Kaiser." Walter said sternly, certain he'd give the lad a good smack if he did otherwise.

Von glanced back at him, a sad look in his eyes, then jumped into the sea.


	25. Impending Release

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

I do apologize for the delay in updating – life has been _absolutely_ crazy lately! Your patience is greatly appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The water was cold, but it did little to slow him down. Though he was getting further away from Maya, he reassured himself that after the battle, they'd find a way to work it all out. It all seemed so impossible at the moment, but he refused to believe that the goodbye they had shared on the ship would be their last. With large strides, he cut through the water like a blade through flesh, finally reaching the shore.

Digging his fingers into the soft mud of the shore, Von heaved himself up and out. Beads of water fell from his nose and chin, smacking the mud below as he stood and adjusted himself.

"It is good to see you again, Von."

Von glanced up, then away, "Hello, brother."

Ezra stepped forward, the entire pack mimicking his movement and stepping out of the trees. He grinned, "Did you enjoy your holiday? I here Aurora is...lovely this time of year."

Frowning, Von shook the water off his coat, "One could say that..."

"Did the Princess find what she was looking for?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back as he stepped closer to Von, "Did she find allies?"

"The Aurorans have sent what they could spare," Von said coldly, "they have been devastated recently by a being called the Crawler."

Ezra nodded, though not truly caring about Aurora or their troubles. He leaned in to speak to Von in a low whisper, "Is the Princess in one piece?"

Von's heart ran still and his eyes opened wide. Memories of his brother's intent rushed back to him and he struggled to maintain his composure. Ezra lusted for Maya – how could he have forgotten? Everything that had developed between himself and Maya had clouded his mind, blinding him to the very serious risk his brother posed.

Fear and panic filled his heart – what was Ezra planning?

Ezra grinned, arching his eyebrow, "Well...is she?"

"Of course," he said quickly, "you said keep her alive and that was what I did. Since when have I failed you, brother?"

He laughed, though there was nothing light-hearted about it, "Not yet, dear brother. No, you have done exactly what I instructed you to do – and do not think I'll forget it. You'll be rewarded handsomely."

Von bowed, "Thank you, brother..."

He raised his hand to silence him, "There is no need. Good work gets rewarded," he turned, beckoning Malakai forward, "Von, allow me to introduce you to Malakai. He has just recently joined our Family, but as proved to be an excellent addition. He'll be leading the second half of men into the battle."

Malakai smiled, extending his hand to Von, "I've heard a lot about you, Von Kaiser."

Reluctantly, Von shook the man's hand. There was something...not quite right about him, and Von picked up on it right away. If he truly was a new addition – why was he being given so much responsibility? This battle was important, surely Ezra knew that! And he was more than capable of leading the entire group in on his own.

"I look forward to fighting by your side," Malakai continued, a faint hiss on his lips.

"And I you."

Ezra clasped his hands together and Malakai hurried off to his group. Von made note to keep his eye on the newest member of the Family.

Ezra touched Von's shoulder and led him to the group of Family members he'd be leading, "Malakai is a fine addition to the Family, Von."

Von eyed him curiously, wary of his intent, "I'd not question your judgement, brother."

Ezra rested his hand on the hilt of the blade tied to his hip, "Of course not, now, I'm sure you're excited for this to be done and over with, Von. You've acted as royal bodyguard for a long time..."

Von chose his words carefully, mindful to keep his feelings for Maya from his voice, "It was not the most pleasant of assignments."

Ezra chuckled, his lips curling up wickedly, "I can only imagine. Don't worry, soon you will be back in the Pines and the task of acting as her protector will be taken on by another."

He tensed – so Ezra still intended to pursue her? Von tried to tell himself it did not matter, that she'd never choose Ezra over him but the look on his brother's face unnerved him. While he trusted Maya, it was his brother's motives he questioned and he feared that when push came to shove Ezra was capable of nearly anything.

"Well," Ezra said as they neared the group, "good hunting brother, I look forward to hearing more about your time in Aurora once this...unpleasant business is taken care of."

Von watched him leave and wondered where he'd be during the fight. He sighed, watching from the sidelines no doubt.

He turned to the group of Family members he'd been given. At just over a dozen, it was a modest amount. He recognized one of the younger females, Scarlet, but did not see Loki or Vienna in either his group nor Malakai's.

He looked at Scarlet, hoping she'd give him some clue, but she just turned away. Von did catch a glimpse of shame in her eyes though, which only heightened his fears.

Searching for some sign or clue, Von turned to Ezra.

The Alpha had taken a seat on a large, gnarled tree root and was glaring at him with ice cold eyes.

Von's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. At that moment he knew exactly what had happened to them, though he could only guess at the circumstances. Loki and Vienna were dead, there was no other option.

Shuddering, Von turned back to his group. He was surrounded, though he'd not have run if he had the chance – he had to stay for Maya. In their eyes, he saw his chances with Maya slipping away. There was a darkness like he'd never felt hanging around them.

Something awful had happened in his absence, and he could feel that it was not yet over.

One by one the balverines changed, taking upon their wolf-like form – the only weapon any of them needed.

Von clung to the memory of his night with Maya and allowed the animal inside of him to break through the surface.

* * *

><p>Maya leapt from the ship, landing smoothly on the sandy shore. Ben and Walter soon joined her, both having drawn their weapons and readied themselves.<p>

It was up to them to clear the middle path and the first obstacle they faced was a mortar at the top of the hill.

"Our men are getting annihilated out there!" Ben shouted gesturing to the numerous bodies that already lined the path.

Walter hurried forward and slashed at an elite guard, "Someone get to that mortar!"

Maya drew her sword and dashed forward, "It's mine!"

She leapt over the sandbags and drove her sword down into a man's chest. The sheer weight behind the thrust was enough to push it through his steel armour and into his flesh. Bones shattered, skin tore and blood oozed as she reefed it free.

He groaned, fell to the ground, and died soon after.

Two more elite guards stood to replace the one she had taken down, and she shot a ball of lightning forward before raising her blade to meet them. One man tumbled forward as the shock waves rippled over his body, and she was able to slash his neck open with an up-swing.

The other proved to be more difficult, blocking her swings no matter how hard she tried to break through. She grunted every time her blade met his, cursing him under her breath for being so stubborn.

A howl ripped through the region and Maya looked away long enough for the solider to kick her square in the stomach. She landed hard on her posterior and hurried to recover her fallen sword.

The soldier took a step forward, blade raised, but got no further.

Maya blinked in surprise as the man was slashed in two and blood splattered everywhere. His upper half hit the ground first, and Maya pulled back her feet just before it landed on her.

She looked back up, desperate to determine the source of the attack – and if she was it's next victim.

From the darkness behind the man stood a massive black balverine with bloodied claws. His fur looked thick and soft and she resisted the urge to reach out and pet him. His chest was muscular despite his transformation and more than a few scars were discernible. The fur atop his head was dishevelled and long strands of it seemed to touch his eyes.

His eyes...

"V-Von?"

He growled, nodding slowly.

She wished she had more time to take in the sight of him, but more soldiers were on their way down the hill. Maya stood, sword in hand, and smiled at him, "Thank you..."

Her words were soft, and Von wished he could snatch her and carry her away before it was too late. Enemies more dangerous than elite guards were only moments away...

More howls sounded and his group leapt from their hiding places and onto the backs of the guards further up the hill. The men screamed and tried to fight them off, but the balverines were prepared and halted all attempts.

Maya sprinted onward, smiling to herself as she heard Von following her.

Finally they reached the mortar.

Von jumped out from behind Maya and tackled the guard manning the weapon to the ground. He pinned his shoulders down and bit into his neck, ripping the flesh and veins out with a jerk of his head.

Maya tried to ignore the scene and remember that he was her Von and that he loved her, but it was still an unnerving display.

"Maya!"

She looked down the path and saw Walter and Ben had caught up.

"What took you so long?" She questioned smugly, her hand on her hip.

Walter snorted, "Not all of us have a hero's powers!"

"Or a balverine to guard us!" Ben added coldly, staring past Maya, "Von, I suppose?"

With blood dripping from his chin, Von glared at the Captain, hoping to get his point across without words.

Walter eyed the closed gate that barred their progress, "What do you suppose will get us past this?"

Von groaned and leapt up and over the gate. He removed the guards directly behind the gate, hacking their bodies to bits with his claws, and kicked open the gate.

Ben huffed, "Well...that's one way I guess."

The four of them engaged the guards while their allies flooded into the city. Balverines, members of the Albion army, dwellers, rebels...they all charged in and none of them held back.

To her left she saw a rebel go down wounded, and a Albion soldier rush to his side to strike down his opponent. She knew the likelihood of their partnerships continuing after the fight was slim, but it was good to see nonetheless.

For now at least, they all shared a common enemy.

Maya smiled as she cast a ball of fire and lightning ahead, striking the barrels of gunpowder and sending a group of elite guards soaring into the air.

Von sprinted forward with two of his kin. One, Scarlet, decapitated a guard with a single slash as Von scaled a building and took out some of the riflemen huddled within. The other balverine ran into tree, ripping it up from it's roots and sending it crashing down into a shelter of guards.

Maya came to a dead end. The building before her had begun to collapse and had closed off the road, leaving her without any clear options.

He ran up behind her and quickly wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his furry chest. Maya gasped, then relaxed once she realized it was Von. He looked down at her, his white-blue eyes a shocking contrast against his black fur, and growled so low Maya swore it was a purr.

With a smooth, effortless motion, Von jumped straight up into the air and latched onto a low-hanging beam. In only a few blindingly fast movements, he had the both of them over the building.

Ever so carefully, he eased Maya back onto her feet and waited for her to make the next move. He wished that he could speak, but in his balverine form he could barely close his jaw let alone form a sentence.

Maya righted herself and approached the road Von had gotten them to.

None were on it, but she could hear commotion further down the slope and knew that wouldn't last for long.

Growls cut through the air and Von and Maya looked up. Half a dozen balverines stared down at them, all ready for the ambush they all knew was in the making.

"Get up there with them," Maya told Von, "they'll not get close enough if they see you before we want them to."

Knowing the wisdom in her words was sound, Von gazed into her eyes one last time before leaping up to join his Family.

Maya turned her gaze back to the path. The shadows of numerous guards hit the wall and she readied herself, raising her blade as they rounded the bend and saw her.

"The Princess!" One of the men shouted, pointing to her.

Another chimed in, "Get her, lads!"

They thought they had caught her off guard and alone...

They were sorely mistaken.

* * *

><p>From his perch on the highest remaining building in the region, Malakai saw all.<p>

The darkness was his cloak and the chaos his music. Yes - Malakai was in his element.

The sickly sweet glances the pair shot each other revolted him and he was more eager than ever to violently rip them apart. The anticipation of that agony was far better than any roll in the hay he'd ever experienced. It was like liquid pleasure rushing through his veins.

He _craved_ release.

But Malakai was not an amateur, he knew he had to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment.

And like a hunter preparing for the perfect moment to let fly an arrow, he waited.


	26. The Trap is Sprung

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

I am very sorry for the delay in updating, dear readers! I've been very sick these past few days and, now that I feel somewhat human again, am ready to make up for the absence :) This chapter and the next are going to be quite sad and depressing, both to write and to read, but I hope they live up to expectations! Thank you for all the lovely reviews – they spur me on! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Maya charged forward, confident in the knowledge that Von was close behind her. Every barrier they had encountered so far, as they weaved through the streets of Bowerstone, they had been able to overcome, and Maya hope that said something about their future together.

All around her she saw the bodies of her enemies and, while she wept inwardly for the loss of lives, it only reaffirmed that the battle had indeed been swayed in her favour. Soon it would be over and she would find a way to be with Von and defeat the Crawler.

Everything would work out in the end.

A shock wave ripped through the ground, knocking her off her balance and sending those around her tumbling to the ground.

"What was that?" Ben asked as he hurried to get back to his feet. Walter groaned and muttered a curse beside him but managed to stand.

Maya turned back to look at him, "I have no -"

Another tore through the city. A building nearby collapsed in on itself and guards and rebels scurried to get out of the way less a chunk of debris do them in. Over the commotion, the distinctive chuckle of an old man echoed forth.

"Sabine!" Walter shouted, "You fool! You nearly killed us all!"

The leader of the Dwellers stepped out of the dust, his bodyguard Boulder right behind him. He threw up his hands, "Did you not see? Were you not all witness to its greatness?"

"Oh we were," Ben growled, "we were almost done in by it!"

Sabine chuckled, seemingly not moved by the fact he had nearly killed his allies and the Princess, and charged on ahead of them, staff raised and a battle cry spewing from his lips.

Maya inhaled deeply and forced herself onward. Every inch of her body ached and pleaded for rest, but she still had a long way to go before that was an option. While it was true they were making excellent progress to the castle, she still had to confront her brother – which she knew was going to be as emotionally draining as it was physically.

A soft growl from beside her tore her from her thoughts and she glanced over to see Von running beside her. He seemed to know what she was thinking, and was eager to have her focus on the moment, not on what was to come.

She smiled, making a mental note to show him later just how grateful she was for the distraction.

Ahead, she saw that rubble blocked her path. She skidded to a stop and searched the area for another way around. Ben and Walter too looked around, but it was Von who spotted the way through the debris first.

He wrapped one clawed hand around Maya's waist and pressed her to his chest as he leapt up and through the burning building. He carefully manoeuvred his way past some fragile looking floorboards and set Maya down on her feet on the solid ground. Ben and Walter soon joined them, having both managed to climb the rubble.

"Thanks a lot," Ben grumbled as they regrouped.

Von smirked, though only Maya noticed, and gave a low growl.

She took the opportunity to look him over more closely. His waist was slim and narrowed as were his hips. A large patch of dark fur covered his thighs and groin, though the tightly compacted muscles of his chest were easily visible. Because of his extremely sharp teeth, he could not completely close his mouth, leaving him with a very pronounced under bite. On his cheekbone she saw the blue scar she had given him so long ago.

Von whined and reached out to touch her hand, not sure what to make of her stare.

Ben and Walter had run ahead, so she freely allowed herself the comfort of his touch.

She wrapped her fingers around one of his and smiled, "We're almost there."

* * *

><p>Malakai kept his distance, though he had to constantly be aware of his eagerness and keep it in check. So many times he began to step out of the shadows only to have to step back.<p>

Much was riding on the perfect execution of Ezra's plan and there was no room for errors.

He growled as he watched the pair, unsure how much more he could take of their sickeningly sweet glances. He understood why Ezra desired the Princess. She was a beauty and the faint magical swirls on her skin were intriguing, but the power she'd bring to the Family with her station was undeniable.

The Family was weak – Malakai knew it the moment he took his first steps into the Pine. Their numbers had dwindled and there were few children. Dedication and discipline lacked amongst the ranks and he looked forward to spending the years of his life beating it into the new members.

So much hinged on the permanent removal of Von Kaiser it made Malakai giddy with anticipation.

Soon...so very soon...

* * *

><p>Maya bolted after Ben and Walter.<p>

Screams and the clashing of swords had torn her and Von from their moment and both were worried as to their source. They rounded the corner and found Ben backed into a corner, half a dozen guards surrounding him. Blood saturated his shirt, though how much of it was his was hard to tell.

"Maya!" He shouted when he caught sight of her, "Find Walter!"

She looked back to Von, "Help Ben, I'll find Walter."

He nodded, albeit reluctantly, and leapt forward into the fray.

Maya turned on her heels and ran towards the sound of Walter's voice.

She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Malakai watched as Von helped the Captain slay the last of the guards.<p>

He suspected it was difficult for Von to be around the Captain, as it was rather obvious the young man had amorous feelings for the Princess, but he'd soon not have to concern himself with such matters.

The threat eradicated, Ben muttered a curse and a half-hearted thanks to Von and hurried off to catch up with Maya and Walter. Malakai made a mental note to thank the Captain, should he ever get the chance.

He sprung forward from the shadows and leapt onto Von's back. He struggled, trying to lurch forward enough to fling Malakai off his back, but the killer was faster. Von jumped backwards, slamming into the stone wall – but Malakai's grip was firm.

Malakai opened his jaw in a howl and dug his teeth into Von's shoulder.

Von howled shrilly as Malakai forced his fangs deeper into his flesh. He hit bone, cracking it in the process and sending a shiver of agony through Von's body.

Von fell forward onto his knees, his vision becoming blurred with pain. The weight left his back, but he didn't feel any safer.

"_Amaythea..."_

He had no doubt who had attacked him and had seen him from the corner of his eye on numerous occasions during the fighting. He thought he'd be able to get the upper hand on him easily, but he had been fighting the entire night and his body ached with fatigue. Keeping to the balverine form was exhausting, demanding physical as well as emotional strength – Malakai was sapping both.

Malakai stalked around him, circling him like he was cornered game.

Blood was gushing from his shoulder, coating and matting his fur. He struggled to get up, to take the offensive, but as soon as he got to his feet Malakai was on him again.

With a sinister grin on his lips, Malakai forced Von onto his back, pinning him down by digging his claws into the bite on his shoulder.

Von flailed against him wildly, but got no where.

Malakai slashed at him, slicing across his brow and narrowly missing his eyes.

Every part of his body ached with a ferocity he'd never before experienced. The voice in his head was screaming at him to get up, but his body was spent. He went limp under Malakai, too weak from the tremendous amount of blood he'd already lost to put up a fight.

Frenzied, Malakai slashed and punched him until he could barely open his eyes. His ribs cracked and his flesh tore. It was like a rage had overcome the killer, a rage that would singe anyone who got in his way.

His head swimming with searing and dizzying pain, he felt Malakai grab onto his ankle and begin to drag him away.

He managed to open his eyes and, though blood and sweat, saw that the sun was trying to fight it's way through the clouds. It was beautiful, stunning even. Light fighting back the darkness that clouded the sky – he knew many would find it poetic.

But Von did not.

For the sun rose for Albion, but was setting on him.

His final thoughts before darkness mercifully claimed him were of her.

* * *

><p>Scarlet watched the entire thing from the shadows. She had been hoping to corner Malakai and slay him to reclaim both her honor and the honor of the Family, but had stumbled upon something far more sinister.<p>

Malakai had tainted her, both as a woman and a balverine, and she wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out with her bare hands and to hold it as it pumped it's final beat. Ezra, the one who should have protected her, had had the audacity to stand by and watch as Malakai violated her.

She desire his head on a platter too.

She knew Ezra had plans for the Princess that went beyond getting her on the throne, but had no idea he'd stoop so low as to have his own brother removed from the picture to further those plans.

She hadn't dared step out of the shadows to aid Von. If he couldn't defeat Malakai, she had no idea who could. She had to trust that Malakai wouldn't finish him off, that she'd have time to offer what little aid she could.

A great sadness washed over her.

Perhaps this would be the end of the Family? Perhaps her quest for vengeance would claim her very life? She pondered it as Malakai dragged Von away.

"_So be it,"_ she thought, _"they need to pay..."_

Ever so slowly, Scarlet retreated back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Maya, Walter and Ben approached the final gate, the final barrier to the castle and the throne of Albion. Everything she'd done over the past many months had led her to this point, and yet she was still terrified to continue onwards. What scared her more than that was Von's mysterious disappearance. He'd hardly left her side during the battle, and was unnerved that he'd do so now, when it was nearly done. She'd returned to where Ben had left him, after berating him for leaving Von behind, but had found no clue as to were he had gotten off to. Blood had stained the dirt, but there were dead bodies everywhere, any of them could have shed the blood.<p>

Walter clasped her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, Maya. He probably hurried off to help the others."

She nodded, hoping he was right, but could not get over the blanketing sense of dread that was closing in around her.

"Let's find Logan and end this," Ben said as he reloaded his rifle, careful to keep his gaze from Maya lest she rip his heart out. He admitted to himself that leaving the bloody balverine behind hadn't been the smartest choice, but what was done was done – right?

"You go back and keep looking for Von," Walter ordered, "Maya and I will continue onwards."

Ben nodded, certain Walter was equally angry with him, and hurried off.

Once he was far enough away, Walter pulled Maya in to a quick embrace. He rested his chin on her head and brushed her hair with his fingers, "He's fine -"

"What makes you think I care?" Maya muttered quickly, hoping to deflect his interest and conceal her relationship with the balverine.

"I'm no fool, Princess," he said with a chuckle, "I've seen the looks you two have been giving each other – I'm not dead yet. A balverine wouldn't be my first choice for you, but you've grown so much since meeting him and I know he cares for you deeply."

She wiped the tears of worry from her eyes and edged out of his embrace, "He...Von is dear to me."

"You don't have to hide it from me, love," Walter said soothingly, "I love you like you were my own...I want nothing but happiness for you."

She hurried to regain her composure, "Thank you, Walter. Now, let's end this."

He smiled, "As you command, Your Majesty."


	27. Lost & Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Sections of previous chapters will be quoted in italics in this chapter.

*****A special warning:** this is going to be a very sad and dark chapter. Besides that, it will also contain gore and scenes of self-harm/mutilation. Thank you for all of the kind reviews posted. I hope this chapter does not disappoint! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty******-Six****

Walter kicked down the door to the war room and they stormed in, a dozen dwellers and rebels at their back. Maya thought she had prepared herself for seeing her brother again – she was wrong.

Logan sheathed his drawn sword as soon as he saw her, apparently not wanting to raise arms against her. He looked exhausted, but relieved, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders the moment she'd entered the room.

He was pale and looked sickly thin. Dark circles were under his eyes and his lips looked cracked and dry, like he'd been long deprived of water.

"So, the child returns...bringing the rebel home." He hissed as he walked around the map table.

At that moment, her hatred for him dissolved and she wanted nothing more than to embrace him and tell him it'd all be fine. She saw her brother standing before her, not the tyrant who had covered Albion in a shadow of fear and uncertainty. She saw the man who defended her from bullies in her youth and nursed her through illnesses and injuries.

She saw Logan.

"She's more than that," Walter snapped, "and now she is ready to take your place."

Logan looked back at the map table with a forlorn look on his face, "Perhaps it is time for another to lead Albion -"

"You're a tyrant, Logan," Walter clarified for him, "not a leader. Your parents would be shamed to look upon you now. You've fallen deeper than even I ever thought possible."

Logan looked at Walter, but Maya saw no true hatred or anger there, "My sister deserves to know the truth, Walter. If you're too stubborn to hear it, so be it, but do not deprive her of my warning based solely on your own illusions."

Walter shook his head sadly.

Maya knew where Walter was coming from. Standing before him was the man he'd mentored and practically raised. She knew it had to pain him deeply to see him in such a state.

Maya motioned to the dwellers, "Escort my brother to the dungeon...gently."

Logan looked at her as he was lead by, "Sister...Maya -"

"I've not the heart to listen to you right now, brother," she said truthfully, "I'll hear you out...during your trial."

He hung his head, "I know I've hurt you greatly -"

"More than you'll ever know."

"But I ask that you listen to me when I'm given the chance to explain myself," he tried to reach out to her, but the guards jerked him back.

"I will," she whispered quickly, "but I ask that you respect whatever I decide."

He nodded, knowing what she meant, "Of course."

When he finally left the room, Walter laid a hand on her shoulder, "Lets go find Ben."

Maya inhaled sharply, "Lets"

* * *

><p>Ben gagged as sheet covering the body was pulled back. Mercifully, the balverine covered him back up and allowed Ben to stumble away and regain his composure.<p>

Ben had been in numerous battles, seen numerous dead bodies, but none came close to the horror that the thin sheet concealed. He knew then that Maya could never see what lay in a twisted heap, covered in that soiled cloth.

He took a few deep breaths before returning to the balverine, "The Princess can not see this, do you hear me?"

"See what?" A soft, feminine voice inquired.

Ben turned around and saw Maya and Walter approaching.

"Go back to the castle, Maya." Ben asked gently, not wanting her to see what lay under the sheet.

"What is it?" She asked, panic lacing her voice, "Have you found Von?"

Ben hung his head. He'd rather scale a mountain than break the news to her, but it looked like he wasn't going to be given a choice. He cleared his throat, "Sort of..."

Walter grabbed his arm, "Where is the damned wolf, boy?"

Tears welled up in Ben's eyes, "I'm so sorry, Maya..."

She grabbed his arms and violently shook him. Terror surged in her stomach and she felt horribly nauseous, "Tell me, Benjamin Finn! Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"He is," spoke the balverine near the sheet. He hung his head, "I'm very sorry, Your Majesty."

Maya searched his eyes for an answer, then her gaze fell to the lump by his feet that was covered in a shroud. Her heart sunk into her stomach and her knees went weak.

Her lips quivered and her eyes saddened, "No..."

The sheet was stained with blood, soot and bodily fluids. It was damp with the rain that fell softly from the clearing sky and mud surrounded it. She realized it was nothing more than a flag of the Army of Albion, but it's original symbol was almost unreadable.

"Gods...please...not him..."

She stumbled and Ben quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Walter stepped back, his hand over his mouth in silent horror.

Maya rocked back and forth in Ben's arms, "No...no...no, please, no..."

Ben kissed the top of her head, "Gods, I'm so sorry -"

"It can't be him!" She gasped stubbornly, "Please tell me there's been some sort of mistake."

The balverine shifted on his feet, "I assure you there hasn't. Von Kaiser is dead, Your Grace."

Tears flowed freely down her soot covered cheeks, leaving clean streaks that crisscrossed down her face. She felt sick to her stomach yet was overcome with an overwhelming anger that threatened to overcome her.

Surely this was all a cruel joke? Von,** her **Von, couldn't be dead!

She broke free of Ben's embrace and struggled to get to her feet. She would soon be crowned Queen of Albion, the most powerful woman in the land, and yet she had never felt so weak in her entire life. The eyes of everyone in the clearing were on her. Balverines approached, some covering their modesty and some not.

Maya didn't notice, she didn't care.

Her eyes were glued to the shroud covering his body. She reached forward to pull it back.

Ben grabbed her hand, "You don't want to do that, Maya."

She choked on a sob. She knew if she didn't that she'd never believe he was truly gone. She needed to do it lest his ghost haunt her for the rest of her life. And yet she didn't want to. Pulling back the sheet would make it real.

There would be no going back.

Walter stepped forward, "Remember him how he was."

She coldly pushed them both back and snarled at them, "Do not tell me what to do! Do not presume to know how I feel!"

Ben raised his hands and Walter covered his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears. He feared what seeing Von's body would do to her and felt he was watching the fall of another child he'd practically raised.

Maya knelt by the body and tentatively touched it. She could feel the fur under the sheet and whimpered.

"We remain in the form we die in, my lady," a nearby female balverine explained, "you may not recognize him."

Maya brushed aside her tears.

Von had hated so badly what he was, the thought that he had died in that form made her sick. She tried to remember the feel of his skin under her finger tips that night in Aurora, and struggled to recall the feeling of his muscles tightening as she kissed his stomach. Those memories seemed so far away now. She did remember the scars that marred his chest and back but could not remember how they felt.

She needed to feel that heat again, that life.

She balled the sheet up in her fists as she fought with herself.

The first time he'd kissed her had sucked the air from her lungs, but the softness of his lips on her's felt like a lifetime ago. When she thought he was dead after plunging into the ocean she had felt similar terror, but this was different – his body was right before her.

Whimpering, she slowly worked the sheet from his body.

A gasp tore through the crowd and many looked away.

Maya wailed as he was finally revealed to her and Ben and Walter pushed back the crowd of onlookers to give her privacy.

She gingerly touched his arm, lacing her fingers into the dark fur. It was then she realized that he had been badly burned and that his ears, lips and eyelids had been completely eaten away by flame. His skin was horribly charred and was flaking away at her soft touch, revealing inflamed, raw skin.

The scent of burnt fur and flesh was thick in the air.

She gained control of herself enough to look into his eyes, but the startling white-blue had been eaten away and replaced by utter blackness. The scar she had left on his cheek was gone and what lay in its place was a bald patch it the shape of the blue scar that had been there.

Maya whimpered and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

He'd said she'd marked him for life, but not even her mark was spared by the flames that had desecrated his body.

"Maya..."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Walter watching her with reddened eyes.

"You shouldn't stay here, love."

She turned back to Von, "Do not tell me what I need..."

"I wasn't -"

"Leave me be, all of you!" She screamed at the crowd, which quickly scampered off for fear of her wrath.

Only one remained, the one who originally stood over his body, "My lady?"

"Who are you?" She spat, not pulling her eyes from her fallen love.

"Malakai, Your Highness."

She swallowed hard, "Please give me a little longer...then I'll allow you to take his body to the Pine."

As hard as letting go was, she could not bare the thought of stealing him from his home. At least there he could be laid to rest next to his father and near the body of his murdered infant son.

"Of course," Malakai said with a bow, "call for me when you're ready."

With all but Ben and Walter gone, Maya sat down beside Von's body and continued to stroke his cheek. She thought about what they could have had, the happiness that was within their grasp. She cursed herself for not running away with him when she had the chance, for not leaving with him for some distant land and forfeiting the crown and Albion to her brother.

Perhaps if she had done that he'd still be alive.

With her sadness threatening to make her sick, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his burnt shoulder.

"I'd give it all up," she muttered, "to bring you back..."

She waited for a reply that would never come.

She balled her hands into tight fists, "You said you wouldn't leave me..."

Ben and Walter heard what she was saying and both tried to keep as quiet as possible. Neither wanted to interrupt her but both feared leaving her alone.

Maya's chin trembled as the finality of it all hit her, "Please come back...come back to me..."

The rain was washing away the blood and grime from her skin, but she still felt the wound of his loss like it was a dagger buried in her heart.

He was gone.

They'd never be together.

She never be able to tell him how much she loved him.

_"Our paths will take us in opposite directions...and I don't want them to."_

_He pulled back to look her in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere. I swear it on my life."_

_"But what about the Family? Ezra -"_

_"He doesn't matter anymore," Von said quickly, "He does not command me...you do."_

_She cupped his cheek and smiled sadly as he leaned into her hand, "Don't say such things, I don't own you, Von."_

_He smiled as her fingers trailed over the blue scar on his cheek, "Yes, you do. Ever since you marked me. I could not leave you if I wanted to - I am bound to your side until the life leaves my body."_

She was hit with another wave of heavy sobs. The tears not enough to release her agony, Maya screamed into his singed fur.

Her cries were heard in all corners of Bowerstone.

**Days later...**

The doors opened and she forced herself to march forward.

With or without Von, the coronation needed to continue on as planned. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but her heart was heavy and no smile graced her lips.

The sun was shinning and the courtyard was full to capacity, but the mood was somber amongst her companions. Her allies clapped as she passed them, but none dared look her in the eye. Word of her loss had spread among them and all feared for her well-being.

She spoke to none of them about it – what could any of them say that would make the loss less painful?

She stopped at the end of the runner and Walter raised the crown up high before slowly lowering it onto her brow. The gold circlet was hit by a ray of sunlight and gleamed out to the crowd as it finally touched her.

"All hail, Amaythea, the Queen of Albion!" Walter shouted to the audience, which burst out into cheers of joy and hope for the future.

Maya looked out at them with glassy eyes.

Von had wanted to be at her coronation, wanted to be there with her as she took on the greatest responsibility of her life.

But he was gone, never to come back.

Maya stiffened, fighting to hold back her tears and push aside the intrusive thoughts of him. But in the eyes of all her subjects, she saw the striking white-blue that was his.

* * *

><p>In the late hours of the night, Maya lay awake in her bed.<p>

Walter had convinced Hobson to leave her be, and for that she was grateful. She could not be held responsible for her actions should he have remained in her presence any longer.

She stared at the ceiling, wondering if she'd ever find meaningful rest again.

A sheet of darkness had been placed over her, and yet she did not want to wriggle free from it. Her memories were all she had, and yet they brought her tremendous pain.

Unable to lay still any longer, Maya tossed her blankets aside and slipped her legs over the edge of the bed. Clad in only a shift, she slowly made her way to her vanity. She felt weak and thin, but the thought of being any other way appalled her.

So long as she hurt, he was close.

She took her time, lighting candles sporadically around her room before returning to the vanity. The Crown lay on a plush velvet pillow to her side, but she didn't so much as glance at it. She stared at her reflexion in the mirror.

Her eyes were lifeless, her lips devoid of all colour.

Tears streaked silently down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to halt them. Instead, she calmly opened the drawers of her vanity and selected one of the expensive pewter brushes she'd been given. She brushed her hair, then toss the brush aside, not reacting when it slid off the vanity and clattered to the floor.

She searched the drawers until she found what she was looking for – a sharp silver blade her maid used to trim the stray threads from her gowns during fittings. She held it up to the light, watching how the flame of the candle reflected off of it.

Curiously, she eased back the sleeve of her shift to her elbow and rubbed the soft pale skin of her wrist. She wanted the hurt in her heart to stop and wondered if the physical hurt would be enough to take its place.

She remembered her conversation with Von on the dock in Bowerstone Industrial...

_As convinced as he was ever going to get, Von hiked up his sleeve and showed her his bandaged wrist. Maya could see a long line of blood had soaked through the bandages, "Gods, what happened?" She reflexively reached out, but drew back her hands as soon as her finger tips touched his skin._

_"I offered my blood to the grave of a loved one," he explained, "it's a way of telling the dead that you are sorry, and that...that you are pained by their absence."_

His grave was far away, but she supposed the act was enough. She pressed the blade to her forearm until a small amount of blood bubbled to the surface. She winced, but continued, dragging the blade along her forearm until she had to stop in order to release the breath she'd been holding in.

She used a handkerchief to wipe away the blood, then pressed it to her flesh to absorb what continued to flow. It stung so badly it almost felt like a burn, but that did little to deter her.

Hiking up her shift, she pressed the blade to her stomach and made three long lines diagonally across her belly. They bled some, but not as fiercely as her wrist, and she added a forth and then a fifth. The crimson of her blood stood out against the paleness of her skin, but she didn't care about the consequences.

It felt good and tears of sweet relief cascaded down her cheeks, down her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

Before dragging herself into bed, she carved similar slices into her thighs and carefully wrapped the blade in a silk scarf and tucked it into the back corner of a locked drawer of the vanity. Her body pleasantly numb, she wrapped herself in her blankets and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N:** Whew! That was a tough one, I hope I captured Maya's pain well enough. Malakai will get what's coming to him, don't you worry - I've planned his end well! Next chapter – Von wakes up and receives the hospitality of Reaver ;)


	28. Screams in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature, do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

*****A special warning:** this chapter contains scenes of both physical and emotional/mental torture.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews – they spur me on...and I've certainly been on a roll lately ;) - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**In the dungeons of Reaver's Manor...**

His head ached with a viciousness he'd never though physically possible, but he took that as a sign that he was at least alive. Not sure where he was, Von tried to stand, only to discover he couldn't.

He forced his eyes open and groaned as his swollen eyes fought him all the way. He peered down and saw that he was completely naked and tied to a chair. He took in a few deep breaths and leaned his head back. He was covered in sweat and filth but was freezing.

His shoulder throbbed and he remembered the events leading up to his current predicament. The sharp bite and stinging slashes of Malakai had brought him to this moment. Where he was or better yet, were Maya was, was a complete mystery.

"Awake I see?" A familiar voice taunted from the dark, "Good."

Von forced his head forward and struggled to see who was speaking, "Where...where am I? Where is...Maya?"

Reaver stepped forward, "You don't need to worry about her anymore, dear Kaiser."

Von growled, "What have you done with her!"

The tycoon chuckled and tapped his cane on the cold stone floor, "Nothing, actually. She was crowned Queen of Albion a few days back...lovely affair. Poor dear was quite distressed though, seems she lost someone dear to her."

Von's heart ached as fiercely as his mangled shoulder. He had no idea what she'd been forced to endure, what she'd been told. But she'd been crowned, so that meant the fighting was over and Logan was gone. He cursed under his breath – how many days had passed?

Reaver sauntered forward, eager to inflict more pain on the already defeated man, "You see, Ezra came up with this lovely plan to snatch you away and fool her into thinking you were dead. Seems our dear Malakai killed some poor old sod, burned his body, and told a heartbroken Maya that it was you." He laughed, "Brilliant, really! A page from my own book, I might say."

Von's breathing was laboured as he tried to process everything Reaver was saying. Maya thought he was dead? His heart fell into his stomach. For so long he had told her that he'd never leave her, now he essentially had.

He feared for her.

"What does Ezra want?" Von dared to ask.

Reaver sat down on the chair across from him and Barry Hatch hurried over to hand him a glass of wine.

He sipped it calmly, "Why, **her**, dear boy. And I must say, he's quite determined to **have** her...if you catch my meaning."

Von struggled against the restraints that bound him, "If he so much as lays a finger on her I'll -"

"What?" Reaver teased, "Run him through? You're hardly in the position to make threats, Von. Look around you."

He did and realized to his horror that he was in a torture chamber. He spotted a rack not too far from him, seemingly well used. Next to it were two tables full of devices for implementing pain including thumbscrews of various designs. He tried to think back to the night he'd spent with Maya in Aurora, tried to find a safe place to hide, but Reaver's laughter pulled him back.

"Don't worry, I have a special use for you in mind so many of these fine instruments won't be used."

Von shivered but he tried to tell himself to ignore the cold, "What...what do you want from me?"

Reaver leaned forward in his chair, "I bought you from your brother, Von. You're going to the arena."

His eyes opened wide.

The Silverpines Arena was a despicable place were creatures from all regions of Albion were pitted against each other for the entertainment of the masses. People paid to see exotic creatures fight each other, and often paid extra for the honor of slaying the creature of their choice. It was one of the conditions Maya agreed to when the Family had sworn their allegiance. Among other things, she had sworn to be rid of it once she became Queen.

It was common knowledge Reaver bought balverines to throw into the ring, as they tended to draw the crowds and thus increase his profits.

Von hung his head.

Maya thought he was dead and now he was going to be thrown into the arena to face a gruesome death and receive a undignified burial.

Reaver smirked, "Malakai was there when Maya saw your "body"."

Tears welled up in Von's eyes though he wanted to show no weakness to the deviant.

"He told me she wept like a child, pleading with you to come back to her," he laughed, "saying "don't leave me, don't leave me!". It'd have been so nice to see her so defeated, I envy Malakai really. I'd bet she's positively broken...maybe she's taken that Captain of her's for comfort."

While Von knew she'd never do that, it still stung. He wanted desperately to be by her side to protect her and feared she would withdraw from those around her who could help her in her grief. Reaver could do as he wanted to him, all he wanted was for Maya to be alright.

And if Ezra was allowed to go through with his plans, she wouldn't be.

Reaver stood and accepted a blade from Barry. He approached Von from behind and pressed it to his neck, "Frightened, balverine?"

Von closed his eyes and thought of Maya.

Reaver frowned then began to roughly hack at Von's hair. He sawed the blade through Von's black hair, getting too close to his scalp in places and drawing blood. Reaver tossed the hair to the ground and stood back to admire his work.

"Perfect," he beamed, grasping Von's shoulder, "I always found it too obnoxious anyway."

Von cringed and tried to shake off Reaver's touch, but the man just laughed and ran his hand across his chest.

"One can at least see why the Princess was so taken with you," his eyes dropped to Von's groin, "you certainly are...gifted."

Reaver grinned and dropped his hand down to cup Von's manhood. He jumped at the unwanted contact and growled a warning to the deviant but it was callously ignored. Everywhere Reaver's hand went, he felt a slime cover his skin.

"Hmm, the things I'd do to you if we had more time, Von..." Reaver pondered aloud as he continued to grope the restrained balverine. He yearned for a reaction from him, wanted nothing more for Von to harden at his touch.

Mercifully, Reaver withdrew his hand after giving him a few more rough strokes and Von was allowed to exhale for the first time since Reaver closed the distance between them.

Reaver shot a glance to Barry who then produced a long metal rod he'd been holding in the fire in the corner of the room. Von looked up and saw a brand on the end of it...a brand that was red hot.

"I do like to mark my property, Von. People tend to steal what isn't marked...much like Ezra is going to steal your little Princess." Reaver walked around him and gestured to Barry to force Von's head forward.

Von fought against the man's grip but felt fingers jab into the wound on his shoulder and he relented. His head forced forward, Reaver had more of his back to mutilate.

He tried to prepare himself for what he knew was about to come.

Reaver positioned the brand at the base of Von's neck between his shoulder blades and, without warning, pressed it into his flesh. The sizzle of burning flesh soon joined Von's screams of agony and both Reaver and Barry started to laugh. Though the pain was being inflicted to his back, it permeated his entire body, seeping down into his toes.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh! Damn you Reaver!" Von screamed over the sound of his own flesh burning.

With a stiff jerk, Reaver pulled the brand from his skin, tearing the flesh that had begun to melt onto the metal.

Von panted heavily, gasping to fill his lungs with precious air.

Reaver took a step back to admire his handiwork. Amongst the scars of Von's back sat the raw burn in the outline of Reaver Industries logo. Surely none would doubt who owned Von Kaiser.

"My finest work, if I don't say so myself!" He beamed.

Von spit at him as he walked around to face him, "Damn you...to hell, Reaver!"

Reaver clicked his tongue and wagged his finger, motioning for Barry to bring him a tray from the table near the rack.

"If you're so desperate to continue this pettiness then I'll give you good reason to stop."

He selected something from the tray and held it up for Von to see. It was a narrow splinter of wood and as Reaver reached for his hand, he knew what it was going to be used for.

"Hush now," Reaver soothed, "accept your punishment with some grace, Von."

He positioned the sliver of wood at the tip of Von's index finger and began to force in under his nail. It took some encouraging, but the splinter soon eased under his nail, drawing blood immediately and causing Von to throw his head back in one long howl.

Reaver removed the splinter, then forced it under the nail of Von's thumb, grinning as he drew more blood and screams from the defeated man.

After all of his fingers had been subjected to the treatment, Von hung his head, exhausted and unable to fight any more. His hands ached badly and he struggled to retreat into the safe recesses of his mind.

Reaver too was exhausted and whipped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, "You're a fighter, I'll give you that. But that will only keep the gold flowing into my coffers, keep that in mind when you're in the arena, will you. I'd hate for you to lose your motivation."

Warm tears began to fall down Von's cheeks.

"Content yourself with the knowledge that Maya will soon forget about you," Reaver teased, "Ezra will make sure she never has so much as a passing thought of you."

Reaver and Barry left Von alone then, not giving him any food, water or clothes as they locked the door behind him. With only the light from the fire in the corner, Von was lulled into a restless, pain induced slumber.

**Days later...**

Von was marched into the cages under the arena by two well armed guards. He'd still been given no clothes and had been forced to walk past his fellow arena combatants in nothing but his skin. He was pale and had begun to develop sores over much of his body, but he had become numb to the pain.

He'd found a safe corner in his mind to hide, but reminded himself often that he couldn't trap himself there indefinitely. Escape was his goal and he knew he needed to get to Maya before Ezra did. He could only hope she remained in the safety of the castle, surrounded by Walter and her guards.

One of the guards unlocked a cell at the end of the hall and pushed him into it, locking the barred cell door behind him. As the metal clanked together, he could not help but fear it was closing on his future.

"Hey...hey you!" A voice whispered from the cell next to him, "what manner of creature are you?"

Von forced his head to turn and saw a older man looking at him through the bars between them. He seemed to be in a similar state as Von, naked and covered in welts and sores. His grey hair was filthy and matted to his neck.

"Balverine." He answered, not seeing the point in concealing it any longer.

The man didn't seem phased, "Thought as much, you have a wolfish look about you. I'm in here for making the mistake of bedding a councilman's daughter. Bastard sold me off to Reaver...I'm Eli."

"Von."

Eli nodded, "What got you stuck in this place, friend?"

Von sunk into the straw in the corner. He didn't want to talk about her, not to someone he'd just met. His thoughts of Maya were what kept him going, they were his secret, and he didn't want to share that with anyone.

"Stole from the wrong person," he lied, not caring if it was believable or not.

Eli could tell he was lying, but given the state he was in decided Von was entitled to have a secret or two. He sat down in the small pile of hay that was his bed, "They're going to make you fight. Some people who come here think they won't have to...but I doubt they'll let you rest beyond tonight."

"I've found no rest since being in Reaver's care," he said coldly.

Eli understood, "Bastard gets off on hurting people. You're not the only balverine here though. Look at the cell across from yours."

Von did and noticed a small figure huddled in the hay. He realized it was a young boy, barely into his teen years, who was sickly thin. Patches of flesh had been torn from his body and had left open sores that smelled like they were festering. His hair was thin and filthy, just like the rest of him.

"He's been here a month," Eli explained, "hasn't told anyone his name but I saw the guards force the change on him as he was lead out of his cell one day. They pitted him against a balverine three times his size and he managed to kill it somehow. I heard the guards talking...they said Reaver walked away with a small fortune that day."

Von shook his head. Nothing Eli said surprised him – he had been under the care of Reaver after all and knew full well how mad he was.

"How often do the guards come in here?"

Eli thought about it for a moment, "One passes by to make sure we haven't killed ourselves every ten minutes or so. They're on a rotation I think."

"Has anyone ever gotten out?"

Eli chuckled, "Plenty have tried but none have succeeded. They don't kill those who try to escape, but by the time they finish with you you wish they had..."

"You've tried?"

Eli nodded, "Three weeks in to my stay here. Bastards kept me in the torture room for a long time after that."

It was then that Von noticed Eli was missing an eye. The lid had been crudely stitched together and it looked like a hot iron had been pressed over it to seal it closed.

"Gods..." Von gasped before he could stop himself.

"They could have done far worse," Eli admitted, "bloke who was in your cell before you got castrated. He died three days later of infection. It...it wasn't pleasant watching him go like that."

Von could only imagine.

"When do the fights happen?"

Eli crossed his arms, "Every day really, but there are so many of us here that most only fight once a week...unless Reaver holds a special event. You though, I'm sure he has plans for you. I don't see him leaving you be for very long...the man loves his gold too much."

"How often do you fight?"

"About twice a week," Eli said calmly, "he seems to like using me when he stages troll fights. He likes to send in about twenty of us and see how long it takes a forest troll to smash us all into pulp."

"How many fights have you been in?"

Eli sighed, "Too many to count. I've lost track of the fights, the years, and the names of those I've killed. I've thought about just letting the troll kill me many times, but your body just sort of...takes over when your fighting and your drive to live is intense."

Von rested his head on the cold stone wall. He was living with a death sentence literally above him.

"You got people waiting for you on the outside, lad?" Eli asked quietly.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked away from Eli to hide them.

He nodded, "Hopefully."


	29. In Sheep's Clothing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature; do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

*****A special warning:** chapter contains scenes of extreme violence.

I have so many things on the go but I assure you I have not forgotten about "Wolves"! Thank you for all of the kind reviews posted, it really has been a pleasure to write this and I'm glad it is being enjoyed! I hope this chapter does not disappoint! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The sun was setting on another day in the Silverpines Arena. Soon the spectators would filter in and the coins would start flowing – right into Reaver's pocket. The guards sauntered down the walkway, clanking their swords on the bars of the cages and shouting obscenities to wake their captives.

Von jumped into an alert state, only to sink back down into the hay once he realized his dream hadn't been real.

Maya haunted him in his dreams. Some nights she'd be running away from him and he'd be unable to catch her but other nights he held her in his arms, their naked bodies tangled together. Regardless of what happened in the dreams, he was thankful for them. They always felt so real, like the softness of her skin was right under his finger tips.

It was the only thing he looked forward to.

"Wake up, balverine scum!" The guard shouted at him, "Reaver has your first fight lined up for you today...so you'd better not disappoint! Fredrick and I have good gold going on you dying within five minutes!"

The man he'd identified as Fredrick stepped forward and Von's heart dropped into his stomach – it was Seraphina's widower.

While the man had never know of his wife's infidelities and Von was under no real threat of him finding out, it proved to be a bitter irony on the hellish turn his life had taken. Held prisoner by a deviant and guarded by the man whose wife he had impregnated...Von felt the stinging wrath of the Gods on his soul.

He had made mistakes in his life, but he only hoped he alone was suffering for them. Maya didn't deserve such a thing.

They heaved him up from the hay and slapped chains around his neck and wrists. They proceeded to jerk him forward roughly, abruptly cutting off his supply of air and causing him to cough.

Eli spat at the guards, "Bloody demons! Leave the boy be!"

Fredrick slammed his blade against the bars, "Shut it old man, or you'll take his place and battle the troll all on your own!"

Eli stopped his protests but shot Von a worried look.

Von wasn't thrilled at the idea of fighting a troll, but thought it a better fate than what Reaver had subjected others to. He had been told dozens of stories by those imprisoned near him. Reaver was nothing if not ruthless and many of his victims were not granted a quick death. Many a stubborn fighters had met their end by his influence.

He offered little resistance as the guards led him down the corridor, he saw no need to. There was no way out, nothing he could see or think of, and anything other than death seemed impossible.

They entered a small room and they bound him tightly to a worn chair in the corner. The guards argued in hushed voices, but Von caught most of what they were saying.

Finally, their argument decided, Fredrick stepped forward.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, demon," Fredrick snarled, "either you change willingly or I'll be forced to beat it out of you and heave your nasty carcass into the arena with a meat hook!"

The other guard laughed, "Oh please do put up a fight, balverine! It's been to long since Fredrick got to use the meat hook!"

He held up the object they were talking about – a rusted old meat hook that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in twenty years.

Von swallowed hard, and then hung his head, "Unbind me and I'll willingly change and walk into the arena with my own strength."

"That's no fun for us, demon," Fredrick said in a groan, contemplating what his next move would be.

Using the hook gave the risk of causing permanent damage to Reaver's prize and Fredrick knew well the consequences of angering Reaver. The tycoon was relying on the hunk of filth before him to make a lot of gold, and some of that gold would end up in Fredrick's pocket – so it was in his best interests to see him survive his first fight.

Sighing, Fredrick gestured to the other guard to put down the hook, "Reaver wants you to live longer than today, demon. The longer you live, the more gold we all make in the end. You're blood will pay for my new house, my whore's new wardrobe and my bloody food for a year! Avo help you if you die in this fight, because I'll pay a wizard to bring you back to life only so I can kill you with my bare hands – do I make myself clear?"

Von felt the noose tighten around his neck. He needed to by time to find a way out; Maya was depending on him, even if she didn't know it.

He looked up at Fredrick, "Crystal..."

Fredrick smirked and accepted the whip the other guard offered him, "Good...but I don't like to take chances, scum. I have ways of making sure you do as you're told."

Von's screams echoed down the corridor for his fellow captives to hear.

From his cell, Eli covered his ears and prayed for it to end soon.

* * *

><p>Scarlet kept her hood up as she urged her way past the spectators lined up to watch the fight. She felt strange paying to watch such despicable acts, many of which would be committed against her own kind, but she had to be sure.<p>

She had learned through gossip in the Mansion that Ezra had paid Reaver to take Von away. Nearly everyone in the Family had heard the rumours, but she had met no one who was willing to do anything about it. She had witnessed Malakai attack Von during the battle for the throne, but had to be absolutely certain what she was told was correct if she was to go any further with it.

Malakai had caused more hurt in the Family than she ever thought possible. And not only was Ezra playing blind to it, he was silently encouraging it!

Malakai forced himself on her almost nightly and often whispered lust filled and hollow promises to her right before he emptied himself inside of her. He did so only to traumatize her even more, but she'd not let him get away with it any longer. His head would be on a platter soon enough...

"Ladies and gentleman," the commentator bellowed, "Reaver Industries thanks you for attending today's event and would like to remind you that betting for this fight has officially closed. I hope you've kept your tickets because you'll not be able to collect your winnings without one!"

Scarlet saw those around her holding out their tickets, clinging to them as if their life depended on the outcome. She suspected for some it did, as people often got into trouble with lenders in order to continue with their dangerous habit.

"Today's event is a first for our newest addition to the Reaver Industries flock!" the commentator continued, "He's ready to bring gold into your pockets, ladies and gentleman! I give you...the Beast of Silverpines!"

The cages opened to the joy of those in the stands and Scarlet kept her eyes open for any sign of the missing Kaiser brother. A massive troll stumbled into the centre of the arena and the spectators began throwing rotten fruit at the poor creature. Scarlet was more closely linked to the animal world because of her balverine blood and could sense the troll's panic and confusion.

From the opened gate on the other side of the arena, Scarlet saw a hulking figure lurking in the shadow. She saw the beast get forced forward by the lash of a whip and it leapt forward to face the troll.

Scarlet's heart sunk.

It was him, it was Von.

He was in his balverine form, but she knew his scent and saw his distinctive eyes even from a distance. He snarled at the troll and began circling it.

She had no doubt he would be able to fell the creature, but she saw the fresh wounds on his body and knew he had suffered at the hands of experienced torturers. His back was raw with whip lashes and his face was swollen, though she suspected the other spectators couldn't be bothered to notice. They only cared that he stayed alive long enough to make them money.

Von was missing patches of fur along his shoulders and back and she suspected he had been burned badly at one point.

Von leapt into the air, but was brought back down to the ground by the silver chain fastened around his ankle. Scarlet realized that was what was keeping him from jumping over the walls of the arena and running to safety. Reaver was thorough and protective of his property.

"Smash him," a man yelled down from beside her, "smash his brains out, troll!"

She sneered at the man but a howl from the arena below caught her attention before she had a chance to say anything.

She looked down, and saw to her horror that the troll had landed a punch on Von that had obviously dislocated his shoulder. The crowd did not share her concerns however, and was cheering loudly at the sound of Von's pained whimpers. Scarlet gasped as Von charged the wall, using the momentum of the strike to force his joint back into place.

The troll stumbled over to him and raised his hands to inflict another damaging blow to the wounded balverine. Von narrowly missed the strike, but quickly got the upper hand and dug his claws into the troll's side as he climbed upon the creature's back.

The troll wailed in pain as blood flowed freely down its side. It fought in vain to get a hold of the vicious beast on its back.

Von bit into its shoulder and ripped a chunk of meat from the bone, causing the troll to let loose an agonizingly long wail. He moved quickly, digging his claws deeper into the rough flesh of the troll to keep from being flung off, and made his way to the creature's head.

Scarlet winced as Von forced two clawed fingers into the troll's eyes, popping them as if they were cherries.

The crowd roared in approval.

**Meanwhile, at the Castle...**

Maya sat calmly on the bench near her bedroom window and watched as the nobles sauntered around the castle gardens without a care in the world. She hated them, every single one, for being without worry and pain. Her life had become full of both, and getting out of bed every day was growing more difficult as the days wore on. On more than one occasion Walter or Logan had to physically pick her up and dress her.

_Logan..._

Maya hadn't been able to kill him, not after having experienced the Darkness herself. He had been subjected to the same horrors in Aurora and had carried that weight with him for years. Now more than ever she needed his love and support. It seemed that he was the only one who understood her pain and did not question her new-found fondness for black clothing or her many hours spent alone in her room.

She still harboured a hatred for him for what he had put her through so many months ago, forcing her into an impossible situation and murdering Elliot in her most sacred of spaces...but she was weak and frail and needed him now more than ever.

She heard a soft knock on the door, but said nothing and didn't stir from her seat. Truthfully, she couldn't be bothered.

Logan cracked the door open and upon seeing her near the window, let himself in.

"How are you today, Maya?" He asked steadily as he approached her.

Logan knew she was harming herself, he knew her to well for her to hide that for very long. He did not think less of her for it and did not lecture her about the risks she was taking every time she dragged the blade across her flesh. Instead, he listened to her the few times she felt like talking and kept Walter and Ben from hounding her too much.

She shrugged, "The same as last..."

He sat down next to her. Logan did not regret killing Elliot, and had confessed as much to her during his trial. He had hated the boy and knew he wasn't worthy of his sister's affections. The only thing he regretted about that day was that she left. His life had become horribly devoid of life and colour with her gone, and he reminded himself often it was his own doing.

He thanked Avo every day for bringing her back to him in the end, but she had changed so radically he barely saw glimpses of her former self.

He reached out and tenderly took her hand in his, "You need to get out, feel the sun on your skin..."

Maya huffed and cast him a cold gaze, "I have no need for the sun, brother."

Logan sighed and tried to roll up her sleeve, "At least let me tend to your –

She jerked her hand free of his grasp and held it to her chest, "What I do to deal with my grief is my own business!"

"You're not dealing with anything, dear sister."

She scowled, not at all liking his cold, unfeeling tone. Frustrated, she stood and approached her vanity, "Do not lecture me, Logan. I'm a grown woman, a monarch no less; and I do not need advice for such things."

Logan followed her, "You spared me and took me as your advisor, sister. Allow me to do my job."

She sat at her vanity and began tugging her brush through her hair angrily, "You forfeited the right to lecture me on personal matters the day you killed Elliot. I took you on as my court advisor because you have years of experience dealing with nobles and politicians. Do not confuse your role."

Logan sighed and took the brush from her before she injured herself. He placed one hand on her shoulder and began dragging the brush through her hair, "Regardless, you are my sister and I love you more than life itself."

Maya watched him through the mirror, "You are not capable of love..."

"And yet you spared my life," he pointed out, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Maya sighed, "Too many have died in my name..."

"You mean the Kaiser boy, don't you?" Logan said cautiously.

He had heard what happened from Walter and had yet to address the topic directly with his grieving sister. He wasn't foolish enough to think she would openly confide in him, but he needed some answers if he was going to help her. He loved her just as strongly as the day she left, and wanted to mend the bridges he had burnt between them. Besides...if there was one thing he knew better than court politics it was grief.

Maya shifted in her seat and swallowed hard, "I'll not speak about this, brother."

"Then how will I ever be able to aid you?" He asked in a pained voice.

She cast her eyes down and stiffened, "None can help me, Logan. You'd do best to keep your distance from me, lest associating with me lead you to an early grave."

"You're not the devil, sister."

"No," she admitted, "you are...for killing Elliot and Major Swift."

Her hatred for her brother was still strong, but it was her remaining love for him that prevented her from carrying out her darkest wish. Revenge would get her nowhere, and truly enough lives had been lost in her name.

Logan could not argue with her there, "I do not deny my crimes against you, sister. But my heart aches to see you in such agony!"

"You have no heart..." Maya muttered angrily.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest, "I do! And it beats as strongly as yours! I love you, sister; your pain is my own! Command me and I'll do what I can to ease your suffering!"

Maya ripped her hand from his and stood. Her love and hatred of Logan, her agony over Von's loss...it was all so draining.

"Leave me, I wish to be alone, brother."

He shook his head sadly, "You're already alone, Amaythea, for you have pushed everyone who cares for you away! Walter has not seen you in days and Benjamin Finn keeps pestering me for details on how you're fairing because you'll not return his letters."

Furious, she charged him and pushed him back towards the door, "Leave me!"

Logan swallowed his words and gave a simple bow. He wanted to fix her, to sew together the lesions on her heart, but she was far too complicated for that and her pain was still too raw.

"As you command, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Sleep was evading her yet again, so Maya forced herself to enter the castle gardens. She hadn't been there since before Elliot was killed, so her contentment was coupled with sadness. A part of her expected to find his blood still damp on the spot where he had been killed, but there was no sign such a thing had taken place.<p>

It was like the garden had been spared the memory of that day even though it was still fresh in her mind.

She walked past the doors leading to the dining hall and heard the sound of laughter from behind the heavy wood doors. Her allies had arranged a feast in her honor tonight, but she was too exhausted and weighed down with sadness to attend. Walter had begged her, and Ben had showed up at her door in the hopes of escorting her there...but she had turned them both down.

Even Logan hadn't been able to convince her.

She strolled onward until she found a lonely bench surrounded by clover. She couldn't help but find it fitting. Her solitude was interrupted by a familiar voice asking her if they could join her.

Maya looked up and was immediately sucked into Ezra's gaze. His hair was neatly combed back and he was dressed in a richly embroidered tunic that brought out the colour of his eyes.

He smirked wickedly, "May I, Your Majesty?"

She knew he was there for the feast, but couldn't shake the memory of what Von had told her after she delivered their father's pelt to the Family. If he still desired her as his mate she knew she shouldn't be alone with him, and she always felt he had ulterior motives, but she found herself nodding regardless.

"I haven't spoken to you in a very long time and since...since the loss of my brother I've felt compelled to seek you out," Ezra said cautiously, not sure how deep his loss was still hurting her.

Maya felt her throat tighten, "It...It's been hard for me to accept."

"The loss of a companion always is," Ezra offered, "I...miss him every day."

She blinked away her tears and looked away from him, "Did you come here just to tear open my wounds, Ezra?"

He knew it – she had loved Von!

Ezra collected himself, "I assure you my intentions aren't so wicked, Your Grace."

Maya nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she did so, "Then why are you here?"

"I had hoped to enjoy your company in the dining hall but your brother said you were ill and could not attend," he smiled, "but I caught a whiff of your scent as you passed by and thought I'd see how you were feeling."

Maya shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm...fine."

"I'm glad to hear that," he stood to take his leave, "I was wondering if you'd like to pay your respects to my brother's grave. Malakai brought me his body and he has been placed next to my father, in the crypt. If you feel ready for it, the Mansion is open to you."

Maya felt sick at the idea. She didn't want to think of Von as he had died, twisted and burned, and had not considered visiting his resting place. But maybe Ezra was right; maybe there was something to be gained from paying her respects...

On the other hand, the glint in his eyes unnerved her. Von had never trusted his brother and she remembered that now. But in order to visit Von's grave, she'd have to endure a return to the Family's Mansion, and that meant she'd be around Ezra.

"I will consider your offer, Ezra," she said ultimately, "thank you."

Ezra bowed low and kissed the top of her hand, glancing up at her as he did so to shoot her a wicked, lust filled stare. He allowed his lips to remain on her hand a moment longer than protocol dictated before finally releasing his hold on her.

He sauntered back into the castle, knowing he'd be seeing the Queen again soon.

Very soon.

**A/N: **Don't worry dear readers! Next chapter: Maya gets a surprise visit from Scarlet and Ezra's lies begin to unfold! ;) Thank you for reading! – Fallon.


	30. Lifting the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature; do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

*****Author's Note:** Era-Age has kindly drawn sketches for some of the main characters in "Wolves"! She captured them nearly exactly how I pictured them and I can't begin to express my gratitude for her time and efforts! Check them out at: (remove spaces) h t t p : / / e r a - a g e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 k b p 9 a

Thank you for all of the kind reviews posted. I swear when I started this story, I had no idea it would be this long and complex, lol! A happy new year to you all! - Fallon.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Maya pulled the ties tight on her pack and sat it near her vanity. She was ignoring the little voice in the back of her head and was planning on making for Silverpines in the morning. She was hoping to avoid seeing Ezra, but doubted that option was available to her. If she wanted to pay her respects, the risk of coming too close to him had to be taken.

And even in death, she was willing to take such a risk for Von.

She pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders and fell into bed, curling up in the center without bothering to pull the covers up and over her.

Hale had taken to sleeping with Walter a long time ago, as the shroud of gloom around Maya hurt even him. He'd tried to comfort her as best as he could, but had been pushed to the foot of the bed, and then eventually to the floor.

There was only room for sadness around her, and many of those she had considered friends were starting to wander from her side. In truth, her sadness was draining them physically and emotionally. They all tried to comfort her, but as the weeks passed it grew more difficult.

Page limited her visits, Sabine sent notes instead of visiting her in person, and Ben barely said anything when he managed to visit. If she was in a clearer state of mind, she'd have been hurt by it, but it barely fazed her.

Walter and Logan were the only ones who continued to pursue her with any regularity. She was like a daughter to Walter, and he had pledged long ago to follow her where ever fate took her. Whatever her state of mind, he was there to love her without judgement. Logan helped to fend off the vultures, keeping pestering nobility from becoming too much of a problem. When he found time to himself, he often visited her and made sure she was eating.

No, bitterness and despair were her only true friends now.

And as much as they hurt her, she was too tired to pull herself from their grasp.

A gentle breeze whipped over her, which she thought strange since she remembered shutting the windows. Concerned, she sat up.

A slim, feminine figure stood in the corner of the room near the fireplace. The figure was glad in a robe and hood, so she could not tell their identity.

"Hello, Princess," the figure said warmly, "It's good to finally see you again."

Maya jumped out of her bed and grabbed her Dragonstomper from the table next to her bed, "Who are you? How dare you intrude upon me!"

The figure took a step forward.

Maya raised her pistol, "Explain yourself now before I paint my walls with your blood!"

Tension was thick in the air, nearly suffocating. Maya couldn't believe someone had slipped into her chambers! Where were her guards?

"Who are you?" She asked in awe.

The figure lowered its hood.

Maya blinked a few times, and then it finally registered, "S-Scarlet?"

She had seen the girl a twice before. Once in the Family's mansion, and the second among the balverines gathered at the battle. Scarlet seemed like she had aged much since then.

The young woman nodded, "You remember me...that is good."

"What...what are you doing here?"

Scarlet sighed and averted her gaze from the new queen, "You have been deceived, Your Majesty. Someone who has sworn loyalty to you has betrayed you in the most sinister way I could ever imagine."

Maya lowered her pistol.

Scarlet's voice was full of pain and hesitancy. She knew whatever had brought the young balverine to her, it was serious. At the same time, she was weary of being played a fool. She did not know her well but knew she was under Ezra's command, so she was determined to remain cautious.

"Tell me everything; Scarlet," she demanded, "and Avo help you if you so much as utter a single lie to me!"

Scarlet nodded, her eyes beginning to brim with tears, "Ezra...he's lost his mind, become possessed by greed and lust! He wants you as his mate, Hero-Queen, very badly. He had Von removed from the picture to get closer to you."

Maya scurried to absorb what she was being told, "What...he...he went against his own brother on the chance I'd be with him? He really is mad! Did...did he kill Von?"

"No, he did not," Scarlet shook her head sadly, "And Ezra does not plan on giving you a choice in the matter, my lady. He's crossed all lines, all rules in the Family to bring himself closer to having you. His sanity is fractured. His new second in command, Malakai, he...he allowed him to hurt me."

Maya risked a step towards the balverine, having seen a glimmer of tears in her eyes, "Hurt you...how?"

Scarlet swallowed the lump in her throat. The life of a man she greatly respected was on the line, and she knew she'd have to forget her own embarrassment and tell the entire truth to Maya. The Queen was the only one who'd dare save the tortured Kaiser brother.

"Malakai forced himself on me," Scarlet said in a muffled whisper, "and Ezra watched."

Maya's eyes opened wide. Such a disgusting act...but no, she could tell by the girl's reaction that it was no lie.

She clasped her hand to her mouth, "Avo's mercy..."

Scarlet brushed aside her tears, "Avo was not there to save me that night, Highness, or any of the other nights he abused me. Malakai made me into something...unclean. I've lost my respect, my honor, and that cannot be undone. But I did not come here for your pity; I came here tonight because there is still a chance."

Overwhelmed, she shook her head in disbelief. Clearly Scarlet had risked much in seeking her out, but what could she do? While she'd gladly rip Malakai's heart out, it'd not undo the past and right the wrongs Scarlet had suffered. Ezra too seemed in need of having his heart torn from his body, but she doubted very highly he had one to begin with.

She lowered her head and glanced to the bags she had prepared for her journey to Silverpines, "A chance for what?"

Scarlet approached the Queen, and to her surprise, Maya did not back away.

She looked no older than Maya, but seemed to hold herself in a way that was beyond her years. She was taller than Maya had originally thought too.

Scarlet stared into the Queen's eyes, "A chance to rescue Von before it is too late."

Maya backed away. Her wounded heart throbbed with renewed agony in her chest and emotion wracked her exhausted body.

"Do...do not toy with me, Scarlet. I have believed you to this point and I'll gladly slay those who've harmed you, twice if I could, but do not bring **him** up. Do not tear open festering wounds!"

"Don't you see?" Scarlet pleaded softly, "We've been hurt and lied to by the same man! I swear on my life that Von is alive, Amaythea! I've seen him with my very eyes!"

Maya shook her head and gritted her teeth together, "I saw him! I wept over his body that day! I weep still!"

Scarlet tried desperately to hit the truth home, "You've been lied to for so long you're beginning to believe it. I was there during the battle at the moment Malakai attacked Von!"

Maya looked away from the balverine in a failed attempt to hide her tears.

"I saw it, Highness!" Scarlet insisted through tears, "Malakai jumped him just as he was about to go after you. He bit him and injured him badly, but Von did not die that day!"

Maya slumped onto her bed, "I saw him..."

"You saw what you were told to see," Scarlet said in a more soothing voice, "You saw Von because he was the one person you **didn't** want to see lying there. Ezra concocted this entire plan, Maya. He knew of Von's feelings for you, and sought to remove the one man standing in his way. He had Malakai plant a body for you to see."

Finally the name clicked in her mind.

"Malakai..." she muttered, "he was the one guarding Von's body! He stood over me as I wept for Von!"

"That is what he does, feeds off of people's suffering. He was a murderer before Ezra changed him and brought him into the Family. He thinks he controls him, but it is the other way around."

Maya felt her heart twisting in her chest, "If the body was not him...where was he taken?"

"I did not see where Malakai took him," Scarlet admitted, "but there were rumours in the Family that he was given to Reaver."

Maya choked on a sob and clutched her chest. Von...**her** Von, was given to that deviant as a toy! Worse yet the Family members suspected and did nothing to stop it from happening! She was overcome with the urge to both scream and cry. Von was alive, and she was willing to take a chance on Scarlet if it meant that was true.

"Wherever he went after the battle, he ended up in the Silverpines Arena," Scarlet continued in a whisper, "I...I needed to be sure the rumours were true before I approached you with what I knew. So I went to the Arena..."

"What," Maya asked as she looked up, "What did you find?"

"Von...in chains."

Maya hugged herself and began rocking on her seat, "No...no..."

"They forced him to change and made him compete in their sick games. His success has earned Reaver a large sum of gold that only grows by the day, but I am unsure how much longer he can last."

She spoke not out of cruelty, but out of the desire to rip Maya's dark shroud off of her. Maya was Malakai's greatest victim, and Scarlet was too angry to let him get away with it a moment longer. And if she was going to get even with the rapist and murderer, Scarlet was going to need help.

And the aid of a hero would definitely sway things in her favor.

"I was too afraid to tell you when I saw Malakai drag him away during the battle," she said with a heavy heart, "but I just couldn't stay silent anymore...the guilt was eating me alive."

Maya roughly rubbed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's strange, but I believe everything your saying," she said with a forced chuckle, "Von warned me about him, and yet here I was about to go to the Mansion, to Ezra, to pay my respects to an empty grave. But there is still a part of me that won't believe this until I see him with my own eyes."

Scarlet gave a small bow, "I understand."

Maya stood and grabbed her clothes from the foot of her bed, hurrying behind the screen in the corner of her room. If there was a chance Von was alive, she wasn't going to delay his rescue. She was going to finish this now.

"What is your plan, Highness?" Scarlet asked as she approached the screen.

Maya emerged from behind the divider, clad in her usual blouse, skirt and leggings.

"I'm going to get him out of there." She stated simply.

Scarlet quirked an eyebrow, "That's your plan, Majesty?"

She stopped her pacing and took a moment to actually think about it, "Sneaking in would be difficult..."

"Then register as a combatant," Scarlet suggested, "demand to see the balverines and make sure you are paired against him."

Maya frowned as she strapped on her pistol and sword, "The escape would incite a panic..."

"There are a few Family members I know of who are...not pleased with Ezra's leadership. He killed Vienna and Loki, both well liked members, so some are looking to leave the Family before it implodes."

"He killed her? His own mate?"

Scarlet hung her head. Vienna had been a good woman, a good friend. Her loss was still felt throughout the Family, even if Ezra was too proud to admit it.

"He has lashed out at everyone except his daughter...a small blessing in this horrible time."

"Then we've got to deal with him before we lose our advantage."

"We have an advantage?" Scarlet asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he doesn't know you've told me what he did –

"Maya?"

Both women spun around and saw Walter standing in the doorway. They'd both been too caught up talking to realize he was there. Maya could only guess what he had heard.

"Who is this, Maya?" He asked as he neared them, his hand on his sword.

It took a while, which she regretted, but they managed to fill him in on what had happened. Walter had calmed down by the time they had finished speaking and was thinking silently to himself.

She was glad he'd arrived actually; he always knew the best way to approach a situation.

"I agree with Scarlet here," he said after a few moments, "register yourself for the Arena and make sure he's the one you face. If you really believe her Maya, if you truly do, then I'll rally the men and take the Mansion. We've got to stop this before it gets too far. It'll distract them from the Arena and keep Ezra from noticing."

Maya looked to Scarlet. Of course she wanted it to be true, but the woman's pain was so real for it to all be a lie. She reminded herself that Von hadn't trusted his brother, and that was enough to assure her that Ezra was to be feared and that Scarlet was likely right about everything.

"I believe her, Walter."

He nodded, "When I first noticed what there was between the two of you, I'll admit I wasn't happy. But you've grown so much, dear. His apparent loss nearly killed you, and I need the old Maya back. He's a good man...far better than Finn."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of the smooth-talking Captain.

Maya chuckled and smiled sadly. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to accept her feelings for a balverine, but it was just like him to see past that and love her regardless.

"Thank you, Walter. This means more to me than you'll ever know."

Scarlet turned to Walter, "I can rally those who want Ezra gone for when you arrive, Sir Walter. They'll gladly fight with you to remove Ezra before it is too late."

"Good, all the help we can get is appreciated. But what about Maya? I don't know if sending you there alone is wise..."

"I agree it's risky, Walter, but this is something I have to do by myself."

Walter understood, he always did.


	31. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Story contains scenes of a very mature nature; do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, sub/dom, non-con). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

*****Special Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of a particularly gruesome nature (torture). While the acts themselves are not described, the results are.

Thank you very much for reading/reviewing! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty**

There was no turning back now.

Events had been thrown into motion that couldn't be halted and Maya's only choice was whether or not to rise above the tidal wave or allow it to overcome her.

_I'm doing this for him..._

Admittedly, she had never seen the Silverpines Arena but now that she had, she knew it had to be destroyed as soon as she had the chance. The arena was made primarily of stone quarried from the nearby mountains and lumber from the surrounding forest. Commoners hurried past her to the gate and shoved their coin into the guard's hands, eager to witness the carnage within.

She pulled the hood tight around her face, hoping to hide as much of her hair as she could. The cloak she wore was a muted green and it had seen better days. But it was exactly what she needed if she wanted to blend in to the crowd.

"It takes a lot of coin to watch the bloody fun, lovey," the guard sneered as she approached, "but I don't think a little girl like you has the stomach for that!"

Maya glared at him. He was even more worn than her cloak and she guessed he was a bandit from the dozens of tattoos his coat couldn't hide. He reeked of dung, sweat and smoke, a sickening combination to say the least.

"I'm here to compete," Maya said confidently, her voice not faltering for a moment.

The guard was incredibly tall, something he probably used to his advantage often, but she wasn't going to let him get between her and Von. Part of her felt like a desperate fool for believing so eagerly that Von was alive, but the pain of his loss was too much to bear – any chance he was alive had to be looked into.

The guard laughed, "You? Can you even lift a sword, girl?"

Furious and growing more impatient by the minute, Maya quickly drew her blade and pressed its tip to the man's throat. The blade had been her father's and had transformed from its original shape to match her own preferences. It pulsed with magic, having drawn her power through her hand and woven it through the steel.

"Can you?" She asked smugly.

His eyes opened wide, having not seen the action coming, and he held his hands out. He could see the anger and determination in her eyes, and he knew then that he had gotten in the way of the wrong woman.

Years of thieving taught him to always listen to his gut and his gut was telling him the woman before him was more than she seemed.

"Alright, alright," he said with a well-timed and light chuckle, "head on in and speak to Fredrick, he will get you set up."

Maya slipped past the man and hurried down the corridor. It was dimly lit with a few sporadically placed torches and the ground was damp under her feet, the water seeping in through the holes in her boots. She had snagged the entire outfit from one of her more trusted servants, one she was confident wouldn't ask too many questions. She knew if she was recognized by anyone other than Von things would get even more unpleasant.

The tunnel widened and she entered a small room with a rotten table and chair. The man sitting there glanced up to her and lowered his book, "Are you here to fight?"

"Yes, I was told to find Fredrick."

He stood and gestured to himself, "Well...you've found him. What's your name?"

Maya said the first thing that came to her, "Carina."

Fredrick nodded to her sword, the hilt of which poked out from the folds of her cloak, "Can you use that?"

"Yes."

"Good...wouldn't want you dying in the first round, Carina."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint the crowd."

Fredrick dug through his pockets and produced a key, "Leave your entry fee on the table there, and if you win you get it back plus a hefty sum. If you'll follow me, I'll fill you in on the rules."

Maya did as she was told and deposited a pouch of gold onto the table before following him. Five hundred gold pieces was all they asked for, and she paid it gladly for the chance to learn firsthand if Scarlet was telling the truth.

_Avo please let her be telling the truth...please let him be alive!_

The rogue balverine was perched nearby, waiting for Maya to enter the ring with Von and give the signal so she could alert Walter and his troops. When Maya saw him for herself, soldiers would be ordered on the Manor and the entire nightmare would be brought to an end.

At least that was what Maya hoped.

"There are eight rounds," Fredrick explained as he lead her deeper under the Arena, "you win larger chunks of coin with each round you complete. We start you off easy with hobbes and bandits, then move you up to trolls and balverines."

Her ears perked up, "In what round do I face the balverine?"

Fredrick smirked back at her, "Do you like killing them?"

Maya nodded.

He laughed, "You face lesser balverines in round six, a troll in round seven and a seasoned balverine in round eight. The seasoned ones are veterans of the Arena; each has killed at least fifty competitors and a troll or two. "

_Von is strong; he must be "seasoned" – especially after being here so long. _

"May I choose which seasoned balverine I face?"

He glanced back at her with a curious look, "Why?"

"I wouldn't want you to stick me with a puny one just because you think I can't take your best," she spoke sharply, "I want to know what I face, want to look him in the end before I rend his head from his body."

That seemed to be what he was looking to hear.

"You're a sick one," he said with a smile, "but the crowd is going to love that! Fine, it's not how we usually run things but I think you're going to make a lot of people rich tonight! Besides, one less balverine will be a service to all of Albion."

* * *

><p>Ezra paced back and forth in his parlour.<p>

She had yet to arrive, and he was growing more agitated with every passing moment. He ached for her, and had been looking forward to relieving his pain.

"Daddy?"

He glanced up and smiled at his daughter, "What are you doing here, Shiloh?"

The little girl hurried across the room to him, her skirt swaying from side to side as she ran. She wrapped her arms around his thighs and squeezed him as tightly as she could.

"You're upset, daddy."

"I'm fine, dearest one...return to your room and amuse yourself with your dolls."

She shook her head, "I want to stay with you!"

Ezra swatted her away from him, "You can't! Someday you'll be without me, Shiloh! You have to learn to take care of yourself for when that time comes!"

She stared at him with large, innocent eyes, "Daddy?"

Furious, he threw his wine glass across the room. It hit the fireplace and shattered, spewing wine all over the priceless antique rugs.

Shiloh covered her eyes with her hands, "Daddy, stop!"

She had always hated loud noises, and wanted so badly to run away from him but her feet wouldn't listen to her. She knew in her heart that something was terribly wrong with her father, but what pained her was that she couldn't help him.

She had failed him, the only thing she had left in the entire world.

Ezra grabbed her by the arm and stormed over to the door, tossing her into the hall like she weighed nothing, "Leave me alone, you spoiled brat, or I swear you'll join that bitch you called mother!"

From across the sea, the Darkness retracted its tight grip from Ezra's heart and laughed.

* * *

><p>Von stirred in his cell. His dreams had stopped a long time ago, but he still went to sleep in the hopes he would see <strong>her <strong>there.

"Oi! Get up off your arses, you filthy mongrels!"

The guards were coming, and they sounded like they were in a hurry. The door to his cell swung open and large hands clasped a collar tightly around his neck and jerked him up to his feet. Eli had died the week before in a group fight against a troll and since then Von's days became longer and lonelier.

Dried blood covered his chest, but it wasn't his own. They had only allowed him to bathe a handful of times since arriving in the barracks, but he couldn't remember when the last time was. Also unknown to him was the last time he'd been allowed to wear clothes.

"You're going on a parade today, hound!" The guard hissed as he led Von out of the small piece of hell that had been his home for far too long.

They called him an animal, and he was treated as such.

Von knew if Maya saw him now, she wouldn't recognize him. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and sores had formed on his legs and arms. His hair had begun to grow back and hung to his ears in dark, greasy tangles.

He felt insignificant and weak.

Surely Ezra was closing in on Maya by now and his chances of saving her were diminishing, along with his will to live, every day. And yet every night he prayed to Avo before slipping into a restless sleep, pleading with the seemingly forgotten deity to save Maya, even if it meant the end of his own life.

_Maya...my Maya..._

How long had it been since he saw her?

The battle for the throne seemed so long ago now, and the night they spent together in Aurora seemed like it was from a past life. Death would be the easy way out. It wouldn't be difficult, he'd merely have to let the next combatant he faced slit his throat. But he couldn't do it, couldn't lie down and die – not while there was a chance to save her, however small that chance may be.

The guards placed him last in a line of naked men and women and forced them all forward. He had no idea what they were planning, as nothing like this had ever happened before, but he was too tired to concern himself with it too much.

There were about half a dozen of them in total, and they were ordered to stand side by side and face the bars. On the other side Von saw Fredrick standing beside someone shorter by comparison who was wearing a tattered hood and robe. The blue scar on his cheek pulsed and the scent of something familiar filled the room, but he thought nothing of it.

_That's it...I'm finally losing my mind...the bastards have won..._

Fredrick stepped up to the bars and crossed his arms, "You'll all take a step forward."

They did as they were told, and the guards in the cage stepped behind them to chain their hands behind their backs. The cold silver restraints dug into his already sore wrists and he stifled a groan as they began to throb. Von guessed they were being presented to someone and the guards didn't want to risk anyone taking a swipe at the bars.

Fredrick cleared his throat, "One of you will have the honor of being slain by this new combatant tonight," he began, "she has requested the right to select her prey, and we are only too willing to oblige her."

Von stared at the ground and prayed to Avo that he wouldn't be chosen. He was tired of fighting and of the pain Reaver's guards so willingly inflicted upon their captives. Every day he tried to go unnoticed by them to avoid a beating, but it didn't always work.

* * *

><p>Maya fought the urge to throw up.<p>

Standing before her were four men and two women who were completely devoid of clothing, and who had all obviously been subjected to torture. Bruises, scrapes and burns of every colour and size marred their filthy bodies from head to toe.

She approached the bars, not bothering to lower her hood, and stared into the eyes of the first man. He was perhaps forty, and was missing one of his ears and his lower lip. The mutilation caused the poor man to drool horribly, giving him a sinister appearance, but she saw in his eyes that he was already defeated.

Maya summoned up all of her strength and moved down the line.

The next man was younger than the first, but was just as disfigured. A chunk of his cheek looked like it had been ripped away and his teeth, tongue and gums were visible. His eyes were sunken and dark. Maya swallowed hard – he looked like a hollow man.

The next two were the women, which she hurried past. Their eyes were cast down and their frail bodies trembled as she moved by them. While their faces were free of scars, she caught glimpses of dried blood between their legs. It was obvious both had been terribly abused, and she did not want to harm them further by ogling at their misery.

_Avo damn you, Reaver!_

The next man was pale and slim, his body free of dark bruises, mutilation and gauges. She looked up to examine his face and saw, much to her horror, that the man's eyes had been burned shut, probably with the burning end of a cattle prong.

Maya fought the urge to turn around and slay the guards behind her. Doing so would only cause the guards in the cage with the prisoners to attack their charges and she couldn't risk that since she still hadn't found him.

_Only one left..._

Maya inhaled sharply and moved down the line, keeping her eyes on the ground. Once she stood before the last man, she allowed her eyes to slowly rise. His pale skin was barely visible under the layer of dirt and blood that coated his legs. Her gaze trailed up his legs, quickly across his groin, and to his blood covered chest.

She heard the man begin to breath heavily and strain against the chains that bound him. She knew without a doubt that his eyes were on her and she looked up to meet them.

_Oh gods..._

It was him!

"V-

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. His distinctive hair style was gone and the soiled locks that had taken its place hung in his sad eyes. His cheeks were hollow, but the blue scar she had given him remained. She saw the large bite on his shoulder, which was still in the process of healing. The entire joint looked stiff and bruised.

She had no idea how he had survived so long with his arm as damaged as it was.

Her lip trembled as she realized he'd been left to suffer, probably alone in some dank hole, with numerous injuries.

He was staring at her in disbelief and she knew she was doing the same.

She hurried to find her voice lest the guards become suspicious, "I-I'll fight this one, gentlemen."

Fredrick stepped up beside her, "Ahh, fine specimen indeed! Reaver broke this one, took him a while though – stubborn mongrel, eh?"

Maya looked away from Von, "Yes...very."

"He'll put up a good fight for you, Carina," Fredrick assured her, "I'm sure I can trust you to make sure his end is fitting? You can't let these animals get away with a slow death, got to draw it out a little and give the crowd something to cheer about!"

Maya looked back at Von. He still looked incredibly shocked, like he still couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, but she also saw tremendous shame and sadness there. Maya knew he hated having her see him in such a state. And she hated having to agree with the guards and play their sick game, but she could only hope she'd be given the chance later to tell Von the truth.

"This mutt will get what he deserves, Fredrick, I assure you!"

Fredrick laughed and nodded to the men to take Von away, "You heard the woman, boys!"

Maya watched with a heavy heart as Von pursed his lips together and struggled against the pull of the guards. She knew he wanted to say something as badly as she wanted to, but it was literally causing him physical pain.

Von struggled to get closer to the bars, closer to her, "Run –

One of the men jerked the chain back enough to agitate Von's shoulder and his eyes flickered in pain as he stifled a scream.

"Don't injure him before I get a chance to!" Maya demanded, her anger as real as the wounds marring Von's body.

One of the guards restraining Von smirked wickedly, "Eager are we? You must really hate balverines, miss."

"More than you'll ever know," Maya muttered.

"Do as she says. It's fighters like her that pay your landlord and keep food on your table. Lock the balverine up in the Arena cage near the north wall," Fredrick glared at her, "if she's so worried about him she can keep an eye on him as she fights."

**A/N: **It wasn't easy to write this chapter but we're leading up to something big so this had to be intense! If you're wondering about the fake name Maya gives Fredrick, refer to chapter four, "Lick of a Whip". The next chapter is already in the works so unless editing takes longer than I expect, you won't have to wait too long for an update :) Thanks for everything - Fallon.


	32. The Die is Cast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. This story is rated M for a reason. Contains scenes of a very mature nature; do not continue if anything of that nature could offend you (sex, violence, rape). This story will be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Thank you very much for reading/reviewing! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, dear readers :) I apologize for my continued use of cliff-hangers, they are just too much fun to write! **-** Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Maya walked out into the arena the moment the gate opened up before her. The crowd cheered from the safety of the raised seats, shouting both taunts and words of encouragement. She ignored it all though and kept her eyes on the cage at the north end of the battlefield.

Von had been forced into his wolf form and was pacing the length of the cage, his eyes glued to her. She had a long way to go until she faced him and it looked like he was going to be forced to watch the entire thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for our newest contestant!" The commentator boomed, igniting cheers from the audience, "She's ready to kill and perhaps make you some coin, so let's hope she makes it past the first round!"

Trap doors opened up out of the ground, displacing the sand that had once covered them. Maya stumbled back as one opened up just in front of her and drew her sword. The rattling of chains could only just be heard over the roar of the crowd.

Maya heard the snarls first and before she knew it, the wolves were on her.

She slashed at one that tried to approach her from the side, clipping the beast's legs and sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap. Another took his place, continuing the attack relentlessly as more surrounded her.

She tried to count their numbers, but they all looked the same and began blending together as they circled her. Despite their healthy numbers, once she downed one of the smaller ones they all began to follow suit.

A brazen wolf leapt over the pile of carcases Maya had created in front of her and impaled itself on her blade. The creatures own weight pushed it down further and she had to push him off to the side to avoid losing her weapon.

Maya stepped away from the wolves and looked up at the crowd. To her horror, she saw children there, sitting with their parents and cheering just as loudly as everyone else. It was one thing to support such a disgusting place but to bring your own child there seemed like a new level of insanity.

_Only Reaver could bring this darkness out of people..._

The crowd quieted as the commentator announced the next round. Maya glanced over to Von and saw him looking at her with a very concerned expression. She didn't expect to be able see balverines express emotion but then again she hadn't thought they were capable of feeling until she met Von.

A gate opened beside Von and a small wave of hobbes poured out. Their twisted faces and gnarled bodies were an affront to all things decent and she always relished the opportunity to spill their blood.

But as she began slashing at them, she knew the second part of her plan had to be set in motion now that she knew Von was indeed alive. After clearing out those that surrounded her, Maya thrust her hand up in the air and shot out a ball of fire. It rushed above the crowd and exploded, sending sparks down over the crowd and illuminating the darkening sky.

* * *

><p>Scarlet jumped when she saw the signal, out of shock more than anything else. It was a quiet night save the muffled rumblings from the arena but the fireball put an abrupt end to it. She tore through the trees, eager to bring the fight to Ezra's doorstep now that Maya knew Von was alive. Behind her, those that sought Ezra's fall just as badly as she did slipped out of the shadows and joined her in her march to the Mansion.<p>

The group of balverines leapt down in front of the brigade Walter had established and calmly straightened themselves.

Walter, for his part, didn't flinch at their dramatic entrance. He was beginning to determine that all balverine had a flare for the dramatics that could only be rivaled by aristocrats.

"Maya gave you the signal then?" He asked of Scarlet, the only one he knew by name and sight.

Ben stepped up beside him and winked at Scarlet, "I take it we can get this show on the road then?"

Once Walter explained everything to him, Ben had been eager to take part in the plan. Though Page came up with a more survivable plan of attack, Ben had more men to offer to it.

Scarlet nodded slowly at the pair, unable to communicate any other way to them.

Walter turned to Ben, "Care to give your men a speech, Ben?"

Ben drew his blade, "Let's go kill some balverines," he glanced over his shoulder to Scarlet, "...just not these ones!"

Walter shook his head, "Brilliantly done!"

"Well if you would lay off me for just a second –

Scarlet got tired of listening to them bicker and took off. She had risked too much to get this close, and she wasn't going to let the foolishness of others stop her. The other balverines and the brigade weren't too far behind her and she hoped their numbers were enough to take Ezra down.

It had to be done fast if they were going to get the upper hand but with the brigade they had given up the benefit of stealth for manpower. She doubted few of the men had ever faced balverines before, but Walter spoke highly of them so she tried not to worry herself too much.

They broke through the trees and leapt onto the Family's property. Scarlet saw a small group of younglings notice them and begin to turn. She and her kin didn't give them a chance to fully change. They were on them in an instant, tearing and clawing at their tender pink flesh.

The brigade, lead by Walter and Ben, sprinted past them to the stairs that would take them to the Mansion. Scarlet ripped a chunk of flesh from her former kinsman and spat it out on the ground beside her before taking off after them.

Gunshots rang out and powder filled the air around the soldiers. Over the commotion she heard the howls of Ezra's followers as some changed and others took shots. She pushed past the soldiers and took out one of them that had nearly completed his transformation.

Scarlet looked down and realized she knew him.

She knew them all, had laughed and cried with many of those who were now dead at her feet. Ezra's cruelty and insanity had spurred them on, but Scarlet couldn't argue that it had a similar affect on her.

It made her hate Ezra even more...if that was even possible.

Walter and Ben worked together to bring one down, with the knight making the finishing blow. The balverine's head rolled across the floor, through a pool of blood, and hit Scarlet's foot.

That gentle yet morbid contact made a shiver shoot up her leg and permeate her entire body. Before she had a chance to think any further on it they were hit with another wave of attackers. She just kept trying to tell herself not to look at their faces and that every one brought her closer to those she really wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>The last of the remaining bandits stared her down from across the battlefield. They had been let loose upon the field after she made quick work of the hobbes and felled the hollow men in less than fifteen minutes.<p>

Her sword arm was getting tired and that worried her because she still had a few more bandits to finish off and three more rounds after them before she got to Von. One of them charged her wildly, his sword striking erratically as his resolve was worn down by exhaustion and fear.

Maya deflected his blows and quickly set him on fire.

The crowd cheered as the man ran around in circles a few times before collapsing in a smouldering heap. The man's last remaining comrade tried to get the upper hand on her, but he stumbled when she met his swing and she took that opportunity to slice her blade across his neck.

His head flew free of his body as blood spurted across the sand.

The commentator's voice was high and joyous, "Excellent round! Now...can she handle the creatures from across the seas? The horrible...beautiful...sand furies!"

_Damn!_

Maya swirled around just as one of the creatures spawned from the sandy ground. Before she could make a move against the exotic creature, it jumped backwards and disappeared into a puff of sand and smoke.

Another hooted and danced around her, followed by several more. They dodged her swings effortlessly, so much so she was getting sloppier in her frustration. One of the creatures reappeared behind her and got a swipe in across Maya's shoulder.

It wasn't enough to do serious damage, but it did nothing to lessen her rage. She wanted to hurt them, the faster the better.

Tired of playing games, Maya ran past them to the center of the field. Once she was sure most of them were within range, she activated her fire gauntlet and called a ball of fire into her palm. They noticed what she was doing too late.

Maya spread the fireball between her two hands and forced it to the ground, sending a pulse of searing flame out from her.

* * *

><p>They had taken down a fair number of Family members, but Scarlet knew they still had a long way to go before they reached what they came for. The mansion was old and full of secret passages and long forgotten escape routes – knowledge the Alpha would surely have.<p>

But if there was one thing she was still confident Ezra held to, was his refusal to ever back down from a challenge. It wasn't that he was honorable, but that he was too proud to ever pass up a chance to prove that he was the better. A group of rogue balverines and an entire brigade of soldiers were too tempting a challenge for him to ever back down from.

She had warned Walter before about what she wanted done should they encounter Ezra's daughter. Scarlet knew the girl idolized her father and was unaware of his crimes, and was against harming her in any way. Walter for his part agreed with her, being far too honorable to ever strike down a child – even if she was a potential threat.

"Where is that smug bastard?" Ben shouted from behind him, still working to catch up to the old knight.

Walter ducked to avoid the flying body of a balverine Scarlet tossed behind her. She had insisted on leading them and clearing out the path. The halls were familiar to her, so Walter hadn't argued. But he hadn't been expecting to have balverine corpses thrown at him.

"I'm not sure, let's just trust Scarlet knows what she's doing!"

An explosion rocked the mansion.

"What was that?" Walter demanded angrily.

"I may have given the lads some dynamite before we headed out," Ben confessed, "I thought it would make our work here a little easier."

"And when the roof comes down on us? Will it be easier then?" Walter snarled back at him as he tried to fight the overwhelming urge to strike him.

"Hey! It was a good idea...at the time."

"Balls!" Walter spat, "You wouldn't know a good idea if it lurched forward and grabbed your –

Scarlet silenced them with a glare. There was too much at stake and while she knew they were aware of this, she needed to focus and try to use her senses to find Ezra.

He was their target; everyone else was just in the way.

Blocking out the screams and howls, she breathed in deeply, searching the wind for his scent. Walter and Ben stood on either side of her. Both of them were eager to keep moving, but were willing to humor the balverine. They were fighting in unfamiliar territory with creatures of stunning ferocity and Scarlet was their guide, they weren't about to leave her side.

They watched her like curious children seeing something amazing for the first time.

She felt drunk, but on scents and not ale.

Underneath the haze of it all she found what she was looking for – the scent of red wine and expensive cologne. She took off down a side passage and ran into what looked like a solid wall between two suits of armor. The wall gave way though to reveal a hidden passage.

_Sneaky bastard!_

Scarlet continued to lead but calmed her anger and crouched down. Barging down the hall would get her killed, a clear head was needed from here on out. At any point she knew Ezra could jump them, and she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand - he had too much to pay for.

But these were his escape tunnels, she was certain he knew them like the back of his hand. No doubt he was trying to confuse them in the maze and ambush them once their minds were exhausted.

The passage forked, but Scarlet did not hesitate. She led them left and then took a sharp right.

_Almost there...I can feel it!_

The dirt ground turned into worn marble and she knew they were getting dangerously close. Ezra had been able to plan and execute the removal of Von, a seasoned warrior, from midst of a fierce battle – she expected him to have something planned for them when they finally confronted him.

That's when she heard the piano.

"What is that?" Ben asked Walter in a hushed voice.

Walter listened closely, "Music...what's he planning?"

Scarlet growled low and peered ahead of them into the darkness. She lacked the ability to tell them, but they were nearly on top of him. His scent was overwhelming now, filling her nostrils and clouding her mind. It would have been enough to drive a youngling to madness, but she was strong enough to resist it.

Ezra was no longer her master, and thusly had no claim over her.

* * *

><p>Maya screamed in fury as she forced her blade into the creature's chest and pierced its dark heart. The sounds of bone breaking and flesh tearing could be heard by those in the crowd near her. She put her foot on its chest to brace herself as she jerked it out. Blood shot out of the massive hole and covered the sandy ground, turning the area around it into a thick paste.<p>

The crowd was cheering in unison now, each and every one of them thrilled at the newcomer's tremendous success. Somehow, she had managed to keep her hood up through the entire thing, but she was past the point of caring now. If they knew it was her, so be it! She was going to get Von out whatever the cost.

But she was so incredibly tired!

Maya stumbled a bit as she walked away from her enemy's body. She longed for the comfort of her bed, but told herself it would be all the more enjoyable with Von there with her.

_I have to keep going...have to get him out of here!_

She had no idea what he had been subjected to during his time under Reaver's care and that of the Arena. The things he had seen and heard...she became sick every time she thought about it.

At that moment, five rounds done in the most important competition she'd ever take part in, she swore to herself that she'd not hold back any longer. The thought of loving him didn't scare her any more – as she realized she always had. All it took was recognizing it for what it was. She was willing to spend the rest of her life making up for her earlier cowardice and she prayed that Avo would allow her the chance.

She stared across the blood soaked field and locked gazes with Von. Soon they would meet on the battlefield and be expected to fight to the death. She was not sure what she would see from him, whether or not he'd be able to act along with her until the most opportune moment or if he'd be feral from his time in captivity. But the way he had looked at her in the cell...she knew he was still there, despite the horrors he'd been forced to endure.

Another round was announced and she forced her aching body to straighten. She'd endure it all to get him out from behind those bars...

The cages opened and three lesser balverines dashed towards her in a blind panic to see which of them got the first bite. As their footsteps neared, she called fire into her hands and closed her eyes.

_For you...my love..._


	33. Baptized by Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize from the series were created by me for the purposes of this story. This story is rated** M** for a reason. It contains content of a mature nature, do not read if anything along those lines could offend you. It will also be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

Thank you for reading, and for all of the lovely and encouraging reviews that have been left! I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment...and that you will forgive me for the cliffhanger, lol - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"_Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring, bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire..." - Johnny Cash_

The music stopped abruptly as they entered the room and complete silence rushed in to take its place. Even the crackle of the fire seemed nonexistent.

"What took you so long?" Ezra asked in a cocky voice.

Completely devoid of tension, he sat at the piano with his back to them. He casually reached for his glass of wine and look a small sip, "I was hoping that the Queen would grace me with her presence tonight...but it seems she is preoccupied with other trivial matters."

"You have a lot to answer for, Ezra Kaiser." Walter said gruffly as he stepped forward, "The Queen has ordered your death."

Ezra chuckled, "She has no authority over me, surely she knows that!"

"Of course, because you're just so high and mighty, right?" Ben asked in a furious growl as he raised his rifle.

Ezra heard the sound of the rifle moving through the air and sat his wine glass on the piano, "Do you think yourself skilled enough to so much as land a single shot, Master Finn? You certainly are the arrogant fool the rumours speak of..."

A gunshot rang out and Ezra's glass of wine exploded.

The Alpha pouted as he brushed the shards of glass from the piano, "That...was a waste of perfectly good wine, Benjamin Finn."

Ben shook with anger. Ezra hadn't even so much as flinched!

Scarlet growled and the fur along her back stood on end. Her patience was wearing thin, she wanted him dead sooner rather than later.

"It is good to see you again, Scarlet." Ezra stood and faced them, "I was concerned when you left in the middle of the night and did not return. And I will admit, I was most surprised to learn that you were spotted nearing the castle...I didn't think you had it in you."

Walter stepped forward before Scarlet could react to the taunt, his sword drawn and a vicious scowl on his face, "Surrender now and perhaps your entire Family won't be slaughtered!"

Ezra ran a clawed hand through his hair, "So confident...I hope you will forgive me for declining your offer. I'd much rather finish you whelps off and find my woman. You seek to keep me from my chosen mate after all, and I can not stand by that - I hope you understand."

* * *

><p>Maya managed to dodge the balverine at the last minute, it's claws missing their intended target by mere inches. It turned quickly once it landed, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. Drool dripping from its retracted lips, it growled in frustration before charging her again.<p>

The other two balverines laid dead on the other side of the arena, and Maya was eager to add the final one to her growing pile of corpses.

Like a stampeding bull, it sprinted toward her with it's head down. Maya brought her blade up and slashed at the rabid beast as it neared her. It howled in pain as blood spurted out in pulses from its neck. She had only nicked the creature, but the amount of blood it drew was startling.

The crowd cheered loudly at the sight of it.

Fuelled on by a deadly mix of rage and pain, the balverine jumped forward and tackled her to the ground. Maya screamed as her sword was jerked from her hand and sent flying across the field. They tumbled over each other, the momentum of the hit sending them further than she had expected. Her head smacked the ground and a fine dust clouded her eyes. Her hood had fallen back, and her hair was fanned out around her.

Over all of the chaos, she heard Von`s desperate howl. It sounded close, and she guessed they had rolled close to his cage.

The balverine pushed her back, pinning her arms to the sandy ground and leaning down to growl in her face. It's drool fell onto her cheek and she hurried to call lightning to her hands before it was too late.

Suddenly, the tremendous weight was lifted from her. She quickly rolled away and looked up to see the balverine struggling against Von`s hold. His arms extended through the bars, Von clamped down on the balverine`s neck and began squeezing the life from it's body.

It fought initially, but soon went limp.

Von let the beast fall to the ground and tried to reach out to Maya through the bars of his cage. She saw overwhelming sadness and fear in his eyes, and struggled to reach his outstretched hand. Von`s whines became frantic and he tried to pry the bars apart while howling curses at something behind her.

Maya turned to see what had caught his attention, but was too late.

The troll, having just been released into the arena, sniffed the air and ran towards her. It looked like a living tree and was covered in thick moss and rotting vines. The earth trembled and she tried in vain to slip around the massive beast and reach her sword.

A rough, dry hand caught her in mid-stride and hoisted her up into the air. Maya tried to wriggle free, but the troll's hold on her was firm. In her attempt to break free, her Dragonstomper fell to the ground and bounced out of sight. She could barely breathe and the sounds around her were starting to blend in together. Cheers, screams...she couldn't tell the difference.

The troll bellowed in victory and flung Maya across the arena.

She hit the reinforced wall hard and fell to the ground in a broken heap. The heroic blood in her veins saved her from the initial impact, but she was by no means safe. Her head spinning and darkness threatening to overtake her, her eyelids soon became heavy. She could hear the troll nearing her, but was too exhausted to do anything about it.

Over the menagerie of voices in her head, she heard him.

His voice cleared the fog of her mind, but she was too spent to lift herself from the ground.

_Von..._

His blood broiling with raw anger, the scar on his cheek pulsed with magic and sent a wave of adrenaline coursing through his body. Suddenly it felt like her pain was his own, and it nearly shattered his control. He slammed his body into the bars and hope washed over him as they finally groaned from his abuse. He continued with his vicious blows, going faster the closer the troll came to his Maya.

_Get up...get up, Maya!_

Von thought he had lost her once, he thought he would die alone in the Silverpines Arena, but seeing her walk into the cells and the look she gave him...he wouldn't stop fighting until life left his body!

Maya opened her eyes weakly and looked past the troll that was lumbering towards her. She felt the magic pulsing from him and fear ripped through her.

_Theresa's warning...how could I have forgotten to tell him!_

The magic would kill him if he used it. It was wild, unharnessed, and triggered by strong emotions. If he used it offensively in any way...

"V-Von..."

Her voice was so strained she hardly recognized it as her own, but she forced it out of her again in the hope he would somehow hear her.

Just as the troll reached for her, a ripple of lightning vibrated from Von and and sent searing bolts quivering across the arena and up into the stands. People screamed, ignoring the pleas of the commentator, and started to run for the exits in a blind panic. The large torches along the stands that were used to light the area below were toppled over in the chaos, and smouldering coals and fire spewed out and began devouring the stands.

* * *

><p>Scarlet lurched forward and crashed into Ezra just as he made the shift fully into his balverine form. She dug her claws into his shoulders and pushed him back into the piano, destroying it in one fluid motion.<p>

Ben tried to get a clear shot, but every time he got Ezra in his sights Scarlet got in the way. While he was confident in his marksmanship, he didn't want to risk hitting the one who had risked everything to tell Maya the truth. He turned to Walter in the hopes he was having better luck, but the old knight was in the same predicament.

Ezra clamped his teeth down on her arm and bathed in the beauty of her scream. Her betrayal was an affront to his rightful command of the Family, and he was eager to see justice served.

An explosion shook the mansion, followed soon after by another.

The chandelier fell from the ceiling and Ben had to jump to avoid it as it smashed into the floor. Fire sprung from the candles and ignited the carpet, slinking over the floor to reach the tapestries that hung from the rafters. Walter screamed to Scarlet, but if she heard him she gave no indication.

The fire spread at an alarming rate and forced Ben and Walter to retreat back the way they came.

"S-Scarlet!" Walter coughed and struggled to project his voice.

The extraordinary heat of the fire was matched only by the suffocating pain the smoke brought.

Ben peered through the fire and saw the two balverines locked in a bloody struggle. He called out for Scarlet, but his voice was drowned out by the fire. The smoke was becoming too much, and they were forced back down the corridor, leaving Scarlet and Ezra behind.

* * *

><p>Shiloh walked through the hallway, her doll clutched tightly in her arms, peering down the dark corridors she passed in search of her father. She wasn't afraid of the chaos around her, but hoped it would end soon – the noise was keeping her from falling asleep.<p>

She knew her father had done horrible things, gone against the wrong people, and she suspected that was the reason behind the bizarre darkness she had felt around her father as of late. She knew it's intentions were not pure, but her father seemed oblivious to it's presence. Deep down, she knew his mind had been broken by a dark and ancient influence, one even she did not recognize until it was too late.

She sighed in frustration as she passed the dead bodies of her Family. Everything was gone, or soon would be, and she was unsure where she would go from here.

As she was pondering her options, a familiar figure crossed her path.

_Malakai..._

He smirked at her and crouched down to look her in the eye, "Are you lost, Shiloh?"

She shrugged but said nothing. Malakai had always made her feel uneasy and she never understood why her father seemed to confide in him as much as he did. He looked like he was sick, his skin was pale and clammy and his hair never looked clean. There was something foul about him, something dark that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Have you seen your father?"

Shiloh shook her head.

"The Family isn't going to last the night, kid." He said coldly, "If you want to live through this, you'd best come with me."

Shiloh's face soured, "No...I don't like you."

Malakai laughed, "Then you're a smart girl! I've done nothing in my life to earn trust, and I don't see that changing in the future. But your father is weak, he will fall with this mansion and become part of this cursed earth. Do you want to join him, Shiloh?"

She glared at him, "You aren't a good person, death is waiting for you."

"Is it now?" He chuckled, "And when is he going to catch up to me? I've killed children before you miserable brat! Don't think that innocent look is going to save you!"

Shiloh's eyes reflected no fear, which enraged Malakai more than anything else.

He stood and drew his sword, "If you aren't with me, you're against me -"

A pain shot through his chest, rendering him speechless, and breathing became extremely difficult. He glanced down and brought a hand to his chest, only to discover the tip of a blade protruding from his flesh. Blood poured from the wound and pooled at his feet. He saw Shiloh take a step back to avoid the puddle, but her curious gaze never left his face.

The blade twisted inside of him, slicing through the heart many assumed he didn't have. He gasped and threw his head back as the blade was jerked out of him with one tug.

Malakai fell to his knees, then flopped onto his side. He took a few strangled breaths before death blanketed him and dragged his black soul away.

Shiloh looked up to the man who wielded the blade and titled her head, "Who are you?"

The old man knelt and offered her his hand, "Sir Walter Beck, little miss. And who might you be?"

Her eyes opened wide, "You're a knight?"

Walter smiled and nodded, "I am."

"So...you're a good person?"

"I try to be, yes."

Shiloh's mouth twisted as she considered him, "I am Shiloh Kaiser...have you seen my daddy?"

Walter tenderly took her small hand in his, "I...we need to get you out of here, it isn't safe."

Shiloh knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but the kindness in the man's eyes was...refreshing. There had been a time when that warmth had been in her father's eyes, but that was a long time ago. This man, wherever he came from, seemed like a good option – for the time being. She allowed him to pick her up, and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>The troll, terrified of the flames that had consumed the majority of the stands, didn't hear the cage finally give way or the hurried stomping approaching him from behind. It raised it's hand in the air, intent on crushing Maya, but didn't get that far.<p>

Von jumped on it's back and dug his teeth into it's neck. Lightning danced across his fur and his eyes were glowing as the magic flared inside of him. He felt his hands burning, but he was unable to rein in the will. Patches of fur across his body began to burn away and the intense heat of the lightning reached his flesh.

The troll ran into the wall, pinning Von.

He heard Maya screaming, and threw his head back in an attempt to breathe. The massive weight against him snapped his ribs and aggravated his shoulder, but he was more concerned about her.

Maya forced herself to her feet and stumbled towards the troll. She had lost her sword and Dragonstomper in the fray, but she still had her gauntlets. She called a flurry of wind to her and sent it flying toward the troll. It was strong enough to pull the beast of of Von and sent it stumbling into the wall head first. She heard the sickening crack of it's skull giving way under the force of the impact, and mercifully the troll ceased moving.

She whipped around and ran toward Von, who was swaying on his hands and knees, the lightning still ravaging his body.

"Von!" Her voice cracked as tears fell down her cheeks.

This couldn't be the end, this power she had cursed him with couldn't take him from her!

Maya fell to her knees beside him and weaved her fingers into the singed fur along his back. The searing energy trailed off of him and ran up her arms, carving red welts into her skin. Knowing he was unintentionally hurting her, he tried weakly to move out of her grasp but she held tight.

The circle of fire around them was growing by the minute and she feared it would spread to the forest around it. One of the towers gave in to the fire and tumbled onto the battlefield. It sent embers up into the air and splintered in one mighty groan.

Von fell onto his chest and the lightning retreated from his body.

Maya crawled forward to touch his face and choked on a sob.

He was still – too still to be alive.


	34. Where Winding Roads Lead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize from the series were created by me for the purposes of this story. This story contains content of a mature nature, do not read if anything along those lines could offend you. It will also be quite dark at times, you have been warned.

I have been considering writing a sequel for "Wolves"...once it is finished of course. It would follow Shiloh in her adult years...can't say any more than that without ruining the ending of "Wolves" lol. So, would that be something you would like to see, dear readers? I appreciate all feedback! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Ben, Walter and Shiloh managed to get out of the mansion just as the ceiling collapsed. They regrouped with Ben's regiment in the courtyard and watched as the imprint of the Family was erased from the Pines for good.

Windows exploded from the pressure building inside and debris shot out to litter the once extensive gardens.

Inside, the bodies of balverines and fallen soldiers alike began to succumb to the fire. Their uniforms became unrecognizable and the sickening smell of burning fur and flesh filled the smokey halls. The flames eventually reached Malakai's body and started to eat away at his clothes. His dead eyes remained open, and the light of the fire reflected off his cloudy, soul-less orbs. Soon, his ashes would be lost in the rubble – the only monument to his tormented existence.

Walter watched the spectacle with a heavy heart.

_Scarlet..._

If anyone deserved to walk out of that mess, Walter knew it was her. After the pain that had been inflicted on her, she deserved a chance at a normal life. He held on to the naive hope that the woman was safe somewhere, perhaps hiding in a pocket of clean air deep in the tunnels that twisted under the building...

He held Shiloh tightly to his chest and rubbed her back in the hopes of comforting her. Shiloh's gaze was fixed on the forest however, were she saw the figure of a woman beckoning to her. The strange woman wore red and white robes and folded her hands in an odd manner. It was her eyes that pulled at Shiloh, those pale, unseeing eyes.

On the other side of the burning mansion, a blistered hand pushed aside rubble and dug it's claws into the earth. Naked and covered in deep burns and bites, Ezra pulled himself out of the destruction and toward the safety of the forest. He pushed the agony aside and held on to his lingering hate for his brother and the woman they both desired. Ezra was no fool, without even seeing the extent of his injuries, he knew it would take some time before he was back to full strength.

But he would be patient and allow time to mend his wounds. His brother and the Queen would be lulled into a false sense of security and continue their lives as if darkness wasn't looming in every corner – a beautiful picture in his mind that made him grin wickedly.

_I'll get you Von...if it is the last thing I do..._

* * *

><p>Maya shook him roughly, desperate to get some sort of reaction from him. Everything around them drew silent and all she heard was her own shrill pleas.<p>

_Don't do this! Please don't! I need you here..._

She had already lost him once, she knew she couldn't go through that again.

"Von! Wake up!"

She ran her fingers across his cheek and over his closed eyes, "You can't do this to me!"

The fire raged on around her, and she knew at any moment the entire complex would crumble. Not willing to leave him, regardless if he was alive or dead, she slipped her hands under him and tried to lift him. With her heroic blood, she managed to heave him onto his side, but something stopped her from going any further.

It was faint, but she swore she felt his heart beat.

Maya pressed her ear to his chest, and heard the gentle but weak pounding of his heart. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks and she placed her hand in front of his mouth.

She laughed as she felt the tickle of his breath across the palm of her hand.

Two more of the towers fell, and with no other options available to her, she pulled her Guild Seal from her pocket and snuggled up against Von. She clutched it tightly in her hand and closed her eyes.

She felt the familiar rush of a cool breeze flow over her and the ground vanished underneath her. Von`s warmth was still under her fingertips, and she thanked Avo that the Seal didn't leave him behind.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the Sanctuary and Jasper was looking down at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"Amaythea...what in Avo's name is that!" He gasped, pointing to Von.

She stood and gestured for him to help her, "It's Von, Jasper. We need to help him!"

Aware of her feelings for the balverine, Jasper pushed aside his fears and tried his best to help her get him to his feet.

They grunted and groaned as they dragged the unconscious balverine past the map table and into the bedroom tucked in a corner off of her dressing room. It was Maya's favourite part of the Sanctuary. Everything was covered in red velvet, gold and fine ivory linens. The desk still contained her father's journals and maps, and his old leather chair that had lost much of it's detail from excessive use.

But she could not stop to admire those details now.

With the help of Jasper, she managed to lean Von against the bed. Adrenaline and fear for Von pushed her onwards. She knew nothing could be done for him though if he remained in his current form.

"Von," she said in a desperate whisper, "I need you to change back, love."

Jasper glanced at her, having never heard her call anyone such a name, but quickly redirected his focus on the task at hand. Whoever this man was, his loss had nearly killed Maya – Jasper knew that without doubt. If Maya was to return to her old self, he would have to force the life back into the broken creature before him.

To her surprised, Von stirred and opened one eye in a weak, exhausted flutter that made her jump.

"We can't help you when you're like this," she ran her had in a comforting motion over his arm, "I need you to change back. I know it will hurt you...but you'll be far worse if those wounds aren't dealt with."

He closed his eyes and groaned.

She wasn't sure he was even alert enough to understand what she was asking, but when his limbs began to snap back to their regular length, she knew he had. Maya ran her fingers through the tangle of hair between his eyes and whispered soothing words of encouragement to him.

After many more agonizing moments watching him slowly revert back to his human form, he finally laid pale and naked before them.

Maya sighed and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Go and fetch the supplies from the wardrobe, Jasper. And a basin of hot water, please."

Jasper nodded and quickly left to bring her the materials she needed.

Once he was gone, Maya pulled a sheet of the bed and covered him where he laid. He was breathing in heavy, strained pants and a sheen of sweat covered his sickly body. When she eased him onto his side to take a look at his back, she paled. Reaver`s company emblem had been burned into Von`s heavily scarred flesh. It had healed well, but the thought of what that must have felt like...

"Oh, Von..."

She continued her examination. His hands and feet were badly burned, and streaks of less severe burns ran across his chest in jagged lines. She counted numerous broken ribs and thrice as many whip lashes in various stages of healing. Sores appeared in dark patches over his body, and she tenderly moved him so as to remove the weight being applied to them.

Maya had never felt utterly hopeless and lost.

She knew no healing spells and had only her supply of tonics and salves to offer him. In a heartbeat she would take the pain from him onto herself, but that was not an option available to her.

As soon as Jasper returned, she set to work. His burns were the most pressing concern, and she tended to them first. She cleaned the wounds and allowed Jasper to bandage them. As the butler to heroes, he knew a thing or two about healing, and she was more than willing to allow him to take the lead.

Jasper began to stitch the deep wounds along Von`s arms and legs. He squinted and tried his best to make the stitches small but precise.

Maya ran her fingers lightly over Von`s chin and frowned as she made contact with his split lip. Those lips which had haunted her dreams for so long were swollen and red. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but restrained herself and instead applied a cream to the smaller cuts and friction burns to prevent infection.

Jasper sighed and brushed the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, "He's a mess, Maya..."

"Don't you think I can see that?"

"You need to understand, even if we can mend the physical there are other injuries we must consider. You'll have to be patient with him. He'll not have full use of that arm any longer, for one my dear. His shoulder is too damaged."

Maya's chin quivered as she continued about her task, "He's strong...he'll be fine, Jasper...you'll see."

* * *

><p>Shiloh felt her presence before she spotted the strange old woman.<p>

She was curled up into the knight's chest, a wool blanket covering her in the heart of the camp they had made near a small creek. Carefully, she eased herself free from her protector's hold and stood. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress with her hands and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

As she approached the creek, she wondered if she should have told Walter what she knew. She was the only balverine to join them, but she was not the only one to walk out of the smouldering ruins of a dead life.

"Who are you?" Shiloh asked the darkness.

Theresa stepped out into the clearing and smiled, "I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire."

"You're older than you look," Shiloh said with a sigh, "you are from another time and place..."

"You're very observant, child." Theresa commented calmly, titled her head to the side in her usual manner, "Who taught you what you know?"

Shiloh shrugged, "No one...I simply am what I am."

Theresa chuckled, "As am I...tell me, do you wish to learn more about your gifts?"

Unsure if Theresa was to be trusted, Shiloh did not respond immediately. There was a calmness to the woman, yes, but there was much about her Shiloh was unable to see.

Theresa felt her uneasiness, "You do not trust me?"

Shiloh scrunched up her face and shook her head, "Have no reason to..."

"You've no reason not to, Shiloh," Theresa countered without pause, "If you remain here, you will not reach your potential. A seedling that receives no sunlight does not thrive. There is nothing keeping you here but a memory...do not allow him to win."

Her eyes shot up to the Seer, "He is as doomed as I feared then?"

"As great as your love truly is for him, there is nothing you or I can do to lead him down a safer path. He chose his direction long ago, but you were strong – you did not follow him."

"And the other? The female?"

Theresa grinned, "She will require time to lick her wounds, but her hate remains strong and has kept death at bay. Their is a fork in her road however, and taking the wrong path will lead her to destruction."

Shiloh nodded. There was still much Scarlet had to do, even she knew that, and she was relieved to hear there was still time for the woman to act.

Theresa extended her hand, "Come with me...I can teach you everything you've longed to know, child."

Shiloh glanced back to the camp and saw Walter sprinting towards her, "Will he be alright? He saved me in the Mansion..."

"There is a fog obscuring his path...he must tread lightly."

Shiloh sighed and waded through the creek to stand before Theresa. If there was one thing she agreed with Theresa on, it was that there was nothing keeping her in the Pines. Her father had sullied their name and would surely not see the light on the other side of the Darkness. Scarlet...well, her fate was in her own hands.

_Von..._

He was the last piece of her old life she had left, but a whisper from her heart assured him he would be fine. Albion held a future for him...and it was at the Queen's side.

She wished him the best.

"Let's go," Shiloh muttered as she accepted Theresa's hand.

Walter shouted at them, but by the time he reached the creek they had disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>Von felt something soft under his fingertips and prayed it was no dream.<p>

He opened his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Unsure where he was, he tried to prop himself up to get a better look at his surroundings. The room was decorated with rich mahogany furniture and think red velvet tapestries. Candles were lit on either side of the bed and the fireplace was providing a soothing warmth to the room.

He realized that it had to have been real, Maya's appearance in the Arena and her battle to free him. The terror of seeing her attacked and bloodied returned to him, and his throat began to tighten. He had fought beside her before, but seeing her so outnumbered and being unable to act had been the most painful torture of all.

Von heard the door open and tried to push aside his dizziness long enough to sit up. Her scent wafted into the room and a blanket of peace wrapped tightly around him. His exhaustion catching up to him, his body pleaded with him to fall into sleep's embrace, but he feared that once he closed his eyes he would reawaken in the cells under the Arena.

Gentle hands pressed against his chest and eased him back down. He did not fight it.

Maya inched closer to him on the bed and brushed his hair back. It was strange seeing him with hair so long. It touched his shoulders and had a slight wave to it she liked. As her fingers trailed over the will line upon his cheek, his eyes opened wider and she smiled down at him.

"Good m-morning," Maya said in a voice thick with raw emotion, "you had me w-worried...I f-feared you would not wake up..."

Von slowly pushed himself up, ignoring her protests, and weakly wrapped his arms around her. He felt nearly drained of energy, but the solid feel of her against him felt better than anything he could have dreamt.

She couldn't bring herself to push him back. With tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Maya returned his embrace as delicately as she could muster. All she wanted to do was hold onto him as tightly as she could, but doing so would only hurt him in his current state.

_Thank Avo..._

Maya ran her fingers through his hair, inhaling his scent deeply, and kissed his neck.

"Please," she asked in a whisper, "say something..."

Von shivered as her breath touched his bruised flesh. He could not see the full extent of his injuries, but the pain was severe enough to tell him he had sustained serious ones. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw his hands wrapped in bandages. There would be dozens of new scars over his body and for balverines it was a sign of strength and a badge of honor, a sign they had survived great trials. But for her he wanted to be free of such blemishes, as they only reminded him that he wasn't a normal man.

Maya pulled back and looked him in the eye. His usually vibrant eyes were tired and he looked broken and defeated.

She brushed aside her tears, "I'm so sorry...I spoke to Theresa and she told me what I did to you. But I didn't tell you...and you nearly died because of my foolish mistake. I thought I had lost you again..."

Von rested his forehead against hers and forced a small grin, "Y-You can't...get r-rid of me that...easily, Amaythea."

Maya's gaze left him, "When I saw that body there on the battle field, and they told me it was you..." she choked on a sob, "I-I thought they might as well have killed me too..."

"D-Don't say that..." Von ran his bandaged hand down the curve of her neck, "My...greatest fear...was that my b-brother would reach you...before I could s-save you."

There was much Maya had to fill him in on, but she would do that later. For now, all she wanted was to be near him in relative peace. She had instructed Logan and Walter to keep the castle functioning for her until Von was stable enough to leave the Sanctuary, a task the two men had accepted easily.

"You were the one in chains, Von," Maya shook her head, "I was such an idiot to believe their charade...I should have known it wasn't you, but my eyes saw my worst fear and foolishly believed it..."

Von smiled but was soon overcome by a jabbing pain in his side and fell back into the cushions with a groan.

"Von!" Maya gasped as quietly as she could and crawled onto the bed to sit beside him.

His eyes flashed open and he grabbed her wrist, "I'm f-fine...it's...not that bad."

Maya sniffled as she moved his hair off of his brow and pressed the back of her hand to his skin, "You're warm...you need to rest, Von."

He swallowed hard and winced, "Please, I can't..."

"Why?"

Von sighed heavily as he hurried to breathe in deep gulps of air, "I'll wake up in t-there, realize this was all a d-dream...I can't go b-back...I'm so tired of fighting..."

Maya brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his palm, "I swear on my life you're not going to go back there! I can't...I just can't lose you again, Von. You mean the world to me..."

She bit her lip and looked away.

Von's deep breathing turned into wheezing, "Maya...look at me."

Slowly, she forced herself to look at him. She was still waiting for him to vanish in a puff of smoke or for fire to consume him like that damned decoy in the battle for the throne. The fact that she had believed the lie for so long only prolonged his suffering in the Arena.

Maya doubted she could ever forgive herself for that.

Von saw the guilt in her eyes, "This...isn't your fault. Maya...knowing you were out there kept me going. I wanted to give up...many times, but I couldn't die so long as you were in danger."

Her chin trembled so dramatically she could no longer hide it, "You're not going to leave me now that I'm safe?"

He chuckled despite the pain, "I'll stay as long as you want me to. Besides...you have an ancient evil to f-face in less than a years time..."

Maya groaned at the thought and stretched out next to him, pressing herself as closely to him as she dared. Everything felt right even though the Darkness was looming on the shores of Aurora. She caught his gaze and held it, a thousand unspoken words passing between them in that split second.

"I missed you..." Maya said softly, "so very much."

Von smiled as he felt her fingers entwine with his own, "You've no idea how s-shocked I was when you appeared on the other side of those bars..."

He slipped a finger under her chin and paused a few tentative moments before gently pressing his cracked and split lips against hers. As soon as they made contact, Von swore every ache in his body was relieved. She was just as soft as he remembered, but as they days ticked away in his prison, he never thought he would get a chance to feel it again.

His hand cupping her cheek, he ignored the stinging of his lips and deepened their kiss. The gasp he earned from her when he nipped her bottom lip made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Maya flicked her tongue over his lips before pulling away. She said nothing, but Von could tell from the look on her face that she was nervous.

"Amaythea...t-talk to me."

She smirked as she toyed with his hair, "You're beautiful, you know."

Von snorted, then winced as he jostled himself too much.

"It's the truth."

"Perhaps I was o-once...but not anymore t-thanks to Reaver." His tone was harsh but it was in no way directed at her.

Maya brushed her nose against his and cupped his face between her hands. His injuries did not change how she felt about him. It went beyond the flesh for her, and she hoped he felt so strongly for her.

"Von?"

His eyes flashed up to meet hers but the heart wrenching frown on his lips remained.

Maya gave a tiny sigh to release her nerves and bit the corner of her lip, "I love you."

Von's eyes widened slowly as what she said registered.

"I have for so long," Maya continued, "but I was too cowardly to admit it. And when I thought you were dead..."

His lips pressed firmly against hers and she quickly lost her train of thought.

**A\N:** I assure you Von and Maya loving is coming up shortly (cross my heart)! Thanks for hanging in there everyone and being so patient as I write this little monster of a story! - Fallon.


	35. Pretty Words & Hidden Pains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

Check out Era-Age's latest piece of "Wolves" art, show her some love! (remove spaces) h t t p : / / e r a – a g e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 q 2 s 3 w

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Ezra retreated to the back of the cave and pulled the tattered blanket tighter around him. He had lost track of how long he had been in hiding, but he was already growing tired of it.

Everything he once had was lost to him...including his extensive reserve of fine red wine, arguably the most traumatic loss he had suffered of late.

He kicked aside the carcases of the vermin he had been feasting upon, and collapsed into his crudely made nest. Still in agony from the extensive burns that covered his body, he hadn't been able to search long and far for a suitable hiding place.

The cave he now resided in was dangerously close to the village, the silver nitrate ever so faint upon the wind, but he had few options. It was dry, and it shielded him from the wind so he deemed it sufficient.

He heard a muffled shuffling at the mouth of the cave and grinned wickedly.

A young boy, no more than fifteen, had been coming around his nest. Ezra was not the least bit concerned, as he felt something of promise in the youth. Once the shuffling ended, he knew there would be another freshly killed animal waiting for him at the opening of the cave, a gift from his little helper.

Ezra licked his lips in anticipation, hoping that this time the boy had left him a goat. It was his favourite, and the boy seemed to leave that animal more often than others.

He wondered why the boy did not report him to the village guard. Surely he had an inkling of what he was, and yet the boy remained.

_Curious...most curious..._

* * *

><p>Von awoke abruptly and discovered that he was alone in the bed. Her warmth lingered on the sheets beside him, as did her scent, and he was certain she had not been gone long.<p>

The sound of running water caught his attention and he glanced across the room to find light slipping past a cracked door.

Moving slowly, he slipped his legs off the edge of the bed. The plush carpet was a welcomed relief to his rough feet, so used to the abrasive stone of a prison. He took a deep breath before standing, not entirely certain his legs would support his weight.

After a few wobbly moments, he wrapped a sheet around his waist and stumbled toward the door. With every step, her scent grew stronger which in turn made his pace quicken.

By the time the door knob was within his grasp, he was holding on to the wall for support.

Maya had her back to him as she tested the temperature of the water in a large washing basin. The bath had been built into the ground, and one actually had to step down a few steps to enter it. The entire room, bath included, was covered in polished limestone tile. Lit candles were placed sporadically around the room, giving off a soft glow that made Maya's light hair shine.

"Maya?"

She spun around quickly and nearly tumbled into the bath, "By Avo, you scared me!"

"Forgive me," Von grasped the frame of the door, "I awoke to find you gone from my side...I was concerned."

She smiled, "And where did you think I'd go?"

Von watched her approach through the curtain of hair that obscured his eyes. She looked considerably more relaxed than the day before, but he suspected it was because she was exhausted. The subtle bags under her eyes did not go unnoticed by him.

"You should be resting..."

"Not until I take care of you," Maya rested her hands on his hips, "come...sit on the edge of the bath."

A bath sounded like a superb idea. Von could not recall the last time a bath meant more than a guard dumping a bucket of ice cold water over him.

"I can do this myself, Maya. Return to the bed and rest before you collapse from exhaustion."

She frowned, "There is nothing you can say that will sway me, Von."

He sighed, but not out of frustration, "As stubborn as ever..."

Maya rested her forehead against his chest and smiled, "Would you want me to change?"

The tickle of her breath rolling down his stomach made him quiver with desire, "Never. I enjoy you as you are, very much actually."

"Hmm, I can imagine," Maya grabbed his hand, "now come here, wolf-boy."

Von obeyed and allowed her to guide him to the bath. He still felt unsteady on his feet, but thankfully Maya seemed to understand and kept a slow pace, even going so far as to allow him to use her for support when he stumbled.

Moving slowly, Von somehow managed to sit on the edge of the bath. He placed his hands on his knees and sighed. The sheet, still wrapped tightly around him, dangled into the water as he eased his feet in. He wanted to jump in and relish in the feel of it all over his body, but he knew with the extent of his wounds that it would be unwise.

Maya knelt beside him, submerging a soft cloth in the water and wringing it out before pressing it to his uninjured shoulder. Layers of dirt and sweat came off in every swipe of the cloth, revealing bruises that had been concealed.

Von saw the pout on her lips, "Is...is it that bad?"

She kept her gaze focused on her task, "No part of you has been spared the touch of cruelty..."

"They are but cuts and bruises," Von reassured her, "they will all heal with time."

She pressed the cloth to his chest and began scrubbing as gently as she could. Though she knew he was right, the sight of his injuries wounded her. She could not fathom the pain he had endured since being stolen away, and could not help but feel she was partly to blame.

If she had not believed so easily the charade Ezra had orchestrated, if she had looked into the circumstances sooner or approached Scarlet...then maybe he would have been freed sooner.

"This is not your fault, Maya."

She grinned. He always could read her so easily...

She kissed his shoulder, "Then why does it feel that way?"

He brushed his fingers over her hand, "Because you are an loving, empathetic woman who is good enough to accept and love me despite my curse and my scars."

Maya thought of her self-inflicted wounds hidden under long sleeves and leggings. She felt even more the fool for harming herself as she had. Von had been tortured, but had been strong enough to fight through it all. She had been weak and nearly overwhelmed with a desire to end her life just so the sadness would end too.

Von was worried by her silence, "Maya?"

She smiled and tried to brush it off, "It's nothing...you just think too highly of me."

He searched her eyes, hoping to find an answer but saw nothing but sadness. He snatched the cloth from her and cast it aside before cupping her face in his hands. When he had first been in Reaver`s care, the deviant had taunted him with lies, telling him Maya had found solace with another. He had dismissed it as a ploy to break him then, but could not think of another answer for the strange look she was giving him.

"If you...found comfort with another while I was missing, I'll not love you less, Maya." Von whispered softly as she ran his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks.

Maya's eyes opened wide and she quickly shook her head, "Von, I've cried myself to sleep every night since you were taken. I barely left my room, hardly ate...I wished for death."

His gaze fell and his chest tightened, "Forgive me...it was cruel of me to assume..."

Her lips on his neck silenced him.

"M-Maya?"

She shushed him and continued to press kisses down his neck, pausing periodically to nip at his bruised skin.

Von gasped and grabbed her hands to halt her exploration. He cursed his wounded body and exhaustion. They had been parted for so long, and it appeared she was as eager as he was to get reacquainted. It only made his want for her grow.

She quickly pulled back, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I'm not well enough to continue, my dear."

He hated himself for having to say that, but it was the truth. While he could feel his wounds healing, urged on by his balverine blood, he still felt like death and with his numerous stitches he looked like it too. She deserved something grander than a quick lay on the tiled floor of a bath with a man who closely resembled a corpse. No, he wanted things to be perfect for her, and in his current condition he was unable to do that for her.

"I'll be poor company in this state, love." He added with a smirk.

Maya tucked her hair behind her ears, "You...still want me then?"

Von chuckled and gestured for her to move closer to him. Once she was within reaching distance, he pulled her to his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand to his stomach, "I had to ask."

"I understand," he kissed her forehead, "but you must understand that it is only injuries that prevent me from taking you here and now, not lack of desire."

Maya blushed under the intensity of his gaze, "I expect you to live up to the promises you've made, Von Kaiser. Pretty words are not going to satisfy me for much longer."

* * *

><p>Ezra waited patiently for the boy, knowing he wasn't going to be late – he never was.<p>

Not two seconds later, he saw the boy sneaking around the wall that protected the village, a basket in his hand that contained a dead chicken.

Remaining in the shadows, Ezra called out to the boy.

"You're brave for a child," he teased, "or are you merely foolish? Sometimes I confuse the two."

The boy stopped in his tracks and peered into the darkness in search of him, "So you do have a voice..."

"I do, and I have a name, but I'll know yours first."

"Erich Fisher."

Ezra chuckled, "That is a poor name for one like you."

The boy did not seem daunted or frightened in the least, "And what would you call me?"

"A good name takes time to formulate, something your parents obviously weren't aware of, until I find some inspiration I shall simply call you...boy."

"That's not creative." He whined.

"Neither is Erich, but you liked it until a moment ago." Ezra stepped forward, "I am Ezra, why do you visit me here, boy?"

He swallowed hard at the sight of Ezra, "You're different...not human."

"That is correct, but why the fascination?"

The boy placed the basket on the ground and stood tall, "I want to be strong like you, I don't want to be like everyone else in this boring pit of a town."

"A good enough reason I suppose...do you know what I am?"

The boy thought for a moment, then shrugged, "A demon?"

Amused, Ezra laughed, "I am a balverine...but I guess you were close enough. Are your parents not worried about you? Sneaking out here every night as you do?"

"No, sir, my father is dead and my mother...works at night."

Ezra smirked, "Night, you say? And what does she do, pray tell?"

The boy's face soured, "She...goes to bed with men for coin. When I tell her it isn't right, she tells me she is doing it for me. But that is a lie."

Ezra could feel the hate radiating off the child, "What is the truth?"

"She just does it because she likes what they do to her. All the coin she makes doesn't help me. My friends...their fathers visit her. Everyone hates me...and all because she is a whore. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't come home at all..."

"A bold confession considering we just met," Ezra prodded, wanting to get a rise from his little helper.

But the boy merely shrugged, "Can't fight the truth, and I can't change the fact I'm the only one who says what everyone else is thinking."

"You come here because you want something of me, don't you?"

Nodding, the boy continued, "You're strong, and I want to be too."

"And I can do that for you," Ezra said with a sinister grin, "but you have to show me it is worth the effort...and that you aren't going to let me down or do something foolish like betray me."

The boy with no name looked confused, "Why would I betray you?"

"Because," Ezra said coldly and without hesitation, "people are weak...they all break in the end."

* * *

><p>"Must we do this, Logan?" Maya asked with an exasperated sigh.<p>

Tired of her complaints, Logan crossed his arms over his chest and walked around the platform to stand before her. She had been gone for two weeks on and off caring for Von, and while he and Walter had kept things running smoothly, the people wanted to see their Queen.

"Yes, Maya, you must. You have yet to entertain your court since taking the throne, the nobles have to be humoured...even if most of them are quacks with nothing of value to say."

She jumped as the seamstress's needle poked her skin, "But why the dramatics?"

A new gown was being tailored for her, one that promised to be quite elaborate, and for a simple night of dancing and wine it was arguably too much.

"I'll be honest with you, sister," Logan proceeded with caution, "many gentlemen have expressed their interest in marrying you."

Her eyes opened wide, though from shock or revulsion Logan couldn't tell.

"Excuse me!" She demanded in fury, startling the elderly woman who was pinning the hem of her skirt.

"Did you really think you'd go unnoticed by the noble families? Every lord and lady in the city is in a panic to present their son to you. Truthfully, I've not seen them this motivated in some time..."

Maya clenched her fists, "I'll not meet any of them!"

"You'll have to meet them," Logan said delicately, "but meeting them and indulging them with a few dances isn't a pact of marriage. Sister, do you really believe I'd push you into an unwanted marriage? I ask only that you humour these...boys."

Maya rubbed her temples. She knew it wasn't Logan's fault, that something like this was going to creep up on her eventually. But the news blindsided her, as her focus had been on making Von well.

Royals were expected to marry, simple as that, and the sooner the better in most cases. That Logan seemed sympathetic to her situation was encouraging, but the very idea of having a man other than Von touch her was revolting. She felt her chest tighten as she tried to think of a solution, of a way to avoid the disgusting possibility.

Logan stepped forward and took her hands, "Nothing would happen until after the Darkness is dealt with, sister. You are still young, and new to the throne, marriage can be put off until more pressing matters are dealt with."

Maya sighed and tried to tell herself he was right, "Thank you brother, I'm not sure where I'd be without your guidance. This is all so...frustrating and foreign to me."

He offered her one of his rare, small smirks, "You will grow accustomed to court life, sister, though I wouldn't wish that on anyone...you least of all."

* * *

><p>Von walked slowly around the chambers Maya had given him.<p>

He never thought he would be living in a castle, least of all with the loving blessing of a monarch, and yet here he was.

There was nothing left for him in Silverpines, and he was glad for it. Ezra was suspected to be dead, though no one could locate a body, and Shiloh had been seen disappearing into thin air with Maya's mysterious and reclusive guide. Malakai was dead, Walter confirmed that, but Scarlet was missing and more than likely among the ashes of the manor. Von knew if there was anyone he owed a drink to, it would have been her. He bid good riddance to the manor and his brother, but he wished Maya hadn't been forced to use her resources as Queen to deal with the problem.

Darkness was coming, and every bullet would be needed if they had a chance of surviving the conflict.

They had essentially swapped one evil for another, but he knew he should just be thankful to be alive and to have found Maya again.

He heard footsteps approaching his door and was not surprised when it opened without so much as a warning. He turned around to greet his beautiful intruder but his smile faded at the sight of her.

Clearly distressed, Maya took a few heavy breaths before closing the distance between them with a desperate embrace.

He tried to look at her, but she buried her face in his chest, "Maya?"

"Are these quarters to your satisfaction, Von?" Maya asked in a hurried whisper.

"Yes, but what's the matter, what is troubling you?"

_I could lose you again...and that would surely kill me..._

She shook her head, "Don't ask, just let us stay like this for a moment..."

Concerned, but eager to comfort her, Von kissed the top of her head, "Of course, Your Majesty."


	36. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

Check out Era-Age's latest piece of "Wolves" art, show her some love! (remove spaces) h t t p : / / e r a – a g e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 q 2 s 3 w

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Maya allowed her maids to assist her in getting prepared for the ball, even though all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and draw the curtains closed.

The dress was lovely, crafted of the finest pale blue silk and ivory lace in Albion and accented with tiny pearls. The petticoat she wore gave volume to the skirt but was not so large as to prevent her from passing through doorways.

Donning the corset was a particularly miserable experience however, as the maids knew gentlemen were going to be swarming around Maya in the hopes of earning her favour and they were compelled to pull the laces as tight as they could. The pressure was so great across her stomach, she doubted she'd be able to consume even a small sip of wine let alone eat.

As the last tug was made, Maya cursed the bastards who declared such torture 'fashionable'.

She brushed past the women and approached her vanity. They encouraged her to allow them to do her hair, but she ordered them out of her room with a cold shoulder and sighed only when she heard the door close behind them.

Brushing out her hair, she decided to add only a diamond barrette that had belonged to her mother. She had admired it when she was a little girl, and her mother had assured her that when she felt Maya was ready, it would be hers. Alas, the Queen had never been able to pass it down to her in the manner she had intended.

Tugging on the lace cuffs of her sleeves, Maya wished she did not have to go through with the ball.

She would be paraded around in front of strange men who all hoped to wed her and while Logan assured her she would never be forced into anything, it still made her feel unclean.

Gathering her courage, and promising herself a bottle of wine at the end of the ordeal, Maya rolled her shoulders back and exited her room.

The guards stood at attention as she passed them, their faces devoid of expression.

Walking down the hall, Maya was hit with a bizarre feeling. It was like she was merely playing a game, doing what was expected of her and living a life not to her liking. She wanted happiness more than anything, a life with Von where she dictated how and when she did things. Angry at the idea of having to play along, Maya was more determined than ever to be cold to the men that approached her, to deflect their false interest with cold glares and curt responses.

Any man that approached her at the ball wanted her for the power and influence being her consort would bring. She knew in her heart that Von was the only one waiting for her that cared for her regardless of her title.

She entered the small room before the actual ballroom and saw her brother, Walter and Jasper waiting for her. Jasper was still in charge of the Sanctuary, but he had insisted on being present to support her during her first real foray into court life.

"You look stunning, Maya." Walter said with a smile as she approached them.

She offered him a small smile, but he could tell she wasn't truly comfortable with anything that was happening. He offered her a sympathetic wink.

Logan folded his hands behind his back, "Remember that you are the Queen, sister. The people in this room must both fear and respect you...do not be afraid to remind them of that."

Maya inhaled sharply and nodded, feeling a bit better having someone give voice to what she knew deep down in her gut. She would entertain them, laugh at their bland jokes, but she would not deviate from what was most important – her people, those that slaved in factories to put food on the table for their families.

For them, her true charges whose lives she hoped to better in the near future, she would grit and bear it.

"Thank you, Logan," she folded her hands delicately across her stomach, "could you please send word to Master Kaiser that I will be unable to visit him tonight."

"Maya," Walter said softly, "Von is attending the ball tonight. He is there right now with Ben and Page."

She tried to contain her surprise, but failed.

"Who...extended the invitation to him?"

Jasper stepped in, "He insisted on being present, Maya. I urged him not to push himself, as he is not yet back to full health, but he is just as stubborn as you are, my dear."

Maya rubbed her temples, "So you permitted that? Even though I am expected to deal with potential suitors tonight and you know my feelings for him? Did you not see how this word hurt me, how it would hurt him?"

Walter touched her shoulder, "I don't like this either, Maya. I know this isn't where you want to be, and yes, neither you or he are going to particularly enjoy tonight, but please try to put on a brave face...at least for him."

Maya brushed his hand off of her, "This is the only part of my life I want control over, Walter. And yet it seems I am expected to buckle to what others want me to do – marry a complete stranger and produce heirs. I'll tell you right now it is never going to happen. I will go in there, suffer through a few dances, then retreat to my chambers and dwell on the harsh truth that while Von is back I may never be able to have him!"

"No one has said that, Maya," Logan said calmly, "I am willing to make inquiries to see how to make a union with him possible...if that is what you truly desire."

Maya took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew her anger had gotten the better of her, but the entire situation was a nightmare. There was much she had, and was expected to give up for the betterment of Albion, but could she not be free to choose who she loved?

"Forgive me...blame does not belong on any of your shoulders."

Jasper shook his head, "Do not apologize, dear. We can all see how greatly this is effecting you, and we all just want you to be happy. Try not to worry about everything tonight, just take it one thing at a time."

Her head was throbbing, "What's first?"

Walter smiled, warmth strong in his eyes, "Step through the door."

* * *

><p>Von stood in awe at the sceptical before him.<p>

The aristocrats were ruthless in their gossip, and he was getting an ear full despite the distance he had put between himself and them. Ben Finn stood beside him with an amused look on his face, and Page for her part seemed to be thinking along the same lines of Von.

"This is pathetic," Page hissed, "what they're spending on whiskey could feed a family in Industrial for a month!"

Ben smirked, "Why don't you go and inform them of that, dearest? I'm sure they'd be quite sympathetic to your concerns."

She shot him a glare, "Oh shut up before I make you!"

"I would speak on your behalf should you stand trial for pushing this one off a cliff, Page," Von said with a grin, "I'm sure the court would see that you were acting for the betterment of humanity."

She chuckled and elbowed Ben, "See? I'm not the only one who is getting ideas. Better watch your tongue, Captain Finn."

Ben crossed his arms and pouted, "And to think I helped our dear monarch save your furry arse from that pit..."

Von's expression softened a fraction, "I am grateful for that."

Ben sighed, the sincerity of Von's tone obvious, "I know, just stop making me regret it, wolf. Maya was a wreck without you, we'd all but lost hope that she would bounce back."

"Was she truly suffering so greatly?"

He nodded, "She had Jasper dye all of her clothes black and she hardly left her room let alone visited Page or I."

"It's true," Page added sadly, "she put on a face when having a audience, but as soon as everyone left she retreated to her rooms. The only ones who saw her for more than a split second were Logan and Walter."

"I thank you both for trying to care for her...it means more to me than I think I could ever describe."

Page gave a quick nod as she scanned the ballroom for signs of Maya, "We should have tried harder, Avo knows she deserves our full support for everything she's done."

* * *

><p>Maya tried not to cringe as her entrance was announced and everyone turned to face her. Having so many eyes on her made her heart pound violently in her chest, but she managed to hold onto her nerves long enough to give a small bow and thank her guests for coming.<p>

Waiters filtered into the crowd, offering glasses of champagne and wine to the lords and ladies as the pianist began to play.

She had to admit, the room had at least been decorated nicely and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. But just as that thought entered her mind, a tall and thin man wearing an expensive tunic approached her and extended his hand.

Reluctantly, she brought her hand forward and allowed him to place a kiss above her knuckles. After exchanging pleasantries, she followed him out to the floor, her eyes on the ground the entire time.

He was fairly amusing, making comments that at least required thought and insight, but he reeked of cologne and tobacco and his palms were sweaty. As they danced in slow circles, she kept glancing over the man's shoulder in the hopes of spotting Von. It was on her fourth attempt that she finally spotted him, and when she saw the look on his face she had no doubt that he had been watching her from the very beginning.

He was wearing a dark tunic and trousers that played off the colour of his eyes nicely. His hair had been lightly greased back, in a style that reminded her of her brother's, but a few wild pieces had fallen forward.

But what shook her the most was the pained look in his eyes. It was a potent mixture of agony and rage mixed into pools of pale snowy blue. She could see the tension in his body, and noticed when Ben elbowed him and leaned over to whisper something into his ear.

"Are you well, Your Majesty?" Asked the man she was dancing with, whose name she had already forgotten.

She nodded, "Quite fine."

Not long after, another man approached and tapped her current dance partner on the shoulder. As etiquette dictated, they switched places and Maya found herself trying to remember another name that did not matter.

He was considerably duller than the last, with a vile odour she could hardly stand. Breathing through her mouth, she tried to catch glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye every time an opportunity presented itself.

Two other men approached her for dances, which she consented to in the hopes it would pass the time and make the night end sooner.

She hardly spoke to both of them, limiting her responses to their questions and observations of the weather with shrugs and one word answers. If they thought her boring, then so be it, it was to her benefit in the end. If she played her cards right, they would all lose interest in her by the end of the night.

* * *

><p>Von could not stand still any longer.<p>

Ignoring Ben's protests, he slipped into the crowd and made his way toward Maya. It took a considerable amount of will power to resist the urge to tear through the crowd, but he somehow managed it. The occasional bump into someone aggravated one of his still sensitive, hidden wounds and he would wince or bite his lip before continuing.

When he tapped her latest dance partner on the shoulder, his anger made it into a solid grasp of the lad's shoulder.

The boy turned, was hit by an ice cold glare and quickly retreated back to the safety of the crowd, allowing Von to step forward to take his place.

Maya sighed heavily in relief as Von took her one hand and placed another on her hip. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, she slipped her fingers toward the neckline of his tunic and lightly grazed his skin. He was tense and silent, so she took a step forward to lessen the distance between them as they danced slowly.

"I am beginning to understand why you hate this," Von whispered abruptly, "many of these nobles would fit in nicely with the creatures in Silverpines."

Maya smiled, "It is worse here, as they'd prove to be less than a fair hunt."

He leaned down so his lips were nearer her ear, "I would gladly hunt the boys who were so bold as to dance with you tonight."

Maya licked her lips, "I did not want you to be witness to that mess tonight. Logan informed me only a night ago that the noble families were intending to use this event to push their sons forward. They were just foolish plans made by families desperate for power, nothing more Von."

Von did not like the surge of jealousy that had coursed through his veins, but he couldn't deny it even as much as it embarrassed him.

He hung his head and moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back, "The thought of another touching you..."

"I want no one else," she whispered in a voice thick with need, "the only one I want is right here with me now."

"Are you sure?" Von asked fearfully, "There is still time for you to back away, Maya. I want only happiness for you."

"You make me happy, Von. My mind has not changed since that night we spent together in Aurora."

He looked her in the eye, "Not even after I..."

Aware others were around, he left the question hanging with the confidence that she knew what he was referring to. The transformation he had made for the battle had been his most painful, as his fear caused resistance in his bones. It ended up taking double the amount of time it usually did, and the ache in his body had remained for most of the battle.

She smiled and shook her head, "I meant it when I said you're beautiful, Von."

Von spun her around in time with the other dancing couples and chuckled as she came back to his chest, "Can a man be beautiful?"

"Ruggedly handsome, then?"

He gave a deep chuckle, "I can settle for that."

The song changed and violins joined in with the piano to create a beautifully hypnotic melody. They could have been alone in the room for all she knew, as her eyes where focused only on him.

"Have you had time to explore the castle yet?" Maya asked in a rushed, nervous voice.

Von's brow furrowed in confusion, "Not yet no...why do you ask?"

She felt her cheeks flush, "I wondered if you had seen the balcony overlooking the large willow tree in the garden. Perhaps if you make your way there tonight, you may find the balcony door unlocked."

He swallowed hard and toyed with the ends of her hair as they bounced lightly against her back, "And what will I find inside?"

"A woman who loves you dearly...and who grows tired of being denied your touch."

Her words sparked desire in him that had to be reined quickly in lest it run wild, "I'll admit my patience is wearing thin too..."

She smiled, "Does that mean I will see you later, Master Kaiser?"

He stopped their dance and brought her hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, "I would not refuse you, Amaythea."

* * *

><p>Ezra watched from a distance as his pupil worked feverishly to complete his task. He was not going easy on the boy with his challenges, but it was of no consequence to him. If the boy survived he gained an ally, if he died...well he got some entertainment.<p>

The boy with no name led his victim away from the gates of the village to a spot they had both decided upon earlier. It was far enough away to ensure nothing would be seen or heard, but too far as to arouse suspicion in their prey.

The boy had chosen well, Ezra had to admit that. The young girl he led by the hand was pretty, but not so remarkable as to be missed easily. She was younger than the boy, perhaps ten or eleven years old, and she looked horribly malnourished and filthy. Her disappearance would take time to be noticed, and Ezra did not want his pupil to be rushed.

Perched atop a tree, he watched keenly as the two spoke in hushed voices. His pupil remembered his lines perfectly, and executed them without mistake. Ezra knew he had promise, but the boy was taking to playing with his victim remarkably easily. It was like the stain of Darkness was woven into him tightly.

Ezra knew the boy wasn't going to end up like Malakai.

Malakai had been too old when Ezra had changed him, too full of his own ideas and ambitions, and thus he had had limited control over him. No, with this boy Ezra had a real chance of finding the perfect person to pass his knowledge on to.

Ezra smirked as the boy embraced the girl and used the opportunity to push her to the ground. He saw her eyes open up wide in shock, but the boy acted so quickly she didn't have a chance to scream. He sat on her chest and wrapped his hands around her neck.

The girl began to kick and claw at his hands to get him off, to allow sweet air back into her body, but the boy's anger was without limits.

Eventually the kicking stopped altogether, and the girl went limp under his pupil.

Ezra jumped down and walked over to the boy, eager to admire the scene up close. The girl's eyes were bulged and bloodshot, while her lips were a distinct blue. The leaves and dirt in her hair somehow made her look like she was a part of the earth.

"What was her name?" Ezra asked calmly, a smile on his face.

The boy's eyes were fixed on those of his victim, "Vanessa Locke."

"Why her?"

"Her father was one of my mother's customers," the boy wiped the sweat from his brow, "her father took something from me...I returned the favour."

Ezra nodded, "And how did you get her away from the village?"

"I told her I knew why her father didn't come home the night of her birthday, told her he had a surprise for her waiting just outside the village to make up for his failures."

Ezra clasped the boy on the shoulder. He was proud, more so than he ever had been of Shiloh. In this boy he saw a chance to create something that would live forever.

"My hands hurt." The boy commented in a disconnected manner as he looked at his reddened palms.

"You'll develop callouses with time, boy. Given careful practise, you will be everything you wanted."

Satisfied with his answer, the boy stood and looked down at the body, "How about the old well on the other side of town?"

Ezra was encouraged that the boy was thinking so far ahead, "That will work nicely...tell me, do you feel regret for what you have done?"

The boy shook his head.

"Are you certain? I'm sure her mother will miss her..."

The boy's face contorted in anger, "Her mother is no better than mine, if anything I saved her from the pain life would bring her."

Ezra knelt down and into the dead face of the child. The Darkness in his mind prevented him from seeing it for what it was, the death of a child. He only saw the skillfully completed task of a boy who had the skill to make everything right again in his life. The girl was physically around the same age as Shiloh, but his mind was too darkened to make that correlation.

_Something that would live forever..._

He looked back at the boy, "Would you like to hear your new name?"

Eyes opened wide, the youth nodded.

"Until you are old enough, only I call you this – am I clear? There will come a time when Erich Fisher dies, but for now you must play both roles."

He nodded again.

Ezra beckoned him closer and leaned in to whisper into his ear.


	37. Scars that Bind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

Check out Era-Age's latest piece of "Wolves" art, show her some love! (remove spaces) h t t p : / / w i l t e d – h a t r e d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f a v o u r i t e s / 4 8 7 5 9 0 3 1 # / d 4 r u n v 6

I am very sorry this update took so long! This chapter was giving me trouble from the very beginning, and I actually rewrote it about three times or so. I'm too far along in this story to start giving it less than 100%, so I hope you find the wait was worth it! A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story! - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Annabel Lee, And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes, of the beautiful Annabel Lee, And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side, of my darling – my darling – my life and my bride..." - Edgar Allan Poe_

The gentle music of the violinist and pianist began to fade into the distance, becoming just as silent as the voices that had been.

A shiver ran down Maya`s spine as she hurried down the corridor to her chamber, though she could not say exactly what caused it. Just as the shiver dissipated, a sense of dread blanketed her for a brief moment before being lifted. There was something ominous about the sensation and she had the sudden urge to return to the Pine.

Maya shook her head to clear the fog.

Brushing it off as anxiety, she quickened her pace and kept her mind fixed on what glorious surprises the remainder of the night would bring.

The guards she passed along the way said nothing to her, did not even follow her with their eyes, but she hadn't been expecting anything different. It was one of the few perks of the crown she enjoyed.

She has entrusted Logan and Walter with the task of seeing her guests out, and she was certain that the task would take them a while yet. The nobles had seemed confused as to why Maya had not danced with many men, but she did not care about their opinions or the offended glares they shot her. She had humoured them enough, now she was ready to put the entire evening behind her.

Every moment save the ones she had spent with him had been wasted.

The fluttering in her chest quickened as she burst into her room, locking the doors securely behind her. The nearest guards were down the hallway, but she was not concerned. There would only be one intruder tonight, and she had no intention of sending him away.

Moving quickly, Maya approached her vanity and removed the clip from her hair. She ran a brush through her hair as she scurried to the doors of her balcony and opened them ever so slightly. The cool air that rushed in served to encourage her to move even faster and soon her shoes and stockings were scattered around the floor.

Just as she went to unfasten the buttons on her sleeve near her wrist, she remembered the scars that lay hidden underneath, remnants of the self-inflicted wounds she had given herself just after his "death".

She inhaled sharply and began pacing the room in a panic.

The thought of him seeing the scars terrified her, and no matter how hard she thought she could not think of anything to say that would explain them away. If they were to consummate their love, there was no way he would not see them. She pictured the look he would surely give her in her mind, a look of pure repulsion and disappointment.

But what could she do?

Locking the doors would destroy him. He had said it himself, it was the thought of her that had kept him alive in the Arena.

_But if he ever knew..._

The sound of the balcony doors shutting behind her tore her from her worries, and she spun around to face him.

* * *

><p>Ezra watched from a distance as his protege stalked the wounded, half-naked combatant. This one in particular seemed nearing his end, having lost a good portion of his left arm and sustained extensive charcoal black burns up his side that ate away both cloth and flesh.<p>

And yet he was one of the few that had escaped the destruction of the Arena and had taken to hiding in the shadows of the woods. Dozens of other survivors had fled into the mountains of Mistpeak, only to be picked off one by one by the bitter cold. A handful of others, all of whom were not as badly injured, had joined various mercenary gangs in the area.

But it was those who remained in the Pine Ezra intended to have his protege deal with.

Ezra smiled wickedly. It was good practice for the boy, and the results left Ezra with enough food to last him until winter hit.

The boy's prey was staggering as he walked, swaying from side to side like he was inebriated.

And the smell...Ezra could not describe the potent aroma the man gave off.

It was an easy target for his new youngling to practice on, and Ezra knew by the way the boy moved that he would soon work his way up to tougher prey.

The boy pounced like a wild animal upon the man's back and dug his daggers into the crispy flesh of the combatant's shoulders. The prey howled and tried in vain to shake his attacker off of him, but the boy's hold was firm.

Ezra was admittedly impressed with the eagerness in which the boy executed his kills. There was a precision to it that went far beyond his years and screamed of potential for something far greater than what he was. Perhaps, Ezra wondered as the boy hacked open the burnt flesh of the dying man with vicious swings, he could even be greater than Malakai?

His lethality had been a great asset, but ultimately Malakai had been his own undoing – this Ezra now knew. A darkness deep inside of Ezra's heart revealed to him all of the young murder's flaws, his mistakes in the art of killing, and he was adamant he would not allow Malakai's mistakes to be repeated by his newest lackey.

_Azrael...my dark, dark pet..._

The boy once known as Erich Fisher hissed and growled as the combatant's blood splattered his face and matted his hair to his forehead. The once life-giving fluid was extremely dark, almost to the point of taint, and it effectively washed away the last remnants of innocence Azrael had.

He was willing to become what Ezra wanted him to be, willing to accept the tasks demanded of him to gain access to the power the defeated Alpha offered. He had always wanted to see a balverine, and presented with the chance to become a force to be reckoned with, he was willing to sell his soul and the soul of every person in the Pine in order to achieve it.

_Such power...was surely worth great sacrifice?_

Azrael threw his head back in victory and laughed.

No one would ever hurt him then, or harm the things he held dear.

Azrael was to become death itself...and he was giddy with excitement.

* * *

><p>Von smiled sweetly and gestured to the balcony door, "You left it open on purpose I hope?"<p>

Maya nodded as she approached him, "Don't ask such foolish questions, Von."

But even as she spoke she was unsure how to hide the evidence of her weakness. He was not the type to see something of that magnitude and not say something.

"I ask because you seem uneasy."

She grabbed his hands, "Just nervous I suppose..."

But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not convinced.

"There is no need to rush things if you feel this is too much."

Maya stepped forward and rested her cheek against his chest, "I would hardly call this bizarre courtship of ours 'rushed'."

Von chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "A valid point...and yet I still feel the need to tread lightly."

She glanced up at him, "Surely you're not doubting my feelings?"

Admitting her feelings had taken her some time, but they were there and just as strong as the beating of her heart.

"I'm not," he held her gaze, "but you feel...more brittle in my arms than before. Perhaps it has just been too long since Aurora, or maybe the Arena toughened me..."

Maya tightened her hold on him, "You are still the same man you were before."

Von shook his head slowly, "I went through...a lot of horrible things there. It would be a lie to say I have not been affected in some way."

Maya fell silent as she contemplated the meaning of his words. He was right, she surmised, trauma of any sort had to change or shape a person. She had no doubt he witnessed and experienced atrocities while imprisoned within the caves of the Arena, but she had faith in his goodness and his ability to not let it taint him.

He sighed in contentment, breathing in the scent of her hair deeply as if to hold it forever in his senses, "Let us not speak of such unpleasantness tonight."

"Of course."

She smiled and pulled away to go stand before her vanity. With trembling hands, she unwrapped the sash from around her hips and folded it neatly upon the dresser. Before she even had to ask, Von was standing behind her to assist with the daunting task of freeing her from the dress.

Maya tried to hide her blushing as he ran his fingers along the pearl buttons that ran down her back. He looked at her in the mirror, and finding the permission he sought, began to unfasten the tiny beads. She was surprised with the care he showed, having expecting him to tear them, but found herself growing impatient under the heat of his gaze.

He finally freed the last pearl clasp near the curve of her lower back and slipped his hands under the rich fabric. Though cloth still separated their skin, the intensity of that contact made her knees weak. Remaining standing was made even harder as his breath began to tickle the back of her neck.

Rendered little more than a quivering heap, Maya did not protest as he eased the shoulders of the dress down. Her forearms remained covered, and so long as they were she was certain she had enough time to think of an explanation he would believe.

Von licked the outside arch of her ear, whispering loving words to her as his hands continued to wander. His fingers found the laces of her corset, but his teasing was light and he did not rip the contraption off of her like she had hoped. Maya bit her lip to quiet a groan brewing in the depths of her stomach.

He pressed his lips to the curve of her neck, distracting her from her concerns enough so he could remove the outer layer of her dress without her fussing.

Maya looked down to the pool of blue silk at her feet and her eyes opened wide. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest to conceal the scars. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding like a war drum, but no solution to her predicament was coming to her.

Von noticed her strange behaviour immediately and turned her around to face him. She averted his gaze and seemed to be in deep thought. He was fairly certain she was not overcome with bashfulness, as she had bared herself to him in Aurora, but he did not cast that possibility aside completely. She had assured him she had taken no other during his absence, so in his mind that only left doubt as a reason for her attempt to cover herself.

"What are you not telling me, Maya? Have you changed your mind?"

She kept her eyes down and said nothing.

"Amaythea..."

"It...it's nothing you need to fuss over," she tried to get closer to him, "I want this...I want you."

Von gently pushed her back so he could look her in the eye, "So there is something the matter..."

Unsure what to say in order to bring about a merciful halt to the topic, Maya remained silent.

"Maya," he grabbed her wrists, "if you say nothing, I should have you know it is in my nature to assume the worst..."

Conflicted, and her nerves growing every moment she spent under his gaze, she tried to back away. Von did not allow it though, and in his attempt to pull her back he caught a glimpse of something unsettling on her arms.

Maya saw the confused and panicked look in his eyes and tried to free herself from his grasp before he saw more. His grip tightened the more she struggled, and she had to swallow her instinct to kick him between his legs. She leaned into him to gain the leverage needed to jerk free, but nothing came of it. Running out of ideas, she twisted her hands and dug her nails into the pressure point on his wrist. His hold slacked and she broke free of him, making a dash for her robe so she could cover herself. She didn't get far though, as he growled and hoisted her up off her feet, tossing her onto the bed in one fluid movement.

She blinked and in that split second he was straddling her, trying to force her arms over her head.

He was stronger than she realized, his recent injuries doing nothing to slow him, and she relented with a pained groan of defeat.

The sharp inhale he gave told her that there was no point fighting anymore, that he had seen enough to know what she had done, and she went limp under him.

Von's hands tenderly ran up and down her arms, tracing the thin outlines of the wounds she had given herself in the depths of her mourning.

Warm tears slipped past her eyelashes and trailed down her face to her hair as it fanned out around her. She couldn't read his expression fully and was desperate for him to say something so the feeling of dread would leave her.

"Please...please tell me you did not do this to yourself..." Von whispered as he continued to caress her arms.

The sound of his voice only made her cry harder.

"Maya..."

She bit her lip and looked away from him. It was only when he placed a kiss upon the corner of her lips did she dare say anything.

Maya took a deep breath to steady herself, "I offered my blood to a loved one. It is a way of telling the dead that you are sorry, and that..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, but Von recognized her words as his own from the time she had confessed the truth of her hatred of balverines to him.

"It shames me now," she explained softly as she sniffled, "but when your loss was true to me..."

He brought her wrist to his lips and began kissing along the curves of the thin scars that lined her forearms.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Von..."

"You'll never do this again," he stated in a voice thick with guilt and sadness, though Maya swore a hint of anger was present, "do you hear me, Maya?"

She swallowed hard, "I know it was selfish to give in to my despair. You were so strong, surviving the Arena when I gave you up for dead, but it was I who broke...I who was weak."

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I'm not calling you weak, Maya. I've never considered you to be so and I seriously doubt I ever will. I say you'll never do this again because the thought of you harming yourself...well, the blade might as well have touched my own flesh."

"I don't want to hurt you."

_Avo knows he has been hurt enough..._

Memories of her time without him flashed in her mind but she stomped them down, reminding herself that they were the petty actions of a deluded man bent on manipulating her. The truth was right before her – he was very much alive and very much in love with her.

"I know the pain you felt because I felt it too, Maya. I'll not judge you for your scars, you were lost just as much as I was."

She smiled and kissed his hand, thanking Avo he blessed her with one as capable of understanding as Von.

He pressed his fingers into her kiss, "I need you to tell me if there is more, Maya."

Sighing, she nodded.

He kissed the tear streaked apple of her cheek to comfort her, "It's fine, my love...where?"

She tried to sit up, but he thought she was trying to flee and held her down.

Maya touched his cheek, "I must move if I am to show you, love."

He sat back and watched her intently as she removed her petticoat, leaving her clad in nothing more than thin cotton pantalettes and a corset. Strangely enough, she was nervous to continue. She had been without his touch for so long, the thought of finally being so close to him made her stomach flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

Her body was moving on its own though, her fingers hooking under the waistband of her pantalettes and slowly easing them down her legs. Once they bunched up at her ankles, Von reached forward to give the finally tug to be rid of them and tossed them onto the floor.

His concern for her was true, but he could not deny the surge of arousal that tore through him having her half naked before him. He admitted to himself that he had enjoyed being atop her, dominating her, and his groin began to ache.

She jumped as he brushed his fingers up to her knees and gently parted her legs. Maya squeezed her eyes closed tightly as cool air danced up her inner thighs and over her womanhood, sending a tingle of anticipatory arousal through her very core.

Von frowned at the sight of the scars up her thigh, and leaned down, flicking his tongue over the pale scar tissue to trace the paths it cut through her skin. Even without looking, he could tell by the feel of the scars that there were few if any jagged edges.

He knew then the depth of her pain and the extent of her torment. She had bled for him, offered something so precious in the hopes the aching of her heart would subside. He couldn't blame her for resorting to extremes to dull that feeling, as he had done himself, but he was adamant she would never have to resort to such methods ever again.


	38. Omens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. I am sorry this update took so long! I wanted it to be right, so I took my time – I hope you forgive me, lol! Over one hundred reviews and one hundred thousand words, I'd say I owe you fine readers some smutty goodness :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach." - Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

Outside their window, the world was beginning to go to sleep. The songs of birds quieted, the shuffle of the marketplace ceased and the gaggle of gossiping nobles was mercifully gone from the garden. All that she could hear was the crackle of the fireplace and the frantic thumping of her own heartbeat.

Maya urged herself relax as he continued to lick and kiss the scars along the inside of her thighs. She had almost forgotten that the wounds had been caused by her own hand, and her mind became clouded solely with thoughts of him.

Worries and doubts left her mind and, at that moment, there were no titles or complications hanging between them.

Von's tender ministrations calmed her, but she longed for him to lavish his affections slightly higher. His tongue trailed over a particularly high scar and she shivered under him.

Grinning, Von looked up at her.

Maya had propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. She was panting heavily, her bound breasts straining against the constricting hold of her corset with every breath.

"You should relax, my love," his fingers trailed lightly over her womanhood, "we've only just begun."

The huskiness of his voice nearly broke her, but she refused to allow her lack of experience to make her submissive. As badly as she wanted him to continue, there were fantasies of her own she was eager to see fulfilled.

She had waited too long, suffered through too much, to be passive now that they were so close.

Maya sat up, much to his surprise, and quickly found the clasp of his belt. Her hands shook, but she was able to free the stubborn buckle without too much fuss.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she had the perfect view as he hiked his tunic up. Von winced slightly as his shoulder strained with the motion, but he gritted his teeth and managed to free himself of the frustrating barrier to her touch.

His chest was a collage of jagged scars caused from the lightning that had ripped through his body, but she was just pleased to see they had healed so well.

They acted as a reminder of just how close she came to losing him.

With only a very subtle blush gracing the apples of her cheeks, Maya pressed her hands over the tight muscles of his stomach and placed a firm kiss just above the waistband of his trousers.

He quickly grabbed her hands as they dipped lower, "Maya..."

She liked the way he groaned her name, and knew despite him stopping her that he very much liked what she was doing.

"You've seen all of me," she tugged at the laces of his trousers, "am I not permitted to see all of the man I love?"

He gave a strained chuckle and released her hands, "I suppose that is the gentlemanly thing to do..."

Maya smiled as she loosened the laces, and started trembling only when her fingers grazed over his very prominent arousal. She looked up, and saw that Von had closed his eyes and was resting his chin on his chest as he breathed heavily. Upon looking closer, she saw the tips of his fangs poking past his lips. It made her strangely proud to see him pushed so close to the edge of his control and even more so when she realized there wasn't a single part of her that feared that side of him.

She continued slowly, more out of nervousness than a desire to tease him by drawing it out. What little knowledge she had regarding men and making love had been gathered from crude drawings in outdated books she had slipped from the library and her rushed fumbling with Elliot before her world had been turned on end.

She had seen Von naked before of course, but had always averted her eyes from the part of him that made her the most curious. Now he was right before her and she was unsure of how to best please him.

His trousers fell to the ground in a pile of rich fabric around his ankles. Von watched her as she blushed fiercely at the sight of him, "Maya?"

Without having anyone to compare him to, Maya knew he was certainly gifted and was unsure how he was going to fit inside of her. She tentatively grazed her finger tips up the length of him, surprised by just how hard and yet soft he was. Truthfully, he looked and felt painfully stiff, but when she stole a glance up at him she saw no signs of discomfort.

Von spoke her name again, not sure what to make of her reaction, only to be silenced by a sudden, experimental pump of her hand.

Maya smiled as he rolled his head back and groaned, "This is good then?"

Von looked down at her and chuckled as he cupped her cheek, "Yes, my love...very good."

Encouraged, Maya leaned forward and flicked her tongue across the head of his cock. He shivered against her and dug his nails into her shoulders. Maya ignored the sting and dragged her tongue along the underside of his length. Despite her lack of experience, she didn't find loving him with her mouth to be as unpleasant as the stories claimed it to be. The ladies in court made it seem like a chore, a duty and she was elated to find that it felt quite the opposite.

She loved him after all and wanted to please him in as many ways as she could. What made that feeling all the more amazing to her was that she knew Von felt the same for her as well.

Von eased her back, a low moan escaping his lips as he did so, and had her kneel on the bed so her back was to him. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and began working on the laces of her corset.

"I detest this contraption," Von kissed her shoulder, "promise me you'll not wear these again?"

Maya jumped in surprise when she felt him tear through the remaining laces with a quick flick of his clawed hand.

"My maids are under the impression men find them alluring." Maya smiled and leaned back into his touch.

Von scoffed at the idea, "What is alluring about a woman who can not breathe?"

Maya laughed, holding her stomach as she did so.

The final few laces reduced to shredded lengths, the corset finally released its hold on her and allowed Maya her first deep breath all night.

Von's hand snaked around her and pulled the garment away from her, "I prefer your sweet softness under my fingers, not some torture device..."

She gasped as he cupped her bare breasts and held them as if to judge their weight.

Having him touch her so intimately again almost made all of her recent emotional pain worth it.

Von licked her neck and breathed heavily into her ear, "My Queen..."

She bit her lip and pressed her backside against his groin. Maya was surprised by how bold she was being, but then again it almost felt like something primal and driven by want was commanding her body and urging her forward. She was grateful for it too, as she feared her nerves would hold her back from taking what she wanted.

Von growled and pushed her forward on the bed. The wolf in him felt his excitement and knew he was going to claim a mate, the woman he'd be bonded to and sworn to protect for the remainder of his life. To fulfill something so natural to that aspect of himself made him feel complete for the first time, almost like the part of him he hated was becoming one with the man he was.

She rolled onto her side and saw the look in his eyes change as he spotted the scars along her stomach. He said nothing, for he knew exactly what had caused them, and began tracing them weakly with his claws. Maya watched Von and held onto him when he pressed his cheek to her stomach and rested atop her. The weight wasn't smothering, and she found it furthering her arousal.

Von looked up at her when he felt her spread her legs under him, "Do you understand how much I love you, Maya? Do you know that will never change?"

She nodded quickly, too overcome with emotion to form even the simplest of words.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and braced himself by placing his hands at either side of her head. She felt his hips moving forward and the warmth of his lips hovering over her own, and she knew it was really going to happen.

She grasped his arms to prepare herself for the pain she had been told would ignite as soon as he entered her.

But it didn't get that far.

Von winced above her and collapsed onto her chest, hissing in pain under his breath.

Deeply concerned, Maya touched his shoulders only to have him gasp as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Von!" She pleaded desperately as she pulled her hands back, "Tell me what is wrong, love!"

He was panting now, his warm breath crossing over the hardened peak of her breasts as it passed. He tried a second time to hold himself up, but managed only a few seconds before flopping down on her with a strained groan.

Maya realized then it was his shoulder, the one Malakai had bitten when he stole Von away and tossed him into the Arena.

Von hugged her weakly as stray, lazy tears fell down his cheeks and struck her bosom.

She kissed his forehead and brushed aside his hair, "I love you...so much."

He still did not meet her gaze, so Maya pressed her hands to his chest and guided him onto his back. She knew that there were many positions in which a couple could make love, and she was adamant that they would find one that wouldn't cause his injury to flare.

Von watched her with a mix of confusion and desire. He enjoyed the view of her this new position gave him, but he still felt like less than a man for not being able to claim her as easily as he had hoped.

"It's fine," she whispered as she straddled his stomach, "I'm not going anywhere..."

He groaned as her warmth pressed against him and grasped her hips, "What makes you think I'd let you?"

With a smirk, she reached behind her and began stroking him. Not wanting to hurt him in any way, she kept her movements slow.

Von hissed, his body flush with want for her, and forced his hand between them. He gave her no warning as he pushed his fingers into her and she yelped softly before leaning forward. The sting was there, but she rocked in time with his awkward thrusts, wincing as he stretched her.

A hand still on her hip, Von dug his claws into her skin with enough force to break skin and urged her back toward the part of him that throbbed. His breath caught in his throat when their intimate flesh met and he dragged his claws through her pale flesh, marking her as his.

Maya bit her lip as the burning sparked and spread under his balverine claws.

She was marked and thus she was his, but she knew there was more pain to come.

Von grabbed her hand and she looked down at him, surprised to find fear or perhaps trepidation in his eyes.

"Von?"

The concern in her voice held a hint of fear that did not go unnoticed by Von.

"Just look at me, love." He asked in a strained voice, his entire body a twisted coil of excitement.

Maya licked her hips and nodded before rolling her hips back.

Her body aroused and ready, it took little for his tip to sink into her. Not thrusting up into her with one rough motion born from raw, primal lust; that was considerably harder for him.

Maya exhaled slowly and pushed her hips down, groaning as her body tried to accommodate his girth. She held onto his hand tightly and tried not to close her eyes as discomfort teetered on the edge of pain. Mercifully, Von lifted her off of him some, then allowed her to sink back down with more ease.

She was astonishingly tight, her muscles like a velvet vice around him.

He knew for all the pleasure he was feeling, the slow intrusion was causing her the opposite and that hurt him more than any blade. He knew the quicker they passed the hurdle, the sooner he could make it up to her for causing her distress.

Reaching up to grab her hips, he looked her in the eye, "Trust me..."

His voice melted away the tension she felt down her back and she raised her arms to cover her breasts. She trusted him fully, always had, and nodded for him to do as he pleased.

Von's eyes glimmered in the candle light and she was powerless to look elsewhere as he jerked her down, sheathing himself entirely inside of her. The stinging erupted into a full out burn inside of her and she gasped as she tried to lift her hips to alleviate some of the pain. She reminded herself that this was Von, that she was safe and loved, and the strain in her hips lessened.

He allowed her time to relax, and hurried to sooth away every lingering ounce of pain.

Maya whimpered as he moved his hands up to brush aside her arms and caress her breasts. He was not rough however, and instead moved cautiously and with full intent to give pleasure to her.

_The ache intensified and she inhaled sharply, "Y-You'll be gentle?" _

_The softness of her voice was matched only by the feel of her skin. He smiled and kissed her chin, "With you, always."_

As he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, Maya rocked her hips experimentally.

"Gods!" Von cursed under his breath and rolled his head back.

Maya pressed her hands to his stomach and kept rolling her hips forward, albeit at a slow pace, moaning as he struck a spot inside of her that made her toes curl. She arched her back and pressed her bottom down to maintain the pressure, but soon lost it. She hurried to find it again, but felt like a fumbling maiden and whimpered in frustration.

Von's hands wrapped around her arms and he pulled her down so her chest was against his. He ran his fingers down her cheek, "You're perfect..."

He kissed her fiercely, his tongue finding her's and twisting around in a dance for dominance his balverine blood demanded. Maya raked her fingers through his hair and gasped into their kiss when Von thrusted up.

A deep growl emanated from deep inside him and he grabbed her hips to hold her in place. Every time he slipped in and out of her it felt like her nerves were being touched with fire from the hearth, and she found it difficult to keep her voice down. The heat spread across her womanhood and was soon accompanied by a blissful pressure.

She managed to free her hands and grabbed the sheets at either side of her head. Her knuckles went white as she clenched onto the bed linens and she arched her back, which Von voiced his approval of by roughly capturing her pert nipple between his lips. His fangs grazed her flesh, but even in such a heightened and aroused state he would never force a bite on her.

She clenched her eyes shut, "Von!"

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and her womanhood throbbed.

Maya kissed his forehead, "Don't...stop!"

His breath like steam against her bosom, he dug his claws into her posterior and held her down against him as he trembled violently.

She moaned as sweet release wracked his body and filled her with pulses that made her strength give way.

Limp and covered in sweat, Maya panted atop him, her eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her lips. She wanted to remain exactly how she was, locked away from the world with her love, but she shushed her mind and kept those intrusive thoughts at bay.

For tonight at least, there would be no more talk of worries or thrones.

Von recovered first and gently eased her off of him and onto her back beside him. He looked up at her sheepishly then rubbed the sweat away from the valley between her breasts. His hair was in tangles and she ran her fingers through it in the hopes of freeing some, but soon gave up the effort and merely toyed with his black locks.

His fingers found the four parallel scratches along her right hip and he smiled. This was it, he had found it – utter completion of his body and soul.

He travelled lower, teasing the silver scars along her thighs and abruptly frowning as her legs relaxed and parted.

"What is it?"

Von ran his fingers along her aching womanhood then held them up for her to see.

"I was told to expect blood," she stated without concern, "that it happens for some."

Von shook his head. He had felt only happiness and pleasure during their coupling, but he had harmed her in the process.

Maya propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a cross look, "You know you did not injure me, correct?"

He sighed. There was of course pain at the beginning, he was not ignorant to a woman's trials, but he knew that once that business was dealt with that she had indeed enjoyed his touch. Still, blood meant an injury in his eyes.

She brushed a wild strand of hair from his face and smiled as he looked up at her.

"I enjoyed it, my love! Are you telling me you did not?" She arched an eyebrow and gave an obviously fake accusatory look.

Von snorted and kissed the tops of her breasts, "That, my dear is a silly, silly question."

She twisted her lips as she pondered, "I'm not sure...we may have to do that again so I can be sure..."

He stretched out over her as best as he could given his lame shoulder and looked her in the eye, "I love you, Maya. I do not wish to inflict pain of any kind upon you, even in the process of making love."

She wrapped her arms around him. When she looked at him, there were no scars or brands, only his glowing eyes and his good heart.

She lightly kissed his lips, "You make me very happy, Von Kaiser."

He chuckled and the blue will-scar on his cheek pulsed.

"Now," she said wickedly, "I think it is wise we try that again, if you're up to it, just so I can rest easy knowing you found enjoyment in my bed..."

Von growled and hungrily kissed the nape of her neck, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Reaver sat comfortably in his favourite chair, sipping his wine as he stared into the fire.<p>

He had to hand it to himself, things were coming along splendidly.

The Family was gone from Silverpines, Ezra was presumed dead and Von had every reason not to return to the region he had once called home.

Yes, everything was going well...

Reaver suspected the Queen would have a few choice words for him the next time their paths crossed, but he wasn't too worried – he had crossed paths with heroes before after all.

"Reaver, dear?"

He didn't have to turn to know who his midnight visitor was.

He grinned, "Sly little devil aren't you?"

A woman stepped out of the shadows and rested her hand on her hip. She had the beginnings of wrinkles around her eyes, but the balverine blood coursing through her veins made guessing her age tricky to say the least. She was beautiful despite that though, possessing a timeless look to her Reaver found charming. Her blond hair was short and choppy, wild like the beast inside her. Her eyes told him everything about her and he loved every sadistic detail.

"I aim to please." She said seductively as she approached him.

Reaver chuckled, "That you do, my dear Elspeth."

She straddled him and began to purr, "I want to show you...just how much I've missed you."

He grabbed her chin and had her lean back so he could look her in the eye, "Do you now? Well it just so happens I have some time to spare for you, pet."

She grinded against him like a whore plying her trade on the corner, "So generous in all you do for me...I'll make sure you don't regret it when you entrust control of Silverpines to me."

Reaver groaned as she fumbled with the laces of his trousers. Elspeth was a temptress any man would fall for. He, of course, was Reaver – the most feared man in Industrial. He knew her tricks and faults, but knew her strengths as well and how they could work for him.

He knelt between his legs and took his length into her mouth.

Reaver leaned back in his seat, content as could be.

Yes, he thought, everything is coming along smoothly.


	39. Dancing with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes. Sorry this update took so long everyone! School has been insane, but I'm nearly done for the year so hopefully I'll have more time to devote to my stories :)

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Deep in the frozen mountains of Mistpeak Valley, a new figure lurked in the bitter, snowy winds.

The monsters that called that region home stayed clear of her, for there was a tremendous sadness around her that turned even the most bloodthirsty away.

She had travelled far to get to the snow caped mountains, as she had good reason to want the nightmares of Silverpines behind her. Where there once were good, happy memories, a turn of events in the shape of a man overcome by madness had destroyed life as she had known it.

She cursed his name every day she drew breath.

The dwellers caught glimpses of her, but only when she allowed herself to be seen. She was aware how ghost stories spread and was eager to see them blanket the camp and thus keep all but the foolhardy away from her.

Solitude was what she wanted.

The world and its inhabitants had done nothing but harm her and she wanted nothing more to do with them.

She had enough scars as it was...

* * *

><p>Reaver approached the throne with a smug grin on his lips and his walking stick tucked under his arm. He knew many of those in attendance today were nothing more than vultures circling him looking for a way to bring him down. Thankfully, they were all to cowardly to do anything more than send him hateful glares and whispered curses.<p>

Page watched him as he approached as if she was expecting him to outright attack her.

That was foolish of course, as Reaver hated her too greatly to spoil the delight of her death by committing it in a crowd. No, with her he would make it intimate. Perhaps a bottle of red wine, a few of his closest boot-lickers and a moon lit stroll to the torture rooms where he would show her just how deviant he truly was.

"Good of you to make it, Reaver." The Queen spat as he took his place opposite Page. He was not surprised at all by the venom in her tone, doubtless she was still resentful of his treatment of her lover, but he found it all quite amusing.

Page cleared her throat loudly, clearly anxious to get court started.

They were to debate whether or not to rebuild the old quarter, the part of the city the battle to seize the throne had completely obliterated. Page of course demanded that it be done, but Reaver was wise enough to see the folly of it all.

He knew what was nearing the city, he could feel it in his bones.

And while he had no doubt of his own survival, if he wanted to continue spreading fear and raking in gold he needed people to survive. That was only accomplished by making the difficult choices, which Page was too blinded by emotion to see.

_Foolish wench..._

"My apologies, Your Grace," Reaver bowed low and dramatically, "I was on my way here and happened to take a wrong turn that lead me on a rather pleasant journey to one of Bowerstone's fine whore houses."

Ben Finn shot him a glare meant to warn him to shut his mouth.

Reaver noticed, but did not care enough to take heed.

He turned to the lords and ladies in attendance, "I would highly suggest the Gentleman's Retreat to those of you with an ache in your loins and coin in your pocket."

Queen Amaythea stood abruptly, "Enough Reaver! You will take this seriously or by Avo I will drag you to the dungeon myself!"

Her lover took a step forward, ever ready to leap to her defence. Reaver caught his gaze and held it. The raw hatred he saw there amused him to no end and he almost felt as though the loss of his arena was worth that split second when tension filled the room.

The wolf wanted to pounce.

Reaver chuckled.

Von wanted to dig his claws into Reaver's flesh and drag him through the same treatment he had been forced to endure.

_Stubborn little wolf..._

But Reaver knew Von would do nothing of the sort. He was a loyal hound, and his mistress was at the other end of the leash Reaver had no doubt she was unaware she held.

She took her seat and inhaled deeply to steady her rage, "Your presence darkens my throne room, Reaver."

"It could brighten your bedchamber, Your Grace, if you would allow it."

He heard Von's growl and fought the urge to continue. Poking the chained hound was fun, but he wasn't an idiot. Reaver knew someday the Queen would let go of the leash and the snarling beast would lunge for him salivating with the nearness of his blood.

Sir Walter stepped forward, having seen both Von's glare and Amaythea clench the arms of her throne. He knew she wanted the deviant dragged to the dungeon, but doing so was unrealistic and would surely only add to their troubles.

Reaver had powerful resources and friends, both of which Walter knew they needed on their side.

"Speak out of term again Reaver and your words will not be heard in this court. I'm sure you have something to say on this issue, but if you want the Queen to even consider your side you will have to watch your tongue!"

Walter knew a tame beast was more valuable than a dead one, that and he was not sure Reaver was capable of dying. He certainly wasn't willing to risk Maya in an attempt to find out, regardless of how much the man deserved a swift escort to whatever hell awaited him.

Reaver nodded, "Forgive me, Queen. I have been away from court too long and my tongue has grown a mind of its own."

Maya forced herself to loosen her hold on the arms of her throne, "Take Sir Walter's words to heart, Reaver. I have no qualms with reserving you a room in the dungeon, all of Albion would be grateful I'm sure."

Some of the younger, bolder lords shouted out in agreement with their Queen, but she silenced them quickly. As much as she wanted Reaver's head on a spike, she was a monarch now and had responsibilities that went above her own personal desires. No doubt she would require some of Reaver's guards to defend the city when the Darkness came, and they'd be more willing to comply if their master remained in one piece.

_Someday you bastard..._

Walter addressed those gathered, "We are here today to hear Page's proposal to rebuild Old Town, the sight of the battle for the throne. She will begin, and then Reaver will be permitted to voice his concerns to the crown."

Page bowed, "Thank you, Sir Walter."

Reaver nearly gagged at the display the former leader of the rebellion was putting on.

Maya turned her attention to her former ally, "You have my attention Page, please speak."

"Thank you, my lady. As you all know, the road to this moment is lined with loss. We secured the throne, accomplished what we set out to do, but at a terrible cost. Old Town was destroyed by our ships and soldiers, it is only fitting that we repair the damage so residents can return to their homes and stores can reopen."

Reaver clicked his tongue, "My dearest Queen, I fear Page's plan is riddled with festering wounds."

"I'll show you wounds, you deviant pig." Page reached for her pistol.

"There will be no blood spilt in my throne room, Page," Maya demanded with a confidence that surprised her, "even if it is Reaver we are talking about."

Reaver tipped his hat to her, "Thank you, Majesty."

"I didn't do it for you," she assured him, "the maids just cleaned the rugs, I would hate to soil them with blood as tainted as yours."

He smirked, "Far be it from me to make more work for your staff. But I fear our dear Page has not realized the truth of Old Town, and it is my duty as a devoted citizen of the realm to bring it to your attention, Your Grace."

Page snorted in disgust, but he continued on.

"You and I both know Darkness is coming, even if there are some in attendance today who are too blind to it. Every piece of gold is needed to go toward the defence of the city. Far be it from me to preach frugality, but I urge you to consider carefully where you direct your resources. Logan, as we all know, was not the best at that. I'd hate to see his mistakes lead to your downfall."

Even Walter was surprised by Reaver, and not in the manner he typically was. The deviant had been around since before the reign of Maya's father. Walter knew there was something sinister behind that, that it was more than pure luck, but Reaver clearly was aware of the severity of the threat the Darkness presented. It was like he had seen it before, else he learned of it from Logan and was wise enough to take it seriously.

"How can you say that?" Page asked angrily, "The future we will have will be weaker if people die because she forced them to live on the streets!"

Reaver shrugged, "Sacrifice a few to save a nation...a simple choice really."

"For you perhaps," Page crossed her arms, "but our Queen is far purer than you could ever hope to be. She was there on the front lines and knows of the damage I speak of."

Reaver was astonished by her naivety, "And how much coin do you propose this fix will cost the crown? A few thousand, a little more?"

"Five-hundred thousand."

Maya kept her features neutral, but the number Page proposed made her stomach churn. It was more than Logan had left in the vault, and far more than she knew she could part with.

Every coin, though it bore the image of her brother, represented the life of one of her people. Agreeing with Page meant the lives of five-hundred thousand people were in serious peril and she had no idea how to attain the funds to replace what this project would cost.

_Avo help me..._

Six and a half million people were counting on her. They all had stories and people who loved them. Each of them looked to her for answers and that scared her more than the threat from beyond the sea.

She wondered how her father and brother dealt with decisions of such magnitude. Surely her father had made similar ones, and yet he was loved by the people and Logan was hated.

Maya knew it was unrealistic, but she wanted the love of her people and to save them all. Either option presented to her was going to lead to consequences. Her people would hate her and lose faith in her if she sided with Reaver, but they would die later on if she agreed with Page and allowed her treasury to be depleted.

She swallowed hard, "Walter?"

She heard him sigh and felt her own chest tighten as a result.

"Perhaps a quick fix to a problem like this is not the solution. Buildings can not be repaired over night, it is a fool who thinks so."

Page's expression soured, "I fought beside the both of you! I am no fool!"

Walter tried to assure her that was not what he meant, but Reaver stepped in.

"Rubbish, you are the biggest fool in this room. Shame we do not have jesters garb for you."

She stepped toward him, "Why you -"

"Enough of this!" Maya boomed as she stood, her voice echoing throughout the deathly silent hall.

For his part, Reaver obeyed. It was Page that Maya had to repeat herself for.

"It is I who wears the crown, Page! I who decides! If you accuse me of wanting to agree with Reaver, then you do not know me well at all! Darkness is coming, do you not remember? It will destroy more than one district if we do not stand against it!"

"What are you saying?" Page shouted, "That you would allow children to go homeless and the good, hardworking citizens of Albion to whither away on the streets?"

Her concerns were beyond valid, but Maya was not about to allow her to get away with such a display. She couldn't.

"Guards, please escort Page off the property. She is not to be permitted back until I say so."

Page was awestruck, "Excuse me?"

Truly she did not recognize the crowned woman standing before her.

"Must I repeat myself a second time?"

Guards stepped forward but Page jerked free of their hold and stormed down the aisle on her own accord, shouting curses at Maya.

Page slammed the doors shut behind her, but Maya could still hear her voice.

She sunk back into her throne, well aware the eyes of Walter and Von were on her. She was disgusted with her choice and hated herself for turning against Page so openly, but she was confident this was not the last difficult choice that was going to present itself to her.

"You are most wise, Queen." Reaver said with a evil grin as the lords and ladies filtered out of the room, "It was not a project worthy of such funds."

"It is," She said adamantly, "and I certainly find no joy in accepting your side of an argument, Reaver."

He bowed, "Regardless, you are most wise for seeing it my way."

His tone made her shiver, "I hope you are aware that you still have crimes to answer for, Reaver."

He was not surprised, "Many, I'm sure."

"The enslavement of hundreds in Silverpines, the use of torture and kidnapping of one close to me in an attempt to weaken and undermine my authority..."

"I'll have to try harder next time."

"There is not going to be a next time." Maya leaned forward, "You are going to pay for the repairs to Silverpines, you are going to fix what you destroyed there and beg for the forgiveness of the villagers there. You are also going to donate funds to assist in the preparation of the Darkness's arrival and pledge the support of your troops for when it lands on our shores. You are going to sign documents agreeing to do just that...then you are going to get out of my castle."

Reaver was impressed, and that was not something that happened often. Logan had been a disappointment and had proven to be far weaker than Reaver had hoped.

Thankfully, Reaver thought to himself, the youngest child of the old hero king seemed to come from stronger stock.

It was in his best interest that the Darkness not succeed, for if it did surely the gold flowing into his coffers would run dry. The whore houses would be empty and his bed devoid of the warmth of another. The Darkness would be poor company in eternity, and he did not look forward to such stale loneliness.

"So be it, Highness." Reaver leaned his shoulders back and stood tall, "I agree to your demands."

Jasper quickly drafted the papers and brought them forward for Reaver to sign. Walter and Ben Finn's signatures followed, as well as Maya's.

Reaver turned to leave, but glanced back at Maya just before passing through the doors, "I am glad to see your hound has recovered so well, Your Grace. I made sure he was well taken care of while he was in my humble arena...shame that little adventure ended so abruptly, I was looking forward to comforting you in his absence."


	40. The Burdens We Bear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes. Check out Era-Age's "Wolves" artwork here: (remove spaces) h t t p : / / w i l t e d - h a t r e d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f a v o u r i t e s / 4 8 7 5 9 0 3 1 # / d 4 v v 0 n 6. Her account there contains more "Wolves" art and comments are always appreciated! She has drawn the characters exactly how I picture them and should be commended for her time and talents!

Sorry this update took so long everyone! School has been insane, but I'm done for the year so hopefully I'll have more time to devote to my stories :)

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story - Fallon.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Do you think she will side with you in the future?"

Reaver shrugged as he refilled his glass with dark red wine, "We shall see, Elspeth dear."

Nervous, she bit the inside of her cheek. "Now that her relationship with that woman Page is strained, she could more receptive to your suggestions..."

"Heroes are a strange bunch," he spoke with a devilish grin, "I should know, I've dealt with my fair share of them. They are...difficult to predict."

Elspeth sighed in frustration, "This one in particular."

Reaver had to agree, "She isn't accustomed to having to make the difficult decisions rulers need to. She is conflicted, as is to be expected."

"Will she learn, I wonder, how to make those calls? A good monarch must."

He chuckled warmly as he swallowed a large gulp of wine, "Undoubtedly. She is her father's daughter after all. He was a persistent pain in my ass..."

She snorted in amusement, "Yes but Logan of the same blood and look at how he turned out."

"Elspeth," Reaver drawled, "I have lived longer than I care to admit and have seen many things...you'd do well to have a little faith in me." He feigned hurt, giving an exaggerated pout that played wonderfully on the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Elspeth rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of his chair, "I have faith in you Reaver, it is the rest of the world I distrust."

Reaver smirked, "I said have faith in me not trust me. That would be most unwise."

"You are a business man...and a man well versed with making difficult pacts with those that lurk in the shadows." Elspeth loomed down over him, so close their noses brushed together.

He couldn't help but tense at her reference to the Shadow Court, "That was a low blow, my dear."

Reaver was not stupid, he had not confessed his dealings with the shadows to Elspeth. But the woman was clever and had her suspicions. He knew he had to keep an eye on her, as she was sure to become an annoyance in the future.

"I learned from the best." She grinned, revealing her fangs.

Reaver couldn't argue with her, he was pretty damned good.

"Flatterer..."

Elspeth snatched the glass of wine from his hand and stole a sip, "Will you cancel your previous plans regarding Page then? Since her voice in court has quieted some?"

Reaver shot her a warning glare and took back his wine, "Rude to steal a man's wine. But no, the plan shall continue as we originally discussed."

"Good, she's too eager to change things. If she caught wind of your plan for the Pines..."

Reaver placed a finger over her lips to silence her, "Page is devoted to Industrial, that is why she needs to be dealt with. She is blind to the concerns of the rest of the country but she still gets in my way as it is. I can not risk someone like that wising up and looking beyond the city. Silverpines will still be yours and in return your kind will ally with me to deal with the festering thorn in my side."

He still had not told her who it was she was expected to aid him in eradicating. She assumed it had to be someone or something that was once close to the tycoon and knew a great deal about him, as only someone who was could have such an effect on him. Even she had to admit she knew little about him, and she had known him for some time. What information she did have on him were mere guesses and rumours.

Elspeth kissed him lightly, "A thorn from your past, my lord...?"

"The sharpest come from our past." Reaver said solemnly as he stared past her into the hearth. "She knows to much about me, something I find irritating to say the least."

His admission was unexpected. "And who was this woman to you?"

Reaver chuckled, "Jealous?"

"Of you?" She teased, "Always."

He pulled her on to his lap and held her close, "She was nothing, _is_ nothing. And if there is one thing I detest more than anything else it is someone who delves too deeply into things better left untouched. Keep that in the back of your mind, Elspeth. I'll not let this pest get away, and I'll punish you just as swiftly if you meddle in my affairs."

She nodded. Reaver was a time bomb, the littlest thing could switch him from charming scoundrel to vicious killer. His unpredictability aroused her, but she never forgot that there was a very real chance that he would kill her just as soon as he'd bed her.

"You have my word, Reaver." She whispered seductively.

"Words count for little, my dear."

Elspeth rolled her eyes. He had a habit of getting overly sensational and striking when they spoke, though many a times it aroused her just as much as his rage.

"You're so dramatic." She whispered under her breath, a smug grin on her lips.

Reaver downed the last of his wine in a single gulp and held the empty glass up as if to examine it. "I seem to be out of wine, dearest. Could you remedy that?"

She arched a brow, "Asking are you, Reaver?"

"I'm full of surprises, Elle. You'd best remember that."

* * *

><p>Maya sat on the edge of her bed, her gaze fixed on the floor.<p>

No matter how many times she played the events of court through her head she remained perplexed at her own behaviour. In one day she had managed to strain the relationship she had with Page to the point were she wasn't certain it could be repaired. After all, she had sided with Reaver, the person Page hated with every fibre of her being.

She remembered how angry she had been when Page suggested she wanted to force the children of Old Town to live on the streets and for the hard working people of the district to live in filth. Maya knew it would happen, she wasn't naive. But to suggest for a moment that that was something she wanted? Page was out of line.

At least that was what Maya was telling herself.

She heard the door close to her chamber and glanced up.

Von looked at her with sad eyes.

"Come to tell me how horrible I am?" Maya asked bitterly, "You've every right to, I'd not stop you."

He crossed the room and sat beside her, "Do you really think I'd do that?"

"I sided with the man responsible for your torture!" Her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision, "I didn't even punish him!"

He had to admit it was hard seeing Reaver again after what happened in the Arena, but he also understood the dilemma Maya had faced regarding the entire ordeal.

"He would have found a way around it. There isn't a charge strong enough to keep Reaver behind bars. A man like him...only death will stop him and I don't see that happening any day soon. The bastard has a way of dodging death it seems."

She roughly brushed aside her tears with the back of her hand, "You're not the least bit upset at me?"

"I admit I desire revenge," he said carefully, "but not at your expense. Reaver, despite his vileness, is a powerful ally you should have in the coming darkness."

"Still, I feel like a horrible friend and monarch. I betrayed you, Von. And Page is never going to forgive me for today."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, "Shh, you did no such thing."

She continued as if he had said nothing.

"I might as well have handed you back to him..."

Von wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and sighed, "Stop that now, Maya. You needed to make the choice you did, the cost would have been too much for the treasury to endure. As for Page, she openly defied you in court, accused you of having cruel intentions and doing nothing would have made you look weak. And you can't be anything but strong before your people."

Her tears slowed but her doubt remained.

"I...I can't do this." She muttered, "I'm going to end up just like him..."

"Who?" Von asked tenderly as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Logan."

Von chuckled, "You are nothing like him."

"How do you know? We have the same blood, I could end up just like him in the end."

He slipped a finger under her chin and guided her eyes back to him. Sadness and doubt was evident in every tear that streaked down her face. Maya was the strongest woman he had ever met, and yet he knew that if she was to succeed and maintain her grip on things she needed to have strong people around her who could support her.

Von hoped he could be that for her.

"Your blood will not determine who you'll become." He smirked, "Just look at me. I'm not like Ezra...at least I hope so."

Maya smiled, "You're nothing like him, love."

"Then give yourself more credit. Logan left you with few resources and you have to work within your means. There are going to be harder choices ahead of you, Maya."

Saddened by the prospect, she hung her head. "I know..."

She felt like a child behaving in such a way, but she was exhausted and anxious about how to proceed when so much was riding on her choices.

"But you need to know I'm going to be by your side through it all."

Maya squeezed his hand and leaned into him, "I know love...thank you."

* * *

><p>Logan found her the following morning in the castle gardens. He was surprised to find her there considering what had transpired just before she fled the castle.<p>

He approached quietly and startled Maya with a touch to her shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that, brother." She warned through deep gasps as she steadied herself.

"Apologies, I had news I was eager to get to you."

"Yes?"

He gestured for her to walk with him, "I have made progress regarding your desire to wed the Kaiser boy."

"I admit, I did not think you planned on truly looking into that. I assumed you were trying to placate me."

Logan folded his hands behind his back. "Dear sister, you wound me."

"You must admit, you have given me cause to doubt you."

"Perhaps," he admitted, "nonetheless there is an option before you."

"Then lets hear it."

Logan nodded, "Only those with titles or from noble families have the ability to be married into the royal family. Because of this, your paramour would typically not even be of consideration."

"But...?"

"If you were to place him under my command, give me time to raise him slowly through the ranks from just a common soldier to a knight or a lordling..."

The thought of entrusting Von to her brother was unnerving. She loved her brother, it was one of the reasons she had spared him, but the trust she had for him still needed to be repaired. And such damage needed time to mend.

"Can I not simple knight him? He fought beside me after all."

Logan shrugged, "You could but then I suspect the aristocrats would suspect you are doing so because he is your lover. They could assume you are rushing a wedding because you are with child. His secret can never be known to them either. Such gossip would be counterproductive for you. If you are patient and allow me to make him a part of my personal guard, then perhaps such whisperings can be lessened if not avoided entirely."

Maya sighed, "You know how much I care what others think, brother."

"I do. But you are the Queen now, Amaythea. You have to be cautious regarding your reputation. By rights I should not even be aiding you in this. I should be aiding Jasper in finding you a consort with a family name and wealth."

"I'd not consider anyone else."

"I know. That is why I am trying to help you in this."

Maya considered his words carefully, "Did you find yourself in this position when you were on the throne?"

Logan tensed. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I could not find someone I trusted to aid me in making it legal. When you rule as I did you find true friends few and far between. It should never had happened, being with me ruined her reputation and in court that is all you have. We...were closer than we should have been and in the end she was forced to join a convent in the Mistpeak region. Her family disowned her after that when they learned how close she got to me."

Maya was startled by his admission but tried to keep the pity from her face knowing he would not appreciate it. Her brother was far more tortured than she realized.

"When did you last see her?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A long time ago, at least it feels like that. I sent her a letter not long after she left but she never replied."

His pain felt like her own.

"Let me help you, Logan."

"How so? She is a Sister at the Temple of Avo now. Any chance we had...is long gone."

She stopped and turned to him, "I couldn't bear the thought of being forced from Von's side. You are helping me seek a future with him, the least I can do is return the favour."

A glimmer of hope sparked in his eyes, but being as stubborn as he was he tried to conceal it. Maya saw it though and felt better knowing she had at least given him that.

"You...could try I suppose."

Maya swallowed hard, "You...you will allow no harm to come to Von?"

Logan knew of her fears and was not offended by them. He had wronged her more than he had the people of Albion and he was determined to make amends with her.

"Of course not, though I suspect he is capable of defending himself." Logan gave her a rare smile, "Regardless, he'll not be far from you. I...I have done little to inspire your trust. I killed the boy in these very gardens..."

Maya recalled the memory of hearing the shots ring out and anger shot through her veins, replacing the pity she had for her brother. She loved him, but the intensity of that was coupled with hurt and resentment. That mix of feelings hurt more than any wound she'd ever received.

"I swore I'd never forgive you for that, Logan. And I can not." Maya hissed coldly.

Hatred would not erase the past, but hatred was hard to let go of.

"I don't expect you to. Avo knows you should have sent me to the shooting range for that offence alone. It shames me to know I've caused so much pain to those I should have held closest."

Maya blinked away tears and shot him a warning look, "I love you, Logan. And I know you regret many of your actions, as you should. I will help you with this woman you speak of because of the affection I still hold for you. But I already lost one man I loved to you and that nearly killed me. You must know that if you allow any harm to come to him, any at all, I will kill you myself."

Logan knew she was not bluffing, and he did not blame her for it. She had given him another chance when she spared his life, and he knew her entrusting her lover to him was difficult for her. In this one thing however, he planned not to fail.

He offered her his hand, "A favour for a favour then?"

Maya accepted but begrudgingly.

"Our blood binds us more than a handshake ever could."

"Agreed, sister."


	41. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A part of me can not believe how long this story has become. When I first started it, I wasn't certain it would be well received – thank you for proving me wrong! And with all the ideas swirling in my head, the sequel will probably be a long one too! A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty**

"_The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones." - William Shakespeare_

Von knelt in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. He held her hand in his and brought it to his lips to place tender kisses along her fingers and palm. Faint traces of sweat lingered on her palms, the result of her inner menagerie of worry.

He could feel the anxiety flashing through her like bolts of violent, unpredictable lightning. Combined with that was the fear of their uncertain future. Seeing her in such a state upset him, and he wished she would say something to bring a halt to the twisting in his heart.

Maya gave an exasperated sigh. "I feel as though I've traded you off to someone else, abandoned you."

"Nonsense."

"I didn't even consider how you felt about our situation!" Maya exclaimed in disgust.

His hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. "We have marked one another, we are bound for life. I am willing to do what it takes to preform the ceremony that makes us bound in the eyes of your advisers."

Maya snorted. "My advisers would pressure me to wed some foreign prince sooner that listen to what I actually feel."

Von winced and failed at concealing it.

She brushed her knuckles against his cheek. "That was callous...forgive me."

"It wasn't so there is nothing to forgive. I want you to tell me what those old, bickering fools are asking you to do. Even if it is unsettling, I'd rather know than be left in the dark."

The corner of her lips twitched, a scarce hint of a smirk visible for a mere moment. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you, Von Kaiser."

He smirked playfully. "Probably suffer from a cold bed and terribly sore fingers."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're lucky you're cute, Von."

He growled and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Is that so?"

Maya bit her lip and held on to his arms as he loomed over her, his pale eyes dark with lust. The untied laces at the neck of his shirt dangled between them and the parted fabric allowed her a glimpse of his chest. The scars were not as angry looking as they had been and many were beginning to smooth into the cream of his skin.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Von asked in a whisper.

Maya lifted her hips against him. "Why do you think?"

A growl vibrated deep in his throat.

Von flicked his tongue along the curve of her neck, relishing the shiver it drew from her. He stilled her roaming hands, pinning them above her head in one quick, rough motion.

"Von...be careful." She warned softly.

She wasn't afraid he would harm her, rather that he would strain his shoulder. They had been especially mindful of his injuries and Maya didn't want one lapse in judgement to impede his healing.

He pressed his hips into her and she could feel his excitement.

"You worry too much." He whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe.

Her back arched involuntarily.

Von began loosening the laces down the front of her dress. "Let me remedy that..."

* * *

><p>Azrael wandered down the familiar path that lead to the home he shared with his mother.<p>

He had walked it so many times, he felt certain he could find it with his eyes closed.

Ezra had been teaching him how to listen to his other senses, to rely on more than just his eyes, but the process seemed pointless.

All of his senses would become sharpened if only Ezra would take the bite.

But the old balverine kept pushing it off, saying that there was more for Azrael to learn before he joined the new family Ezra was forming.

_Hmm, family..._

Two balverines were hardly enough to establish a family, but Ezra assured him they would only be the beginning.

He grumbled under his breath and kicked a pebble, sending it flying ahead of him. Patience had never been one of his strengths, at least in everyday life. He felt at peace when he was stalking a victim, but only then and only until his prey lay motionless. The very thought of remaining in the village any longer made his blood boil and his skin itch.

His mother and the numerous men in her life, the other children who teased him, the way the shopkeepers glared at him...

Azrael wanted to kill them all.

He fantasized about it often, even before he met Ezra.

The children and the shopkeepers would be easy, but his mother...

His hate for her was matched only by his love. Most villagers were well aware of her promiscuity and shunned her for it, but Azrael knew she was strong and smart enough to recognize the insignificance of them. Still, he wished she wouldn't let so many men touch her.

Walking up the front steps to his home, he raised his key to the lock only to realize that the door was cracked open. It surprised him, as his mother was adamant that he always double check that the latch was secure and she would certainly never dismiss her own rule.

Suddenly Azrael was gone and Erich Fisher returned. Everything Ezra had shown him was cast aside and pure fear settled in. He felt weak and he hated it, but his concern for his mother forced him to enter the cabin.

The first thing he noticed, beside the silence, was the scattered papers and ink wells littering the front room. Chairs had been turned over and the shattered remains of a vase along with two roses stood out amongst the chaos. He could smell dinner burning in the kettle over the fire and a faint odour he could only describe as metallic.

He pulled out the small dagger he had hidden in his boot and crept closer to the kitchen.

He found his mother laying motionless on the floor, a puddle of blood around her head like a corrupt halo. She was ghostly pale and her dead eyes were pointed right at him. The pretty blue dress she was wearing was hiked up and her legs were spread in an undignified way. He felt overcome with an urge to run to her, to curl up beside her and feel her warmth, but he knew in his heart he would feel no such thing.

"Oi...boy."

He forced his gaze off his mother's lifeless figure and noticed for the first time a sickly thin man with greasy hair watching him with dark eyes. His face was speckled with blood.

The man gestured to his mother. "She yours, kid?"

Azrael was seething with rage, but he merely nodded. He felt something inside of him snap, but there was no pain. Instead, adrenaline pulsed through him and he felt invincible and free for the first time in his life.

_Mother..._

She was gone, the one thing he wanted to keep safe, and he truly saw no point in reeling in his anger any longer.

The world was cruel but he could match it.

_Mother..._

The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took one awkward step toward Azrael. "She gave me no choice..."

There was only one man standing before him, but in his face Azrael saw every filthy beast his mother had let touch her. They were all bad men, and he felt it was only right that bad men be punished.

He curled his fingers around the dagger in order to hide it from the man. The blade was cold in his clammy hand and he found the sensation exhilarating. He held it tighter and the sharp edge dug into his fingers. Azrael was certain he had cut himself, but it somehow served as kindling to the fire of his hate.

"Come here, boy."

Azrael shook his head.

"I won't hurt you."

Again he shook his head. It took every ounce of control he possessed to keep his excited trembling to a minimum. Not that he needed to, the man mistook it for fear and that played to Azrael's advantage.

"No need to fear me, boy."

The man stood directly before him now and had bent down before him to look him in the eye. The action angered Azrael, as he was no child and didn't want to be treated like one by the beast before him.

"But sir..." Azrael whispered in a pathetic mumble.

The man leaned in closer to hear and Azrael was hit with the pungent stench of smoke and mead that coupled with the tinge of blood in the air. It made him sick to his stomach. Mead made men weak and weak men angered him.

Azrael did not like to be angry.

"But sir," he continued, "it is you who needs to fear me..."

The man squinted at him in confusion and Azrael pounced, bringing his dagger up and under the man's ribs. He could feel the resistance of skin and muscle and the gnawing snap of steel beating bone. The man's eyes opened wide and he made a gasping sound.

Shock, fear, anger, pain...Azrael saw it all in the man's eyes.

Azrael placed a finger over his lips and shushed the man before twisting the blade. The sound it created was music to his ears.

He wasn't sure why the man didn't fight back, he had prepared himself for that, but Azrael figured it didn't really matter. The man was a drunk, in Azrael's eyes, he was doing the world a favour.

Azrael blinked and the man was sprawled out before him on his back. He glanced down to his hands and saw both his victim's blood and his own, as the slipping of the blade had injured his palm. There was a stinging pain, but he felt numb to it.

Calmly Azrael returned his dagger to his boot and went back to the main room to fetch the two roses he had seen before. When he touched them the thorns pricked his fingertips, but he didn't so much as blink. In a methodical and automated manner, he placed them in his mother's crossed hands. He guided her legs out straight and pressed her skirt down to cover her modesty.

There was little he could do to hide the severe damage to her head. The man he had killed had caved in the back of it. Instead, he lightly brushed her hair over her shoulders and closed her dead eyes.

Standing up to examine the room around him, he felt himself approach the fireplace and remove a log. He placed it on the hem of his mother's skirt and watched as it caught. The fire spread from his mother to the table she was near and continued from there, eating up puddles of spilt alcohol and grease.

Azrael watched it, oblivious to the cuts and burns on his own hands.

He felt strong hands grip his arms just as the fire began to get out of control. Wind whipped through his hair as he was carried through the woods, far away from the heat of the fire and the blood of his mother.

Blackness set in as his pulse settled and he closed his eyes.

When he awoke he could tell he was not alone. The air was heavier and the scent of something dark and familiar filled his nostrils.

"Get up."

Azrael glanced up and saw Ezra standing at the entrance to the cave.

"You...saved me?"

Ezra nodded, but did not seem the least bit pleased.

"Why did you kill your mother?"

Azrael clenched his fists, "I didn't! I killed the beast who did!"

"And why should I believe you?" Ezra demanded in a hiss, truly furious for the first time at his pupil.

"Because it is the truth!"

Ezra laughed. "The truth is whatever you make it! Perhaps you didn't kill her, but you are hardly innocent! The blood of everyone in that village is on your hands." He glared at him, "What do you feel?"

Indifferent, Azrael shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"What about for your mother?"

He tensed. "She is gone."

"And does that hurt?"

"No."

"Are you certain?" Ezra prodded coldly, "You can show no weakness if you are to be in the Family."

"She's gone. Her death didn't kill me." Azrael insisted with an icy glare.

Ezra sauntered over to him, knelt and grabbed his mangled hands. "How did it feel to kill that drunk?"

Azrael swallowed hard and his eyes flickered with something undefinable.

"Good." Ezra said soothingly, "Your fire spread to other homes, killed other people. It was reckless, the entire Pine could have been turned to ashes."

"So."

"Why did you light it?"

Azrael jerked his hands free. "Because."

"Why?" Ezra snarled, teeth bared.

Azrael sprung to his feet and challenged the older man. "Because I wanted to watch it burn!"

The former alpha growled and lunged, pinning Azrael to the cave floor. He wanted to see fear in the boy's eyes, but there was none. Surprise maybe, but the arrogant fire remained in his lifeless orbs.

Ezra's fangs dug into the pale flesh of the boy's neck, rupturing vessels and making breathing nearly impossible.

Azrael arched his back, but he didn't try to push Ezra off of him.

Blood filled his mouth and Ezra drank it down. The boy was strong, but cocky and foolish. If he was going to learn a lesson, the teaching had to become even harder.

Pulling back, strands of flesh hung from Ezra's teeth. Blood covered his chest and even more was gushing from the boy's neck. It had been too long since he had tasted the lifeblood of a prey, and he had to remind himself to pull back less he give in to the arousing sensation of blood rolling over his tongue.

Ezra stood and straightened the lapels of his coat casually.

At his feet, Azrael choked on his own blood as he tried to breathe. His hips jerked up reflexively as death crept in but just before it snatched his dark soul, fire ripped through him, bringing life with every burn.

And then suddenly there was no pain, only warmth.

The wound dried on his neck and though his limbs felt weak, his mind was sharp and alert. Azrael could smell the murkiness of a nearby swamp and the freshness of leaves blowing in the wind. He knew that a mile away stood two deer and that just ten feet away from them hunters were hiding in the brush. The ceiling of the cave became so much more vibrant. No longer was it merely grey, his balverine eyes saw more.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Ezra questioned as he circled the fallen youth. "Life is so much more defined."

Azrael closed his eyes to lessen the painful strain on his mind.

"I understand." Ezra assured him, "It is overwhelming for all at first. It helps if you block out one sense and listen to the others."

Azrael nodded weakly and tried to swallow even though his mouth was as dry as a desert.

"All that you were is dead now, buried beside your mother in the ashes." He regarded the boy with a smile, "You are destined for great things, Azrael."

His chapped lips parted, "How...do you know?"

"The Darkness told me so," Ezra admitted in a whisper. "Can you hear it too?"

Azrael was about to tell him he was insane, but then a faint and comforting murmur on the wind reached his ears. He hadn't noticed it before, but somehow he knew it had always been there. It told him everything he needed to know, filled in the blank spaces in his mind. He knew if he listened long enough he would learn the truth of everything, for the Darkness was deep within him.

And that didn't scare him.

He was strong, he would endure and thrive.

The Darkness told him so.

Ezra leaned down and looked at him with crazed eyes.

"Can you?" He asked hoarsely.

Azrael's fangs slipped past his lips and his eyes widened. "Yes."


	42. Whispers From the Pine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

Sorry for the delay in updating, dear readers! I found myself at a fork in the road so to speak (writer's block!), and I've just now settled on which direction to take :) A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-One**

"_A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea." - Honore de Balzac_

"There are disturbing reports coming out of Silverpines, Your Grace."

Maya accepted the parchment handed to her by Jasper and broke the wax seal.

"Are they from reliable sources?" She asked after taking a moment to scan the contents.

It was just the two of them in her study. Her other advisers had insisted on being present, but Jasper was the only one she trusted implicitly. The others all had ulterior motives and she knew they would not hesitate to lie to her if it could somehow benefit them. Jasper was different. If he was troubled by the reports, she knew it was for the right reasons.

"I spoke to the lad who delivered it. He told me what his brigade is facing in the Pine. A drastic increase in crime and the few citizens that survived the massive fire that tore through the village are angry and displaced..."

The fire had been weeks ago, but Maya knew that the people were still suffering. She had visited the site herself despite how many horrible memories resurfaced as soon as she entered the region. It was only by the mercy of Avo that the entire forest was not lost, and she was still whispering her thanks to him in her nightly prayers.

She frowned as she read the letter in more detail.

"Captain Renault is requesting further aid to secure the region."

Jasper nodded, "A request I expected."

Maya was more than willing to send the aid, but wanted a better understanding of the troubles the region was experiencing before she decided on what to send.

"Do you have crime reports gathered, Jasper?"

He handed her a stack of parchment he had tucked under his arm. "Yes, ma'am, Captain Renault is very thorough. So far she has recorded over a dozen murders and reported rapes."

Maya cringed as she went through the documents, "These killings are far too brutal to be caused by mercenaries."

"Who else could be responsible?"

"Balverines."

Jasper and Maya glanced quickly to the doorway and saw Von closing the door softly behind him. He wore the purple tunic and black trousers of Logan's guard, as well as the standard steel cutlass. Maya still did not like having Von so close to her brother, but she did like how the uniform fit him.

"Are you certain?" Jasper said with obvious uncertainty.

Von approached the desk and slipped Maya a warm smile meant only for her before taking a look at the reports. The details they contained were nothing less than horrific.

"See these markings?" He pointed to a sketch contained in the sheets, "What the solider describes as knife wounds are from fangs."

Jasper peeked over his shoulder to see for himself. "I thought the balverines had left the forest?"

"The Family is dead," Von said bitterly, "but it will take more than that to remove balverines from Silverpines entirely."

The ominous tone in his voice sent a shiver down Maya's spine. Jasper too was visibly affected by it.

"You know...we never found Ezra's body, Maya." said Von.

Realization hit her – hard.

Jasper gasped, "You don't think..."

"Why not? I would not put any of these crimes past him." She gestured to the pile of reports spread across her desk.

In each one a life had been ruined. Be it by death or violation it mattered not, her people were being hunted and she was compelled by duty and love to bring an end to it.

"How many men do I send to slay a monster such as him?" Maya shook her head, "No...I will end this myself."

She stood and gathered the papers, well aware that Von's gaze was fixed on her. He wasn't pleased, she could tell as much from the strange air around him.

"Please send word to Captain Renault that aid is on the way and to be vigilant until it arrives – a balverine is suspected."

Jasper nodded and left them alone.

Once the door closed behind the butler Maya sighed, "What has you in such a foul mood?"

"I do not want you setting foot in the Pine, I told you as much the last time."

Her expression twisted to one of anger, "Von I had to be there! The village was nearly lost and my people were homeless and hungry! What kind of monarch would I be if I remained tucked up in my castle, too weak to see the difficulties of their lives?"

He knew she was right, but still the thought that Ezra was alive...it chilled him to the bone. His brother had been a threat before, but after the destruction of the Family Von knew he would be an animal desperate for revenge if he yet lived.

Von stepped forward and took her hands in his. She had been spending hours in her study lately, working with Jasper and Hobson to find ways to fill the treasury. So far it had meant her running off to delve into ancient Auroran ruins and making deals with Reaver. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and though she tried to hide it it was painted on her face.

And every day the Darkness lurked closer to the shores of Albion.

Maya sighed heavily, "Forgive me...I should not have raised my voice."

Von grinned, "You are Queen of Albion, you can yell at whomever you please."

"It does not please me to yell at you..."

He jerked her forward into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You are far too hard on yourself at times, my love."

Maya breathed in his scent and felt the tension leave her shoulders. "I'm sorry...things have been so hectic lately."

"You are working hard."

"Hmm, I am lucky to have you here," she murmured as she kissed his chest, "you are a fresh breath of sanity in this bleak life."

Von chuckled, "I am glad...but you are still not going into the Pine."

Maya managed to make the room between them necessary to draw back and punch him in the stomach.

"That was not necessary." Von said with feigned disapproval.

She said nothing as she averted her eyes from his, staring over his shoulder.

"Don't. Please don't," Von asked tenderly, "I'm not trying to make things difficult, I'm trying to help you, Maya."

She nodded, "I know that..."

Von kissed her forehead, "Then let me."

"You want to go in my place." She said calmly.

"Send reinforcements to Silverpines with the supplies Captain Renault will likely need and have Logan command them."

Maya admitted to herself that his idea was a good one. But she knew there was a catch, "And you would go with him?"

Von nodded.

"Why?" She tried not to sound angry, but she failed horribly.

"I need to help the soldiers. If it really is Ezra committing these crimes, they stand little chance against him without my help."

He did not relish the idea of returning to Silverpines, but he'd gladly go if it meant she did not.

Maya started to pull away and shake her head but he stopped her, "Please, Maya. I need you to trust me with this."

She bit the inside of her cheek and tried to avoid the pull of his pale blue eyes. Von was right and she knew in her gut she was just being selfish.

She gave a small nod of consent.

Von smiled and kissed her softly, pressing his body against her's as he did so.

His solid strength flush against her sent a bolt of ravenous desire through her and she deepened their kiss.

Von could smell her arousal and pulled back, albeit regrettably.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked sadly.

"Logan only gave me leave for five minutes. I am already late in returning."

She frowned. Despite her arrangement with Logan, she did not want to risk upsetting him. Von was in his charge, and she knew she had to respect that if they were going to be able to marry any time soon.

"Far be it from me to upset my dear brother." Maya forced a smile, "I suppose I have some commands to draft anyway."

Von pulled her back as she turned to head toward her desk. His lips hovered teasingly over her's and his fingers trailed down her back. She gave a small gasp the lower his hands went, and groaned as he stopped at the small of her back.

"If you'd like to finish this later, Your Grace, I may have some free time after nightfall..."

Maya quivered against him.

"Is that a yes, my love?"

She moved to close the distance between their lips, but he pulled back and released his hold on her. Maya felt an immediately blanket of chills cover her.

Von smirked, "Later then. I promise."

* * *

><p>He found her asleep at her desk, her head resting in her folded arms and dozens of sheets of parchment spread out around her. He had no doubt she had been in the study since he left her to return to Logan.<p>

And that was hours ago.

Careful not to disturb her, Von gathered her hair and placed it over her shoulder and out of her face. He was surprised by how peaceful she looked and decided not to move her. He knew her days were full of stress and turmoil and he was not about to deny her the relief of a good dream.

He snatched a blanket from an old trunk and eased it over her shoulders.

She stirred slightly at the contact and he held his breath, but she remained tucked away safely in her dream.

He felt fatigue settling in and, placing a kiss on her brow, crossed the room to collapse into a small lounge surrounded by red velvet draped windows. He stretched out on his back and admired the elaborate detail etched into the ceiling. Every inch of the castle was stunning and he found it suiting given Maya was queen.

His eyes became heavy.

The entire afternoon had been spent following Logan to various meetings with high ranking officials. In each meeting Von had found it a challenge to remain silent. The officials gossiped and manipulated each other without a second thought. To all he had met it was second nature but to him it was repulsive.

Logan had handled them well, he had to admit. But the thought that they were the type of people Maya interacted with daily gave him a whole new respect for her.

He had suffered through one afternoon and was already tired of their bullshit.

Von was lingering on the edge of consciousness when he felt a familiar figure press against him.

He smiled and ran his hand down her back, keeping her from falling off the lounge

"Why didn't you wake me?" Maya asked as she settled in next to him.

"You looked content where you were."

"Hmm, I feel much better right here actually."

Maya ran her fingers over his stomach and smiled wide when he shivered.

He shot her a playful scolding glare, "You are a wicked woman, Your Grace."

"Am I?"

Their gazes locked and Von licked his lips. Her fingers delved under the waistband of his trousers and found him already stiff and aching with arousal.

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I was having a very good dream about you."

Maya laughed, "Glad to see I have such an effect on you."

Von growled and shifted quickly so she was pinned under him. "You have no idea, my love."

He lifted her skirts and tugged her bloomers down as gently as he could, knowing she'd not appreciate shredded clothing later. Balling them up and tossing them aside, he pressed his hands along the bodice of her dress and worked his way up, freeing laces as he went.

Von leaned back on his knees and looked at her. The front of her dress was open, but still only the top of her breasts were exposed. He liked her like this, so bare before him and yet still covered by cloth.

She shivered as he kissed the inside of her ankle.

"Why d-do you do that?" Maya asked in laboured breaths as his kisses went lower down her leg.

He cocked an eyebrow but did not pause long enough in his ministrations to speak.

"Be so gentle." She clarified, "Treat me as if I could break so easily."

Von rubbed the inside of her thighs.

"Von?"

He placed a light kiss over the lips of her womanhood.

"I'd never hurt you, Amaythea."

She tangled her fingers into his hair. "I'm not asking you to, love."

He leaned up more so he could look her in the eye, "Then...you want me to be rougher with you?"

She nodded.

"I want you to know you can let go when we are together." Maya's fingers trailed down his cheek and he kissed them as they passed his lips. "And do what makes you happy."

He winced at her choice of words. "I do not think of you like that. You are more than just a damned...toy to me, Maya."

Maya cupped his face and brought him up to face her.

"I did not mean it like that, love, and you know it."

He pouted.

She kissed his lips slowly. "I need you to be happy..."

Von inhaled sharply and fumbled to pull his trousers down. Everything she said only made his need for her greater.

He kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I am...so happy, my love."

Maya dug her nails into his arms as she felt him press between her legs. Her heartbeat was erratic and the twisted coil of arousal tight inside her.

"Von..."

His movements were painfully slow.

She wrapped her legs around him trying to urge him forward, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Please..."

Von nibbled on the lobe of her ear. "Patience...I want to savour you."

Maya's breath caught in her throat and she clawed at his back. "Gods...Von! Please!"

He sunk into her warmth and felt her exhale in contentment. Her grip on him tightened and soft whimpers slipped past her parted lips.

Maya felt weak, almost like each part of her was completely and utterly relaxed. As Von gently rocked his hips into her, he tugged at the neckline of her gown and flicked his tongue along her neck. She damned the fabric that still covered her, keeping her from feeling his chest against hers.

She raised her hips and felt Von's hand lower to cup her buttocks, helping her maintain the position.

He touched a spot deep inside her, but his gentle pace only grazed it and she groaned in frustration. Being so close to him was ecstasy to her and she did not want to be deprived.

"V-Von!"

Von kissed her to stifle her cries.

She nipped at his bottom lip and smiled in victory as his thrusts picked up.

"Harder...please..."

He gave in to the desperate pull of her legs around his hips, making every thrust deep but still maintaining his slow pace.

Maya bit her lip, but her blissful whimpers would not be quieted.

Von touched his forehead to hers and watched her face contort in pleasure. "Maya..."

Her lips hovered over his.

"Please..."

He trembled against her as he came, beads of sweat falling from his brow and striking her breast as he filled her. His tremor faded but continued through her, taking away both of their strength.

Her hands travelled up his arms and pulled him down to lay atop her. Despite his fears of smothering her with his weight, he was far too exhausted to fight her urging. He settled against her with his head on her bosom and felt completely at peace.

His hair stuck to her neck but she paid it no mind and instead kissed the top of his head.

"I...am glad to see you come through on your promises." Maya teased as she regained control of her breathing.

Von chuckled. "For you...always."

"V-Von," she twisted a lock of his hair between her fingers. "I do not want you to accompany Logan to Silverpines."

"Maya -"

"Von, please. Don't ask me to send you back there." She shook her head as emotion threatened to overcome her.

He glanced up and saw her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, love..."

"I just...I can't let you walk back there and remain silent."

He kissed her chin, "I do realize this is hard for you, Maya. After the Arena...but I need you to trust me with this."

"If I were at least to go with you -"

He placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "You have a hundred things here that demand your attention. Let Logan deal with this one thing."

"But if it is Ezra?"

Von's expression hardened, "Then I will kill him and free us from his shadow forever."

"But..."

He gave her a reassuring smile. The weight of what he was asking her was not lost on him. She had suspected him dead for so long when in reality he was being subjected to torture in the Arena. Maya didn't want to lose him again.

And in her eyes Silverpines meant loss.

"Maya, I need to prove my worth as your mate and partner, show that I am willing to bleed for the people just as you are."

"You **are** worthy of me."

"But the people need to see that," Von said gently, "that is...if you still want to marry me?"

Maya nodded quickly.

"Avo, yes."

Von kissed her deeply, his hands on either side of her neck.

"Then let me help you."


	43. The Passing of the Torch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however. This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story! - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

_"The thorn from the bush one has planted, nourished, and pruned pricks more deeply and draws more blood." - Maya Angelou_

Maya watched from a distance as Logan inspected his troops in the front courtyard of the castle. She had given him all the information she had but still could not shake the feeling that she was sending them in with nothing more than rumours.

She tightened her grip on the balcony railing and tried to steady her breathing. It felt like someone's hand was in her chest, trying to tug her very heart free. It was sickening, smothering, and she felt like screaming for someone to pull her from the water.

Von's voice reassuring her echoed in her mind.

She forced herself to relax some.

The supplies Logan was to deliver to the men stationed in the Pine were being loaded onto carriages. Ammo, rifles, swords, armour, bandages and rations of food, water and ale were strapped in to make optimal use of space and prevent anything from being lost along the way. Maya had paid for all of the supplies out of her personal reserves of wealth, leaving the royal treasury untouched.

The treasury reflected all of the hard work and dedication she had put into her duties. While she still had a ways to go before it was full, she had passed the half way mark and that was something her brother had not been able to do.

"Your Grace?"

She glanced over her shoulder and offered Jasper a forced smile. "Yes?"

"Are you entirely certain you will be alright, miss?" Jasper clasped her shoulder, "Sir Walter expressed his concern for your well being to me and I can not help but share his fears."

Maya swallowed hard.

"I am sending the man I love into a dark place...in the small hope that my brother, who has betrayed me many times, will give Von a honor or title so that he can marry me."

"I know you have little reason to trust Logan -"

"I have none." Maya said quietly, "And yet I present Von to him on a silver platter none the less. Now they're travelling into the Pine...and I can't help him should they encounter trouble on their road. Jasper, Ezra could be alive..."

The thought made her stomach churn as if she was on a ship during a merciless storm.

The butler squeezed her shoulder, "If he is then he won't be for much longer, not with Logan and Von hunting him."

"Ezra got the upper hand before..."

"And he won't this time." Jasper insisted sternly, leaving no room for further argument.

Maya sighed and placed her hand over his. "What would I do without you, my friend?"

Jasper chuckled, "You would be horribly disorganized probably."

"You're more to me then that, Jasper." She gave a genuine smile, "Without you and Walter..."

"We're here for you, always will be."

Logan shouted a command and the carriages began filing out of the courtyard.

Maya's gaze returned to the procession and she spotted Von immediately amongst the men. Their gazes locked. The other soldiers weaved around him to follow the carriages. When he was the only one left in the courtyard, Maya raised her hand nervously to bid him farewell.

_Bring him back safely, Avo..._

He gave her a short, respectful nod before turning his horse toward the gate and dashing forward to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p>The road leading to Silverpines was uneventful.<p>

Cutting through farm country and small marketplaces, the most exciting thing that happened was a disagreement between two vendors they passed that had to be resolved by some of the procession's soldiers.

Von took the opportunity to drink in the sights of the countryside. The sky was clear, with only a few small clouds blowing lazily by. Wheat in the fields swayed in the wind as farming families set out to complete their daily chores.

It was simply beautiful, but he found himself wondering what it would look like after the Darkness came? He had complete faith in Maya's ability to defeat the creature, but surely there would be losses? Be in people, precious farmland or towns; he knew not everything would be the same, not when Darkness touched it.

He saw someone approach him from the corner of his eye.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Logan asked as he brought his horse up beside Von's.

"It is impossible to ignore, sire."

"Hmm, like my sister, wouldn't you say?"

Von tightened his grip on the reins. They had not spoken directly about the deal Maya had struck with her brother, nor did Von desire to. He would do his duty to Logan, but no part of him wanted to befriend the former monarch.

"What are you getting at, Logan?"

"Perhaps I merely want to hear your side of things, to be sure my sister is making a wise choice."

Von tried to bite his tongue. "Must we discuss this here?"

"Please," Logan said coldly, "Indulge me."

Von rolled his eyes.

"Rather childish of you..." Logan commented smugly.

"Do not lecture me, tyrant." Von hissed under his breath.

"And that was bold." Logan regarded him sternly, "Speak, boy, if you want any chance of a future with her."

"First, I am no boy. Second, my relationship with her is none of your business."

"It is my business, Kaiser. She is my sister, everything I have left in this world."

Von heard a bizarre amount of truth and emotion in Logan's voice and glanced over at the man. Logan was not much older than him and yet the former king looked worn, like a man in his forties. He had dark circles under his eyes and even his posture was loose. Von wondered if the weight of the crown had done this to him, and if it would do the same to Maya given time. Both siblings had faced the Darkness as well, perhaps that played a role?

He relented, "And she is all I have as well."

Logan saw the truth in his eyes.

"So you are in my service of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Good." Logan straightened in his seat, as if given new confidence, "But I should warn you...break her heart and I will break your spine."

* * *

><p>They broke camp early the next morning and made the final stretch toward Silverpines.<p>

The closer they got the more anxious the men got, and Von spent much of his time talking to them and trying to rally their courage. Many of them had been born farmers and had followed their dreams to Bowerstone, where they enlisted. Von was surprised to find few who regretted that choice.

Some of the soldiers even spoke of Maya, of how they felt she had rekindled their love for their country and their dedication to duty. There was only one boy bold enough to voice a vulgar remark about her, but Von shut him up with a quick smack across the head and an icy glare.

The men grew quieter the closer they came to the woods, and went completely silent as soon as they entered.

For the first time in his life Von understood what people feared about the region. He saw the shadows and gnarled trees as what they were instead of just another aspect of his home. It was almost like everything they passed radiated darkness and anger.

The procession stopped and word travelled down the line that one of the carriage's had suffered a broken wheel.

Von dismounted his horse and handed the reins to one of the boys nearest him.

He sprinted up the line to see if he could help, but was stopped in his tracks by a blood-curdling scream. It went on for a while before being abruptly cut off.

Horses reared up and whined while their handlers hurried to get them back under control.

"By Avo, what was that?" A older soldier demanded, raising his rifle and aiming it at the shadows.

Von motioned for the man to lower his weapon, "Remain calm! Rally the men and be sure no one does anything reckless. I'll run ahead and see what the trouble is."

The man nodded to him and went about following the order while Von took off to find Logan.

* * *

><p>Maya sat at her desk staring at a pile of correspondence before her.<p>

Letters from her generals in various towns spread out across Albion, calls for aid from Silverpines and the regions surrounding it, updates from Kalin and a lengthy reply from the Mother at the Temple of Avo in Mistpeak.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair, took a sip of cider Jasper had kindly provided her and tried to regroup. She turned her attention back to the first letter and tried to focus solely on it.

After she read the same sentence four times she decided she couldn't force herself onward and that sleep was in order.

As she walked over to her wardrobe to don her nightgown, a dull ache bloomed in her stomach. She stopped and took a few deep, even breaths as she waited for the feeling to pass. Her thighs began flaring with similar pain but she brushed both off as signs her monthly bleeding was drawing near. Maya groaned in frustration and quickly changed into her nightgown before flopping onto her bed.

"Great," she groaned into her pillow, "_this_ is the last thing I need!"

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Von ran up beside his horse, "What's happening?"<p>

Logan glanced down at him.

_Damn it!_

The look on his face told Von he had no idea.

"It will be an hour at least before the carriage is repaired." Logan said quietly as he scanned the area around them, looking for any clue as to what had made the sound.

Von grabbed the strap of the saddle and leaned in close, "You and I both know that is too long."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Leave the broken carriage, continue onward." Von said quickly.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Is that wise, Kaiser?"

"Anything is better than lingering here."

Logan considered it for a moment, then ordered the men to load the supplies from the carriage on to the horses themselves.

They moved quickly, but Von still felt on edge.

He inhaled deeply, hoping the wind held clues.

_Pipe smoke...water...freshly tilled earth..._

Then it hit him.

_Wine...cologne...blood..._

Von yelled Logan's name.

_Desire...blood lust...power..._

It was the scent of a newly minted balverine. Von could smell it's hunger, it's panic. It was rabid, out of control and yet somehow...not.

Something very dark was approaching.

But chaos erupted before Von had the chance to voice his warning.

Growls and screams came from the tail of their group and Von spun around in time to see men being flung in the air like rag dolls.

"To arms!" Logan commanded, drawing his own sword and raising it high above him.

Gunfire echoed through the woods, but Von knew none of the shots made contact.

He could feel the balverine's arrogance, it's amusement at the panic of the soldiers. It wasn't Ezra, but he knew that somehow his brother was involved.

Von snarled and slipped into the thick brush. Once he was certain none of Logan's men could see him, he dropped to all fours and lurched forward to follow the scent.

Fallen logs snapped under his weight as he trampled over them, sending shards of debris into the air. He didn't allow himself to turn fully, but permitted enough of his balverine blood to come to the surface to heighten his senses and sharpen his claws.

It was a high, one he could control.

But control was something this new balverine lacked.

Von spotted him above in the branches of the trees.

_Got you..._

He growled and clambered up the trunk of an old tree. Once he was at the same level as the other balverine, Von let loose a thundering howl that stopped his prey in his tracks. It was just as much a warning as a challenge, but he suspected the creature would take it as the later.

Von finally got a good look at him.

The wild beast was young, that much Von knew for certain, both in actual age and time as a balverine. He was small and shaggy looking, with crazed red eyes and long ears that poked out of a tangled, wiry mane. His fur was matted with blood and gore and he was drooling like a starved hound before a great feast.

The balverine looked like he was about to pounce and Von readied himself.

But the youngling wasn't give then chance.

A white balverine emerged from the shadows with a mighty growl and tackled him, sending him tumbling down to the earth. The youngling hit the ground with a sickening thud that set dead leaves up into the air.

"E-Ezra?"

The white glanced over to Von, letting him get a good look at the scars that covered him, before leaping down to confront the wild youth.

_It was him!_

The battle that ended the Family had changed him physically, but nothing could change his scent.

Von was overcome with anger, "Ezra...you bastard!"

By the time he jumped down from the tree, Ezra and the youngling were fighting each other amongst the soldiers. Dead bodies were strewn about them and those who were coherent enough to fire their weapons were unable to hit their targets.

It was a slaughter, and Logan's men stood no chance.

Von's bones shifted as his balverine blood consumed him. His hair stretched down his back and his skin darkened before being covered with thick black fur. Von winced as his jaw and hips dislocated.

On the road, shots fired and men screamed.

The bones of his fingers snapped and reshaped themselves and his finger nails turned into claws. His clothing was reduced to shreds as muscles and bones contorted and bulged.

He spotted Ezra's white form through the trees.

The former Alpha was trying to wrestle the youngling to the ground but was failing horribly. Ezra had been the strongest of them back when the Family was young and often took younglings on two or three at a time. But this one, whomever he was, was proving to be a real challenge for Ezra.

Von growled in fear and frustration as he completed his transformation.

_What have you created, brother?_

* * *

><p>Maya awoke with a gasp as the once dull pain in her stomach flared to almost unbearable levels.<p>

Sweat matted her hair to her neck and she kicked off the sheets to be rid of their suffocating warmth. She grasped her stomach and tried to get out of bed only to have the pain in the thighs return.

_By Avo, what is wrong with me?_

In an attempt to calm her body, she sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes as she rubbed her legs.

She had never experienced pains like this in previous cycles, so her concern was rising.

Maya stood to reach for her robe and felt something trickle down her leg.

She looked down and whimpered at the sight of blood staining the thin cotton of her nightgown.

Terrified, Maya stumbled into her bath chamber and sunk to her knees on the tiled floor.


	44. End of an Era

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

*****Warning: **This chapter contains scenes that may be disturbing to some readers (i.e. Descriptions of blood, gore)

I am very sorry this update took so long! I am moving within the next few days so these past few weeks have been dedicated to packing and the sort. Hopefully life will return to normal soon and I can refocus my time to this story. A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"_It is best to avoid the beginnings of evil." - Henry David Thoreau_

Von burst through the trees with a mighty roar and violently smacked into the youngling just as he pulled free from Ezra. They tumbled into the ditch, a mass of flailing claws and enraged snarls, rolling to a halt a dozen feet from the road.

Von brought his feet up to kick the wild balverine off of him just as they came to a complete stop. He knew the danger his adversary posed, he could see it in the erratic tensing of his muscles and smell it in the muskiness of his scent. He was not about to let the creature get the upper hand.

The youngling recovered quickly, twisting in the air and landing on his feet with a thud, and was immediately on Von. The sheer force of the youngling's attacks caused his claws to make an audible hiss as they sliced through the air.

Von was able to deflect the blows with swipes of his own, but every time he tried to get in closer he was pushed back.

He forced his body to move faster, straining the muscles of his arms with every vicious strike at the crazed youngling. He could hear the soldiers on the trail firing at them and he moved to position the youngling between himself and Logan's men. A few rounds grazed his arms and legs, but Von heard bullets making direct contact with the youngling and was aghast when they failed to bring him down.

Ezra bounded down the slope after them, his lips retracted in a furious snarl. Every step he took lifted chunks of dirt up into the air and shook the ground with enough force to cause the trees nearby to vibrate. Ezra leapt upon the youngling's back and dug his teeth into the sinewy flesh of his shoulder.

The youngling let out a shrill wail of pain that nearly sounded human. He bucked and jerked back and forth in an effort to get Ezra off of him, but no matter how hard he tried the former alpha remained latched onto him.

Bullets tore into Ezra's back and he stifled a cry of his own. The youngling was of his own creation, his own mistake and nothing short of death would dislodge him from the boy's back.

Von charged forward, taking advantage of the distraction to land a fury of swipes across the youngling's abdomen. As his claws tore into the tight muscles of the youth's stomach, Von could feel the resistance and the sheer density of strength reverberate up his arms like a shiver.

He had been in hundreds of fights over the course of his life, against all manner of creatures, but never once had Von been struck with such an overpowering sense of dread.

There was something evil and very dark about the young balverine before him, of that he was certain.

On the trail, Logan shouted commands to his men as he readied his own rifle. He watched as Von was smacked away from the fray as if he weighed nothing. Von crashed through a cluster of older trees, smashing them in half and sending them falling to the ground, before finally rolling to a stop in a small, shallow creek.

Logan held his breath, waiting hopefully for Von to move, but he did not.

"Concentrate fire on the white!"

He wasn't sure who the younger looking balverine was, but he was the enemy and names hardly mattered in the thick of combat. White balverines were known to be far more deadly than their brown counterparts, and Logan was not about to let it get away.

Gunpowder filled the air and sent an all too familiar ringing through Logan's ears. He remained unwavering in his command though, and raised his own rifle to join his men.

The youngling slammed back into a tree, crushing Ezra against it.

The rough bark of the tree cut into the bullet wounds on his back, causing blood to gush forth. Pain like nothing he had ever experienced shot through him and Ezra released his hold on Azrael as a scream forced itself past his clenched teeth. .

Whipping around to face his creator, Azrael gave a smug, toothy grin before digging his teeth into Ezra's neck.

The sickening sound of flesh being punctured brought Von back from the brink of unconsciousness. Though his body ached terribly, he forced himself up and hurried to his brother's aid.

Despite everything that had happened between them, the lies and the deceit and the pain, there was a primal urge inside of him to defend Ezra. He wasn't sure if it was the call of his blood or that of duty to his family, but he was unable to ignore it.

The former alpha leaned his head back and tried to howl, but no sound left him.

Blood spilled out around his teeth and Azrael drank it greedily, eager to suck the life from the weak, pathetic man he had been forced by fate to follow for too long. He had obeyed and followed long enough to be turned and now he had all of the power he had ever desired. Every life he had taken since his transformation had brought him ecstasy the likes of which he never dared to hope for. And every woman he had claimed lessened the pain of his mother's loss and somehow made her feel closer.

As the life blood of Ezra Kaiser flowed over Azrael's tongue and through his teeth, the Darkness spoke to him. It commended him for his strength, for his lust for power and served to spark even more inside of him.

Ezra struggled against him, but Azrael could feel the man's strength failing. The bullet wounds drew blood from Ezra just as rapidly as he was and the combined effect was draining the life from the fallen alpha.

Von dug his claws into Azrael's back and dragged them down, flaying open the thick flesh. His claws hooked into the meat of the youngling's back and Von was able to jerk him off of Ezra.

Azrael recovered, gave Von an amused look and turned his focus to the soldiers on the trail.

* * *

><p>Maya trembled weakly on the floor of her bath chamber.<p>

The flow of blood between her legs had quickened and she began to fear it would be the end of her. An undignified one at that.

Mercifully there was a knock on the door.

"Your Grace?" Jasper said in a gentle manner, "Maya?"

"Jasper!"

He heard the fear in her voice and tried to open the door only to realize she had locked it.

"What is wrong, dear?"

She slipped a hand under her nightgown and tried to halt the flow of blood. "I have no idea. There is so much blood, Jasper! I'm scared..."

"Let me in," he asked softly in the hopes it would lessen her fear, "Allow me to help you."

Slowly, Maya made her way to the door and slid the bolt open. She did not want him to see her in such a vulnerable state, but there weren't any other options available to her.

Jasper entered a moment later, closing the door behind him.

He gasped, "Oh my dear..."

He was immediately concerned by how pale she was and by the sweat that glistened on her brow. He went to the basin and soaked a cloth in the cool water, and moved quickly to place it on her so as to help break the heat that threatened her. Glancing down to the tiled floor, Jasper was rendered speechless by the sheer quantity of blood around her.

She choked on a sob and reached out to him, relaxing only when he clenched her hand in his own. "Gods...what is wrong with me, Jasper?"

When he looked at her he nearly glimpsed the spirit of the child she had once been, the gentle young girl he had helped the old hero king of Albion raise. Back then she was his charge, and caring for her through illnesses had been his duty. Before that he had cared for Maya's mother, nursing her through times of great sickness and loss. It was because of that experience that he knew the reason behind Maya's current plight.

He brushed aside the hair that had matted to her brow and gave a reassuring smile despite his sadness for her.

"Calm, child."

Her eyes found his and the fear he saw tore at his heart.

"I believe you are having a miscarriage, dearest child."

Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head. "It is impossible!"

Jasper did not want to pry too deeply into her private life, but he was no fool. He knew the intensity of the affection Maya held for Von, and was confident that they had been sneaking nights together. But Jasper didn't think less of her for it, there was nothing Maya could do to lessen his love and devotion to her.

A sudden bolt of pain shot through her and, as she gasped and twisted in agony, she feared her insides were bursting. Her back and hips ached as the pain in her abdomen flared.

Jasper moved the cloth around her neck, wringing cool water over her warm skin. He rubbed her shoulder and whispered words of encouragement to her.

"Allow me to fetch the physician, dear."

Maya quickly shook her head. "I...I can handle this."

If Jasper was right, Maya did not want Von to subjected to political backlash. Not only could it potentially make a future marriage for them impossible, but it would jeopardize Von's secret. And his safety meant more to her than anything else, even her own reputation.

As the pain finally relented, Maya felt something small but solid leave her.

Jasper saw something flicker in her eyes but he was unsure if it was fear or realization, "Maya, dear..."

Panicked, she lifted her nightgown just enough to see what had happened while keeping herself covered. Among what looked like clots of blood was something small, no more than an inch or two long, and misshapen. Despite its underdeveloped form, she knew exactly what it was...or rather what it had been. Maya closed her legs quickly and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing both her tears and the blood away.

_This can't be happening...please, Avo, please no..._

Jasper held onto her hand and tried to sooth her while keeping his own tears at bay. To see the child he had seen grow into a strong, benevolent leader so broken hurt him to the deepest reaches of his soul.

"No...no...no," Maya chanted quietly under her breath.

_Please not this..._

She only vaguely heard Jasper rise, open the door and call for a maid to bring the physician.

_Von...where are you?_

* * *

><p>Chaos erupted in the blink of an eye.<p>

As soldiers fired at the balverine that charged them, Von rushed to catch up knowing all the while that it was futile.

One of the younger and more inexperienced soldiers panicked and, in his attempts to flee the carnage, tripped over another who was carrying a torch. Embers caught on the dried grass around them and soon flames were spreading along the caravan.

Azrael slashed his way through the soldiers, cleaving one of them nearly in half with a mighty swing. By the time Von managed to get close enough to attack, Azrael had slain over twenty men and nearly all of the horses.

He slashed Azrael across the back as he tackled him to the ground, doing his best to direct him away from the soldiers huddled around the caravan.

Azrael snarled and clawed at Von in an attempt to free himself, but Von remained on top of him.

This had to be the creature responsible for the rapes and murders, and Von was eager to avenge those he had hurt. With red-hot anger burning through his veins, Von placed his hand over Azrael's face and pushed down. He wanted to crush the youth's skull with his bare hands, to turn him inside out so no one other than Avo could recognize him.

Azrael growled into Von's hand and fought violently for his freedom. He knew if he did nothing that this Kaiser, surely more pathetic than Ezra, would get the better of him.

Slipping a hand between them, Azrael managed to get a hit on Von that broke bone.

Von howled in pain but managed to drag his claws down Azrael's face before falling back. He heard the youngling's shriek of pain and smiled weakly.

His head and back ached, his ribs were surely broken, and he was certain the youngling would close in to finish him off.

_Need...to get home. Maya...my Maya._

Sounds echoed around him, shouts and the crackle of fire. In the distance, men hurried to smother the blaze and Logan worked to rally the men and restore order.

Von tried to roll over onto his side and winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest.

He forced his eyes open and saw a young boy standing before him, bloodied and naked. The boy appeared to be around fifteen years of age and had a slim and gangly build. His brown hair was a tangled mess and his angular face was smeared with soot and gore. Under each eye ran a claw scratch, making it look like he was crying tears of blood. Two scratches also ran parallel between his eyebrows, running down the sides of his nose.

He was covered in numerous wounds, his black torn open, but there was a cocky smirk on his lips nonetheless.

"The old alpha named me Azrael." The boy explained, "You are his brother, Von. I have heard of you."

Von groaned.

Azrael pointed to the gauges under his eyes, "I'll not forget this." His eyes lit up with deviant excitement, "Perhaps when you become a better warrior we can meet on the field of battle again and settle this?"

Fury ripped through him, but no matter how hard Von tried he could not get up.

Azrael knelt beside him and watched him with sick curiosity. "Do not forget my name, Kaiser."

His eyes became heavy and soon enough Von's entire world went black.


	45. Uncertain Futures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

I am truly sorry this chapter took so long to publish. Life has been incredibly busy and this chapter proved to be more challenging to write then I anticipated. Your patience is greatly appreciated! A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"_Pain is as diverse as man. One suffers as one can." - Victor Hugo_

The world was rocking rhythmically back and forth when Von finally found the strength to slowly open his eyes. The rays of bright morning light that slipped past gaps in the canopy of leaves above stung horribly and sent an instant surge of nausea through him. Bile burned in his throat and he sat up with a jerk, hissing as his sides flared painfully.

"Feeling well, I presume?" Asked a familiar voice accompanied by the clatter a horse getting closer.

Von tilted his head to the side just enough to get a look at whomever was speaking to him. He sighed when his tired eyes finally registered the dark purple tunic and steel plate armour of Logan.

Sweat fell down his face and neck in sheets, saturating the thin cotton shirt he wore. "Never been better."

Logan gave a short, reserved chuckle as he guided his horse closer to the carriage. "Why that beast did not kill you I have no idea. During the battle it was...feral, rabid. The air around it was dark...heavy like what I encountered many years ago in the deserts of Aurora. It killed three of my men in one swipe and gutted a horse with another."

The scent of blood and entrails was still fresh to Von's heightened senses. It clung to his skin like tar, making him feel as though he were intoxicated.

"He was a newly minted balverine without a sane master to lead him," Von said solemnly, "and I doubt we have seen the last of him."

Logan nodded in agreement. He had fought numerous beasts in his years but the balverine they faced in the Pines had been driven by something more than hunger or the drive to survive, his instincts assured him of that.

"Trouble for another day," his eyes scanned the brush cautiously, "though I do not like it."

Von smirked, "Something we can agree on."

Logan looked away from him, choosing instead to focus ahead of them to those leading the procession back to Bowerstone. Though his eyes were sore from sheer exhaustion and the sunlight of the morning, Von could still see lines of wear and tear on Logan's face that had not been there when they departed for Silverpines. Profound dark circles marred his eyes along and his cheeks looked sunken and hollow. Von could only assume that the encounter with the balverine, and whatever darkness Logan had felt, continued to unsettle him.

"The white balverine was known to you?" Logan asked quietly, avoiding looking directly at Von all the while.

"He's my brother."

"Then I am sorry to tell you he is dead." Logan glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Though Von felt something tighten in his chest, he could not immediately tell if he was sad or relieved. He had been a source of great misery and pain, partnering with Reaver to have Von removed and conspiring to steal Maya away. Ezra's death meant a threat to Maya had been removed and thus a great deal of weight from his shoulders. But there remained a small part of him, tucked away in the confines of his heart, that silently mourned the news.

He was able to recall the battle with Azrael down to the smallest detail. Ezra had tried to correct his last mistake in the end at least, though Von would never know what his motivations had been.

"Thank you for telling me."

Logan nodded.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"I found you first...luckily." Logan said, a hint of discomfort evident in his tone.

"Ah...I assume it was difficult to explain to the others why I was devoid of clothing?"

"Yes well see to it that it doesn't happen often. I had to sneak you back into the group and blackmail a few soldiers into keeping quiet." Logan cleared his throat, "Can you tell me what happened with the rabid dog you chased into the forest? You were alone when I discovered you."

Von had managed to sit himself up, but his world continued to spin wildly. He squeezed his eyes shut to silence the throbbing in his head.

"He stood over me, told me his name was "Azrael"...and that he would be back. We have to tell the Queen at once! If he goes for the castle -"

Logan raised a hand to silence him, "When we get to Bowerstone I'll request an audience with her. We are just on the outskirts of the city now. You'll go with the rest of the wounded to the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Von insisted stubbornly.

Logan arched an eyebrow curiously, "You've broken multiple ribs, Von. A physician will tell us what else."

"I don't need a physician!" Von growled hoarsely, "What I need is to be able to see _her_!"

Von did not fully understand the sudden sense of urgency he felt. Truly he had not been gone from her long, but a lingering chill crawling up and down his spine demanded that he seek her out.

"Bark as much as you want, so long as you are under my command you will do as I say." Logan flicked the reins and guided his horse further up the procession, falling into line beside another carriage far ahead of Von.

* * *

><p>Maya stared out the window from the safety of her bed. Outside the sky was clear and blue and the birds were dancing with the gentle breeze. She wanted so badly to join them.<p>

Her maids had added another blanket not even an hour ago, but Maya was already contemplating having them bring her another. The layers of wool were not strong enough to halt the stampede of cold that crept through her body mercilessly.

She tried to ease back down into the sheets but her back and stomach groaned in complaint.

Since her body purged itself, simple tasks like lifting herself out of bed had become a chore. Her skin had become sickly pale and her hair had lost its shine. She was drained, and not just of energy. At first all she had done was weep and scream into her pillow. But now her body was too exhausted to call tears to her eyes.

The act had sapped a great deal of blood from her body and she had heard Jasper telling Walter that she had in fact nearly died. Somehow that had hurt her more than anything else. She was a hero after all, surely she could carry a child to term if so many other woman could?

There was a soft tap on the door and Walter stepped in without waiting for her consent. He offered her a friendly smile and placed a small tray of food on her bedside table before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling today, dear?"

Maya's mouth felt dry so she merely shrugged.

Walter brushed her greasy hair back out of her face and stroked her cheek. "My dear child..."

"I...want to be left alone...Walter." Maya managed to say in a quiet wheeze.

"You shouldn't be alone during this." He squeezed her shoulder, "Let me stay with you for a little while."

Maya swallowed hard. Walter was stubborn, she knew there was no way she could convince him to leave. The least he could do was give her answers though.

"My mother had trouble carrying a child," Maya bit the inside of her cheek, "that is why Logan and I have so many years between us...right?"

Walter sighed and looked away from her for a second, but that was enough of an answer in itself.

"So that's it then?" She asked angrily, "The line of heroes dies with me?"

"No, Maya, no. It was hard for your mother, yes but in the end she had you and your brother."

"Is that what Jasper told you to say?"

"I speak for myself." Walter grasped her hand and held it firm, "Von and your brother sent a raven, they will be back by the end of the day. Do you want me to send them to you?"

A few stray tears trialed down her cheeks but she roughly brushed them aside. She was tired of crying, tired of hurting, but she didn't know how to make it stop.

"I don't want either of them to see me like this." Maya pulled the blankets up to her chin, "Please see to my brother and bring me his full report."

Walter nodded, "And Von?"

While she had every intention of telling him what had happened, she did not want him to see her so damaged by the ordeal.

"Tell him...tell him that I will send for him once I am better."

Walter bowed low as he left.

_Once I am better..._

Maya prayed that it was soon.

* * *

><p>Von wrestled himself free from the claws of the concerned aids in the infirmary and made straight for the war room. He had indulged the prattling and gawking of them for hours only to learn that he would indeed be fine. Now he was ready to finish the report and then steal away to Maya's chamber.<p>

But as he opened the door to the war room he noticed immediately that something was amiss. Walter, Ben Finn and Logan all glanced up and welcomed him, but Maya was not present.

Walter noticed the concern in Von's eyes, "The Queen has fallen ill and will not be joining us today, Master Kaiser."

"She is not well?" Von made to leave the room.

"You're presence is required here, Von. My sister can wait." Logan interjected bluntly.

Von was aghast, "Your sister is the Queen!"

"And she instructed us to complete this task for her," Walter said calmly, hoping to diffuse the tension between the two men.

Von growled. He wanted to leave, to find Maya where ever she was and make sure she was well. But he knew Logan was right. Staying would be doing his duty, and it was in doing his duty that he might be permitted to marry Maya.

"Let's get on with this then." He said in defeat, taking his place around the map table.

Walter nodded to him then got back to the task at hand. "How many men were lost during the attack?"

Logan produced a sheet of parchment and did a quick tally of names. "Twenty-one."

"And the balverines?" Walter looked to Von.

"One got away," Von crossed his arms over his chest, "but I recall him saying his name was "Azrael" before I lost consciousness. The white balverine who died was Ezra...my brother."

Walter's eyes opened wide, "Truly?"

"He was trying to help me stop Azrael when the youngling dealt him a fatal blow."

Ben piped up, "Are you certain he was trying to help you?"

Von shrugged. It was a question he had asked himself numerous times since it transpired and he still was left without an answer. "Whatever his motivations, Ezra wasn't attacking me or any of the men."

"Perhaps it was not Ezra?" Ben offered.

Von glared at him, "I know his scent, it was him."

Confused and with no ideas himself, Ben continued, "Then why the change of heart?"

Again, all Von could do was shrug and offer speculation.

"Regardless of the reason why the balverine threat has been removed from the region," Walter decided and began writing just that on the official record.

Von chuckled, drawing the attention of every man in the room. "The balverine threat will never be lifted from Silverpines. To think otherwise would be foolish of all of you."

Walter paused in his writings, "Surely the region is not so doomed?"

"Silverpines will _always_ have balverines," Von said grimly, leaving absolutely no room for negotiation, "nothing anyone does is going to change that. Now those who remain are without a leader, without an alpha. It is going to get worse there before it gets better."

Logan considered for a moment what Von had said, but ultimately gave a nod in agreement. "I think in this we can trust his word. He knows the region better than anyone here."

Von locked gazes with the former monarch and a silent thanks passed between them.

"Then how to we secure the region?" Ben leaned on the edge of the table and gestured hopelessly to the cluster of broken trees that represented Silverpines on the map.

Von did not hesitate in responding, "Any villagers should be relocated and the area locked down."

"What?" Walter tossed down his quill, "Why?"

"Because Silverpines is home to nearly two hundred balverines," Von felt a chill ripple through the room as he spoke, "and each one is going to want to lead."


	46. After the Darkness, Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. Your patience and support is deeply appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"_To remember is painful, to forget is impossible." - Maureen Connelly_

Von climbed up the stone wall of the castle, using rock and vine to heave himself up and onto her balcony. It was a climb he had made many times before, but he could tell that this time there was something amiss.

It had taken him longer than he had hoped to escape the war room and Logan's damned reports. He had been short and to the point with all of them and he was not apologetic for it. As frustrating as it had been, not knowing what was wrong with Maya only put him more on edge. If they wanted his kindness the report should have been put off till the next day. The political aspect of it all was exasperating and he found himself respecting Maya more for dealing with it on a regular basis.

_No wonder she is sick..._

The balcony doors were closed and the curtains drawn. He could see no light besides the fireplace inside nor could he hear any movement. For a moment he suspected that she wasn't there at all, but then a hint of her scent trickled out of the cracks around the door and the sound of her heartbeat pounding steadily reached his ears.

He opened the door slowly, taking care not to wake her lest she be resting.

The room was so hot even he found it stifling. He saw her cuddled up in a ball under a thick covering of blankets in the center of her bed. Her brow was furrowed but much to his surprise there was no sweat on it. How Maya was sleeping in such heat was beyond him. Hoping to alleviate some of it, he left the balcony doors open and crossed the room to crack open a window.

A gentle breeze slipped into the room and he heard Maya groan in her sleep.

He approached the bed and crawled to her side. Her scent was thick in the air now and he found comfort in that. But the paleness of her skin unsettled him.

Von pulled back the blankets and kicked them to the foot of the bed.

Maya wore a wool nightgown that was intended for winter wear. Her hair was down around her shoulders, but she had tucked it under her chin and around her neck to better insulate herself. He trailed his fingers over her cheek and was surprised by how different her skin felt. The fullness had been sucked from it, leaving it fragile and waxy to the touch.

But perhaps most disturbing of all were the dark circles under her eyes, eerily similar to those he had seen on Logan.

He kissed her temple and whispered her name.

She whimpered softly in her sleep, a sound so heart-wrenching he had to bite his lip to stop it from trembling.

As a balverine, Von was rarely stricken with illnesses. In his youth there had been one or two occasions, but as the beast blood settled into his system and matured those occurrences became few and far between. He found himself thinking, truly for the first time, if he should turn Maya. With the strength of the balverine inside of her she would never be made so fragile, so helpless. But he shook the thought away quickly and scolded himself for even considering it. He hated his heritage and he wouldn't force the same onto her.

He kissed the shell of her ear and finally she stirred against him.

"Maya."

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled weakly at the sight of him.

Von smirked and hugged her close. "Hello beautiful."

"You're...back."

He nodded,"Has Walter filled you in on what happened?"

"The...report was b-brought to me." Maya stuttered as she tried to force the words to leave her lips. They way they tumbled out felt so unnatural and she stubbornly tried again, "Jasper b-brought me the r-report."

He took her hand in his and squeezed. "You need to know...Ezra is dead."

Maya closed her eyes slowly, tears brimming on her eyelashes and hanging on precariously, just as determined as she was for them not to fall. "Are...y-you sure?"

He nodded.

"I...am sorry, Von."

He looked at her, his face a mask of confusion.

She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and smiled.

"He w-wanted to hurt me...but he was your brother. A-And I do not think he was always...evil. I...felt the Darkness too, remember?"

Von remembered all too well.

Ezra was a monster. He betrayed his family and everything he once stood for. But there was a time long ago when Ezra was kind and loving, those were the memories Von chose to hold on to however faint they might be.

He kissed her forehead.

"Maya, tell me what has happened to you." He asked softly, not wanting to demand anything or raise his voice even the slightest, "Walter said you were sick but you look..."

He could not bring himself to finish the sentence, for truly she looked near death.

Her chin trembled as her emotions threatened to bubble over. The doctor had told her that sometimes a woman miscarries her first pregnancy, that it was not unusual, but that did little to ease her worries.

"The truth." Von stated with a reassuring, loving grin.

Maya felt the tension leave her limbs as he held her, his body heat warming her in ways the blankets and hearth never could.

She licked her lips and took a breath to steady herself. She had been going over what she would say to him in her head for days. Nothing seemed fitting. In some scenarios he left her, vowing never to return to her because she was broken, defective. Maya wasn't sure what she would do if that was his reaction. She still had the Darkness to face and she knew she could not do it without him by her side. But would he still pursue marriage if he knew the chances of conceiving were slim?

But he wanted the truth and after everything they had gone through she knew she deserved to give him that.

_It might very well be all I can give you..._

"I had a miscarriage Von."

She felt him inhale sharply beside her, but to her relief he did not push away.

"I...lost a lot of blood. Jasper says I could have died. I didn't even know I was w-with child." She risked a glance up at him, "Please say something..."

His eyes were pale pools of shock and sadness, "Oh, Maya -"

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out as tears overcame her barriers, "Von, you need to believe me. I just started bleeding and it wouldn't stop."

Von ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to process what she was saying. He kept an arm firmly around her, but his reaction still upset her.

"Do you still want me?" She asked in a hush voice.

Snapping out of his shock, Von pressed his lips firmly to hers and wiped away her tears as they fell lazily down her cheeks to her neck.

"By Avo, Maya, of course I still want you! I love you!"

"I don't know if I can ever do it," she shook her head, "I don't know if I can carry a child."

Von slipped a finger under her chin and guided her eyes back to his.

The sheer amount of raw emotion on his face startled her. He was devastated, but not in the way she had feared.

"I am so sorry I was not here for you, my love. You should not have been alone." Von said through tears, "I could have lost you..."

In going to the Pines with Logan, he thought he was doing the right thing for her. And with the death of Ezra, he thought, her safety was ensured. But in erasing one threat he had almost lost her to another.

"I thought you'd leave me." She confessed.

"Gods, never. Not as long as I breathe." Von answered quickly, "You feared that more than your own death?"

She shrugged, "I was scared, I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't realize how close I had come until I overheard Jasper speaking to Walter. When it happened though...and I saw what would have been our child laying there so small and incomplete..."

Maya could not bring herself to tell Von the rest of what Jasper had said. If the balverine blood of the child did play a role in its loss, she could not lay such profound blame on Von. Not for something that was out of his control. Sadly, the look in Von's eyes told her he had come to that conclusion on his own.

Sorrow washed over her, "Von -"

"These things happen, my love." He brushed her hair back and twirled a lock around his finger, "For no other reason save the world can be cruel at times. Even when I was in the Family, long before I met you, I knew some who miscarried. Vienna did numerous times."

"She never had a child of her own though," Maya toyed with the laces dangling from his shirt and avoided looking up into his eyes, "and what if I can't?"

He rested his forehead on hers and pressed her hand to his chest. Von wanted desperately to tell her everything would be fine, but he didn't have the answers she needed. He often dreamed of a time after the Darkness, when he and Maya could start a life together, perhaps have children. But would he love her less if a child was not in the cards for them?

No. Never.

"Females in the Family were known to not be very fertile. It was one of the reasons why our numbers were so low. But whatever happens for us, whether we are able to have children or not, I will love you. Your fertility does not change that."

Maya curled up into his chest and relished in the wave of safety that spread over her.

"You are so strong, Maya. You've fought hard for what you believe in and it has brought you so far." He slipped his hand under her nightgown and rubbed her back, "You've become the monarch Albion needs and the people love you for it. But you never sacrificed who you are to get here, which is why I love and respect you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, Maya, I do. There will come a day when we'll have all the time in the world to try for a family. I can not begin to imagine how empty you feel but I need you to know you didn't fail _anyone_ in this. I would not want you charging the Darkness carrying a babe."

He was right, Maya knew he was. The pain in her heart remained but his reassurances did make her feel a bit better. She suspected only time would wash the rest of the guilt and pain away.

"Come," Von slipped his arms under her, "let me draw you a bath."

He carried her across the room, unaware it was there she had lost the child, and sat her down on a marble bench to set about filling the tub.

Maya stared at the spot she knew it had happened. The blood had been cleaned but somehow she could still see it as if it were freshly spilt.

"What is it?"

She glanced up and saw that he had stopped what he was doing to watch her. The tub was already full and by the smell of it he had decided to add lavender oils to the water.

"I...it happened here," she pointed to the spot, "right there."

Von walked over to her, knelt before her and placed kisses on her hands.

"Focus on this moment, Maya. Someday this room will return to what it was before that, but for now just let it be this moment."

She allowed him to remove her nightgown and help her to the tub. She knew the miscarriage and her resulting sorrow had caused her body to change and so she made a point to cover herself as best she could until the water concealed her.

Von noticed but said nothing. It was something she felt she had to do at the moment and he respected that.

"Do you want me to leave, my love?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like me to help you?"

She smiled briefly then pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "Please."

Von soaked a cloth in the warm water and rubbed it over the back of her neck. From there he moved on to her shoulders where he traced circles around her shoulder blade, earning a contented sigh from Maya.

She let him scrub her arms but did not truly relax in the water until he started working sweet smelling creams into her hair. Maya leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. His nails scratched her scalp as he worked the cream into a nice lather. He took his time, making sure to lavish the same treatment everywhere. When his fingers pressed behind her ears then down her neck she muttered his name under her breath.

Von chuckled, "Enjoying the special treatment, my Maya?"

She hummed in response, a real smile on her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You deserve the best. Dunk please."

Maya slipped under the water and clawed her hair to get as much of the suds out as she could. When she sat back up, Von had her cover her eyes as he dumped a cup of water over her head to remove the rest.

"I am sorry about Ezra, Von." She said after the third or forth cup.

He stopped and allowed her to rub the water out of her eyes.

"We do not need to speak about him tonight."

"You're hurt though."

Von sighed, "I...am confused. I'm not sure how I feel to be honest."

It was a feeling Maya was familiar with. She had felt that conflict with Logan and some flickers of it yet remained.

"Logan had done some...horrific things to me. He killed my friend and would have run Albion into the ground had I not revolted. But when I took the throne I pardoned him all the same."

"Ezra wanted to hurt you," Von reminded her, "he'd have..."

"And he sold you out to Reaver. But betrayal is more complicated when family is involved. I know I would have regretted it if I had Logan executed. Regardless of how he acted in life you're allowed to mourn him, Von."

She stepped out of the tub and into the open towel Von offered her. Once she had it wrapped around her he pulled her into his arms.

"The world is better off without him. You made me see him for what he was, Maya. Had I not met you I would still be following his every command, never daring to question him."

Maya kissed his chin, "I don't believe that."

His lips hovered over her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

"You save me, I know it. I've been mourning the man he was for a long time now, though I'm just now realizing it. It may not make sense to some, but it is something I think I can live with."

"I understand, Von."

He smiled and the blue scar on his cheek pulsed, "You always have, haven't you?"

Before she could respond Von had her cradled in his arms and was walking her back to the bed. Before she had met him she never would have allowed herself to be carried around, to be seen as weak. It occurred to her just how much she had changed.

Maya sank into the bedding as he laid her down and only drew a single wool blanket over her. She rolled over onto her stomach and watched Von disrobe on the other side of the bed.

He tossed his coat over the foot of the bed and stepped out of his boots. It wasn't until he was hiking his shirt up over his head that he stopped. His ribs ached but it was the look Maya was giving him that gave him reason to pause.

"Is something wrong?"

Maya pulled the sheet back, inviting him in without a word.

Von kicked off the rest of his clothes and crawled across the bed, curling himself around her. He combed his fingers through her damp hair and watched her doze peacefully. He had never had anyone in his life that he wanted to protect and care for so badly.

"I meant everything I said, Maya. I won't ever leave you."

Sleep soon fell upon them like a strong ocean wave.

* * *

><p><em>Von awoke alone in a garden shrouded in mist. It took him a moment to realize he was in the castle gardens and that it was a mere dream, but once he did he felt comfortable stepping forward. <em>

_It was spring and the trees and flowers were blooming with new life. Birds sang but he could not see any in the trees he passed. He felt warmth on his skin but when he looked up he could not see even a ray of sunlight through the thick clouds that cloaked the sky._

_The trail he walked did not fork once and led him straight to the great mausoleum that was home to the old king and queen, Maya's parents. It stood out in the mist like a beacon and it was the only thing he had encountered that felt real, like it would not vanish should he touch it. _

_A gentle voice echoed through the garden, pleading for help._

_Von spun around to try and find its source. It did not sound like Maya, but he felt compelled to seek it out nonetheless. _

_He ran down the path and stumbled upon a white wood gazebo he did not remember from the real castle gardens. He began to feel as though there was something sinister about the garden and hoped he'd soon wake. _

_Something rustled near the tall shrubs on the other side of the gazebo. _

"_Hello?" _

_A young girl stepped out from around the shrub. Her shiny black hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets that bounced as she walked. She wore a modest maroon dress with lace around the neckline that was just a shade whiter than her actual skin. The girl lacked the curves of a woman so he suspected her to be no more than ten and three, a girl nearing womanhood._

"_Who are you?" Von asked when the girl said nothing. _

_She smiled sweetly, "No one of importance."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_You know my mother."_

"_And who is she?" Von asked sourly, doubtful she'd actually give him an answer._

_The young girl approached him calmly, not halting or slowing her pace even when Von backed away from her. She stopped and stood before him._

_That was when Von saw it._

_The girl's eyes were the same striking blue as his own, and wild like the balverine blood that flowed through their veins. The shape of her eyes though was just like Maya's, as was the strength she radiated with every glance. _

"_You are..."_

_She seemed thoroughly amused by his reaction, "A mirage, a glimpse of what will come should mother succeed in cleansing Albion of the Crawler."_

_Von didn't know what to say. Here his future daughter was standing before him and all sense had left him. There was still a part of him that refused to believe it though._

"_This is a dream." He said under his breath, more to himself then her._

"_Theresa allowed this to happen, for us to meet." She rolled up her sleeve and showed him the faint swirling will marks along her forearm, "Why she is letting this happen I am not sure. I do not exist, not yet, but when the Darkness passes I will be born."_

_Maya had told him little about the mysterious seer, but he knew that was only because there were very few things the blind woman permitted her to know. He found that degree of secrecy unsettling and was almost certain Theresa had plans of her own. Though if Maya had theories she had not shared them with him._

_Von held her delicate hand in his and sighed in relief when she did not disappear. In fact she felt solid, not ghostly in the least._

"_What is your name?"_

_His daughter laughed, "Wouldn't you like at least one surprise to look forward to?"_

"_It would be more meaningful if I knew a name."_

"_I'll tell you, but only if you promise to tell mother nothing about this. She can not know we've met. Until the Darkness is defeated the only children she must concern herself with are the people of Albion."_

_Von hated the idea of keeping something so important from Maya, especially given how devastated she was because of the miscarriage. But any number of factors between now and then could delay or prevent their daughter from being born. Certainly, even to Theresa, the future was always molding to the choices made in the present?_

"_I agree."_

"_Swear it," the child demanded, "swear it on mother."_

"_I swear it on your mother, Amaythea."_

_The girl smiled, believing entirely in the strength of his promise._

"_I am Syreena."_


	47. The Degeneration of Pride & Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe, I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of a extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. This is probably the last chapter I will be able to post before I start school next month but just know that I have not forgotten or abandoned this story (or any of my others for that matter!). Your patience and support is deeply appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"_The wise man does not expose himself needlessly to danger, since there are few things for which he cares sufficiently; but he is willing, in great crises, to give even his life – knowing that under certain conditions it is not worthwhile to live." - Aristotle _

Two days later Maya was back on her feet and ready to rededicate herself entirely to the defence effort. Walter and Logan had done a fine job running things while she was recovering, but she felt more at ease with things back to normal.

The first thing she did was visit the treasury to get a look for herself at how they were doing. The numerous businesses she owed were producing a healthy profit, as was the real estate she held. All of the profit she earned never touched her hands though, as she had Jasper deposit it weekly into the castle treasury. She skimmed through the logbook and made sure everything matched with the report Jasper and Hobson had prepared for her. Her trust in them was sound, for each understood the gravity of the threat they'd soon face, but when each coin represented the life of a citizen of Albion she could not be too careful.

When she was certain everything was in order, she arranged for another transfer of funds from her personal accounts to the royal treasury. She looked at the grand total, the number of lives she had saved so far, and frowned.

She was running out of time and there were fewer potentially lucrative cases being brought before her by the day. If she was going to gather enough resources she knew she had to seek out opportunity.

Maya rubbed her brow and sighed.

Unfortunately, opportunity in Albion meant one thing.

* * *

><p>"You're enjoying this far too much, Reaver." Maya warned with a snarl.<p>

The deviant's smirk had not faltered since he greeted her in the antechamber, much to her dislike. She had brought Ben and an escort of her finest, most trusted guards with her but she still felt uneasy being on unfamiliar territory. She wanted this meeting kept secret though, and that meant somewhere other than the castle. Unfortunately, it also meant not telling Von; something that already made her feel unclean.

"Did you finally allow your pride to crumble away? Surely that was what kept you from approaching me?" Reaver teased in a cocky, seductive tone.

Maya crossed her arms, "What kept me from approaching you was your vile stench and the cloud of arrogant air surrounding you. Alas, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"My lady does have such an excellent judge of character. It will no doubt serve you well in the many years of ruling you have ahead of you."

Maya watched him cross the room and study the many bottles of wine that lined the wall. She had spotted them when they entered the room but she had not been close enough until now to notice the dates scrawled on the labels. Many were old and expensive vintages, some of which she had never seen before. Reaver had to have spent a small fortune gathering such a fine collection, though she supposed it was just as likely that he stole them from some hapless merchant.

"I did not take you for a connoisseur of fine wines, Reaver."

"I am a connoisseur of many fine things, dear queen, not all of them wine." He gasped in excitement, "Ah, here it is. Shall I pour you a glass?"

Maya shifted uneasily and saw Ben do the same from where he stood guard.

"Oh come now, how could anything unsavory befall you when the great Benjamin Finn is here to guard you!" Reaver cocked his head back in laughter and waved a dismissive hand at Ben.

She noticed Ben tense and gave a slight shake of her head to tell him not to react. Regardless of how much it pained her to admit it, they needed Reaver's aid. Until that was guaranteed she could not risk offending him.

"A small glass then, if you will."

Reaver uncorked the bottle with ease, "This is one of my favourites, your majesty. I recall with fondness the day I came upon it. It was three nights after your father defeated Lucian. I was entertaining a couple of young ladies in Samarkand and after I'd had my fill of them, I made my way downstairs and plundered their lord father's wine cellar. I'm sure they did not appreciate me stealing from them, but the dead lack the ability to complain, you see."

Reaver, for all his physical perfection, was vain and vile to the core. For the people of Albion she was not too proud to play upon this weakness. So as he handed her the glass, she allowed her fingers to brush his before offering a coy smile.

Maya swallowed the bile in her throat, "You are a very gifted story-teller, Reaver."

While a pout was on his lips, his voice was cold and stern. "My dear, I do believe you doubt my tale."

"I admit that I do."

"I killed them both, the young ladies I entertained." Reaver insisted as he lowered his own glass of wine, "Right in the midst of the afterglow I provided them. They died with blissful smiles upon their swollen lips."

Reaver was old. Her father had told her stories and in them Reaver never changed, never so much as developed a single grey hair. But never in all the stories did he suggest to her a reason why the deviant was able to elude death. Maya for one was eager to find those answers.

"Oh I do not doubt that," Maya taunted, "but rather I doubt you were around to come upon this wine the day you claim to have -"

"Don't be coy, your majesty, it does not become you." Reaver interjected, "You're a hero, you know their are magics in this world that can manipulate a great deal of things. Why is time so untouchable in your eyes?"

"Everything has its limits." Or so she hoped in his case.

Reaver leaned in closer and she felt the air around them grow cold.

"I've been around for a very long, long time, dear queen. I remember the day Lucian came into his lordship as well as his father before him and his father before that. My memory stretches back longer still, but I'm entitled to keep secrets am I not?"

"No man or woman in Albion could claim as many as you, Reaver."

There was a tense moment between them and Ben reached for his sword slowly, fearful things had passed the point of no return.

Maya did not let the intensity of her glare falter. If she was going to get what she wanted from him she knew she had to remain as she was – strong and unwavering.

But as Reaver visibly relaxed before her, she wondered what her real test was – the Crawler or Reaver.

It was hard to argue who was the bigger threat. The Crawler was like a plague, were as Reaver was a slow and silent rot eating out the heart of the people.

Either death was violent.

Reaver puckered his lips and blew her a kiss, "Flatterer...now please get to what brought you here. I doubt it was to inquire about my health."

"Albion requires your aid, Reaver."

He laughed, "I fell for that once, it'll not happen again."

"For one so proud of your skills you sure are hesitant to use them!" Ben accused in a snarl.

Reaver turned calmly to face him, "I have many skills, Benjamin Finn. One in particular I am very keen to display to our dear queen, though I doubt she'd like me to bend her over the table here...right in front of you..."

Ben saw red.

He took a lunge forward, sword raised, but Maya was there to stop him.

She gave Ben a gentle push away from Reaver and stepped forward to whisper into his ear.

Ben looked at her in disbelief but obeyed without raising any protest, leaving the room with the rest of the guards.

When the door closed behind them and she was finally alone with Reaver, Maya felt an unshakable and queer feeling wash over her.

_This is what it has come to,_ she thought sadly, _striking bargains with villains instead of vanquishing them._

"And here I thought you truly disliked me," Reaver teased as he strutted toward her, "but in reality you were waiting for a moment like this...am I right, your majesty?"

"Whether or not you like it, we have business to discuss."

"Undoubtedly," Reaver said after savouring a sip of wine, "you've run out of time it seems."

She glared at him.

"And how would you know that?"

"Oh, a little bird told me."

Maya knew she shouldn't be terribly surprised. She was furious though, but she knew enough to conceal that under a false grin of amusement.

"Strange what songs a well trained bird can sing...don't you agree?"

"I do. Now, tell me what I can do to assist the goodly folk of Albion, your majesty?"

"The Crawler is coming."

She looked up at Reaver and saw no iota of concern in his features.

"I thought you were a man that knew things? Surely even you know the threat this creature poses to us?"

"To you perhaps, but I can take care of myself." Reaver declared smugly.

"Yes but if everyone else is slain by the Crawler you will be devoid of underlings and potential pawns," she pointed out venomously, "and the little game you have been playing for goodness knows how many years will come to an end."

That was enough to stop Reaver in his tracks. The corners of his lips twitched as he forced his smirk to remain, but she knew she had struck a nerve. It was hard to be a bully and a criminal when there was no one there to cower in fear, or so she assumed.

"Out with it then," he finally said with the groan of a scolded child, "before I lose my patience."

_A child indeed._

"A donation to the country's treasury," Maya stated plainly, "to help bolster our forces to defend the land from the coming attack; to help save the people."

Reaver snorted in laughter.

Her brows knitted together as disgust and anger flooded her.

"This is no joke."

His laughter died and he regarded her curiously.

"Of that I am sure. Your family has never been known as merry folk."

Maya ignored the jab and pushed the issue, determined that he not toss it aside so easily. Her own feelings did not matter now, not when there was so much at stake.

_Not when every coin is a life._

"You've come to my halls with numerous proposals over the past few months. There have even been times when I have been forced to side with you. I let you walk free all this time, even though you conspired with Ezra Kaiser to have my good friend and trusted confidant murdered."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Reaver japed.

Maya stood tall and regal, like she had seen her parents do so many times. Her face was stern and though she wanted to tear the life from him, she wore the role as monarch well and like a finely made suit of armour.

"You will make this donation, Reaver. I am not foolish, I do not expect you to do this out of the kindness of your heart."

"Good, as I am not kind."

"No," Maya shook her head in disgust, "as you have no heart."

"You certainly know how to make a man feel appreciated. Poor Von must suffer under your touch."

The line had been crossed.

"He suffered under yours!" Maya shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

To Maya, Reaver seemed impressed by her show of anger; in reality it was her show of fiery passion that gave him cause to rethink the offer placed before him.

"What do I get in return?"

"Name it," she noticed his lecherous gaze stray over her body, "within reason."

Reaver shrugged, "Can't blame a man for wanting a bit of fun."

"Reaver..." Maya hissed in warning.

"Fine." He downed the last gulp of his wine, "If it means that much to you..."


	48. Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

I decided to take a break from studying to give you guys a long overdue update! I really am so sorry this took so long and I hope you all find this worth the wait! A very sincere thank you goes out to every silent reader and kind reviewer that has visited this story. Your patience and support is deeply appreciated! - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

_"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about." - Haruki Murakami_

The castle was quite when Maya returned, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of what had just transpired and enjoying peaceful slumbers.

Ben dismissed the guard escort, swearing them all to secrecy again before dismissing them back to the barracks. When they had all left, he approached Maya and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, your grace?"

"I'll be fine, Ben."

He could tell from her tone she was trying to assure herself of that as much as him. The unease which she had worn entering Reaver's manor remained, though like always she kept it nearly perfectly concealed. Ben saw it, and he knew without a doubt Von would.

"Would you like to talk about it, Maya?" He asked tentatively, "You know I'm here for you, always will be."

She smiled sadly and placed her hand over his. "You've been a loyal friend, Ben. Please just make sure the men are ready...leave the rest to me."

Ben frowned.

"Please," Maya said tenderly, "trust me like you used to."

"I've never stopped, love," he chuckled, "but by Avo, how naive we were back then..."

When he first spotted her at Mourningwood fort, the loss of Elliot was still fresh on her mind. But despite her inner turmoil, the air of strength she projected was contagious. By the time she vanquished Lieutenant Simmons she had every man in the fort believing entirely in her. And even now, after so much time had passed, they continued to.

A genuine smile graced her lips, "Weren't we?"

"I remember thinking the day would never come that we would be here." Ben confessed, "I wanted so badly for it but at the same time it seemed too big to be anything more than a dream."

Everything had been simpler back then, when their only focus was removing Logan from the throne. Back when darkness was nothing more than the absence of light, not the manifestation of all their greatest fears. Before Swift had died, when no bullet could harm them and no sword could touch them.

"And what a dream it turned out to be," Maya said with a heavy sigh, "making deals with devils and staving off one disaster after another. Father would be _so_ proud."

Ben figured that a hero of her father's renown would have had some shred of wisdom or advice to pass along to Maya now that her greatest trial was nearing. He felt horribly inadequate, having nothing profound to say to her that could hope to lift her spirits.

"I for one think you're due for a holiday." Ben said with a cheeky smirk.

Maya laughed, thoroughly amused by such an insane and yet beautiful idea.

"Right after I save Albion...it would be far too selfish of me to do so before."

He saw exhaustion in her eyes, the likes of which no one other than a hero could bear. Ben pulled her in to a tight embrace, one which she returned eagerly.

Titles, protocol and worries cast aside; Maya sank into the kind gesture and found herself feeling normal, content. Ben, sweet and obnoxious Ben, had and never would ask anything of her.

"You of all people deserve to be selfish, Maya." Ben muttered tenderly into her hair, "You need to trust me on that."

Maya passed only guards and servants as she walked solemnly down the hallway. The portraits she passed seem to stare at her with accusatory eyes, as if to say 'we know what you did'.

She quickened her pace.

She entered her study and proceeded to file away the contract and decree she had signed with Reaver. Though it was still new, the details of it were already etched onto her heart. The elegant loops of his signature stared back at her, even when she closed her eyes.

As if to make sure it had really happened, Maya unrolled the parchment to take another look. Much to her dismay, her name remained; signed in ink and yet bound by something greater.

A shiver ran through her and she quickly locked the documents away. It was only when the bolts of the lock slid into place that her breathing evened out and she was able to relax some.

But still Von had not come to her and until she found him she'd not truly be at ease.

* * *

><p>When she reached her bedchamber and did not find him waiting for her, she felt a surge of worry wash over her. Maya opened the closet and found his clothing still there, his scent still strong on them. His coat and sword belt remained slung over the back of the chair near the fire as if he had removed them just a moment earlier. She knew he'd leave such things behind if he had to depart suddenly, but she told herself otherwise; clinging to the hope of him like a raft.<p>

Maya grasped the chair that sat before the fireplace but continued to scan the room, at a loss for where to look for him. At this hour he was not in Logan's service and with her mind so scattered she couldn't think of anywhere else he would retreat to. Perhaps she was wrong to think her room was the only place he would seek seclusion and sanctuary in? And if he had learned of where she went…

"Von?" She said in a whisper; testing his name for fear of what it would, or rather, would not bring. "Please…"

He was gone, that was the only answer she kept coming back to. Regardless of all the times he swore he would stay, finally she had done something to push him away. But could she blame him? She sided with Reaver before, but this time she sought him out and practically begged for his help.

What manner of queen begged? Whores begged, the guilty begged; not the Queen of Albion.

Maya knew Reaver had found pleasure in it and that made her feel dirty, like she was covered in a residue of his moral filth. And no matter how many times she reminded herself that all she did she did for Albion the discomfort remained.

She dropped down to her knees and curled up next to the chair, too lost in her own thoughts to bother with moving onto her bed. No matter how many times she told herself to be strong she felt so less and less often. And with time running out, she began wondering how she alone could hope to vanquish the most powerful enemy Albion had faced in the last five hundred years?

Maya spat a curse on Reaver, damning him for stirring up such doubts. Over six million people were counting on her; there was no time for luxuries like doubt. Such things were for simple people with simple lives, those who did not have the weight of Albion's survival hanging over them like a black cloud.

* * *

><p>Von entered the room quietly and spotted Maya sitting on the floor. He closed the balcony door. Beads of rainwater dripped from him and hit the floor softly. She looked lost in thought, her brow furrowed and her fingers rubbing circles over her temples. Rain pelted against the windows violently, but even that seemed to go unnoticed by Maya.<p>

Curious and concerned, Von kicked off his muddy boots and crept closer to her.

"Maya?"

She glanced up, and upon realizing it truly was him standing before her, reached up to him. The pleading look in her eyes was worrisome, but he bit his tongue and allowed her to guide him down beside her.

Despite the fact that he was soaked, Maya curled against him. She grabbed the saturated fabric of his shirt and clung onto him as if he were pulling away from her.

"Talk to me," he pleaded softly, "what's happened?"

That was when Von smelled it; the musky scent of expensive cologne clinging to Maya's skin like tar. It was one he had encountered before and one he had hoped to avoid in the future. The mere presence of it conjured up memories of the Silverpines Arena and the treatment he received at the hands of Reaver.

On his back the brand of Reaver Industries burned as if it were fresh. Von found himself wishing for that scent, of his own flesh burning, rather than that musk.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her out at arm's length. The suddenness of the motion startled her, but she said nothing and didn't try to return to the comfort of his arms. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but her cheeks were dry and she looked strangely somber. He realized that she must have been expecting his reaction.

"Why do you smell like _him_?" Von said in a panicked snarl, "Did he touch you, Maya?"

Had she gone willingly to him, or had the deviant forced himself on her? Von's heart wrenched violently in his chest and his grip tightened on her shoulders. Reaver had tortured him, but nothing would hurt him more than if the monster had dug his talons into Maya.

He felt his balverine blood flare as his frustration with her silence boiled over, "Tell me!"

Maya's eyes opened wide and she tried to speak only to be silenced by the furious glare in Von's eyes. If he was so angered that she had gone to Reaver, how unrelenting would his anger be when he learned what she had done?

She felt sick to her stomach, certain now she was going to lose him.

He growled her name and she could feel his nails digging into her flesh.

"I went to him for help," she looked away from him so as not to see the anger in his eyes, "the Crawler is so close and the treasury wasn't full enough. Reaver made a donation to the treasury in return for a favor."

Von hung his head but didn't loosen his hold on her.

"So I…"

"How could you?"

She hadn't told him Reaver's price, so she was utterly confused by Von's anger. "I gave him Silverpines, Von. He asked to be made the regions' lord. We drew up the papers there so it's already official. I did what I had to in order to save as many as I could. I had hoped you would understand that…"

Von's gaze shot up and she saw relief in his features. Tension left his grip and his nails withdrew from her shoulders. He was surprised, so clearly he hadn't heard what she had done.

"You didn't know? Then why…"

She was confused until she saw embarrassment wash over him; then it all clicked in.

Maya was livid. Her brow furrowed and she jerked free of him.

"Maya, please –

"Did you honestly think I'd have let him touch me?"

The disgust and anger in her voice sent pulses through the will scar on his cheek that reverberated through his body. It hurt more than any strike she could have dealt.

He reached out for her and she swatted his hands away. She stood and glared down at him, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. It had been a long time since she had last looked at him like that and he felt like they were back in the Bowerstone Resistance headquarters, bickering as they used to.

"Clearly you think I'm a damned whore, Von!"

"What was I supposed to think with his scent on you?" Von snapped back before he could stop himself.

Maya gasped and stomped toward the door.

Von leapt to his feet and closed the distance between them in two strides. He grabbed her arm, pulled her back into his chest before pinning her against the wall. She tried to punch him but his closeness made it impossible.

Unable to physically strike him she settled on words to wound him.

"I don't belong to you, let me go!"

A surge of something other than rage pulsed through his veins.

"My mark says otherwise." Von muttered in a dark, husky voice.

He risked letting go of one of her hands to thread his fingers through her hair. Maya was surprised by his change in tone, but when he rocked his hips against her and she felt his arousal she understood.

"Take your wounded pride and leave me."

Von shook his head and proceeded to attack her exposed neck with his lips. He wanted her, desired her body and her forgiveness more than anything else. The desperation of that feeling appeased his balverine blood's animalistic need.

"I cannot, not until I wash his scent from you."

He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and she relaxed against him some.

"How could you think that?" Maya asked in a whimper, "After everything we have been through?"

She wanted to stay mad at him but his ministrations were working to lift that feeling off of her.

Von sighed against her neck, "Reaver would do anything to get what he wants. I'd not place him about using force. And the thought of you going to him willingly, even for Albion…hurts my heart and my pride. Please, Maya…I'm so sorry."

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but Von captured her lips in a searing kiss that removed the last of the tension from her body. His arm snaked around her waist and she felt him tugging at the laces of her bodice. Before she had a chance to offer her assistance, he was tearing through the fabric and laces with his claws.

She knew she should scold him for ruining something so frivolously, but the dominant air surrounding him was intoxicating and she was more than willing to permit him to express it.

The sound of fabric tearing drowned out the gentle crackle of the fire.

Von tugged the dress down over her shoulders, exposing her breasts and growled into her ear. His fingers clamped down around her already hardened nipples and she gasped as he alternated between tugging and rolling his thumbs over them.

She arched her head back and groaned, "Damn you…"

He paused long enough to pull her feet out from under her. She grunted as she hit the ground but Von was soon soothing away all of her aches.

"Gods, I need you so badly, Maya." He confessed in exasperation as he fumbled with her skirts.

Maya's head was swimming with desire. She loved this side of him, one she had not seen before, and was sopping with excitement. As dark as his eyes were with lust, she trusted him not to hurt her. That trust only made the entire thing more erotic.

Her mind returned to reality as a cool breeze wisped over her womanhood. She hadn't noticed Von remove her bloomers and she suspected it was very likely they were lying in tatters around them.

Von slipped a hand under her hips and rolled her onto her stomach.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, curious as to what he was thinking.

He had started on his belt but his eyes were fixed on her.

"Move onto your hands and knees, my love."

She did as he said, jumping slightly when she felt his hands on her. His fingers spread the lips of her womanhood and the head of his cock prodded her opening. She bit her lip and arched her back, presenting herself to him.

Von whimpered in excitement behind her.

"Oh, Maya…"

Maya moaned his name as he slipped inside of her in one deliciously slow motion. His nails, sharpened once more, dug into her backside a bit as he steadied himself. After a moment his hands moved up to her waist and he pulled her back onto him, filling her completely.

She dug her fingers into the carpet and bit her lips.

Von had never taken her in this position before but once he started thrusting she was certain it was her favorite. With each thrust he pulled her back onto him, earning a delighted squeak from her every time.

"Please…more." She managed to gasp breathlessly.

Her arms gave out but Von continued undeterred, hissing as the new angle sent shivers down his spine. His body felt like it was on fire and his need to claim her intensified.

He pushed her down so she was completely on her stomach but her legs remained parted. He braced himself and continued to pound into her. Her mewling grew louder the more he laid his weight into her and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer; the sounds she was making were like music to his ears.

Von spilt himself inside of her as she pleaded with him for more. Her muscles contracted around him even then, eliciting a helpless whimper from him before he collapsed atop her.

Maya felt him shift above her, moving so his lips were by her ear.

"You're mine." He whispered between pants, "Please say that you're mine."

She smiled in utter contentment, "Always."

"And I'm yours, my love; without reservation."

Von pulled out of her and she groaned. As he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed she knew she would be sore in the morning. But every ache would be worth it; that she knew for sure.

* * *

><p>As he held her in his arms, Von explained that he had been sparring with the other guards in Logan's service in the far gardens when she returned to the castle.<p>

"I thought you had heard what I'd done and left."

He chuckled, "Never."

She toyed with the hairs on his chest and averted her gaze from him, "And about what I did…"

She heard him sigh and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"There is bound to be consequences," he admitted, "as any deal with Reaver would."

"I see."

Von rolled her onto her back and stared into her eyes as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"But I think I'd have done the same thing, Maya. He might me Lord of Silverpines but you are the Queen of Albion. He still answers to you. And Silverpines was never a home to me; you don't need to fear me feeling betrayed or any such nonsense."

She searched his eyes, hoping to see the truth in them, "Are you certain? That was what I feared."

Von smiled and nodded, "That was never my home; this is."

He pressed his hand to her chest.

Maya kissed his chin, elated to hear him say so.

"And it's even better now." Von said as he squeezed her tightly to him, feeling sleep fast approaching.

She arched a brow curiously, having heard the coy tone in his voice, "And why is that?"

"You no longer smell so off-putting."

Maya playfully punched his arm but admitted to herself that she felt far less disgusting than she had before.

As she began to doze off, Maya pressed her ear to Von's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart; a smile plastered upon her lips.

A continent away, Darkness began to slither toward the sea…


	49. Time Runs Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

I am so very sorry this update took as long as it did, dear readers! The craziness of life coupled with my constant re-arranging of how this chapter, as well as the one to follow, will play out is to blame. I've dedicated so much time to this fic I want to make sure I do it right, so that means no publishing half-hearted, sub-par chapters. There are only two chapters left after this (the big battle and an epilogue) and I hope I won't disappoint!

A million thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer who has visited this story. Special thanks to Era-Age who lit the fire under my butt and got me writing this update! Every comment, critique and suggestion was very much appreciated :) All the best, - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice." – "Fire & Ice" by Robert Frost _

Maya was troubled.

She hadn't received word from any of the commanding officers she had stationed in Aurora, nor had Kalin checked in as she normally did. With the year Theresa had predicted coming to an end and the approach of the Crawler ever more imminent, Maya knew far worse news was to follow.

She poured through the papers Jasper had brought her; hoping one report bore some glimmer of hope, however small.

But from the darkness before her no light shone.

Her deal with Reaver had provided her with the funds needed to double the guard presence in the heavily populated areas under her charge. Brightwall's defences were fortified and space was made for Sabine and his Dwellers to remain there for the foreseeable future. The roads between cities, once bustling with merchants going to and fro, were as dead and silent as a graveyard; their only visitors being the odd unfortunate stray mutt that would whine as he searched for company and petty criminals in search of hapless fools passing by.

A soft tap on the door to her study pulled her mind from the papers and allowed her a brief moment to breathe.

"Come in." She said after a moment, once she was confident her voice would not waver and her nerve not give out.

Jasper was cautious at first and only cracked the door, unaware if she was alone or not, but upon confirming that she was indeed alone, stepped confidently inside and offered her a small bow. Under his arm was tucked more tightly bound rolls of parchment, all of which Maya had no doubt were meant for her.

"Good morning, Majesty. I trust you slept well?" Jasper asked in a kind voice as he sat in the chair opposite her and placed the bundle of reports between them.

"Well enough, Jasper. Thank you for asking. Have you notified my brother about the inspection I wish to see conducted on the city's defences?"

She added the reports and petitions he brought her to the pile she had yet to address. It frustrated her, but affairs other than preparing for the Crawler still demanded her attention. She felt like a court fool, juggling a dozen "emergencies" an hour, none of them as pressing as the approaching Darkness and yet all claiming to be so. Even after so long preparing and warning her people, she still feared most saw it as a farce. At the same time, she knew she wouldn't have believed it without seeing it either. She only wished her people would never have the proof she feared they required.

She would much rather be thought the fool than have Darkness touch the shores of Albion and sink into the hearts of her people.

"I have, Majesty. Lord Logan seemed to share your concerns about the state of the battlements and has agreed to meet you at the castle gates with a precession of guards as soon as you give the word."

"Excellent, thank you, Jasper." She neatly arranged the reports before filing them away in her desk, "Our year is coming to an end, my friend. We have to ensure that Albion lives to see many more."

"You have done more than anyone could have predicted, Your Grace." Jasper said, a smile on his lips, "And I for one have been proud to be allowed to witness it all, the good and the bad. You've risen above it all, my dear. And just look at who you've become! Your parents would be proud; I know I am."

Maya smiled despite her worries. To hear that, through it all, he remained entirely confident in her lifted her spirits.

"You've been a good friend, Jasper. I hope I do not let you down."

He reached across the desk and gently patted her hand.

"Darkness can be defeated, my dear. Of that I have no doubt. Do not lose faith in that, not now."

* * *

><p>Maya walked beside her brother through the busy mid-day marketplace. On her other side strode Jasper, who brought with him summery reports Logan had provided for reference. Von and about a half dozen other guards walked behind them, hands on the hilts of their blades and eyes scanning the crowd, ready to spring into action in a moment's notice. While she didn't actually think anything would happen, she did feel considerably safer just knowing Von was behind her.<p>

That alone was better than a dozen of Logan's elite soldiers.

As they neared the district's main wall, Logan nodded to a seasoned officer standing guard at the gates. The man looked to be in his late fifties and wore the red tunic of the Albion Army as well as the mark of Colonel on his sleeve. He spotted them nearing and upon recognizing who they were, stood at attention and saluted.

"Sister, this is Colonel Sinclair, of the Albion Army." Logan said sternly, hands folded behind his back, "He has been put in charge of the market's defence and is working with the city guard and the Army to coordinate the defence of the other districts."

Sinclair nodded curtly, "Your Majesty, Your Highness…gentlemen."

"I thought colonels typically didn't enter the field of battle, Colonel Sinclair?" Jasper asked as he made notes, his quill working rapidly across the parchment.

He turned to the butler but did not at all seem surprised by his question.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, good sir." Sinclair looked to Maya, his entire demeanor to her radiating the respect years in the military had instilled in him, "But these are not normal circumstances, aren't they, Your Grace? I for one believe your reports whole heartedly, ma'am, and I intend to do my part and get my hands dirty to ensure whatever beast appears at our doorstep gets kicked back to whatever crevasse of hell it climbed out of…Your Majesty."

Maya could tell the man was speaking the truth and was relieved to hear someone who wasn't so close to her speak with such confidence.

"Your faith and trust is appreciated, Colonel," Maya said with a smile and a polite nod, "As are your efforts."

Sinclair bowed.

Maya looked beyond the Colonel to assess the state of the wall. Being just a small section of the primary wall that surrounded the city, it was imperative that no matter what the Crawler threw at them, it remained standing.

In her push to claim the throne, some sections had been damaged. And even though she had set out almost immediately to repair them after her coronation, she still secretly feared it wasn't good enough.

But could it ever be?

She knew in her heart that no matter how high she had it built the Crawler would still decimate her city. It would find a crack, no matter how small, and exploit it perfectly. People would die, families would be broken and lives would forever be altered.

No amount of preparation and warning could deflect the blow of the Crawler; all she could do was fight to lessen the blow as much as she could. Still, Maya was scared. Her heroic blood couldn't make that go away.

But she had to put on a brave, confident face for those around her. If more people believed her, more like Colonel Sinclair, she wasn't going to be the one to crush their faith.

"What improvements have been made to the foundations, Colonel?"

"With the funds you've allocated, Your Grace, our laborers have rebuilt large portions of the wall and reinforced the base." He gestured to the arch of the gate he guarded, "As well as structural weak points like gates and sewers."

"The gates into each district of the city from the countryside," Logan pondered out loud as he looked up at the battlements, "What has been done there?"

"Each entrance has had the number of guards stationed there doubled. Those guards have been well armed, Your Highness, I assure you. Barricades have been erected outside every gate and the city's blacksmiths have reinforced all portcullises. Along the battlements you will notice a dramatic increase in riflemen," Sinclair gestured to those just above them, "The men are stationed every five feet apart and mortars every ten."

Maya saw her brother frown.

He knew as well as she did that while the additions to the city's defense might repel a normal foe, they were likely only going to do superficial damage to the Crawler and maybe take down some of its spawns. At best, they were going to be a distraction while Maya and her allies made for the real enemy – the Crawler itself.

Logan hit the Colonel with a barrage of questions and she tried her hardest to listen and hang on to every answer as she knew she should, but her doubts remained regardless of Sinclair's answer.

Just as she felt the beginnings of fatigue, emotional and physical, slithering into her pores, Maya felt Von's presence close behind her. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw him exactly where she had felt he would be – as close to her as station and protocol would allow. He was looking forward, his face just as stern and solemn as those of his fellow soldiers, but he had put the toe of his booted foot on the hem of her dress and turned it, tugging the fabric ever so slightly as if to remind her that he was there.

_You can't get rid of me that easily, Amaythea._

The tightening in her chest lessened.

"Do you have any more questions, Your Majesty?" Logan asked her, seemingly satisfied with the answers he had gotten from the Colonel.

"No," she sighed, "no, I don't, Colonel. Thank you for your time and for all the work you've done. Keep the men ready and alert, I fear the time to test their skills might be closer at hand than any of us realize."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Just as they were turning to leave, a young courier approached the Colonel in a panic. He was panting heavily, like he had run from the other side of the city at full speed, and seemed oblivious to Maya's presence in his haste to deliver his message.

She stopped and grabbed her brother's shoulder to stop him as well. She felt something shift in the air around them. And judging by the horrified look on Logan's face when he turned around, he had felt it too.

They locked eyes.

Something was stirring, nearing.

"Sir! Sir!"

Sinclair glanced over to the boy, who had come to a stop and was hunched over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Boy!" Sinclair shouted, gesturing to Maya and her group, "show some respect!"

The boy gasped in surprise and gave a hurried bow, during which he nearly fell over.

Maya stepped forward. "It's fine, dear boy. Tell me; tell us, what's got you so winded?"

He nodded quickly, his eyes wide. "Mister Crowe, on the Industrial gatehouse?"

Sinclair crossed his arms. "That's Captain Crowe, boy."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir." The boy shifted nervously, eyeing Maya with caution, "Captain Crowe told me to tell the Colonel here that there's a problem with some of the bricks along the foundation of the wall."

"Spit it out, boy!" Sinclair snapped impatiently.

"The mortar between the bricks be coming loose," he spit out quickly as he cowered in the shadow of the Colonel. "Captain says there is sand coming through the cracks, lots of it! Looks like it's from a beach, its real hot too! Crowe wants orders."

Maya felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

She tried to maintain her façade of calm, but when she looked over at Logan a shiver of unease broke her resolve.

His eyes were wide, the dark circles around them profound. His skin, already pale by nature, looked as white as the snow of the Mistpeak Valley and already had broken out in a cold, clammy sweat.

"Logan?" Maya whispered cautiously.

Sinclair had excused himself and set off with the courier to deal with the situation, unaware that the sand was in fact the sign Maya had been waiting for.

Logan gripped her arm, "To the castle, sister."

As much as she knew in her heart that the sand was there, that it was forcing its way through the very walls themselves, some part of her needed to see it to be sure.

"But, Logan –

"We're out of time," he turned to Von, "Get her back to the castle now! I'll see if there is any truth to this claim. Now go!"

She felt Von's hand grab her own and he jerked her back to be surrounded by her guards. She opened her mouth to speak, but Von stopped her, silencing her protests with a stern glare of his own.

She'd have to trust Logan to investigate the report.

She already _knew_ what he'd find, and she knew he did too. Fear and disbelief compelled them to make certain, but she knew.

Time really had run out.

* * *

><p>Maya reclined in the lounge before the grand window in the bedchambers which looked out over the Old quarter and the market. She tried to relax, as she had promised Jasper and Walter she would, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't get the tension to leave her body.<p>

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to will the approaching migraine away.

With all of the unknown looming around her, what she was certain of was that she was looking out over her city during the last few moments of calm it would experience, possibly ever. There had been more strange reports of vast amounts of warm, desert sand slipping into the city, almost as if it had a mind of its own. The wind picked it up and brought it over the walls, making it fall from the sky like snow. There was now a thin layer of sand on every street and Maya knew come morning it would be much worse.

She opened her eyes, expecting to be faced with what could be her last sunset but instead finding Von standing before her. Despite the worries wracking her mind, seeing him still caused a smile to form on her lips.

She wasn't surprised he had slipped into her room so quietly; even fully armored his balverine blood ensured his step would be light. What did surprise her was the depth of the sadness etched upon his face. He cast an imposing shadow over her with his armor, but his eyes showed her exactly how he felt. No armor could conceal that.

"V-Von…"

Her voice trailed off. Tomorrow marked the exact end of the one year she was told she had and she had no doubt tomorrow the Crawler would reveal itself. Theresa had predicted it perfectly and the sand had confirmed it, as had Logan.

But she wanted more time. To prepare yes, but the selfish side of her just wanted more time with Von. A life with him, children, peace…that was all she wanted.

Hearing the pain in her voice caused his heart to ache.

"Oh, Maya, my love…"

"After Aurora…after the caves…I prayed I'd never see the Darkness again." She admitted with a heavy heart, "And now I must. Not only that but I'm expected to kill it!" She shook her head, overwhelmed by the enormity of what was just around the corner, "I don't know how…or if I can."

Von knelt before her and took her hand in his. He kissed the top of her hand, then her palm.

"Do you know why I'm still beside you?" He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Maya looked at him sadly, but said nothing. Her chin quivered as she fought to keep her emotions at bay.

Tomorrow was the day she had been preparing for, the day that history would judge her on. She couldn't fail, and yet she had no idea how she was going to pull it off.

"Why?" She asked as tears fell lazily down her cheeks and neck.

"Because I believe in you," Von squeezed her hand, holding it to his chest, "I always have, Maya. It's why I'm here and it's why everyone else is. Walter, Jasper, Kalin –

"Kalin is likely dead," Maya insisted, "along with everyone else in Aurora…it's been too long."

Von shook his head, certain she was wrong, "No. Kalin and her people have the outpost you built them, the soldiers you sent them. They're fighting, Maya. You've rallied them, shown them they're not alone." He slowly, softly kissed her lips, "And neither are you, my love."

Maya managed a light chuckle and rubbed her fallen tears aside. She reached out and cupped his face with her hands, pulling him in closer and kissing him deeply.

She feared this would be her last moment like this with Von, their last kiss. She fervently prayed inwardly to Avo that he grant her at least a small mercy and not take Von away from her a second time. There was no way she could bear it again.

Slowly their lips parted, neither wanting to break it but both needing to breathe.

Von pressed his forehead to hers and smiled and she felt him lean into him. He closed his eyes, content just being so close to her and breathing in that scent he loved so much.

"In Aurora you faced the Darkness alone," he whispered, trailing his fingers along her jawline and down her neck, "this time you've got an army at your back, ready to fight the Darkness in every city in Albion."

Maya smiled weakly, "And I've got you…"

Von laughed softly, brushing aside an errant strand of her hair as he looked at her with overwhelming love and admiration in his eyes, "My dear, you always have."


	50. Darkness Incarnate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

***Okay, so I know I said only two more chapters but what can I say, more ideas struck me! I wanted to make the Crawler's arrival intense, raw and powerful…and that meant extending it as far as chapters go! So I hope you all don't mind, but I'm going to run with this and see where I end up!***

A million thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer who has visited this story. Every comment, critique and suggestion was very much appreciated :) All the best, - Fallon.

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"_Where there is unity there is always victory." – Publilius Syrus_

Kalin drew her blade and slashed through the spawn nearest her, cutting through it in one slash and causing it to fall in on itself and dissipate with a hiss.

The Crawler's voice sunk into her head. She could feel its mangled lips at her ear, its razor sharp talons on her spine. It was inside her but instead of cowering in fear she fought against it, inwardly and physically, attacking his spawns as they appeared.

"_The light inside of you will die!"_

"It will not!" Kalin screamed through clenched teeth.

It responded with a deep, unsettling laugh.

She snarled, "Damn you to the depths of the void!"

The battle raged on all around her. The men of the Albion Army stood alongside her own, fighting and bleeding with one another as if they were blood brothers. Every Auroran who was old enough to hold a blade was on the field; while mothers and their babes, the elderly and the feeble took refuge in the temple. Young boys barely into manhood stood back-to-back with seasoned veterans, all determined to defeat the creature that had haunted them for so many years and left their very culture on the brink of ruin.

But scattered amongst the outpost were the husks of those who had fallen victim to the Crawler and his minions. Sucked dry of all they once were, Kalin saw their bodies disappear into the sand as the wind swept through.

"_Aurora is mine! How does it feel to know all you love will become dust? We will stop the beating of every heart!"_

She spun around on her heels in time to block the swing of another of the Crawler's twisted children. It glared at her angrily with its glowing red eyes and she swore as it refused to relent and pressed into her. Its maw opened in a low, guttural wail and their blades screeched as they strained against each other.

Kalin dug in her heels to get leverage and pushed back, knocking the spawn off balance. She raised her blade, keeping it poised and ready to finish off the monster before her.

It regained its balance and gave a shrill hiss in anger.

"You will not have us!" She gave a mighty slash of her blade, "You will not have Aurora!"

The spawn's head flew from its shoulders and reverted back into mist before it had a chance to hit the ground. Its body soon followed, teetering awkwardly before tipping over and spilling onto the sand in the form of ink black mist.

Another rose and took its place.

* * *

><p>The Darkness clung to the ocean floor, slipping over rocks and shipwrecks and killing sea-life as it passed. Small fish were touched, their light consumed, and their bodies spit out to float to the water's surface; husks devoid of even the tiniest speck of life. Larger creatures, great and old whales and ancient krakens were stripped down to their bones, the smaller of which floated to the surface to join the desiccated bodies of other marine life.<p>

From above, small birds and gulls looked down on the melting pot of bones and Darkness and, sensing the truth of the evil that lurked below, flew away from Albion with unsettling determination. Even those too small to make it so far from land tried, willing to risk death from exhaustion over the instant, complete consumption the Darkness offered.

Those who lived near the shoreline saw the migration and quickly gathered their children before baring their doors and windows, expecting a storm.

They would get so much more.

One girl did not hear her mother's cries and continued to play near the shoreline, too focused on her new doll and the fantasies her imagination conjured up to notice the thickening fear and tension in the air around her. She laughed and smiled down at her doll while others took shelter in cellars and under beds.

Her mother screamed her name into the winds, but still the child did not hear. Her father heaved his wife back into the house, dropping the bar and turning the lock before dragging the sobbing woman down to the lowest level of their home.

The Crawler laughed and the Darkness grew. Clouds blotted out the sun as the winds came off of the sea carrying sand and dropping it over the sleepy village as if it were snow.

Still the little girl played.

The Darkness crawled onto the shores of Albion, clinging to its beaches and spreading like spilled ink pooling over parchment. Everything it touched, from the tiniest insect to the smallest blade of grass, it consumed. But it yearned for more; more light and more torment. With humans, it could gain both.

It felt the young girl's presence, her innocence and naivety calling out to it like a beacon, and slithered over the sand toward her. It was souls like hers that the Darkness craved. They possessed the most light and when consumed it went down like a sip of fine aged wine. The sand darkened as it passed, the corruption sinking into the tiny grains and using it to spread the taint further, sending it up into the air so the wind could carry it to every corner of Albion.

The child finally looked up, the silence around her alerting her to the approaching danger. She looked to the sky and saw no birds, then to the sea where she saw what looked like ink rising up and approaching her. She quickly got to her feet, her doll clutched tightly to her chest almost as if to shield her button eyes from the danger.

As for the girl herself, her eyes were wide and full of terror. She knew she had to run but her feet remained cemented to the ground, the sand rooting her in place and slowly crawling up her legs. She tried to brush it off, only to have it cling to her hands and start up her arms.

Laughter echoed all around her and the world began to distort. A black mist twisted the world around her and soon enough she was disoriented.

Vertigo and corruption playing with her mind, she tried to turn and run only to stagger and drop her doll before falling to her knees with a weak grunt. Sobbing, she reached back to grab her friend only to have the Darkness itself grab her hand.

With what little energy she had left, she screamed.

The Darkness laughed. It was drunk and full from her light and like any addict, it craved more.

The girl laid down her head, weakly pulling her doll into her arms as she sunk into the sand.

Her parched lips parted ever so slightly, "M-Momma…"

It stole more of her life essence with every passing second and soon the child was weak and lethargic, the pull of sleep becoming more and more difficult to fight. The Darkness covered her and her doll like a blanket and the Crawler mimicked the voice of the girl's mother, whispering for her to go to sleep.

"_Rest your head, my flower,"_ choked the Crawler, _"rest your head…"_

The child felt the weight of the Darkness on her but did not have the strength to fight it. She sighed heavily as her eyes fluttered; the allure of sleep winning out over her will to live.

She murmured her final plea for her mother before closing her eyes for good. Beside her tiny form, her doll shriveled into nothing.

The Darkness had claimed its first soul from Albion.

* * *

><p>It ripped across the landscape like a plague of locusts, devouring everything with any spark of light it passed. It was fast, merciless and unrelenting. Each soul it claimed, however small, only fueled its rage. Trees withered, wildlife retreated into their dens and villagers hunkered down in their homes as a blanket of shadow passed over them.<p>

In Mistpeak, Brightwall hunkered down and every rifleman stood ready and alert, manning the battlements and defending the Academy. Once a place of salvation for scholars, it now housed every man, woman and child from the city as well as those of Sabine's people who were too young or vulnerable to fight. Women from Brightwall and the Dweller camp huddled together with their children, their heads bowed as they prayed for salvation. A young Dweller woman heavy with child sat next to an old woman from the village and held her hand to comfort her. Many of the children from Sabine's camp were without their parents, as they'd taken up arms to defend Brightwall. They sat huddled around a fire, mucus and tears covering their dirty faces as the village schoolteacher read to them.

Outside, Dweller men and women stood next to the soldiers and town guards. The clouds were so thick above them with sand and Darkness that not a single ray of sunlight was able to reach them down below. The only real source of light was the bonfires that had been spaced out throughout the streets but deep down in the hearts of everyone there, they knew it would do no good.

The approaching shadow had blocked out the sun – mere fire did not stand a chance.

And yet not a soul wavered. They remained at their posts, rifles loaded and blades sharpened, ready and willing to fight to the death for everyone sheltered in the Academy.

In the distance the Darkness rolled over the mountainside like a tidal wave. Its vile gaze fixed on them; they readied their rifles and sounded the alarm.

Their enemy had arrived.

* * *

><p>Maya heard the bell tower ring out as she was leaving the throne room. She stopped and looked out one of the large windows in the grand hall and saw storm clouds roll in and blanket the once clear blue sky. Light withdrew from the hall and the nobles milling about stopped dead in their tracks. The ladies nearest her began whispering and Maya saw panic spread through them. She had warned them all and soon all doubt would be erased, they would know she spoke the truth.<p>

She walked slowly down the grand staircase, ignoring the questions of nobles and servants she passed. The sand of the previous day had been but a warning and she was almost certain this was it, the moment she had been preparing a year for.

As she neared the double doors to the front courtyard, her guards opened them for her. She stepped through and the ringing of the bell tower was louder, but even then it could not be drowned out by the panicked shouts coming up the hill from the market.

Fear settled in her belly and she felt like she was standing upon the edge of something she could not step back from. She had to leap and she had no idea if what waited for her at the bottom was worth it all. Whether she was ready or not though the time to jump was now.

She looked up at the sky and saw a massive flock of birds flying away from the city.

_They know what's coming…_

A strong, firm hand grabbed hers.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Von, squeezing his hand tightly. As tremendous as the task ahead of her seemed, the look in his eyes reminded her that she was not alone. In every corner of the land, the army she had built would be defending the villages and her allies would be striking out at the enemy. They would buy her the time she needed to defeat the Crawler once and for all.

Time...that was all she needed.

Maya held her head high and looked out over her city. "Send for Logan, Walter and Ben. Tell them to meet me in the war room. Tell them our enemy has arrived."

Von nodded, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Yes, my Queen."

He hurried off and Maya watched him until he was out of sight. She knew what the Darkness wanted – everyone and everything. It wanted to take from her everything she held dear, turn the land she loved into a wasteland and its people into ash. It wanted Ben, Jasper, Walter, Logan…it wanted Von.

It wouldn't have _any_ of them, not as long as there was life in her.

"_And your friends? The Captain is dead...my children are feasting on him as we speak. Your wolf friend on the other hand...now __**he**__ is going to prove to be a challenge! Some __**things**__ are so stubborn to hold onto life, when they really have __**no right**__ to live..."_

The Crawler's voice echoed in her mind, its taunts igniting the same anger in her they had when she'd first encountered it in Aurora. But this time, Maya was determined to use that anger to her advantage, to push herself to the brink if it meant saving the ones she loved from the Darkness.

"_You will fall to me soon, Princess, very soon..."_

Maya turned and started for the war room. "We shall see."


	51. Sand & Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A million thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer who has visited this story. Every comment, critique and suggestion was very much appreciated :) All the best, - Fallon.

**Chapter Fifty**

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." – Edgar Allan Poe_

Maya gripped the edge of the map table. Laid out before her was what hung in the balance; what the Crawler was here to take from her. From the mountains of Mistpeak to the shores of Driftwood and everything in between…it all stood vulnerable to the corruption Maya knew the Darkness would bring with it.

_No, not vulnerable…_

She had used the time given to her to build up the country's defences. Every city had well trained and well-armed guards ready to lay down their lives to defend their homeland. Walls had been built, swords smithed and battle plans drawn.

No, they would not roll over and allow the Crawler to unleash its evil without a fight. While she was not naïve enough to think they'd get through this without casualties, as she looked around at the men gathered around her and saw the determination and faith in their eyes, she felt like everything had come full circle and that an end was near.

"Your Majesty," Walter broke the heavy silence, "we've few reports from the other cities, nothing new at least. Everything is quiet."

Ben sighed, "Do you think that means…"

"Not likely," Maya answered quickly, lest doubt be openly voiced. She had seen the Darkness firsthand and had a better sense than most of what it was capable of. "It wants to draw this out, savour it. The Crawler's foul magic is likely keeping everyone locked down. Any courier or raven they'd try to send would have been consumed by it. The strongholds still stand, of that I am confident."

"Agreed," Logan said with a knowing glance at his sister, "This enemy feeds on our doubts and fears. It cannot get the…_meal_ it desires if it goes in for a quick kill."

"Still, if this is allowed to go on for too long the people will be worn down." Walter said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, as if to fend off an approaching headache.

"Are you well, Walter?" Maya asked as she noticed a flash of…something strange cross his features.

He perked up quickly, shooting her a somewhat forced grin. "Fine, Majesty. The day will not come when Sir Walter Beck turns down a chance at glory and battle."

"Excellent," Maya said with a smile, "I will need you today, my old friend."

"Old I might be, but I shall not allow you to face this on your own. Your parents would be most irate if I did."

Logan continued going over their plan of attack and while he did have her attention, something told her to look to Von. Her gaze rose from the map table and she saw Von standing beside Walter, his arms crossed and a look of concern on his face as he glanced at the old knight from the corner of his eye. Maya caught it and her stomach clenched in worry. That he had noticed Walter's stumble too made her nervous. Von's eyes met hers and an unspoken worry passed between the two.

Something was amiss.

"Who do you want to accompany you, Majesty?" Logan asked, his voice pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ben, Walter and Von will come with me," she pointed to Bowerstone Market on the map table, "we'll make for the center of town."

"What makes you think it will be there? The Crawler I mean?" Ben asked.

"It will want to finish what we started in Aurora, and where better than in the heart of Albion's capital city?" Maya's eyes glanced to the desert on that represented the place where her nightmares had taken form, "It wants to take Albion, yes, but it also wants to crush me, to see me break and make me witness the destruction of everything and everyone I love." She looked at Von, "We have…unfinished business he and I."

Logan cleared his throat, "And what of myself, sister? I'll not sit here idly while others risk their lives to defeat what I should have been able to kill all those years ago."

Maya knew he would ask, but she had no idea he had taken on this burden of guilt. He was a fearsome sight to see in battle and had survived countless clashes on the field. But she knew that even he, alone and unprepared for such a vile foe all those years ago, could not have been expected to destroy it. Blame could only be laid at the Crawler's feet.

"You are not responsible for the Crawler being here now, Logan." Maya said sternly, leaving him no room to argue. "Nor did you have any idea of knowing what you'd face in Aurora. We both know there was nothing we could do to prevent this."

He knew she spoke of Theresa, "Regardless, allow me to fight beside you now, sister."

Maya shook her head. She had already considered allowing him to come with her, but she needed in another capacity.

"Should I fail…should I die –

"You won't." Von interrupted; a determined, primal look in his eyes.

She gave him a reassuring smirk but continued. "Should I fail to kill the Crawler, there needs to be someone to take up the throne…and the fight."

He nodded, but didn't look any more convinced. "I am your backup plan…"

"Yes," she rounded the table and took his hand in hers, "I need to know that if the worst comes to pass that Albion will be taken care of."

Von shifted and a low, throaty growl brewed inside of him. None of what she was saying he wanted to hear. Of course he had those fears himself, of losing her to that blasted creature, but to hear her talk about that possibility shook him.

"Ready yourselves and meet me in the courtyard," Maya said to Ben and Walter, "Logan, speak to the captain of the castle guard and ensure the castle's defence is in order. If any of the Crawler's children get past us, be sure that they will head here."

Logan bowed and left the room, followed closely by Walter. Ben went to leave, but turned to give her thumbs-up and a smirk before disappearing around the corner.

"I wish you wouldn't say that…"

She turned and saw Von looking at her with sad eyes.

"I know…but I can't dismiss the possibility. I'm going to give this my all, Von. This…thing wants to break me, wants to destroy all I love. I'm not going to go down without a fight."

He closed the distance between them and slowly brought his hands up to cup her face, touching her gently as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. The sadness on his face brought the realness of what could happen to the forefront.

This could be it.

"I love you." Von said softly, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

Maya gripped the front of his tunic and moaned as he nipped her bottom lip. His arms slipped around her and he held her close. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest

The thought that this could be the last kiss they shared, their last moment alone together, made her heart heavy with sorrow. She whispered silent prayers to the gods above that he would come back to her and that they would be allowed a chance at a real life together.

Their lips parted but their eyes remained locked. He smiled down at her, pleased at the blush he'd brought out on the apples of her cheeks.

"Von…I…I don't know if I'd be here right now without you."

He chuckled, "You would. You're so strong, Maya. You'd have gotten yourself here without me. But I am glad you allowed me to tag along."

She thought back to when they first met, at how repulsive a person she had thought he was, and laughed. "Yes, well, I am glad you're here now at the end of all this."

"I'd have it no other way."

* * *

><p>The streets were covered by dunes of warm sand that blocked doorways and touched the ledges of shop windows. Some stalls were almost completely buried and side streets were inaccessible.<p>

Maya looked up, hoping to see even the smallest ray of sunlight, but could only see thick black clouds. Sand continued to fall, the wind catching the tiny grains and sweeping them through the city, tainting and clinging to everything it touched.

They had yet to encounter any of the Crawler's children, but somehow that was worse. Their threat lingered like the sand that was their calling card.

"Keep your guard up," Walter warned in a quiet, cautious voice. "These streets are far too quiet."

He was right. Maya saw no one on the streets, not even bodies. She passed the blacksmith's shop and knelt by the window, peeking over the ledge only after taking a deep steadying breath. Inside she saw sand built up around the forge, which was still smouldering with red hot coals. She risked raising up a bit more to get a better look and spotted the smith spread out on the shop's stone floor, his body deathly still.

"Balls," Walter cursed from his spot beside her, having seen the same thing inside. "It's like the first wave of the attack has been through. This poor bloke can't be the only one to meet such a fate."

"He isn't." Ben said from further up the road, "Maya, you got to see this."

He had knelt beside a sand dune next to the bookstore and Maya moved to join him, taking a place beside him only after making sure nothing was lurking down the side street.

"What is it?"

He sighed and brushed away some of the sand to reveal a long arm and delicate hand, adorned only with a simple gold band on her ring finger. Ben brushed away more of the sand to reveal the woman's shoulder and long tangled strands of red hair.

She wasn't sure who the woman was, but the sight of the ring on her finger made Maya's blood boil. Whoever she was, this woman had a husband, a family. She was somebody's wife, somebody's daughter, and yet this…_thing, _this Crawler, had seen fit to take away her life. It had snuffed out the candle of her life as if she were nothing. Her desire to see the Crawler destroyed grew.

"I bet there are bodies under every one of these piles of sand…" Ben said angrily, "We need to get this thing, Maya."

She squeezed his shoulder and stood. For as far as she could see, the road was littered with large piles of sand, each of them an unmarked grave for somebody _she_ had failed to gritted her teeth. Ben was right; they needed to find the Crawler before more of her people became victims to its hunger.

"Walter, we need to –

A shrill scream broke the silence that hung over them, making all of them jump and raise their weapons. Von moved quickly to Maya's side. His sword was drawn, but that was far from being his most lethal weapon. Maya could already see the change threatening to take a hold of him. His free hand was covered in fur and his fingers were elongated, his nails already transitioning into razor sharp claws. The veins were bulging on his neck and she could see his hair drawing down the back of his neck and making the change into fur.

The sand dunes before them shifted and Von pushed Maya behind him with his clawed hand, growling as he did so.

Walter and Ben stood on either side of her at the ready.

But even Maya was not ready for what happened next.

Columns of sand shot up into the air like geysers with enough force to tear siding from nearby buildings and shatter windows. Walter stumbled back, only to be sent tumbling forward when another blast of sand erupted behind him. By the time he picked himself up, the sand was falling back down to the ground…leaving sand covered creatures in their place.

Ben raised his rifle, "What in Avo's name…"

While they held the shape of people, Maya had no doubt that there was nothing human about them. They were sickly thin and their hunched shoulders led to long, gangly arms that were distinctly unnatural.

Maya pivoted on her heels, only to realize that the creatures had them surrounded.

She grabbed Von's arm, "Von, it's –

"_You think we've forgotten! Your light is a transgression! The children will snuff it out!"_

The creature's mouths simultaneously opened, their jaws hanging disturbingly low, and an ear-piercing scream filled the air.

Von, his ears made all the more sensitive by his balverine blood, recoiled as if they'd struck him. He stumbled back into Maya and dropped his sword as he scrambled to cover his ears and lessen the agony that shot through them.

"Von!"

He managed to open his eyes and saw the sand being blown from the creatures by the wind. Shadow was revealed in its place.

"_We have waited centuries for you…"_

Ben and Walter engaged the shadow children, blades clashing and shots ringing out. Maya slipped her arms under Von's and heaved him to his feet. He wavered like a drunken man; the ringing still echoing mercilessly in his ears, but managed to remain on his feet. Still, he was vulnerable.

Maya spotted some of the children getting dangerously close. She kept close to Von and flared her willpowers, sending a ripple of fire blasting out from her and crashing into the shadows. They faded away with a wail and more rose from the sand to take their place.

Maya screamed a curse and shook Von.

"_Death beats its wings for you…"_

Having recovered his senses, Von drew his claws and leapt into a group of shadows that had formed around Walter. While he was certain they were shadows, when he slashed at them he felt his claws rip through something solid, something that resembled flesh.

"_You rip like insect wings in our hands…broken, fragile little things."_

The last of the shadows retreated back into the sand, leaving them alone and once again in the silence. Walter struggled to catch his breath, standing on bended knee with his sword in the sand beside him. Ben was panting but was mindful enough to reload his rifle while they were blessed with a quiet moment.

Von spun around and found Maya's eyes already on him. She was unharmed, but just as winded as the others.

She nodded and he gave a small smirk.

The first hurdle had been met, but they both knew far worse was yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter is already in the works, dear readers! We're nearing the end, and I have every intention of going out with a bang! - Fallon.


	52. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, Shiloh, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

So sorry for the delay with this chapter, dear readers! Life coupled with writer's block lead to the delay on this! I hope you find it worth the wait! This chapter was meant to be longer, but I decided to split it into two in order to include one of my favourite things – a cliff-hanger! lol! Only one chapter left (for real this time!). Next up - the confrontation with the Crawler! Enjoy!

All the best, - Fallon.

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"_The law of sacrifice is uniform throughout the world. To be effective it demands the sacrifice of the bravest and the most spotless." – Mahatma Gandhi_

They sprinted around the alley corner, remnants of shadows taunting them from the shattered windows of the stores they passed. The Crawler could see into all of their hearts, knew all of their secrets…all of their failures.

"_The children know of the darkness that stains your souls! They long to tear it asunder!"_

For Ben, the shadow learned of his guilt for Swift's death and played upon it, twisting Swift's image and mocking him in the major's voice. Ben swore and trudged onward, angry that the Crawler could know his fears so easily but aware that it wasn't real, that Swift had loved him to the end.

Walter…he shook with fear and was struggling to keep his composure. Beads of sweat trailed down the back of his neck and a cold, uneasy feeling settled in his gut. He knew he couldn't let down Maya, the young girl he'd witnessed blossom into a strong woman and monarch, and that meant forcing the Crawler from his mind. But with every step that was becoming much more difficult. Clenching his teeth, he forced his exhausted body onward as the sickening feeling of darkness slithering through his veins like a thick tar.

Screams of the Crawler's children echoed through the air.

Von saw Silverpines burning out of the corner of his eye, its trees deformed and twisted by the sand and the Crawler's will. He saw Scarlet and Shiloh burning in its flames and their screams filled his ears. His brother taunted him from somewhere beyond the shadows, mocking his failures and spewing curses at him. Maya appeared next, silhouetted by Darkness and covered in blood. She was weeping, crying out for him to help her. Blood from between her legs had matted the fabric of her skirt to her thighs and ran down her bare legs, pooling at her feet.

He thought of the child that might be, of Syreena. The Crawler threatened her, threatened Maya. His devotion to them spurned him onwards even though his body ached.

He pushed the images the Crawler conjured out of his mind and focused on the real Maya, who was running ahead of him toward the enemy she was meant to destroy. He was going to help her do this, she was going to succeed, and they'd have the life together they both desperately wanted. Syreena was going to exist.

The Crawler slipped into Maya's mind as easily as a white-hot blade through flesh. Around her, Elliot died all over again, only this time she was allowed a front row seat. He quivered in fear as the firing squad lined up before him, his eyes wide with fear and focused solely upon her. He looked to her for a way out, but as the gunshots echoed all she could do was watch.

"_You let him die! He trusted you, loved you, and you sent him to his death! We feast on his light even now!"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks but she pressed onward, sliding down a sand dune and emerging near the market bridge. There, more reminders of her failures awaited her. They stood before her, silent and accusing, wearing the forms of familiar and dearly loved fragments of her past.

Her mother and father stood before her, so clear and tangible it made Maya stop in her tracks.

"Maya?" Von asked from behind her, his voice thick with worry and apprehension.

He looked ahead, at what had captured her attention. He saw only twisted figures made of sand and raw, inky darkness but knew enough of what they were facing to realize that to Maya, they were something entirely different.

"_Come to your father, sweetling. You've been gone for so long; allow your old father a big hug!"_

The sand-figure of her father opened his arms wide and gave a warm smile.

She wanted so badly to go to him, to go back to a simpler time when he was alive and able to protect her…

He could do this, he was the hero…she possessed only a fraction of the power he had once held. He could have saved them, everyone the Crawler had killed with the Darkness.

Doubt, sorrow and fear clouded her mind. With her father beckoning to her, everything else seemed to fade into the shadows.

"Father…"

Maya took a step forward, and then stopped. Her mind was struggling to fight off the Crawler's influence and maintain control of herself, and the weak feeling it gave her terrified her. It settled in her bones and wore at her will.

Von saw her shaking and reached out for her, pulling her back and holding her tight as if to physically shield her from an incoming attack. The scar on his cheek flared with his will and a ripple of energy flowed through him and into Maya. She felt the familiar warmth thrum through her and that pure will energy cleared the mist from her mind like a cleansing fire. She blinked and saw what Von had – sand and shadow masquerading as her mother and father, both who had been long dead.

Maya's tears continued to fall, now tinged with a furious anger, and she leapt forward and slashed through the figures that had once been her parents. The sand exploded as her blade made contact and she heard the Crawler hiss against her ear and its corrupt children wail.

The sand pooled at her feet.

"_You rule over a graveyard. Is this what you wanted, hero-queen?"_

Von grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, his touch an anchor in the chaos that surrounded them.

She looked over her shoulder to him, "Thank you…"

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

"Come on, you two." Ben said as he pushed past them, a cocky smirk on his lips, "The Crawler won't pause to give you time to get all mushy on us. We need to end this now."

He was the first to step onto the bridge. By the time the others had joined him and he had reached the half-way point, a dark mist had begun to permeate the air around them, making it thick and heavy to breathe. Ben stopped and swapped his rifle for his sword, having sensed the unease the mist brought with it.

Just as he drew his blade, a crack like that from a whip broke through the air. The shockwave it caused sent Ben flying back and into Maya and the others. They fell into a heap of flailing limbs and curses.

Von was the first to recover. He winced as his body protested his attempts to stand, and opened his eyes to find a massive hooded, winged creature standing before them. Though it appeared to be made of stone and metal, it moved as though flesh existed under its armor. It wielded a massive hammer that emanated an energy that made Von's legs want to give out on him. It took all his will power to remain on his feet against it.

"_The Dark Guardian will come and protect us…"_

He forced himself completely upright and growled.

Maya was still down behind him. He could hear her calling out to him, her voice mingling with the lightning in the air, but all he knew was that she was vulnerable and a danger was before them.

His claws grew and his lips retracted to reveal long fangs. A primal urge deep inside him compelled him to protect his mate and he wasn't about to ignore it, the blood and their bond wouldn't allow it. He leapt forward, colliding with the massive sentinel with enough forced to stagger it. He dug his claws into its neck but the creature pivoted and his grip faltered, his claws cutting through the metal of its body as he was whipped from the creature and sent hurdling through the air.

He hit the corner of the old stone building with enough force to knock the air from his lungs and cause fragments of stone and dust to rise into the air. He slumped to the ground and rolled over, groaning through clenched teeth as pain settled into his body with astonishing ferocity.

Maya felt his pain ripple through her and screamed as fury flared deep within her like a fire born of her will. A wave of energy she had never encountered before washed over her and seeped into her tired body. A white light exploded around her and her will powers flared uncontrollably. Her gauntlets, too overwhelmed to restrain the energy, burned against her skin. She vaguely registered the pain, but it was not her priority.

_They will not have him!_

She sprung to her feet and blindly charged the sentinel. Her blade tightly clenched in her hand, she broke out into a dead sprint, white ripples of energy imitating from her.

"_You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always!"_

The sentinel raised its hammer high and prepared to strike, but Maya was faster.

She tucked into a roll, just missing the full weight of the massive hammer as it struck the bridge, burying itself in the stone with an earth-shaking thud. Darkness quivered in the air around them but as it met the energy Maya exuded, it withered and retreated. The sentinel tried to jerk the hammer free, its glowing eyes never leaving Maya as it hissed and creaked in fury.

Maya thought quickly and jumped onto the hammer, running up the length of the handle. She raised her blade and took a mighty leap, driving her blade into the creature's neck, right where Von had weakened it. It slipped through the plate armor of the creature, striking something akin to flesh and eliciting a hollow scream from the beast that reverberated up her blade and through her body. She screamed through clenched teeth and her gauntlets flared, sending a torrent of white fire down the length of her blade and into the darkness that dwelt inside the creature.

"_We cannot be felled so easily! We will take everything you hold dear!"_

Fractures erupted over the creature's armor, tiny pieces of which gave way and allowed Maya's will energy inside of it to escape in the form of beams of white light. It took a strained step forward, frozen in place, and glared at Maya with fading red eyes.

She heard Ben and Walter shouting her name but kept her gaze fixed on the crumbling, winged creature before her.

"_You will suffer before the end, Queen of a dying land. Suffer and succumb to the Darkness…"_

* * *

><p>The piercing red eyes of the sentinel had faded and the world was now quieter, but all Von could do was stare at her; despite his pain and the urgency of the moment.<p>

Dust clouds rose into the air, but they were not thick enough to obscure the sight of the two pure white angelic wings that had sprouted from Maya's back. Von stood still, his mouth agape. That she seemed oblivious to their presence both amazed and concerned him. While they appeared to be translucent, they had torn two holes in the back of her shirt between her shoulder blades and her will lines appeared to be one with the wings.

He took a hesitant step forward past Ben and Walter, both of whom were just as awestruck as he had been, and softly beckoned to Maya.

She stood silently looking down at what remained of the sentinel, seemingly unaware that her comrades were around her or that anything was amiss.

Von said her name again and reached forward to test that he truly wasn't hallucinating. His fingers passed through her wings, but when they moved he felt the movement of the wind they'd created.

"Maya…love?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and he noticed that the will lines that ran up her neck had become more intricate and seemed to have spread over more of her skin. White graceful swirling patterns had appeared around her eyes. They were faint like her wings but looked nothing like the will lines that graced her body. Looking at her, he felt as though he was seeing her true nature. That which he knew had always existed but which he never dreamed he'd actually see.

Her will lines flared, causing his to do the same in unspoken response. There was a peace between them.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

Von gave a small laugh of disbelief and shook his head.

"Nothing serious, Maya, don't worry. Are…are you well?"

Walter stepped forward when Maya made no move to answer.

"Your Grace…Maya…your back…it's…" He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

Her wings quivered and gave one final light flap before fading away; leaving no sign they'd been there save the tears in Maya's shirt.

"I'm fine, Walter."

"What in Avo's name was that?" Ben finally exclaimed, the shock having only now worn off.

Maya shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure. It felt…right. At least it didn't hurt me. But now isn't the time to discuss this. The Crawler's near."

Von grabbed her arm, pulling her close and scanned the area around them with a piercing glare. "Are you sure?"

The wind blew a gust of sand toward them and as it made contact, Maya felt something dark pulling at her; beckoning her forward. Under the sand she felt rather than heard the Crawler's hiss. It sent a shiver up her spine and caused the fine hairs on her arms to stand on end. And despite the heat the sand brought with it she felt a stubborn cold trying to burrow its way inside of her.

She clenched the hilt of her sword and looked ahead, into the shadows beyond the bridge. "Oh, without a doubt. It's growing impatient."

"Best we oblige it then," Von growled, "I'm done with its taunts."

Maya grabbed his hand, her fingers wrapping tightly around his claws. She leaned in to whisper, "Can you hear them too?"

He nodded but kept his gaze forward.

"Hear what?" Ben asked as they finally passed the sentinel's remains and made it to the other side of the bridge.

"The Crawler's taunts, his voice, Ben," Maya clarified, "Can you not hear them?"

He shook his head, "Maybe the bastard's got nothing to say to me…"

Walter pushed past them all, "Consider yourself lucky then, lad."

Ben hurried to catch up to the old soldier, and missed the worried look Maya and Von shared. They'd seen the worn look in Walter's eyes, the cold sweat that covered him and the deathly pallor that had removed all color from his skin.

They pushed onwards, both clinging on to the hope that ending this would fix whatever was amiss with Walter.

They turned onto the road just off the main gate which had once been one of the more well-kept and lively areas in the city. Market stalls once bustling with life and laughter were abandoned and half buried under sand and debris. The homes that lined the street looked like they'd been abandoned long ago. Roofs had been torn away and windows were shattered. Books, clothing and luggage were scattered along the road, as if they'd been ripped from their owner's hands as they had attempted to flee.

They passed more than one body as they progressed, far too many of which were of children.

Fury ignited in Maya's heart. These were her children, her charges and her responsibility. Just as her anger and pain threatened to boil over, the shadows moved and morphed into the Crawler's children. Their twisted screams echoed through the city as they manifested and drew their blades.

Ben and Walter moved to point and started picking off the shadowlings which neared them. The sheer number of them was overwhelming and more than one slipped into the sand and reappeared in front of Von and Maya.

Von winced at the intensity of their cry but remained at Maya's side, slashing through the shadows they encountered and shielding Maya as much as he could from the full onslaught of the hoard.

They were definitely trying to get to her and as he slashed through them with his claws, rending them in half, he allowed some of his balverine blood to boil and rise to the surface in order to call upon that fury to keep her safe.

Despite the chaos of fending off the shadows, Maya could hear the Crawler and knew that the end was near. She sprinted past Von and Ben, decapitating a nearby shadowling and charging past Walter and the stone archway and into the small plaza at the main gate.

All warmth in the air vanished and a deep cold settled into her bones.

She kept her sword raised, knowing that this was it – the Crawler was near.


	53. The End of All Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, Shiloh, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature, so expect dark and sexual themes.

A million thanks to every silent reader and kind reviewer who has visited this story. Every comment, critique and suggestion was very much appreciated :) Special thanks go out to Era-Age, who has so kindly contributed a number of "Wolves" pieces of artwork to DA out of the kindness of her heart and who has been a wonderful cheerleader through this entire process! To you all, l wish you the best! - Fallon.

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

"_Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness." – Napoleon Hill_

Von hurried to return to her side. The panic of seeing her so far ahead and alone truly terrified him and he howled in pain as he leapt over dead bodies and falling shadows. Ben had fallen behind and was pinned down by three shadowlings not far from the archway Maya had passed. Von snarled and paused to cut down the shadows and relieve the pressure from the Captain.

Ben gave a nod in thanks and the two men pushed onward to catch up with Maya.

Von was surprised to see Walter ahead of them. When last he had looked, the old solider had been further behind them, just as he had been since the fighting started. But now he was by Maya's side. He knew he should be relieved knowing she had at least one person by her side, but as he and Ben neared it became more and more apparent that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Before she could register the true threat, a barrier had appeared around them. It blocked the stone archway she had come through, pinning Ben and Von on the other side.<p>

Von howled and snarled fiercely, charging into the barrier at a dead sprint. He hit it with a loud thump that sent him bounding backwards with surprising force. He managed to land on his feet, dust and sand kicking up around him as he panted like a wild animal, nostrils flared and eyes wide. His shoulder ached fiercely in protest, his old wound flaring angrily, but he blocked it from his mind. Maya was all that mattered, and the death like chill in the air told him he needed to get to her immediately.

She saw the fear and concern in his eyes, heard it in the pained sounds he made from the other side of the barrier and her heart ached. Maya ran to the barrier and raised her hand, pressing it to the solid wall of magic and darkness that separated them and tried to catch Von's wild, shifting glances in the hopes of calming him.

"It's fine, Von. I'm fine!" She said as calmly as she could muster, "Don't hurt yourself, I'm going to be –

Von's eyes opened wide in horror, "Maya!"

She turned in time to see Walter face-to-face with a massive alien-like creature she could only assume was the Crawler. With no shadows to obscure its form, Maya was free to see it in all its grotesque, vile glory. Hunch-backed and gnarled, the Crawler's face was comprised of three, each of which had two black eyes that were devoid of anything even remotely human. Its maw was nothing more than bizarre spikes that looked like tendrils of skin from a jaw that had been completely torn off. Its thin hands were wrapped in skin as dry as the Auroran desert and marred by jet back veins that had been dry for centuries. If there had ever been anything natural about the Crawler, no trace of it remained.

"_Finally we see eye to eye, Amaythea, Queen of Albion…a dead and darkened land."_

Maya raised her blade, "Finally decided to come out of hiding have you, monster? For something so sure of itself it has been you and not I that have spent the better part of a year lurking, cowering in the shadows."

The Crawler's laughter made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"_Hiding? Watching you scramble to stop the inevitable has been a great pleasure, Queen. But our children yearn to feast upon your light. The game must come to an end; you and your land must face your destruction."_

"For all your talk of light you seem to fear it as greatly as you crave it!" She looked to Walter, who hadn't moved save to tremble since the Crawler's appearance, "Walter…back up…now."

The old soldier remained rooted to the ground in fear. He shook violently, the Crawler's dark influence deep in his mind.

Seeing him in such a state both angered and terrified her. He was her mentor, her friend and surrogate father. She would protect him as he had done for her so many times. It would not have him, not while there was still life in her. "Walter Beck I order you to get your ass out of there this instant!"

"_He can't hear you, Queen. He belongs to the Darkness now."_

"Like hell he does!" She growled defiantly, "Walter, now!"

The Crawler laughed and grabbed a hold of Walter by his shoulders. When the old soldier screamed in surprise, the Crawler twisted itself into liquid shadow and slithered its way down Walter's throat. As its claws dug into the tender flesh of his soul, the old solider let out a horrifying cry that chilled the blood of those around him and cause his body to lurch and contort unnaturally.

Maya screamed and lunged forward but she was too late. The Crawler took root inside Walter, both his physical shell and his spirit, and swatted Maya away with a flick of Walter's arm as if she were a fly.

Maya struck the large statue in the centre of the square with sickening force. Air was forced from her body and her sword was thrust from her hand, landing at the statue's base with a soft clang.

Von screamed her name as she tried to stand only to crumple to the ground in a heap, the sickening sound of her body smacking stone echoing through his mind.

The thing that was Walter raised his sword and pointed it at her,_ "Stand, Amaythea, meet your end!"_

She dug her fingers into the dirt as she forced herself to her knees. Her head was throbbing horribly, causing her vision to blur and her balance to falter. She could taste blood in her mouth and that metallic tang remained even when she spit it out. She knew she couldn't stay on the ground no matter how much her body protested. Walter was in danger and she had to get up for him, she owed it to the old knight.

Her fingers found the hilt of her blade and slowly worked themselves around it, gripping it tight as anger washed over her.

"This is between you and me," She pleaded, "Let him go and face me in your true form, coward!"

The Crawler laughed and Walter leapt forward, his sword coming down in a sweeping arch that threatened to leave her a head shorter.

Maya rolled to the side, dodging the swing narrowly, and raised her own sword in time to deflect another of the Crawler's blows.

"_If you want us dead, Amaythea, kill us!"_

Tears born of anger welled up in her eyes. Maya knew what that would mean. If the Crawler died so did Walter. She could tell just by looking into Walter's eyes that the two were too well connected for one to go without the other being dragged along. Death would claim both or neither.

"Walter!" Maya sobbed, "Please wake up! Don't make me do this!"

She dodged another blow and screamed another heart wrenching plea at Walter. But it fell on deaf ears. The old solider pursued her across the courtyard, his sword slashing wildly at her; nicking her shoulders and arms as his relentless attack began to tire his prey.

From behind the barrier Ben and Von screamed at Maya to move and to actively attack.

Ben tried to fire through the magic that kept both he and Von from the fray, but nothing he tried worked and he was soon out of ammunition.

Von's balverine blood surged. His coat and shirt ripped under the strain of his impending transformation and his muscles burned as he lingered on the edge. Fur broke through the skin along his neck and chest and his teeth sharpened into razor sharp fangs. He screamed her name and charged the barrier, clawing wildly at it in a hopeless attempt to get to his mate.

Maya flung a fireball at Walter, giving her enough time to get to her feet and ready her blade. Walter ignored the flames lapping at his trousers and pressed onward. He laughed as he kept her rolling and dodging to the other side of the courtyard furthest away from Ben and Von.

"_Why do you run from me, Maya?"_

She screamed and sent a combined charge of fire and lightening his way, sending him flying backwards and giving her the upper hand. With tears in her eyes, Maya pressed onwards, knocking his blade aside with a well-placed strike and slashing across his chest. Blood oozed from the flesh wound and seeped down the front of his shirt.

"_If only your father could see you now, Queen."_

Maya called on her anger and the last remaining sparks of will energy inside of her to send a ripple of energy rushing towards him. The wave hit him with enough force to send him flying backwards into the barrier.

Walter slumped to the ground and for a moment everything was silent save the muted cries of Ben and Von from the other side of the barrier.

She stumbled backwards, panting heavily and praying something would happen that would give her a way out of what she knew deep down she had to do. She knew she hadn't hit him hard enough to do any real damage, especially with the Crawler's strength flowing through his body, and that she only had a moment to come up with a plan of action.

"I…I can't do this…"

Lazy tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving clean trails in the dust that covered her face.

When she was little and her father died, Walter became her entire world. Especially when her brother ascended to the throne when he came of age and began drifting away from her as the crown grew heavy on his brow. Walter scared away the monsters from under her bed, cared for her when she was ill and, when the time came, taught her how to fight, how to be a hero. He was her guardian and her best friend and by Avo, she couldn't do this! She couldn't kill him!

Through her tears she saw Walter struggling to get to his feet. A sob wracked her and her sword felt heavy in her hands.

"Please…" Maya murmured under her breath as the tears trailed down her neck, "Don't make me do this…I can't lose him…"

"M-Maya…"

She took a step back, startled to hear _his_ voice break the silence.

"Walter!"

Maya started to approach him, brushing aside her tears as she walked, but he raised his hand and shied away.

"C-Can't…fight it…dear," He took a deep and laboured breath, "Do it…p-please."

"No –

"It h-hurts, Maya. I can feel it…fighting for c-control." Walter pleaded in one desperate breath, knowing that at any moment he could lose that fight for control. "Its claws are in me, l-love. Kill me…please! Gods, end this!"

Fresh tears cascaded down her dusty cheeks. She couldn't kill him, not Walter, not even if he begged her to do it.

"Don't ask me to do that…please…" Maya clasped her hands over her mouth, dropping her sword. "Please, Walter."

Shouts erupted from the barrier. Von had seen her drop her sword and was even more determined to get to her. His will line flared and he renewed his attack with vigor. Ben drew his sword and slashed in time with Von, just as terrified as he was that that move would end with Maya dead on the ground.

Walter's body twisted in pain as he fought to hold off the Crawler inside of him. His voice wavered and became interwoven with that of the Crawler, distorting his voice.

"Y-You asked me once…" He started towards her with his sword raised, "Long ago…when y-you were but a g-girl…do you remember w-what you asked of me? That d-day in…the courtyard?"

Maya nodded, her shoulders slumped forward as if defeated. She remembered it well. It was the day they laid her father to rest beside her mother. They were standing in the rain, the procession having left to tend to Logan. Maya remembered how sick she had felt that day, how alone and small she had considered herself. She also remembered the kind old knight who held her hand and told her it was alright if she cried.

"Teach me," she whispered, "Teach me how to be a hero…"

"I…tried. But…" He winced in pain, "But y-you learned that on your own…_Amaythea_."

Walter struggled to slow his pace, but the Crawler forced his body forward. He knew how tightly they were bound…and he knew what Maya had to do. He hated it, hated having to ask her to do this. But he loved her as if she was his own and she needed to live, not only for Albion but for herself.

She looked up at him, her eyes clear but her chin trembling as she tried to hold on to her emotions.

He was close now, too close.

She could tell by the pain in his eyes that what little of him remained was fighting to give her this opportunity, this chance to end it all.

Maya couldn't let it go to waste.

"I'm so sorry, Walter."

She moved quickly, dropping down to grab her sword and rising in one fluid motion. She tightened her grip on the hilt as she stepped forward into him, knocking his sword arm away from her with a well-placed jab and driving her blade upwards. It passed through light armor and fabric into flesh and bone, forcing through the center of his chest and out his back.

Walter dropped his sword and coughed up a torrent of blood, sinking down slowly to his knees as shock overwhelmed his body.

Maya wailed without restraint, the scream that left her releasing the feelings of shame, horror and fear that had been building since the Crawler had taken hold of Walter. She struggled to guide him gently to the ground, gripping his shoulders and looking into his heavy-lidded eyes as she finally got him down to the sand covered ground.

"Walter! Walter!" She cupped his face, horrified by the blood that covered her fingers, "By Avo, no….no….please…I'm so sorry! Don't leave, please don't leave!"

Walter coughed. He was choking on his own blood, but a contented smile remained on his face despite the pain, despite his approaching death.

"I'm…s-so….p-proud of y-you…" He managed before the coughing became too great and his breaths too short and difficult to draw in.

Ben dropped to his knees beside them and held onto Walter's hand. The barrier had dropped when Maya's blade pierced Walter's flesh, but shock had kept both his and Von's feet planted where they had been.

Maya looked up at Ben, having seen the movement of red from the corner of her eye, and pursed her trembling lips together. His own blue eyes were clouded with tears, his body shaking as a man they both loved and respected died before them.

"Walter…" Maya spoke gently, knowing he was fading fast, "Walter…thank you. Everything I have…everything I am…" She inhaled sharply, "I'd not be here without you. I love you so much…"

Sobs overcame her and she squeezed her eyes shut, giving into them.

Von crouched down beside her, slipping an arm around her waist and pressing his forehead to her shoulder. His face was solemn and his eyes closed. He remained quiet, allowing her a last moment with her mentor and hoping that, at least to some degree, his presence gave her some comfort.

The pain radiating off of her hit him hard. He felt its weight around his heart and he was struck with the urge to take on some of her pain as his own, to take some of the burden from her. But he knew it was impossible, so he just held her tightly and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Walter groaned, his last breath escaping his body in a long wheeze. Finally free of the Crawler's hold and at peace knowing that Maya was safe and cared for, Walter died with a soft, contented look on his face.

Maya's eyes opened at the sound and she looked down to see Walter's eyes open, but devoid of all life.

She rocked backwards on her heels, falling into Von as a new wave of sobs wracked her body. His arms closed around her and she felt him nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

She couldn't control it, couldn't restrain herself.

Maya wept until the last ounce of energy in her exhausted body was spent.

* * *

><p>Rifle shots rang out, cracking into the air and echoing throughout all of Bowerstone. Ben Finn saluted the stone statue of Sir Walter Beck that had been erected in his honor in the gardens, unshed tears brimming in his eyes.<p>

Maya watched him carefully, knowing that he was thinking of Major Swift. Swift - a damned good man who'd died for them all and pointed them toward Aurora…a man who was now joined by Walter. She tried to find comfort in that the Major wasn't alone any more, but it was a realization that left a bitter taste in her mouth. The truth was they were both loyal, dedicated men whose help she was certain she would have benefited from in the years to come.

And now they were gone.

She felt like she was running out of true friends. And now many of the few that remained would she lose before Albion was fully recovered from the impact of the Crawler?

As if sensing her fears, Von slipped his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Maya smiled despite the sadness in her heart, knowing that there was at least one person who was never going to leave her.

When the shots ended, Ben turned around to face Maya and bowed low.

"What are your plans now, Ben?" She asked as he knelt to ruffle the fur of Hale, who sat quietly next to her, seemingly aware and respectful of the sorrow of the day. "Now that it's truly over, that is."

He stood and shrugged, looking out at the statue of their fallen comrade.

"I was thinking of hanging around actually, Your Grace." Ben smiled, just a hint of sadness under the surface revealing itself in his eyes. "Help you keep this place running. I think Walter would want me to stay."

She touched his shoulder, "I'm glad to hear that, Ben. I will need someone to help me reform the army, make it how Swift wanted it to be. I think you could help me do that."

The mention of Swift made Ben flinch. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then nodded. "It's the least we can do for him, I think."

He looked back at Walter's statue.

"He was damned proud of you, Maya. I know you feel guilty, but there was no other way. And in the end, you gave him his freedom."

Maya nodded, "The second we step foot on Aurora I think we lost him. He never really did recover from what happened in that cave…"

Von squeezed her hand, silently pulling her back from that memory.

"You saved him in the end, kid." Ben said, sincerity thick in his voice, "And nearly everyone in Albion." He added with a typical Finn chuckle. "You did better than Swift or Walter could have dared hope, certainly better than anyone else could have done."

The final count of casualties was still coming in, but initial reports were positive. When she closed her eyes, she still saw the bodies covered in sand in the streets of Bowerstone, but her bargain with Reaver seemed to have been worth it, though there was still something about the entire deal with him that didn't sit right with her.

But that was a concern for another day.

She shook Ben's hand, "Thank you, Ben, truly."

Logan approached next, waiting for Ben and the others to begin to leave before making his presence known. As he approached her, Maya could see discomfort in his eyes. Even after all of his support, he still felt the hatred of those around him. Kalin and Samuel glared at him as they left the garden and Sabine took a whack at Logan's shins with his walking stick as he passed by. Logan bit his tongue but his shock at the unexpected 'attack' was plain to see in his eyes as he paused only briefly.

"Sister –

"No." Maya said simply, knowing quite well what he was going to say.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "No?"

"I know you all too well, brother," she faced him, "and no, I will not allow you to leave."

Logan cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back, "It…would be best for the people of Albion. They would heal better without my presence."

"Perhaps," Maya allowed, "But I wouldn't. Allow me to be selfish in this regard, Logan. I've lost Walter; I need you now more than ever."

Conflicted, Logan averted his gaze from her.

Maya leaned in closer to him and softly whispered, "And I haven't forgotten my promise to you, brother. I'll find _her_."

The creases on his worn, exhausted face softened and the tension in his shoulders relaxed some. Maya knew now more than ever the true weight of everything he had endured during his time on Albion's throne. His anger, his stern and cold demeanor made sense, and she was more determined than ever to find the young lady who'd captured his affections, warmed his cold heart, and who'd been sent away by her family in shame as a result.

"Maya…I…thank you."

In a rare moment of open and unbridled affection, Logan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace she'd long hoped he'd free himself to. Now that his arms were around her in the first show of affection he'd given her since childhood, she felt as if the pain and betrayal between them, the deaths of Elliot and Major Swift, were to some extent forgiven and an understanding of that had been shared.

As he pulled back, he placed a quick, light kiss on her cheek.

"I…will remain then." His formal demeanor returned as he gave a quick bow, "It would be my honor to advise you, should you require it of me. Albion's recovering will demand much of you and I'd like to do what I can to help, sister."

Maya smiled, "Then I would greatly appreciate your guidance, brother."

He nodded, the hint of a smile on his thin lips, "Then I await your summons, Your Grace."

As he took his leave, Von and Hale returned to her side.

"I'll admit, I never thought I'd see that." Von admitted with an amused chuckle, "Logan, the usurped tyrant king, kiss his sister's cheek?" He shook his head, "Who would have guessed!"

Maya playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"You'll say nothing of it to anyone, Von! I'll not have the poor man suffer any more embarrassment!" She laughed, unable to stifle it, "Besides, it took him the better part of a decade to get this far. I'll not have your sly, knowing smirks send him into hiding!"

Von raised his hands in defence, "His secret his safe with me, kid!"

Maya smiled warmly as she looked back at him over her shoulder. She remembered what she thought of him when she first met him, back in the Pines when his presence was forced on her. Sending him as her protector was the one thing she could thank Ezra for, for now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"I hope you realize Finn is right, love." Von said gently, wary of ceasing their jest and returning to such a serious topic.

Her heart was still wounded, he knew her well enough to see it even though she fought so badly to hide it from most since Walter's death.

"You did what you had to, love. And Walter was damned proud of you."

Maya's gaze returned to the statue of her friend that now graced the courtyard, "I now…but it still hurts…"

Hale whined from his place at her feet, nosing the shirts of her dress to remind her that he was there; another constant in her life she'd not have to fear leaving her.

"And it will for some time." Von conceded sadly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the back of her neck, "But one day you will wake up and the memory of him won't hurt as badly."

A breath thick with emotion left her raggedly, her pain causing tears to come to her eyes. She'd cried so much in a few days since Walter's death that she doubted there was any more in her to shed, but she was wrong. For him there would always be tears, but she had faith that Von was right too. One day she hoped his name would bring a smile to her lips and she'd remember the faith he'd always had in her without sadness.

She looked back at Von, who immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as he nuzzled into the beautiful curve of her neck that he loved so much.

"What would I do without you, wolf-boy…" She wondered aloud, a contented sigh leaving her lips.

She felt him smile against her neck.

"You'll never have to fear finding out, love."


	54. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fable universe; I am merely borrowing it for the purposes of this tale. Characters you do not recognize are mine however (Von, Azrael, Ezra, Shiloh, etc). This story contains scenes of an extremely mature nature.

**-Epilogue-**

From the balcony just off her chambers, Shiloh looked out over the sea.

The cool, salty ocean air coming off the wild waters below blew through her golden curls, twisting them into a mess of tangles and knots. But she hardly cared. She was too short to see over the rail, even on the tips of her toes, so she'd pushed a stool to the rail and knelt on it, folding her arms on the ledge and resting her chin upon them.

It was her little piece of heaven in the Spire.

Though she loved the open view from her balcony and the smell of ocean salt on the air, there was a part of her that longed for Albion.

Using the tricks Theresa had shown her, she had seen Walter's death and had wept for the old knight. He'd saved her that night the Family fell and she'd hoped his path would clear and he'd live, but Theresa had warned her and she felt naïve for thinking he'd survive.

Von and Maya had at least survived and that had brought her more joy than she'd expected. Von was the last bit of family she had in the world, and with the distance between them she felt his absence acutely. So too did she feel the loss of her father, a man who'd committed horrible crimes against those it was his duty to protect…and yet she'd wept when she saw his death.

Shiloh sighed.

While she'd learned much during her time with Theresa, she was horribly lonely.

She longed for home…she longed for Albion.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the sea, in the deserts of Aurora, a young boy screamed as he was torn from the arms of his mother. He watched in horror as the slaver's blade cut her down and winced when her warm blood splattered across his face. His father screamed in horror and the slaver's blade slashed through the air again, rending his father's head from his shoulders in one quick motion and sending it rolling through the sand toward the boy.<p>

It came to a rest at his feet and the boy's eyes locked with the dead eyes of his father.

He inhaled sharply, momentarily silenced by the nightmare of the scene before him.

One of the slavers grinned wickedly and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Come on, boy." He taunted in a hiss, "Time to enter your new life."

The boy screamed as he was dragged away from the bodies of his parents, the image of their deaths burned into his mind.


	55. -End Credits-

**Wolves of the Pine**

**-Closing Remarks-**

Well, that's it ladies and gentlemen! I started this story in 2011 and finally I can say it is done! For now at least! Initially I didn't think it would be as well enjoyed nor did I expect for it to be as long as it now is, but I'm truly happy that so many have read and left reviews. Plans for the sequel are well underway and I've even started rough plans for chapter one! Woo! That being said, I won't publish any part of it without being 100% happy with it, as I've invested too much time in this series to half-ass any part of it.

Now, for those of you who feel that you were left with unanswered questions in "Wolves of the Pine"…well, you were! I assure you this was done intentionally to set things up for the sequel.

Fear not! The following will be addressed in the sequel:

- Where Shiloh is

- Scarlet's fate

- Reaver's plot and what he has planned for Silverpines, AND who he wants to see dead so badly

- What part Elspeth has to play

- Where Azrael is and what he's been up to! (Let's face it, it can't be anything good!)

- Who Logan's mystery lady is

- If Syreena, Von and Maya's daughter, will exist

- Who the young boy is who was introduced in the epilogue!

There will of course be more new characters, but Von and Maya are still going to play pivotal roles (Don't worry, you'll all get your 'Vonaythea' fix, as Era-Age calls it lol). Shiloh is going to get some of the spotlight (and a love interest!), as well as our dear Ben Finn…who might just be getting a love interest too ;)

Now…enough hints! Hang in there readers, "Return to the Pine" is on the horizon!

All my love and appreciation,

Fallon-Idalia

xo


End file.
